Infiltré - PARTIE II
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Hacker et agent de l'ANBU, Shikamaru s'est infiltré dans le clan Hyûga sous l'identité de Shika Sarige. Recruté comme informaticien, il va tenter de démanteler le réseau de drogue du Chef, tout en découvrant les secrets de cette famille respectée. UA, personnage OOC, suite de Infiltré – PARTIE I .
1. NDA

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE**

Oyé, oyé, braves lecteurs^^ Heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite de « Infiltré – PARTIE I » ! Où vous aurez les réponses à toutes vos questions ;) Si vous n'avez pas lu le premier tome de cette histoire, je vous conseille de rattraper cela sinon vous ne comprendrez pas grand-chose^^

**Résumé :** Hacker et agent de l'ANBU, Shikamaru s'est infiltré dans le clan Hyûga sous l'identité de Shika Sarige. Recruté comme informaticien, il va tenter de démanteler le réseau de drogue du Chef, tout en découvrant les secrets de cette famille respectée. UA, personnage OOC, suite de « Infiltré – PARTIE I ».

**Petit détail important : **les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (sauf les OCs, qui sont à moi :P), je ne fais que lui emprunter (les faire souffrir, les changer, les manipuler) sans savoir si je lui rendrais un jour !

* * *

Les Personnages Importants

***Quartier Sentâ***

Quartier neutre où se trouve la Tour du Kage et l'ANBU. Minato Namikaze est le Kage Tsume Inuzuka, Orochimaru Sennin, Inoichi Yamanaka, Konan Tenshi et Danzô Shimura sont ses conseillers.

Seuls les clans Senju (alliés aux Uzumaki) et Sarutobi sont officiellement alliés au gouvernement du Kage le clan Uchiha l'est aussi, mais officieusement.

Kurenaï Sarutobi et Naruto Uzumaki représentent leur clan auprès du Kage Izumi Uchiha représente le sien officieusement.

Les principaux anbus sont : Shikamaru Nara (infiltré sous le nom de Shika Sarige, _25ans_) Kakashi Hatake _(36ans)_ Anko Mitarashi _(29ans)_ Yamato _(31ans)_

***Quartier Taiyô***

Quartier des Hyûga dont Hiashi est le Chef. Suspecté de détenir un réseau de drogue et autres cachoteries pas encore tout à fait révélées^^

Hiashi + Fuki = Neji, Hinata, Hanabi _(âges : 45 + 44 = 23, 21, 18)_

Bunta + ? = Natsu _(âges : 47 + ? = 21)_

Fujio _(20ans)_ est fiancé à Hanabi Tokuma _(22ans)_ est le recruteur du clan : tous deux amis d'enfance de Neji.

Tenten _(22ans)_ et Lee _(24ans)_ sont prof au dôjô Aiko _(21ans)_ est l'ancienne espionne de Neji.

***Quartier Mokuzai***

Quartier des Senju-Uzumaki dont Nagato est le nouveau Chef. Allié officieusement aux Uchiha.

Hashirama + Mito = Tsunade -mariée à Dan et ayant refusée la succession- _(âges : 81 + 79 = 54 -55-)_

Kushina + Minato = Naruto _(âges : 45 + 48 = 25)_

Nagato Uzumaki -petit frère de Kushina- et Saya Senju sont le couple Cheftaine _(âges : 38 + 35)_

Karin Uzumaki _(26ans)_ est un médecin de renom chargée de veiller sur la victime Matsuri.

Toka Senju _(31ans)_ est le bras droit de Nagato.

***Quartier Saru***

Quartier des Sarutobi dont Asuma est le nouveau Chef. Allié officieusement aux Uchiha.

Hiruzen + Biwako = Atari, Asuma _(âges : 69 + 68 = 42, 35)_

Atari + ? = Konohamaru _(âges : 42 + ? = 21)_

Asuma + Kurenaï = Miraï _(âges : 35 + 31 = 9)_

Konohamaru est le bras droit d'Asuma, en lien avec Hanabi.

***Quartier Koyâ***

Quartier des No Sabaku dont Gaara est le nouveau Chef. Allié secrètement avec le Kage de Suna pour leur réseau de prostitution.

Rasa + ? = Temari, Kankurô, Gaara _(âges : 48 + ? = 26, 23, 21)_

Chiyo _(78ans)_ est la grand-mère de Sasori _(28ans)_ qui est le recruteur du clan

Baki est le Kage de Suna _(45ans)_

Yokô est la seule qui échappe au réseau -alliée secrètement à Naruto et Sasuke- _(21ans)_

***Quartier Honô***

Quartier des Uchiha dont Itachi est le nouveau Chef. Allié officiellement aux Hyûga et officieusement au Kage, aux Senju et aux Sarutobi. Sans compter l'infiltration de Sasuke à Suna^^

Madara + ? = Kagami, Mikoto _(âges : 81 + ? = décédé, 46)_

Izuna + ? = Obito _(âges : décédé + ? = 48)_

Kagami + ? = Shisui _(âges : décédé + ? = 26)_

Mikoto + Fugaku = Itachi, Sasuke _(âges : 46 + 48 = 25, 23)_

Obito + Rin = Izumi _(âges : 48 + 47 = 26)_

* * *

Les thèmes sont les mêmes que pour la PARTIE I^^

Merci à tous ceux qui ont follow la première partie de Infiltré, qui l'ont mis en favoris aussi ;) Et un IMMENSE merci à tous ceux qui m'ont partagé leurs ressentis, leurs théories, leurs rages contre certains personnages, leurs paillettes dans les yeux pour d'autres, etc…

PS : la PARTIE II ne sera pas très régulière pour le moment car je suis en plein dans les cartons de déménagement ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire aura une fin avec toutes les révélations que vous attendez^^

Bonne lecture^^

Sakka


	2. Chapter 1

**PARTIE II**

**Chapitre 1 : Mise au point**

Izumi se tenait droite, les mains jointes sur la table et le regard perdu sur un détail invisible du bois verni. Elle écoutait minutieusement tout ce qui se disait autour d'elle, sans pour autant y être réceptive. Il faut dire que sa dernière entrevue avec Itachi l'assaillait toujours. Elle n'avait aucune rancœur contre son cousin –et nouveau Chef-, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir… Ce n'était pas comme si on choisissait son orientation sexuelle, pas plus qu'on ne choisissait de qui on tombait amoureux…

Elle tentait même de relativiser en priant pour qu'Itachi ait des sentiments pour Shisui. Son cousin informaticien avait beau le nier devant elle, elle n'était pas naïve au point de croire à ses mensonges lorsqu'il affirmait être passé à autre chose. Il ne disait cela que parce qu'il ignorait l'homosexualité d'Itachi et qu'il connaissait ses sentiments à elle. Cette pensée lui arracha un discret sourire car dorénavant, leur rôle s'était inversé. Elle n'irait pas révéler l'homosexualité d'Itachi à Shisui, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire, mais elle inciterait son informaticien de cousin à sauter le pas s'il lui en parlait.

La plupart du temps, elle essayait de ne pas penser à son nouveau Chef de clan, voulant définitivement effacer les sentiments amoureux qu'elle lui avait toujours voué. Mais le début de cette réunion entre le Kage, le Shimura, l'héritière No Sabaku et les anbus gradés l'y avait ramenée sans préavis. Le patron de l'ANBU avait décrété que la mission No Sabaku serait pour l'heure confiée au binôme Uzumaki-Uchiha, ce qui signifiait que Kakashi et elle s'étaient faits temporairement mutés sur la mission Hyûga. Une part d'elle en était ravie, car son clan avait une alliance avec celui aux yeux blancs. Mais une autre part d'elle rejetait toute sa frustration vis-à-vis de ses sentiments bafoués sur la cadette de la fratrie de Taiyô.

Shisui lui avait décrit la fiancée d'Itachi comme étant différente des autres membres de son clan, et sincèrement éprise de leur cousin. Cela l'avait quelque peu rassurée, au début. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait que cette Hinata avait connaissance de l'homosexualité de son fiancé, et au vue de ce qu'elle savait sur l'infiltration d'un certain Nara, elle voyait cette héritière comme une sale petite opportuniste, malhonnête et fourbe. Comment pouvait-elle devenir la future maîtresse du clan Uchiha alors qu'elle protégeait un homme tel que Hiashi Hyûga ?

Elle était consciente de mal jugé la demoiselle. Elle avait lu les rapports quotidiens envoyés par l'infiltré et elle avait regardé les vidéos qu'il avait enregistré. Elle savait donc que, dans l'ombre du manoir domestique, la cadette Hyûga ne cachait pas son aversion pour son paternel. Et justement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait tenté de dissuader l'infiltré de travailler pour Hiashi, alors qu'elle refusait de révéler à son fiancé la raison de son éloignement familial ! Son instinct lui soufflait que c'était en rapport avec l'alliance de leur clan et qu'elle gardait ce secret bien enfoui pour éviter de la rompre. Et même si elle concevait qu'à sa place, elle aurait craint de déclencher une guerre, elle n'acceptait pas cet égoïsme.

─ L'annonce est officieuse, continua Minato Namikaze.

─ Pourquoi ? s'intéressa une anbu.

─ Parce que le clan Uchiha ne tient pas à ce que leur alliance avec le clan Hyûga soit rompue, répondit calmement le Kage.

─ Et nous n'y tenons pas non plus, agrémenta Danzô avec évidence.

─ Si ces deux clans entraient en conflit, Konoha serait un champ de bataille et ce n'est ni notre but, ni celui d'Itachi-sama et de Madara-sama, précisa Minato.

Sans bouger de sa position, Izumi lança un regard en coin à l'anbu aux longs cheveux auburn et aux yeux vert, qui ne semblait pas en accord avec son Kage. Meï Terumi faisait partie de ces anbus qui la regardaient de travers parce qu'elle était une enfant de clan alors, instinctivement, Izumi ne l'appréciait pas. Mais elle était assez respectueuse pour ne pas faire d'esclandre et ne pas répondre aux regards provocateurs que l'auburn lui lançait dans les couloirs, ou à l'instant.

─ Un mot à ajouter, Uchiha ? questionna platement Danzô, attirant le regard abyssal de la nommée.

Izumi lui offrit un sourire purement hypocrite. Elle détestait le Shimura bien plus que la Terumi.

─ L'alliance, ainsi que ma place ici, seront officielles dès que le clan Hyûga ne représentera plus aucune menace pour Konoha, clama-t-elle posément. Mon Chef de clan est un homme d'honneur, et de valeur. Il ne porte aucune animosité envers le gouvernement de Namikaze-sama. Il va donc sans dire que mes fonctions, bien qu'actuellement officieuses, seront remplies avec autant d'intégrité que j'en ai pour les miens.

Kakashi esquissa un sourire sous son masque en voyant son binôme sourire de nouveau à Danzô, puis à Meï, en terminant sa tirade. Minato eut le même réflexe. Il faut dire que son entrevue secrète avec Madara et Hashirama lui avait prouvé que le clan Uchiha n'était pas un ennemi. Et depuis son entrevue de la veille avec le nouveau Chef du clan, il avait pu mettre à jour les soupçons que l'ANBU gardait contre le clan de Honô. Il devait d'ailleurs rendre visite à Yoshino Nara pour éclaircir la mort de son époux.

─ Officieuse ou officielle, cette alliance entre le clan Uchiha et mon gouvernement a déjà prouvé son intérêt, rappela Minato en regardant ses anbus. Je ne tolèrerai donc aucune discrimination envers Izumi-sama, est-ce clair ?

Les anbus gradés acquiescèrent, avec un sourire pour Kakashi. Izumi le lui rendit puis Minato déclara ce sujet clos pour en ouvrir un autre. Braquant son regard bleuté sur l'héritière No Sabaku, il rappela que le cadet de celle-ci était actuellement en alliance secrète avec les Sarutobi, qui avaient pris la jeune Matsuri en charge. Et avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Temari prit la parole.

─ Si certains ont des rancœurs envers le clan Uchiha, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que vous gardez comme colère contre le mien, claqua-t-elle en lançant un regard à Meï. Là au moins, vous auriez raison. Je n'ai pas été totalement honnête dans notre marché.

Cet ajout en rivant son regard vert sapin sur le Kage laissa toutes les personnes présentes pendues à ses lèvres. Temari n'y prêta aucune attention, se contentant de sourire poliment à Minato qui l'invita d'un mouvement de menton à les briefer sur ce qu'elle lui avait déjà révélé.

─ Baki est payé par mon clan pour tenir le réseau à Suna, depuis plus de vingt ans. Mon frère, Kankurô, est chargé de s'en occuper, c'est à lui que Baki fait ses rapports. Gaara n'a aucune connaissance de ce qui se passe à Suna, mais ça a pu changer depuis mon départ. Mon père a toujours pris soin de lui cacher les détails du réseau dans cette ville, mais j'ignore pourquoi.

Se levant pour donner les photocopies que la secrétaire Shiho lui avait faites la veille, Temari continua ses révélations. Elle rappela que la gérante de l'auberge Shakuton, Pakura, était la maîtresse de Baki depuis des lustres et que son échoppe était le cœur du réseau de prostitution à Suna avant d'être une simple auberge. Puis elle ajouta ce qu'elle avait tu jusqu'à présent :

─ Il y a une jeune fille là-bas qui a de l'importance pour mon clan. Elle n'est pas enrôlée dans le réseau, au contraire, elle est protégée par Baki et Pakura. Mon père effectue des virements différés pour elle.

─ Pourquoi ? questionna Kakashi en lisant les imprimés des comptes qu'elle leur avait distribué.

─ Nous l'ignorons, avoua-t-elle en se rasseyant. Cette fille n'a même pas d'identité pour nous, dans chaque rapport que Baki envoie à Kankurô, elle est nommée « la gamine ». Nous savons seulement qu'elle a vingt-et-un an et qu'elle a été élevée par une vieille femme du nom de Machi Chikamatsu.

─ Quelle serait l'importance de cette gamine ? interrogea Danzô en regardant l'héritière.

─ Mon frère pense qu'elle serait le fruit d'un adultère de mon père, révéla-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Je ne sais pas s'il a raison, mais ça reste suspect que mon clan paye l'éducation de cette fille et que son identité nous soit cachée.

─ Votre père ne semble pas accorder beaucoup d'intérêt à ses enfants légitimes, pourquoi se montrer si attentif à une fille née d'un adultère, au point de ne pas en faire une pute de luxe ? s'intéressa Meï avec incompréhension.

─ Parce que si elle est vraiment la fille de Rasa-sama, il serait malvenu que le sang No Sabaku se mélange à d'autres et fasse naître une branche secondaire, élucida Izumi d'un ton détaché.

Temari riva son regard sur elle en souriant finement : Kankurô lui avait dit la même chose la première fois qu'il lui avait révélé ses soupçons quant à cette gamine. Tous acquiescèrent à cette hypothèse et Izumi continua avec plus d'intérêt :

─ Est-ce que cette « gamine » ne serait pas la fille que Sasuke et Uzumaki-sama ont ciblée pour leur infiltration ?

─ Yokô ? s'assura Kakashi, recevant un hochement de tête de son binôme. Ça coordonne question âge, mais Baki l'a offerte à Uchiha.

─ Hm, mais elle leur a dit que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, rappela-t-elle.

─ A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? s'intéressa Temari.

─ Nous verrons avec Uzumaki et Uchiha pour avoir une photo, intervint Danzô, récoltant l'attention. On sait déjà qu'elle a deux cicatrices sur les joues, faites pour la protéger du réseau. Elle est rousse et a les yeux verts.

─ Les No Sabaku n'ont pas une identité génétique particulière comme les Hyûga avec leurs pupilles, s'infiltra Meï avec sérieux. Sa couleur capillaire et ses yeux sont de maigres attraits pour jauger d'une quelconque ressemblance.

Tous acquiescèrent, mais cela ne retira rien aux soupçons concernant « la gamine ». Temari était même septique, considérant cette jeune fille d'un œil plus personnel. Il faut dire que Yokô était le prénom que sa mère aurait voulu donner à Kankurô, puis à Gaara, s'ils avaient été des filles. Elle trouvait mesquin que son père ait appelé une enfant hors mariage par le prénom qu'aurait choisi son épouse. Et puis, bien qu'elle ne pût contredire Meï Terumi sur son affirmation, il était assez intriguant qu'elle soit aussi rousse que Rasa et Gaara, et possédant des yeux verts comme son benjamin ou elle-même !

A des lieux de ces réflexions, Danzô terminait d'aborder la mission No Sabaku pour s'attaquer à celle concernant le clan Hyûga. Il rappela que depuis une semaine, les clans Uchiha, Sarutobi, No Sabaku et Senju avait changé de Chefs, ce qui n'était pas le cas du clan qu'un de leur anbu infiltrait. Il riva ensuite son regard sur Kakashi.

─ Des nouvelles de Nara ?

─ Il bichonne la cadette, réagit d'emblée Kakashi.

─ « Bichonne » ? interrogea Izumi.

─ Dans le jargon anbu, ça signifie que Nara tente de se lier d'amitié avec sa cible, intervint Meï d'un air supérieur.

Izumi la remercia d'un sourire factice avant de regarder son binôme. Celui-ci partageait les dernières nouvelles reçues de Shikamaru. L'infiltré avait obtenu du médecin Hoheto que les héritiers étaient nés dans le manoir principal sous ses soins, ce qui expliquait le manque d'actes de naissance aux archives de l'hôpital. Il surveillait aussi de près le domestique nommé Kô, persuadé d'en apprendre beaucoup grâce à lui.

─ Il envoie chaque jour l'enregistrement du bureau, continua Kakashi quand Izumi le coupa.

─ J'ai relevé un détail suspect dans ces vidéos, sourit-elle, faisant lever les yeux à son partenaire.

Ils avaient longuement débattu sur ce détail la veille et cela amusait l'anbu maqué que la Uchiha s'empresse d'en faire part à l'assemblée. Il la suivit donc des yeux quand elle se leva pour allumer le rétroprojecteur de la pièce. Le plafonnier s'éteignit et un pan de mur se fit recouvrir de l'image d'un parquet parfaitement lustré. Un rectangle rouge encadrait une rainure arrondi qui rejoignait le coin d'une lourde bibliothèque en chêne. L'ayant étudiée durant trop d'heures, il n'y prêta pas attention contrairement aux autres, alors que son binôme les informait.

─ L'usure visible dans l'encadré ne laisse aucun doute : la bibliothèque est une porte dérobée.

─ Que dérobe-t-elle ? réclama Meï, recevant un regard noir.

─ Quelque chose que Hiashi-sama souhaite cacher à son quartier, son clan, voire sa famille, répliqua-t-elle sérieusement. Les seules personnes ayant accès à ce bureau sont les héritiers et le conseiller du Chef, uniquement quand Hiashi-sama y est présent. Ce que cache cette bibliothèque est donc préjudiciable pour lui.

─ Les vidéos le confirment-elles ? fit Meï, suspicieuse. Hiashi Hyûga ne reçoit-il pas ses Assassins dans son bureau ?

─ Soldats du Soleil, rectifia froidement Izumi. Les Assassins sont du clan Uchiha.

─ Peu importe, vous avez le même rôle.

─ Comme les anbus, intervint calmement Kakashi, faisant taire l'auburn aux yeux verts.

Izumi le remercia d'un bref coup d'œil avant de répondre à la question.

─ Dans cette salle, je suis la seule à être née dans un clan. Vous pouvez les avoir étudiés depuis des années, cela ne vous apporte pas mes connaissances. Le bureau d'un Chef est sacré, n'importe qui ne peut pas y être reçu. Et tous les Chefs de Konoha fonctionnent de la même manière. Croyez-moi, personne d'autre que Neji-sama, Hanabi-sama et Bunta-sama ne pénètrent ce bureau. Et un seul domestique doit y être autorisé.

─ Nara y a été reçu, contra Danzô.

─ Pourquoi est-il en vie d'après vous ? ironisa-t-elle d'un haussement d'épaules.

Posant ses paumes sur la table vernis, Izumi prit un ton grave pour rappeler à tous qu'ils oubliaient de qui ils parlaient. Piquante, elle dressa le portrait d'une figure respectée et honorée par chaque clan depuis des siècles. Elle leur remémora que les Hyûga étaient à l'heure actuelle le seul clan ayant gardé toute la noblesse appartenant à leur ancêtre Hamura Ôtsutsuki, ce que se partageaient les Uchiha et les Senju, descendants de l'aîné Hagoromo.

─ Le Chef Hyûga est le patriarche des clans, il est la voix à qui nous devons obéissance, continua-t-elle, concentrée. Les autres Chefs se taisent à sa demande. Le seul qui se soit amusé à manquer de respect à un Chef Hyûga dans le passé est mon grand-oncle, Madara-sama. Pourtant il n'a jamais fait cet affront Hiashi-sama. Mon clan, qui a une alliance avec lui, craint sa colère. Et vous, vous le sous-estimez… !

Elle lâcha un rire moqueur qui fit croiser les bras sur son torse à Kakashi. Elle lui avait servi un discours similaire la veille, ce qui l'avait conforté dans l'idée que l'alliance entre les Uchiha et l'ANBU ne pouvait être qu'une aubaine pour Konoha.

─ Si Nara a réussi à infiltrer le clan Hyûga c'est uniquement parce que Hiashi-sama a besoin de lui, reprit Izumi en se décalant de la table. Votre infiltré est un pion qui mourra dès l'instant où Hiashi-sama jugera son utilité désuète. Et s'il l'a reçu et qu'en plus il travaille dans une pièce attenante, c'est que Hiashi-sama le tient à l'œil. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'héritier s'est vu confier sa garde !

─ Donc d'après vous, Hiashi Hyûga sait que Nara est un anbu ? s'injuria presque Meï.

─ Non, sinon il serait mort. C'est le seul point sur lequel vous avez une avance sur lui. Cette infiltration et cette porte dérobée, pointa-t-elle le mur parqué.

Danzô acquiesça muettement avant de préciser qu'un message serait envoyé à Shikamaru pour creuser cette piste. Ce point noté, Izumi regagna sa place après avoir éteint le rétroprojecteur et rallumer le plafonnier. Kakashi continua donc ses explications :

─ Nara dit avoir une bonne accroche amicale avec la cadette Hyûga. Grâce à elle, il sait que le mariage qui la lie à Itachi Uchiha est une union de convenance, autant sur le papier que pour les deux concernés. Les fiancés auraient convenus entre eux d'une infidélité.

─ Itachi-sama n'a pas confirmé, contra Izumi à l'image de la veille.

─ Vous serez donc chargée d'obtenir l'avis de votre Chef sur la question, intervint Minato en regardant la Uchiha.

Izumi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en se réprimandant intérieurement d'avoir répliqué. Si elle était flattée qu'Itachi l'ait officieusement nommée en tant que représentante de leur clan à la Tour du Kage, elle était aussi parfaitement consciente que cela lui demanderait de nombreuses entrevues avec son Chef. Elle aurait aimé que ses sentiments s'effacent d'un claquement de doigts.

Kakashi continua son débriefing sur les dernières nouvelles de l'infiltration à Taiyô sans que son binôme n'écoute, plongée dans ses pensées. Il le remarqua aisément et avait une petite idée de ce qui la déstabilisait autant. Il faut dire que depuis plus d'une semaine, elle était souvent dans la lune, ce qui lui avait laissé assez de temps –en plus des indices qu'il possédait- pour en tirer des conclusions. Il espérait seulement que son binôme se reconcentrerait rapidement.

* * *

…

* * *

Shikamaru avait appris à bluffer les détecteurs de mensonge, à jouer un rôle, à enquêter, à se battre avec ou sans arme, à être rapide et discret… Oh oui, il en avait appris des choses depuis qu'il travaillait pour le Kage et l'ANBU. Quatre longues années à s'entraîner comme un forcené pour finalement passer pour une mauviette devant ses adversaires du jour ! Il trouvait sa situation actuelle vraiment ironique. Mais il essayait de voir le bon côté des choses.

Premièrement, l'ordre de Hiashi à ce qu'il reçoive une formation accélérée des Soldats du Soleil était un bon point pour son infiltration, car cela signifiait que le Chef Hyûga en attendait un peu plus de lui que des installations de réseaux informatiques. Deuxièmement, recevoir une telle formation lui permettait de jauger la force brute et les techniques étant enseignées aux Hyûga. Et troisièmement, il était ravi que Hiashi lui ait désigné un tel professeur : Hanabi Hyûga.

La benjamine de Taiyô méritait amplement sa réputation : elle était douée, très douée. Aussi vive que silencieuse, ses coups étaient nets et tranchants, sa vitesse dépassait celle de nombreux anbus et son analyse du combat frôlait la perfection. Et cela était valable pour toutes les disciplines qu'exigeait la formation des Soldats du Soleil : escrime, tir à l'arc, armes à feu et combat au corps à corps. La démonstration qu'elle faisait depuis bientôt trente minutes le subjuguait, il devait l'avouer.

Elle avait littéralement laminé les deux Hyûga qui s'étaient présentés à elle armés d'un katana. Elle n'avait manqué aucune cible mouvante avec son arc, et aucune cible fixe avec son revolver. Et même seule contre quatre Soldats du Soleil, elle prouvait que son art du combat au corps à corps était redoutable.

Durant les deux années d'espionnage qu'il avait effectuées avec Kakashi, il avait constaté que la jeune Hanabi était une guerrière dans l'âme. Mais la voir en action de ses propres yeux et non dernière une paire de jumelles ou un enregistrement vidéo était totalement différent. Il imaginait sans mal que même Kakashi, le plus brillant anbu du Kage, aurait de la peine à combattre la benjamine Hyûga. Cependant, bien qu'admiratif, il retenait ses soupirs de fatigue en prédisant le nombre de coups qu'il allait devoir encaisser pour rester crédible dans son rôle. Son profil Sarige ne savait pas se battre et détestait les armes…

Quand le dernier adversaire d'Hanabi se retrouva à terre, l'héritière reprit une position droite et riva son regard froid sur la recrue de son paternel. Elle ne prononça aucun mot, se contentant d'attendre que les perdants de la démonstration finissent par se relever. Ceux-ci s'inclinèrent ensuite face à leur héritière en clamant qu'ils étaient honorés d'avoir été choisi, avant de quitter le terrain d'entrainement du jardin arrière du manoir principal. N'ayant pas bougé d'un millimètre et gardant toujours ses nacres ancrées sur le hacker, Hanabi finit par prendre la parole.

─ Levez-vous, ordonna-t-elle, se faisant obéir dans la seconde. Chaque Soldat du Soleil doit atteindre un niveau optimal à toutes les disciplines que vous venez de voir, ce que vous n'atteindrez jamais.

De sa voix sèche, Hanabi lui expliqua que la formation des Soldats du Soleil prenait de nombreuses années, et qu'une fois reconnus comme tel par leur Chef, ils étaient répartis selon leurs aptitudes afin de remplir au mieux les missions que le clan leur confiait.

─ Vous n'êtes pas concerné, continua-t-elle sans quitter son regard. Vous n'êtes que l'informaticien de mon clan. Mais travailler pour mon père se mérite, alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire de vous un substitue de Soldat du Soleil. Vous serez présent sur ce terrain chaque jour au lever du soleil et ce, jusqu'à ce que je considère votre niveau potable. Est-ce clair pour vous ?

─ Très clair, Hanabi-sama, répondit-il de son habituelle nonchalance.

─ Bien, alors commençons.

Et durant l'heure qui suivit, Shikamaru dû obéir aux ordres de la benjamine de Taiyô en feintant être peu doué. Elle ne lui fit faire aucune pratique qu'elle avait précédemment démontré, se contentant de l'échauffer par de la course autour du jardin, du renforcement musculaire, des étirements… Shikamaru eu l'impression de revenir à ses débuts à l'ANBU, quand il n'avait encore qu'une maigre force physique. Bien que cette heure d'entraînement lui fut aisée, il n'en montra rien et feinta même un certain épuisement.

Et c'est en jouant cette fatigue qu'il regagna le manoir des domestiques à la fin de son entraînement. Il alla prendre une douche sans prêter attention à la cadette Hyûga, qui était à lire sur la méridienne du salon. Celle-ci le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que le couloir l'engloutisse, puis elle esquissa un discret sourire. Hinata avait vu sa sœur et le hacker en plein effort quelques minutes plus tôt, et avec le semblant d'entente qu'elle avait créé avec Sarige, elle espérait qu'il lui parlerait un peu d'Hanabi quand ils seraient seuls.

Elle se remit à sa lecture sans réellement réussir à suivre les lignes noires sur les pages d'un blanc crémeux. Elle se demandait pourquoi Hiashi s'attardait à former un simple informaticien. Elle savait que Shika Sarige était important pour lui et ses desseins, mais elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi. Et puis, que Hiashi ait confié sa dernière recrue à Neji, puis maintenant à Hanabi, la faisait se poser de plus en plus de questions. À ses yeux, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle aurait aimé en parler avec Itachi, lui révéler ses soupçons autant que ses certitudes… mais il lui fallait être patiente. Son mariage aurait lieu dans moins de trois mois et ce serait uniquement à ce moment-là qu'elle aurait la possibilité de faire tomber le grand et respecté Hiashi Hyûga.

Un sourire dessina ses lèvres à cette pensée, un sourire qui disparut immédiatement quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Neji. Immédiatement, son visage perdit toute trace de jovialité et son regard s'aiguisa pour répondre à celui de son aîné. Elle ne quitta pas sa méridienne pour autant. Depuis leur tête à tête ayant suivi le repas chez les Uchiha, elle avait décidé de lui faire payer ses claques qu'elle n'avait nullement mérité. Elle avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un pion de plus sur l'échiquier du patriarche, mais l'entêtement de Neji était coriace. Alors elle avait décidé de lui offrir autant de haine qu'il lui en témoignait et même si cela lui était parfois difficile, elle s'y tenait.

─ Où est Sarige ? réclama Neji d'un ton froid.

─ Pas ici, comme tu le vois !

Son petit sourire narquois irrita Neji qui respira profondément pour ne pas répliquer. Il préféra s'adosser au mur de la cuisine, croisant les bras sur son torse, en admirant un point invisible pour éviter le regard de sa sœur. Cette réaction fit discrètement sourire Hinata. Elle en ignorait la raison, mais son frère semblait ne plus vouloir l'affronter. En voulant replonger dans sa lecture, elle remarqua que le wakizashi accroché à la ceinture de son frère était de nouveau en ivoire. Elle souleva un sourcil d'interrogation et décida de se lever de son assise.

─ Tu as récupéré les bonnes grâces de ton père ou tu avais juste perdu ton précieux wakizashi, niisan ? minauda-t-elle en venant imiter sa position sur le mur opposé.

Neji ne répondit rien et cacha être surprit qu'elle fut la seule à remarquer un tel détail. Il se contenta de tenir son regard quelques secondes avant de reprendre son air détaché en rivant ses nacres sur un détail du carrelage. Cette fois, Hinata fut perturbée par le manque de réaction de son frère, perdant son sourire narquois pour froncer les sourcils avec scepticisme. C'était étrange que Neji ne réplique pas, qu'il ne lui dise rien pour la forcer au silence, qu'il la laisse mener ce semblant de conversation… _« Que s'est-il passé ? »_ pensa-t-elle.

Non pas qu'elle se plaignait du changement de comportement de son aîné, mais il était si brusque que cela l'alerta. De plus, Neji avait toujours respecté les règles à la lettre, et depuis sa première gifle, il n'avait eu de cesse de lui imposer son autorité et celle de Hiashi. Alors Hinata était persuadée que quelque chose s'était produit, quelque chose qui avait réussi à changer son frère. Mais quoi ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

─ Niisan ?

─ Hinata, tu-, clama Shikamaru en même temps, se faisant couper par une voix froide.

─ Hinata-_sama_, cracha Neji en fusillant la recrue.

Shikamaru se figea à l'entrée du couloir, puis il baissa les yeux devant l'héritier, se réprimandant intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait attention à sa présence. Il sentit le regard de la cadette sur lui, mais n'y répondit pas, préférant suivre Neji quand celui-ci le lui ordonna. Il quitta le manoir secondaire derrière lui et garda le silence pour rejoindre la voiture de l'héritier. Par habitude, il s'installa sur le siège passager. Et lorsque la portière côté conducteur fut refermée, Neji rompit le silence avec sévérité :

─ Qui t'a donné la permission d'être aussi familier avec ma sœur ?

─ Elle-même, répondit-il en lui offrant un coup d'œil. Elle m'a demandé de la tutoyer et d'oublier les suffixes honorifiques. J'ai simplement obéi à une héritière.

Neji serra le volant dans ses mains. En temps normal, il aurait lourdement réprimandé cette faute, il aurait d'ailleurs puni le fauteur, mais en cet instant, il n'y pensa même pas. Ce qui l'énervait à vrai dire était le regard fautif qu'Hinata avait offert au hacker lorsqu'il l'avait repris sur son manquement. Désorienté depuis la réunion des clans –voire bien avant-, il ne cessait de se questionner sur sa cadette. Alors au lieu de faire rugir sa colère, il décida de démarrer sa voiture et d'aborder les choses sous un autre angle.

─ Elle te considère comme un ami ? demanda-t-il sans animosité, surprenant Shikamaru.

─ Je n'sais pas, répondit-il franchement. Elle me tolère en tout cas.

─ Et de quoi parlez-vous quand elle te tolère ?

Shikamaru lâcha un léger rire sans pouvoir le retenir, récoltant un bref coup d'œil de l'héritier. Il s'en excusa immédiatement, assurant qu'il ne se moquait pas.

─ C'est juste qu'on parle pas beaucoup, mentit-il en regardant la route. Elle croit que je suis son ennemi parce qu'on serait amis, vous et moi.

─ Elle parle de moi ? s'étonna Neji.

─ Non, elle m'a juste dit que vous êtes frère et sœur, c'est tout.

─ Et t'a-t-elle parlé de notre Chef ou n'importe qui d'autre ?

─ Non plus, elle est pas très bavarde.

Neji ne posa aucune question supplémentaire, déçu que le hacker en sache si peu. Et cela le frustrait que sa sœur n'ait jamais parlé de lui autrement que pour affirmer leur lien fraternel.

─ Je ne manquerai plus de respect à votre sœur, Neji-sama, assura le hacker.

Neji lui accorda un bref regard. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il aurait dû être satisfait que la recrue comprenne que sa familiarité avec Hinata était un manque de respect, mais il n'en était pas satisfait. Il ne savait pas si cela venait de ses doutes constants, mais il ne voyait plus tout à fait le manquement de Sarige comme une marque d'irrespect. Après tout, c'était Hinata elle-même qui avait choisi d'être tutoyée et exonérée des suffixes honorifiques ! Si à ses yeux à lui cela prouvait une amitié sincère, peut-être qu'aux yeux de sa sœur cela signifiait autre chose ?

─ Fais comme elle te demande, répliqua-t-il finalement, sans le regarder. Et arrête de me vouvoyer.

Shikamaru tourna la tête sur l'héritier, surprit de sa demande. Ses réflexions se calquèrent inconsciemment à ce que la cadette Hyûga avait pensé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Neji réclamait cette familiarité, qui allait à l'encontre du profil qu'il avait dressé de lui. En bon anbu qu'il était, et suivant son instinct, il s'imaginait que quelque chose avait perturbé l'héritier. Et la seule chose capable d'un tel revirement aux yeux du Nara était que les clans avaient tous effectués une passation de pouvoir, sauf celui des Hyûga. Il le notifierait dans son rapport le soir même.

* * *

…

* * *

_25/10/2019_

_Prochain chapitre : "Subterfuge"_


	3. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde^^_

_J'ai réussi à trouver un peu de temps à travers mes cartons pour terminer ce chapitre alors je vous le partage^^ Merci à tous pour vos reviews (auxquelles je répondrais dorénavant en MP, sauf pour les anonymes^^)_

_Je vous laisse avec Hanabi, Gaara, Sasori et Neji ;) Bonne lecture^^_

* * *

…

* * *

**PARTIE II**

**Chapitre 2 : Subterfuge**

Cela faisait bien trois fois qu'Hanabi prenait exactement les mêmes rues, tournant à moto autour d'un pâté de maisons quelconque. Le casque sur la tête, elle n'entendait que le bruit du moteur de son engin, focalisée sur le rendez-vous auquel elle devait se rendre. Elle angoissait. Dans quelques jours, le contraceptif que lui avait prescrit Hoheto serait efficace, et son père le savait. Elle ne cessait d'y penser, cela la harcelait tellement qu'elle en avait perdu l'appétit et ne trouvait plus le sommeil.

Les rares moments où Morphée acceptait de l'emmener aux pays des songes, son subconscient la faisait rêver d'un stratagème tordu et immoral manigancé par son père. Elle s'était réveillée le matin-même, après deux heures de "sieste", trempée de sueur et parcourue de tremblements d'effroi. Elle avait imaginé Hiashi l'enfermer de force dans la même chambre que Fujio. Ce qui avait suivi expliquait les larmes qu'elle avait versées à son réveil en sursaut. Même si la séance sportive avec Sarige l'avait défoulée, elle retardait l'instant où elle devrait regarder dans les yeux l'Hyûga avec qui elle était fiancée.

Ce que lui avait dit Hinata sous le saule-pleureur quelques jours plus tôt ─ et elle la bénissait d'avoir abordé le sujet ─ vint envahir son esprit quand elle entama un quatrième tour du lotissement. Elle lui avait appris à voir sa situation sous un autre angle. Et elle avait entièrement raison. L'une comme l'autre ne pouvaient échapper à l'avenir que leur avait choisi Hiashi sans déclencher une catastrophe, ou pire… Mais elles pouvaient se servir des vices pour garder une part de leur liberté. Ce certificat l'obligeait à s'offrir à Fujio avant leur union officielle, mais elle pouvait choisir à qui donner sa première fois, à _« celui que tu désireras vraiment »_ avait dit Hinata.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait réellement désirer quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de se sociabiliser et les seuls rapports humains qu'elle connaissait étaient ceux mielleux de courtoisie hypocrite et ceux qu'elle entretenait avec sa famille. Seuls les liens qu'elle créait avec Hinata et Konohamaru étaient plus libres et sincères. Elle ne pouvait désirer sa sœur ! Et pour le Sarutobi… ? Elle l'imagina instinctivement en train de l'embrasser et, contrairement aux fois où elle avait envisagé Fujio dans la même situation, cela ne l'effraya pas. Mais est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle désirait son ami, ou simplement qu'elle l'appréciait sans qu'il ne l'effraie ?

Arrivée au carrefour qui lui permettait de continuer de tourner en rond, le feu rouge lui fit poser un pied sur le goudron. Elle chassa rapidement la sensation étrange qui l'animait. Les propos de sa sœur écartèrent alors Konohamaru et lui rappelèrent ceux de sa mère. Si elle savait que son aînée avait perdu sa virginité avec Tokuma ─ lors de l'initiation de celui-ci aux Soldats du Soleil ─, elle ignorait avec qui concernant Fuki. Est-ce que sa mère avait continué de voir son premier amant après son mariage avec Hiashi ? Curieusement, cette perspective ne lui déplu pas comme elle aurait dû. Cela la fit même esquisser un sourire.

Lorsque le feu passa au vert, Hanabi enclencha la vitesse et prit la direction de la brasserie que lui indiquait son GPS. Une envie irrépressible de découvrir qui était cet inconnu, et savoir si sa mère le voyait toujours, venait de la saisir. Cet homme était comme la promesse que Fuki puisse encore être heureuse et libre. Si elle l'aimait toujours, Hanabi serait prête à préparer leur fuite de Konoha pour l'arracher aux coups de Hiashi. Elle arriva à destination sur cette pensée et éteignit le moteur de sa Suzuki.

De l'extérieur, la brasserie promettait un instant de confort simple qui lui plaisait bien. Elle retira son casque et descendit de sa moto pour entrer dans l'échoppe. Elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle zieuta chaque client attablé ou au bar. Elle cherchait simplement à débusquer un potentiel espion de son père. Son regard finit par se poser sur son fiancé qui lui offrit un sourire. Inspirant profondément, elle le rejoignit et s'installa en face de lui sur la banquette.

─ Bonjour Hanabi-sama, la salua-t-il poliment.

─ Bonjour.

L'angoisse avait repris possession d'elle, la faisant saluer son vis-à-vis d'un sourire crispé. Fujio lui donna la carte, mais elle la refusa poliment et appela le serveur d'une main levée. Elle commanda un thé à l'hibiscus qui lui fut refusé, n'étant pas à la carte. Elle suivit donc le conseil de son fiancé en réclamant un cappuccino. De nouveau seule avec Fujio, elle se racla la gorge de gêne, admirant le bois brut de la table.

─ Ôgai dit que vous avez été assignée comme professeure pour Sarige ? engagea-t-il poliment.

─ Un ordre de mon père, répondit-elle à l'identique.

─ Neji-sama m'a dit qu'il s'en était bien sorti à l'est de Taiyô. Il a un bon niveau ?

─ Médiocre pour le moment.

Fujio fut soulagé de voir le serveur revenir avec leur boisson. Hanabi était tout aussi froide que lors de leur première rencontre et cela ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il croyait pourtant qu'elle l'appréciait assez ! Il sourit avec gratitude au jeune homme habillé de noir qui l'arrachait au malaise de ce tête à tête. Il lui offrit même un pourboire avec le paiement de leur commande. Il dû cependant refaire face à sa fiancée qui goûtait sa chantilly, évitant son regard. Il inspira profondément.

─ Hanabi-sama ? l'appela-t-il doucement.

Celle-ci hésita à lever les yeux. Son cœur palpitait à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle se força au calme, en se répétant que Fujio n'était pas de mèche avec son père, puis redressa la tête pour voir deux pupilles aussi fades que les siennes. Son détenteur lui fit un sourire qu'elle trouva néanmoins apaisant.

─ La première fois que nous nous sommes vus, je vous ai promis d'être honnête avec vous, et vous de l'être avec moi, rappela-t-il en gardant cet air amical.

Fujio se permit une courte pause afin d'inspirer profondément tout en venant poser ses avant-bras sur la table. Hanabi ne le quittait pas des yeux, soudainement autant intriguée qu'angoissée par ce qu'il allait lui dire.

─ Je vous ai invitée ici pour être parfaitement honnête avec vous, poursuivit-il en affrontant son regard. Je vous apprécie, Hanabi-sama. Plus j'apprends à vous connaître et plus j'aime passer du temps avec vous…

Hanabi n'approuvait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient ces révélations honnêtes. Elle se concentra sur son vis-à-vis avec intensité pour ne pas laisser les scénarios loufoques qui envahissaient ses courtes nuits l'apeurer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

─ Mais je ne vous ai pas menti lorsque je vous ai dit que notre mariage m'était autant imposé qu'à vous.

Subitement, une vague de soulagement vint agréablement l'étreindre. Elle approuvait ce retournement et était curieuse d'entendre la suite. A voir la tête de sa fiancée légèrement penchée sur le côté et son froncement de sourcil intéressé, Fujio évacua un peu de sa nervosité. Cependant, le plus délicat restait encore à dire. Il s'humecta les lèvres avant de reprendre :

─ Je ne suis pas célibataire.

Hanabi dut retenir le rire extatique qui tenta de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, ce que Fujio vit aisément, l'apaisant complètement. Contrairement à elle, il se permit de rire sobrement.

─ J'avais peur que vous…, commença-t-il avant de se raviser.

─ Que je le dise à mon père ? devina Hanabi, le sourire aux lèvres. Non, rassurez-vous.

Ils échangèrent un sourire sincère et Hinata traversa l'esprit de la benjamine. Finalement, elle avait elle-aussi un fiancé avec lequel elle pouvait convenir d'un mariage plus libre !

─ Je vous apprécie aussi, avoua-t-elle d'un nouveau sourire. Je n'espérais pas plus de notre mariage qu'une amitié sincère, je me considère donc chanceuse. Et puis… ─ elle baissa les yeux ─, pour être tout aussi honnête que vous, savoir que vous ne chercherez pas à consommer notre union me rassure.

Fujio se pinça les lèvres avec hésitation pendant une seconde.

─ Nous serons obligés de consommer notre union, rappela-t-il, accrochant son regard. Nous devons donner un enfant à ce mariage.

─ Oui, souffla-t-elle. Bien sûr…

Hanabi se mordit la lèvre en rivant ses nacres sur la chantilly qui fondait dans le liquide chaud caféiné. Elle réfléchit activement en se remémorant les propos de sa sœur. Elle devait convenir des compromis avec Fujio, c'était le moment rêvé. Elle redressa subitement les yeux.

─ Aucun secret sur notre vie sentimentale, réclama-t-elle avec ce ton autoritaire qu'elle arborait en devenant sérieuse. Nous… coucherons ensemble seulement après le mariage, et uniquement lorsqu'il sera possible de concevoir cet enfant. Est-ce que cela vous va ?

─ Je suis d'accord, sourit-il, légèrement amusé.

─ Il faudra néanmoins feinter un rapprochement entre nous, poursuivit-elle du même ton, plissant les sourcils. Mon père s'attend à ce que je me montre coopérative avec vous pour que vous n'alliez pas fricoter ailleurs.

Fujio hocha la tête en approbation, ne pouvant retenir une grimace de désaccord qu'il tenta de cacher en s'abreuvant. Mais Hanabi le perçu, ne l'interprétant pas de la bonne manière.

─ Ce rapprochement vous ennui ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine froideur.

─ Du tout, Hanabi-sama, sourit-il en posant sa tasse. Je vous ai dit, je vous apprécie.

─ Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange dans ce cas ?

Fujio hésita à lui partager le fond de sa pensée, plantant son regard dans le sien comme s'il aurait pu y trouver la certitude qu'il cherchait. Tout aussi patiente que son paternel de Chef, Hanabi tint son regard. Après une poignée de secondes, elle le vit inspirer profondément.

─ Nos fiançailles auraient été conclues l'année dernière, j'aurais partagé la vision de votre père et j'aurais cherché à m'unir à vous sans prendre vos sentiments en compte, fit-il preuve de franchise. Mais aujourd'hui, je pense autrement.

─ Où voulez-vous en venir ? réclama-t-elle, suspicieuse.

─ Mon désaccord est envers ce qu'on exige de vous.

Hanabi ôta toute agressivité de son visage et lui offrit un sourire gratifiant qui permit à Fujio d'être rassuré. Il ne savait jamais s'il pouvait se permettre de critiquer son Chef devant son héritière de fiancée mais, apparemment, il ne s'était pas trompé : Hanabi était différente de Neji. Et cela lui convenait. Peut-être avait-il devant lui une vraie amie ? Quelqu'un à qui il pourrait un jour se confier sur ce clan dont ils portaient le nom.

─ Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser autrement ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

─ J'ai rencontré Isami, sourit-il avec affection.

Plus à l'aise, Fujio lui expliqua que sa copine n'était pas une Hyûga et qu'elle avait une vision différente de la sienne concernant les coutumes de leur clan. Il raconta qu'il avait longtemps réprimé ses sentiments pour elle, par crainte et parce qu'il savait qu'en tant que noble Hyûga, leur relation n'aurait aucune chance d'aboutir. Puis il avoua qu'il avait fini par écouter son cœur au lieu de sa raison, mais qu'il lui était parfois compliqué de cacher son couple à ses amis comme à sa famille. Révélant implicitement qu'elle était la première à qui il en parlait.

─ Est-ce qu'Isami sait pour nos fiançailles ? s'intéressa Hanabi, inquiète.

─ Oui, c'est même compliqué entre nous depuis, rit-il nerveusement. Elle est persuadée que notre histoire ne rime à rien.

─ Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle avec compassion.

Un silence suivit ces quelques révélations, laissant Hanabi cogiter sur la copine de son fiancé. Elle comprenait la dénommée Isami et, au regard qu'avait Fujio en parlant d'elle, elle aurait voulu annuler leurs fiançailles pour les laisser vivre leur histoire. Mais cela lui était impossible sans risquer un déshonneur sur son fiancé…, ou pire. Elle tenta alors de penser à autre chose et ce fut leur rapprochement précédemment évoqué qui vint l'envahir.

─ Si nous consommions notre union avant l'heure, quel aurait été notre rapprochement d'après vous ? questionna-t-elle avec sérieux.

─ Le tutoiement.

─ D'accord, opina-t-elle, concentrée. Je pourrais accomplir mon devoir dans cinq jours, combien en faut-il de plus avant de se tutoyer ?

─ Autant que vous le souhaiterez, Hanabi-sama, sourit-il, amusé par son froncement de sourcils sérieux. Avec ou sans ce compromis que nous faisons, je ne vous aurais jamais forcée à quoi que ce soit.

Confiante, Hanabi lui rendit son sourire, se réjouissant intérieurement. Elle n'échappait pas au mariage forcé qu'avait prévu son père, ni à s'offrir à Fujio après leur union pour procréer l'enfant qu'on attendrait d'eux, mais elle se sentait soulagée d'un poids immense. Elle s'estimait heureuse et était même à remercier son père d'avoir choisi Fujio et non un autre noble Hyûga. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas eu la même chance avec un autre. Elle était pressée d'annoncer cet accord secret à Konohamaru et Hinata. Elle se rappela d'ailleurs que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas contacté le Sarutobi. En attendant, elle comptait en apprendre plus sur Isami.

* * *

…

* * *

Depuis sa prise de pouvoir, Gaara avait fouillé la totalité des documents que détenait le bureau du Chef, et il était forcé de constater que son père lui cachait tout ce qui concernait leur réseau à Suna. Les seuls papiers y étant liés dataient de plus de vingt ans. Aucun n'était récent, hormis la lettre de Baki qu'il avait prise au garde-frontière, et dont il n'avait pas encore parlé à son père. Trouvant cela suspect, il avait été examiner les effets de son frère. Son scepticisme s'était alors envenimé : l'ordinateur de Kankurô était vide. Il ne trouva pas plus les comptes rendus financier dont le cadet de sa fratrie se chargeait.

Cela expliquait sa position affalée dans le fauteuil, couplé au meuble en merisier, son menton appuyé à son poing et son regard pensif. Il réfléchissait. Une part de lui était persuadée que son père l'avait entourloupé dans sa passation, gardant le contrôle du réseau à Suna dans le but de lui refuser les pleins pouvoirs. Mais une autre part de lui le laissait penser que ce n'était qu'une possibilité et qu'en vérité, Rasa avait quelque chose de bien précis à lui cacher. Cette « gamine » mentionnée dans le rapport de Baki tendait en ce sens. Depuis qu'il avait connaissance de son existence, elle ne cessait de parasiter ses pensées.

Pourquoi Baki semblait s'excuser de l'avoir offerte ? Pourquoi avait-il précisé qu'il n'y avait pas de risque qu'elle soit fécondée ? Qui était ce client capable de payer une telle somme ? Et pourquoi tout portait à croire que Rasa protégeait cette fille ? Aucune explication rationnelle ne s'était présentée à lui, alors il cherchait comment obtenir les réponses à ses questions. Il voulait faire cela selon ses règles, son père devait payer pour ses cachoteries. N'ignorant pas que son géniteur le craignait, il décida de s'en servir pour qu'il imprime qui était le Chef de Koyâ dorénavant.

Ficelant un plan d'action, un sourire orna le coin de ses lèvres et son regard se gorgea d'une lueur inhumaine en bifurquant sur le téléphone sans fil posé sur le bois vernis. Son poing quitta son menton et ses doigts s'écartèrent pour saisir le combiné, qu'il porta à son oreille en composant le numéro désiré. Lorsque son interlocuteur décrocha, il lui demanda poliment de venir à lui avant de couper promptement. Il s'appuya confortablement au dossier du fauteuil et patienta en faisant pianoter le bout de ses doigts entre eux. Il garda la position lorsque son père entra après son autorisation.

─ Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Rasa, agrandissant le sourire de son fils.

─ Il va falloir que je te confie les rennes de Koyâ pour quelques jours, annonça-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir face à lui d'un mouvement de main.

─ Pourquoi ? réclama-t-il en prenant place.

─ Je tiens à rencontrer Baki. En tant que Chef de Koyâ, je me dois d'imposer mon contrôle. M'entretenir avec un allié aussi important me paraît logique. N'es-tu pas de cet avis, père ?

Rasa déglutit avec appréhension. Il s'entendait affirmer à Hiruzen Sarutobi que son benjamin était prêt pour la succession, un mensonge éhonté dont il était parfaitement conscient. Tout comme il savait que Gaara finirait par s'immiscer dans les affaires de Suna. Il avait seulement espérer que cela n'arriverait pas aussi tôt.

─ Je le suis, affirma-t-il néanmoins. Combien de temps comptes-tu y rester ?

─ Deux ou trois jours tout au plus. Préviens Baki que je serais accompagné de ma fiancée.

─ Bien, pour quand ?

─ Demain matin.

Rasa acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête avant de se lever pour rejoindre silencieusement la porte de son ancien bureau. Posant la main sur la poignée, il entendit son fils ajouter :

─ Envoie-moi un coursier, j'ai une demande de visite à formuler pour la police de Konoha.

Il ouvrit la porte et la franchit sans un mot, arrachant un rictus sadique au nouveau Chef.

Gaara était satisfait de son petit effet. Il imaginait déjà ce qu'allait faire son père : avertir Baki pour cacher cette fichue gamine et s'arracher les cheveux en appréhendant sa future visite à Kankurô. Il respira profondément de contentement, puis quitta son assise pour se rendre au Sanctuaire. Bien qu'il avait récupéré Sari, il avait décidé d'aider son cousin dans la formation des filles. Cela lui permettait de ne pas trop taquiner sa fiancée ─ la gardant loin du Sanctuaire ─, et en prime, il pouvait jouer avec les nerfs de Sasori.

Entrant dans l'immense manoir, il se dirigea directement vers le bureau du recruteur, trouvant sa cible à lire de la paperasse. Son visage était encore marqué d'hématomes violacés ─ cadeau de sa sortie de prison ─, lui arrachant un sourire narquois. Lorsque Sasori le sentit arriver, il releva un visage légèrement tuméfié et des pupilles ambrées qui brillèrent de méfiance.

─ Comment se porte mon cousin préféré ? sourit Gaara avec supériorité.

─ Yumi est toujours à l'infirmerie et Rina est indisposée, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Elles ne sont pas disponibles.

─ Rectification, Yumi n'est pas disponible, Rina l'est.

─ Elle est indisposée, rappela-t-il, laissant filtrer son instinct protecteur.

─ Mon pauvre Sasori…, se moqua vicieusement Gaara. Tu formes des putains, ne soit pas frileux de les sodomiser quand elles saignent ! Depuis quand les putes ont besoin de jours de congés ?

Gaara quitta le bureau du recruteur sur ces mots, laissant Sasori serrer les poings en fusillant l'entrebâillement fraîchement franchi. Dernièrement, il avait accepté sans broncher les coups dont son nouveau Chef l'avait gratifié pour le sauvetage de Matsuri, il avait écouté les pleurs de Yumi en tentant de la réconforter au mieux et il avait même été surpris de voir Rina silencieuse et craintive dès que la porte du Sanctuaire s'ouvrait. S'il s'était longtemps cru les mains liées sous les ordres de Rasa, il découvrait avec amertume que son impuissance avait grimpé un échelon depuis la passation.

Plus rien ne pouvait limiter Gaara dorénavant. Il était l'autorité suprême et avait même le droit d'exécuter quiconque se dresserait contre lui, sans que Rasa ne puisse intervenir. Et maintenant que Kankurô avait déserté Koyâ pour, officiellement, croupir en prison, Sasori se sentait irrémédiablement seul à défendre un minimum la vie des futures courtisanes. Temari traversa ses pensées, lui rappelant que l'ANBU pouvait les aider. Il retourna alors à sa paperasse pour cogiter l'air de rien.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que prévoyait son tortionnaire de Chef. Il se tenait informé de ce que projetait le clan grâce à Kankurô et pouvait transmettre les informations à sa cousine. Mais à présent, ce qui se disait à la Tour du Sable lui était inconnu. Et si le départ de Temari lui avait demandé de la vigilance, celui de son meilleur ami de cousin l'avait envahi de crainte. Gaara ne cachait pas ses doutes ─ ou certitudes ─ à son égard, le prévenant implicitement que sa vie était en jeu. Il devait trouver un moyen pour faire évacuer les filles avant que cela n'arrive. Et il avait besoin d'informations et de l'ANBU pour y parvenir.

Faire pénétrer les agents du Kage dans Koyâ ne serait pas une mince affaire, alors il se concentra sur la première étape. Comment se tenir informé sans Kankurô… ? La seule personne qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la nouvelle fiancée du Chef. Malheureusement, Gaara prenait soin de ne pas l'abîmer plus que nécessaire, et il savait très bien que cela était dans le but qu'elle ne séjourne pas à l'infirmerie. Une onomatopée d'agacement lui échappa et son regard se leva sur la pendule accrochée au mur. Il ne pourrait contacter Temari que dans quatre heures. L'attente allait être longue.

* * *

…

* * *

Les mains croisées dans le dos, Neji avait légèrement écarté les jambes, de façon à se stabiliser, le regard braqué sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il ne faisait pas réellement attention à Sarige qui obéissait à sa professeure avec flegme, il s'était fait capturer par Hanabi depuis de longues minutes. Comme chaque fois qu'il la regardait, elle était parfaitement sérieuse et attentive. Elle méritait d'être le Soldat du Soleil le plus réputé de Taiyô. Elle avait toutes les qualités que requérait leur nom et l'avait toujours rendu fière.

Et bien que ce sentiment l'emplissait encore, à l'instant, il la voyait différemment. Elle lui apparaissait tellement jeune. Bien trop jeune pour être fiancée. Il savait ce qu'engageait le certificat que lui avait imposé leur père et se retenait avec peine d'aller avertir Fujio qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à toucher sa sœur sans son accord délibéré. Hanabi était totalement apte à se défendre seule, il le savait. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre qu'obéir aux ordres de Hiashi, elle obéirait donc en laissant son fiancé abuser d'elle. Et cela lui était inconcevable.

Son regard bifurqua d'instinct sur la terrasse du manoir secondaire pour se poser sur Hinata, confortablement installée sur un transat, un livre à la main, comme toujours. Le nouveau Chef Uchiha n'abuserait pas de sa cadette, il en était persuadé. _« Apprends que ta sœur m'est précieuse »_ avait-il dit avec un sérieux dont Neji ne pouvait douter. Et Fujio n'était pas comme cela non plus. Cependant, son ami lui avait caché avoir été désigné par leur Chef, alors il ne savait plus s'il le connaissait vraiment, s'il pouvait toujours lui faire confiance.

Comme si elle l'avait senti, Hinata quitta l'entraînement des yeux pour tourner la tête vers lui et accrocher son regard. Il le tint une poignée de secondes, avant de revenir sur sa benjamine qui congédiait le hacker. Il devait lui parler, lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à obéir aveuglément à un tel ordre. Après avoir salué Sarige d'un hochement de tête lorsqu'il passa près de lui, il attendit patiemment qu'Hanabi suive l'initiative.

─ Père t'envoie à Iwa demain matin, sois prête au plus tôt, l'avertit-il quand elle arriva devant lui.

─ Entendu 'niisan.

D'un sourire poli, elle le salua respectueusement et amorça son entrée dans le manoir quand Neji l'interpella. Elle se tourna vers lui, mais il resta de marbre. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire sans que cela sonne étrangement. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir un jour tenu son rôle de frère envers Hanabi.

─ Niisan ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, plissant les sourcils.

─ Je compte sur toi pour bien former Sarige, se résigna-t-il, hésitant.

─ D'accord…

Hanabi ne compris pas l'attitude inhabituelle de son frère. Déstabilisée, elle réitéra sa salutation et fila dans sa chambre. Neji se réprimanda intérieurement en rivant de nouveau son regard sur le terrain d'entraînement, puis sur Hinata qui avait apparemment repris sa lecture. Il avait été un frère pour elle fut un temps. Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce qui avait anéanti cela. Il fouilla sa mémoire en ne la lâchant pas des yeux et se remémora la première gifle qu'il lui avait donné après l'avoir vu embrasser Mao. Il baissa la tête.

─ Neji-sama ? le fit sursauter une voix calme.

Se ressaisissant, il dévia son corps pour faire face à Bunta. Sans que le conseiller de son père n'ajoute le moindre mot, il comprit que leur réunion était terminée. Il amorça donc la traversée du manoir en lui demandant de le suivre. Une fois installés dans la voiture, Neji démarra promptement pour retourner à la maison, l'esprit harcelé par ses sœurs. Irrémédiablement, ses pensées rebondirent alors qu'il se concentrait sur la route, imposant le silence dans l'habitacle.

Côté passager, Bunta jetait de brefs coups d'œil furtif à l'héritier. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu était le lendemain de sa naissance. Hiashi s'était montré comme à son habitude, mais il n'avait eu aucun mal à déceler la fierté dans son regard. Quant à Fuki… Elle était heureuse, mais ses yeux appelaient au secours. Et il aurait mieux valu que Hiashi ne le remarque jamais. Neji serait peut-être resté ce garçon souriant et aimant qu'il connaissait, Hinata vivrait avec sa famille et Hiashi n'aurait jamais céder à la folie. Il grimaça une réprimande contre ses propres pensées. Le passé n'était plus à refaire.

─ Te souviens-tu de la parfumerie Ryû ?

La question inattendue de Neji le surprit. Il lui fallut un instant pour s'en remettre et fouiller sa mémoire. Les souvenirs lui revinrent au fur et à mesure, le faisant se concentrer sur un point quelconque du tableau de bord. Quand l'affaire se rappela à lui dans les détails, il garda sa mine réfléchie pour assouvir sa curiosité.

─ C'était il y a quelques années, commença-t-il son manège. Une sombre affaire… Ryû a été accusé de trafic de drogue dure il me semble, et de meurtre sur la personne de son épouse. Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il, Neji-sama ?

─ J'ai entendu le nom Ryû récemment, ça m'a remémoré quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement.

Bunta sourit discrètement. L'héritier n'avait pas dit cela sur ce ton habituellement froid qu'il copiait à Hiashi. _« J'avais donc vu juste »_ pensa-t-il. Il avait prévenu son Chef que l'humiliation qu'il allait lui faire subir à la réunion des clans était extrêmement risquée mais, malgré son statut de conseiller, Hiashi ne l'avait pas écouté. Et pour lui, c'était l'occasion rêvée. Si Neji se mettait à douter de son père et du contrôle qu'il exerçait, il devait en profiter pour le dévier du chemin tracé. Toute perche était bonne à saisir.

─ Si ma mémoire est bonne, ton père t'a initié sur cette affaire. Elle date donc d'il y a douze ans.

─ Initié…, souffla l'héritier, visiblement choqué. Y a une version officieuse ?

─ En effet, acquiesça-t-il, appréciant qu'il se montre curieux.

Neji se gara devant la maison à cette phrase. Il était perplexe. Comment avait-il pu oublier sa toute première mission ? Il coupa le moteur mais ne quitta pas son véhicule, se tournant légèrement vers le père de Natsu pour prendre connaissance de la vraie version et récupérer ce souvenir manquant.

─ Taiji Ryû est un excellent chimiste et sa parfumerie était renommée, la méfiance était de mise. Tout a été planifié. Il était primordial que Ryû perde ses clients. Ne plus pouvoir payer ses loyers le forçait à travailler pour nous. Il n'a pas été lésé sur les heures de travail, tant que son épouse l'a porté disparu…

De ce ton habituellement conteur, Bunta détailla les dessous de l'affaire. Uzami Ryû était devenue insistante, jusqu'à envahir chaque jour le sanatorium avec sa fille en hurlant contre le personnel. Alors des mesures avaient été prises. Ils l'avaient fait assassiner et avaient mis toutes les preuves nécessaires afin que Taiji Ryû soit accusé à leur place.

─ Ainsi, Ryû ne peut quitter le sanatorium sans risquer de passer la fin de ses jours en prison.

─ Sa fille ?! le répéta Neji, voulant des explications.

─ Les Ryû avait une fille, acquiesça-t-il en hochant affirmativement la tête. Elle devait avoir ton âge. Je ne me rappelle plus de son prénom.

Neji se retint de justesse de le prononcer, ce que Bunta vit du coin de l'œil.

─ Que lui est-il arrivé ?

─ Ton père l'a confiée au maître du Dôjô Ouest, Gaï Maïto. Elle n'est pas du clan, elle ne pouvait donc vivre au manoir secondaire et Hiashi s'était engagé à subvenir aux besoins de l'orpheline pour des raisons…, disons politiques. J'ignore ce qu'elle est devenue.

Neji fixait son vis-à-vis dans les yeux, sans réellement le regarder. Il se revoyait fouler les couloirs du sous-sol en compagnie de son Chef. Un Soldat du Soleil les précédait. Il entendait la voix de son père d'un bourdonnement sourd, et celle plus aigüe du sous-fifre qui lui répondait, sans que rien ne soit compréhensible à ses oreilles. Il se vit entrer à la suite de ses aînés dans une petite pièce où se trouvait un homme. Celui-ci se leva promptement du lit en hurlant sur Hiashi.

─ Neji-sama ?

Il avait sursauté en voyant cela, reculant instinctivement d'un pas. Le visage de l'homme était tordu de colère, des larmes sillonnaient ses joues rebondies et ses poings serrés menaçaient le Soldat du Soleil. Il hurlait des mots inintelligibles. Puis le silence se fit lorsque le sous-fifre Hyûga décrocha un violent coup de poing à l'hystérique, qui s'affala lourdement contre le lit métallique. Il sentit la poigne de son père sur son épaule, leva la tête et accrocha ce regard dur qu'il connaissait. Il entendit un bourdonnement à la place de ses mots. Puis Hiashi se tourna pour s'adresser à l'homme. Toute colère quitta le visage du chimiste, se faisant remplacer par de la peur.

─ Neji-sama ? réitéra Bunta en agrippant brièvement l'épaule de l'héritier.

Celui-ci repris contact avec le présent, faisant face au regard inquiet du conseiller. Il lui fallut un moment pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il était persuadé que l'homme était Taiji Ryû. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune idée de quand datait ce souvenir. Etait-ce avant ou après la mort de l'épouse Ryû ? Où était l'insolente ? L'avait-il rencontrée à l'époque ? Il avala difficilement sa salive et tenta de se reprendre quelque peu. Une émotion qui n'échappa nullement aux yeux avisés de Bunta.

─ A quoi ai-je assisté ? requerra le cadet en plissant les sourcils.

─ Je ne saurais le dire, Neji-sama, répondit-il franchement. Seul ton père pourrait répondre à tes questions. Mais peut-être t'es-tu confié à tes amis, ou à Natsu. Vous étiez proches à l'époque.

Neji acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de mettre un terme à cette discussion en avertissant le conseiller de son père qu'il était à destination. N'insistant pas, Bunta le remercia avant de quitter le véhicule. Neji le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte de la maison. Cependant, il ne repris pas la route pour autant. Il se mit à réfléchir car si la parfumerie Ryû était sa première mission et qu'il n'en gardait aucun souvenir ─ si ce n'est celui qu'il venait de se remémorer ─, cela signifiait que quelque chose l'avait marqué, profondément marqué. Mais quoi ? Avait-il assisté au meurtre de l'épouse Ryû ?

* * *

…

* * *

_30/11/2019_

_Prochain chapitre : « Confidences »_


	4. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde^^_

_Voilà la suite ^^ Je voulais vraiment vous la poster avant les fêtes, ouf ! Je vous laisse avec Konohamaru, Shika et Hina, puis avec Izumi et Kakashi^^ _

_Merci pour vos reviews^^ Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

…

* * *

**PARTIE II**

**Chapitre 3 : Confidences**

Konohamaru était extatique. Hanabi l'avait contacté pour le prévenir qu'elle se rendait à Iwa dès le lendemain. C'était clairement une invitation à la rejoindre qu'il ne pouvait ─ et ne voulait ─ pas refuser. Et il savait que son oncle accepterait de l'y envoyer, sa mission n'était pas terminée après tout et même en étant le bras droit de son Chef, il pouvait s'éclipser de Saru pour quelques jours. Il trépignait donc d'impatience devant la porte du bureau cheftaine, attendant que Kurenaï termine son entrevue avec son mari et l'Uzumaki.

Depuis leur tête à tête au piteux salon de thé des usines de Sentâ, il savait qu'Hanabi lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait croire. Elle lui plaisait tellement qu'il enviait la place de ce fiancé qu'il dépréciait fortement. Il n'avait cessé de chercher un moyen de la sortir de sa prison dorée et s'était même mit en tête tout un tas de scénarios plus ou moins plausibles. Il comptait d'ailleurs aborder l'un d'eux avec Asuma, priant pour que son oncle aille dans son sens.

Il sautilla de contentement lorsque sa tante et le médecin du clan Senju sortirent enfin. Il les salua rapidement et se faufila aussi sec dans la pièce, trouvant son Chef à écrire il ne savait quoi sur les feuilles qui jonchaient le meuble en merisier. Comme à son habitude, il s'installa sur le fauteuil faisant face à Asuma et attendit difficilement que son oncle lui accorde son attention. Quand le Chef Sarutobi leva les yeux sur son bras droit, il n'eut pas le temps de l'inviter à s'exprimer que Konohamaru le fit :

─ Hanabi se rend à Iwa demain matin.

─ Elle t'a contacté finalement, sourit l'aîné en percevant l'impatience de son neveu.

─ Oui, opina-t-il avec empressement. Si c'est comme la dernière fois, elle restera là-bas pendant cinq ou six jours. Et vu qu'il y a rien de spécial cette semaine, je peux la rejoindre ?

Asuma laissa échapper un rire mutin en s'adossant à son fauteuil. Konohamaru ne cachait plus son attachement à la Hyûga et s'il avait craint cela quand Hiruzen lui avait partagé son stratagème, il était dorénavant plus serein. Après tout, si tout se passait comme prévu, Konoha était à l'aube de changer. Et voir son neveu aussi amouraché lui rappelait le mari d'Atari. Konohamaru ressemblait tellement à son père depuis qu'il était devenu un homme ! Cela l'amusait en lui remémorant le bon vieux temps.

─ Oui, bien sûr que tu peux y aller, ta mission n'est pas encore accomplie !

─ Merci Asuma, soupira Konohamaru avec soulagement. Y a autre chose dont j'aimerais te parler.

─ Je t'écoute.

Fébrile mais déterminé, Konohamaru exposa la situation d'Hanabi au vue de ce fiancé indésiré et de la cage doré dans laquelle elle vivait depuis sa naissance. Il appuya cela en lui rappelant toutes les informations récoltées qu'il avait partagées et en insistant sur les craintes qu'Hanabi lui avait avoué au salon de thé. Il précisa ensuite qu'il disait tout cela parce qu'il avait trouvé un moyen d'aider la benjamine Hyûga, lui livrant son plan.

─ Si je résume : tu souhaites que je contracte une alliance avec Hiashi et tu proposes un mariage entre sa benjamine et toi pour la signer, c'est bien ça ?

─ Oui. Je sais que leurs fiançailles ont été officialisées, mais j'ai fait des recherches. Quand ce pacte ne signe pas d'alliance entre les clans, il peut être rompu par le Chef concerné.

─ En effet, acquiesça fièrement Asuma. Et peux-tu me dire en quoi ne serais-tu pas un fiancé indésiré ?

Konohamaru ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut que répondre. Alors il se renfrogna, ne pouvant affirmer que ses sentiments étaient partagés et qu'il serait bien plus apte que l'Hyûga à rendre Hanabi heureuse. Asuma quitta le dossier de son fauteuil pour appuyer ses avant-bras sur le bureau.

─ Kono', l'appela-t-il pour obtenir son attention. Les choses sont en train de changer à Konoha. Avant la passation, j'ai convenue d'une alliance secrète avec Nagato et Itachi, sans compter celle avec le Kage. Hiashi Hyûga est une cible pour nos clans et l'ANBU, nous allons faire en sorte de le détrôner. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas des fiançailles de la benjamine, profite simplement de passer du temps avec elle. Et essaie de savoir si tu serais un fiancé désiré !

Konohamaru sourit à cette dernière phrase, non sans être réellement rassuré pour Hanabi. Certes, ces alliances ─ qu'il n'aurait jamais préméditées quelques mois plus tôt ─ insufflaient un certain espoir, mais rien ne garantissait qu'ils puissent renverser Hiashi ni briser la cage dorée. Néanmoins, il s'en contenta et n'insista pas. Et puis, son oncle avait raison, avant de vouloir proposer une telle alliance au Chef Hyûga, il devait s'assurer qu'Hanabi y serait consentante pour une autre raison que son devoir. Il salua Asuma et quitta le bureau, bien moins enthousiaste que quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

…

* * *

Shikamaru finissait de rédiger son message crypté destiné à Danzô ─ dont il gardait une copie pour Shisui Uchiha ─, le front plissé de concentration. La vidéo faite sur la journée de Hiashi Hyûga était enrichissante. Ils avaient maintenant la preuve de ce qu'insinuait l'officieuse représentante Uchiha : la bibliothèque était une porte dérobée. La webcam avait filmé l'ouverture de celle-ci afin que Kô puisse y entrer, les vingt minutes silencieuses qui s'étaient ensuite écoulées, puis la fermeture de la porte quand le domestique en était ressorti avec un sac poubelle à la main, ayant terminé sa tâche. Et ils avaient un indice sur ce que cachait la bibliothèque : une personne.

Avant l'activation de l'ouverture secrète ─ tout comme après ─, Hiashi avait fouillé Kô. Cela avait duré quelques minutes silencieuses. Puis le Chef avait planté son regard dans celui du domestique et avait dit une chose qui avait interpelé Shikamaru : _« N'oublie pas que ma pitié a des limites, pour elle et pour toi, comme pour lui »_. Il partageait à l'instant ses hypothèses quant à ces mots. À ses yeux, cette « elle » était Hinata et ce « lui » était la personne enfermée derrière la bibliothèque. Il voyait en quoi Kô et Hinata étaient reliés, malheureusement, il ne parvenait pas à faire le lien d'aucun d'eux avec ce « lui ». Il lui manquait trop d'informations.

Néanmoins, il avait raison de vouloir surveiller Kô de près. Il devait le « bichonner » et pour cela, il avait un moyen : Hinata. L'attachement père-fille qu'il percevait chaque jour entre eux serait la meilleure approche. N'étant pas du clan, il ne partageait pas leurs coutumes et s'était toujours montré curieux ou en désaccord avec celles-ci. Il était donc logique qu'il se pose des questions quant à l'éloignement familial de l'héritière cadette ! Il jouerait sur le fait que Kô aimait Hinata comme sa propre fille. Il envoya le message crypté sur cette pensée et s'attela à vérifier la copie pour l'Uchiha avant de la transmettre à son tour.

Il referma prestement le clapet de son ordinateur, puis soupira en se frottant les yeux de ses pouce et majeur. Il s'adossa complètement à la tête du lit, appuya l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur et garda les paupières close. Il voulait se vider l'esprit de cette mission juste quelques secondes, pour souffler. Mais cela lui fut impossible. Il soupira en soulevant les paupières et décida d'aller se fumer une cigarette. Un sourire orna le coin de ses lèvres quand il pensa à sa colocataire, espérant qu'elle serait sur la terrasse ─ comme souvent ─, à lire ou à écrire, et qu'elle jouerait aux questions-réponses.

Maintenant qu'il côtoyait la fratrie entière presque au quotidien et qu'il jouait souvent aux devinettes avec la cadette, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'idée qu'Hinata était totalement différente de son frère, comme de sa sœur. Elle ne semblait même pas être une enfant de clan à la comparer avec les autres habitants du manoir secondaire. Pourtant elle en était une, elle était une héritière. Elle était méfiante et pouvait se montrer aussi froide et autoritaire que sa fratrie et son père, mais elle était parfaitement honnête, et tolérante. Ce qui rendait Hinata si différente, c'était ses sourires, ce caractère ensoleillé qu'elle ne savait cacher bien longtemps.

Il se moqua de lui-même en arrivant sur la terrasse, se trouvant bien mielleux tout d'un coup à penser que son prénom la représentait parfaitement. Son regard bifurqua sur les transats vides, troquant son léger sourire contre un soupir de déception. Il porta le bâton cancérigène à ses lèvres et alluma son Zippo pour en brûler le bout. Tout en recrachant la fumée, il leva les yeux vers le lac et retrouva son entrain. Il apercevait Hinata derrière quelques branches éparses d'un des saules pleureurs, assise contre le lampadaire près du ponton. Glissant sa main libre dans une de ses poches, il foula la pelouse pied nu pour la rejoindre.

Si elle le sentit arriver, elle n'en montra rien, restant concentrée sur son bloc-note. Une fois à sa hauteur, il s'allongea sur le dos et riva son regard sur les étoiles, terminant sa dose de nicotine.

─ T'as beaucoup d'insomnie, rompit-elle le silence, lui arrachant un ricanement.

─ Tu te sens moins seule ?

Elle émit un rire mutin en lui accordant la répartie, ne trouvant pas l'utilité de répondre à la rhétorique. Elle préféra mettre un point final à son texte pour refermer son calepin, s'emmêler les cheveux avec son crayon de bois pour en faire un chignon-express, et porter son regard sur le hacker confortablement installé. Il avait plié un bras pour s'en faire un appuie-tête et avait remplacé sa cigarette consumée par une brindille d'herbe.

─ Pourquoi avoir quitté ton village ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

Quittant le ciel, Shikamaru dévia les yeux sur elle. Il ne joua pas l'hésitation qui emplissait son regard, faisant croire à Hinata qu'il craignait de se confier. En vérité, il hésitait à lui mentir en mettant son profil Sarige en place. Elle ne lui mentait pas, elle, alors que la supercherie était le maître mot de sa couverture, de la réussite de sa mission. Elle détourna finalement le regard en posant une autre question :

─ Comment as-tu appris l'informatique ?

─ Aucune idée, se reprit-il en revenant sur les étoiles. La première fois que je me suis mis devant un ordi…, je sais pas, c'était comme une évidence. C'est venu tout seul, je crois.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, d'où le fait qu'il avait réussi à lui répondre sans hésitation. Hinata fit une moue admirative. Elle n'arrivait pas à mesurer l'ampleur de ce qu'elle qualifiait de don puisqu'elle n'avait jamais touché à un ordinateur. Cependant, d'après ce qu'elle avait appris de ses rencontres avec les Soldats du Soleil, elle savait que leur manipulation méritait un apprentissage.

─ Et c'est quoi tes capacités exactement ?

Shikamaru émit un léger rire, amusé qu'elle s'intéresse à ce qui le représentait dans le clan. Était-elle à cours d'imagination dans son questionnaire ou cherchait-elle à en apprendre plus sur les desseins de son paternel ? Il ne savait le dire. Il tourna son regard vers elle pour répondre :

─ J'en sais rien, ça dépend ce que je veux faire.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas faire dans ce cas ?

─ Rien, clama-t-il du même rire. Si un truc m'échappe, je finirais par trouver comment l'avoir. C'est pas une science exacte, y a toujours un nouveau truc à apprendre ou à créer.

Hinata hocha de la tête, pensive. Il remarquait bien qu'elle était un peu perdue dans tout cela et, malheureusement, il n'avait pas de meilleure façon de lui expliquer son « génie » ─ comme disait son père ─ sans révéler trop d'information. Il remit donc son regard sur les étoiles en réfléchissant. Il penchait plus pour la deuxième option dorénavant, elle cherchait à s'informer. Alors il l'informa au mieux. Il compara sa facilité pour la technologie à un apprentissage quelconque, comme la lecture ou les mathématiques, précisant que la curiosité permettait d'apprendre plus aisément.

─ En gros, plus tu veux savoir, plus tu apprends, continua-t-il en zieutant le ciel sombre. C'est pareil avec l'informatique. Tout ce que je sais faire je l'ai appris par curiosité et en bidouillant.

─ Hm, fit-elle.

Hinata comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire et trouvait cela intéressant. Ce qu'elle appelait un don pouvait finalement être accessible à un plus large public, à condition que l'envie de savoir se ressente et guide. Puis elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois qu'ils avaient joué au jeu des questions-réponses, comme quoi chaque ville dans laquelle il s'était rendu l'avait rapidement repéré pour ses facultés. Elle voulut en apprendre davantage là-dessus, mais il la devança :

─ Et toi, c'est quoi tes capacités en informatique ?

─ Inexistantes, répondit-elle d'un sourire cynique. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un ordinateur, alors apprendre à m'en servir est évidemment proscrit !

─ Hiashi est intervenu jusque dans ton école ? s'étonna-t-il en rivant ses yeux sur elle.

─ Je n'ai pas été à l'école, le choqua-t-elle avec naturel. Ni Neji, ni Hanabi d'ailleurs…

Se montrant plus loquace qu'à l'accoutumé, Hinata révéla que sa fratrie avait eu un précepteur pour leurs apprentissages, peu importe la matière. Puis elle expliqua qu'elle avait eu ce privilège avant d'être logée au manoir secondaire et que, depuis, elle n'avait plus reçu d'éducation que parce que Kô s'était attardé à lui apprendre la lecture, l'écriture, les mathématiques ou encore l'histoire.

─ Tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris grâce à Kô et aux livres, termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Hinata quitta le lac des yeux pour rendre le regard au hacker. Elle le tint de longues secondes silencieuses, voyant bien qu'il était perplexe quant à ses révélations. Elle lui sourit faussement, cachant au mieux qu'elle se sentait dorénavant idiote à côté de lui. Il avait reçu une éducation qu'elle n'avait pas eu le droit d'avoir et cela la mettait toujours dans une position inférieure quand elle en parlait. Et elle détestait cela. Elle rompit le contact visuel quand il inspira profondément de réflexion.

─ Pourquoi il t'a refusé une instruction ? réclama-t-il avec incompréhension. Pourquoi il te fait vivre ici ? J'comprends pas… En quoi t'es un problème ?

─ Pourquoi t'as quitté tes parents ? intervint-elle en le regardant de nouveau.

Shikamaru referma la bouche, mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Il était sincèrement curieux, ne voulant pas uniquement connaître les réponses pour sa mission d'infiltration. Il avait déjà eu la preuve que Hiashi Hyûga était malfaisant et ce n'était qu'une question de temps et de finesse pour qu'il ait tout ce qui permettrait aux alliances du Kage et à l'ANBU de faire tomber cet homme abject. Pourtant il s'acharnait à vouloir connaître les secrets de cette femme qui le regardait, et pas uniquement parce qu'elle savait probablement des choses capables de grandement les aider.

Il s'humecta les lèvres, hésitant, et se tourna vers la voûte céleste. Il était en mission. Une mission dangereuse qui nécessitait l'anbu, pas l'homme. Mais Hinata le touchait humainement. Sans doute était-ce pour cela que lui mentir le dérangeait autant ? Malheureusement, il ne pouvait révéler sa réelle identité… Il soupira discrètement et clos ses paupières. Après un flottement silencieux, il sentit Hinata s'installer près de lui.

─ Dans un village entouré de rizière, ça fait tâche un mec qui aime trifouiller les appareils et les moteurs, se décida-t-il à respecter son profil Sarige. Je me suis disputé avec mon père, comme souvent, sauf que cette fois, j'suis parti… J'me rappelle même plus pourquoi on s'est crié dessus.

Monotone, il raconta qu'il avait souvent hésité à revenir chez lui alors qu'il s'éloignait toujours plus au fur et à mesure de ses voyages. Puis il soupira longuement, tentant d'évacuer le remord d'avoir dû lui mentir. Un silence suivit ces quelques mots qu'Hinata avait perçus comme douloureux. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il n'ait jamais rebroussé chemin, qu'il ait sciemment crée une distance avec sa famille, alors que la sienne de famille habitait juste à côté d'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être près d'eux. Cependant, elle l'imaginait emplit de remords au vu du ton employé et de la difficulté avec laquelle il avait fini par se confier.

─ Au début, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi je devais vivre dans ce manoir, brisa-t-elle le calme de la nuit d'une voix basse. Petite, je croyais avoir fait une bêtise grave. Ado, je me suis mise à penser que c'était à cause de mes fiançailles avec Itachi, parce que je m'appellerais Uchiha un jour, bientôt.

Shikamaru avait ouvert les yeux pour les tourner vers elle, la voyant de profil, allongée à côté de lui. Elle ne quittait pas le manteau de nuit des yeux, un sourire presque moqueur sur les lèvres.

─ J'avais dix-huit quand j'ai su pourquoi. Hiashi m'a convoquée, pour le certificat de virginité. Avant de m'envoyer à Hoheto, il m'a regardée droit dans les yeux pour me dire : _« Ne me fais pas honte, bâtarde »_.

Elle émit un léger rire sardonique avant de tourner la tête vers lui, accrochant son regard orné de sourcils plissés.

─ Je ne suis pas un problème, je suis la faute honteuse et déshonorante de l'épouse du patriarche des clans. Si je vis, c'est uniquement parce que je suis fiancée à Itachi Uchiha.

Shikamaru était stupéfié depuis le mot « bâtarde », n'ayant pas une seule fois envisagé cette possibilité. Et qu'elle annonce si froidement ces derniers mots le heurtait. Ses nacres brillaient de larmes contenues malgré un visage parfaitement neutre qu'elle détourna de lui pour se relever.

─ Ça peut te coûter la vie de savoir ça, alors garde ta langue dans ta poche, le prévint-elle, froide, en ramassant son bloc-note.

─ Attends, la somma-t-il en se redressant quand elle amorça son départ.

Hinata hésita une seconde. Elle regrettait déjà de s'être confiée. Elle venait de mettre une épée de Damoclès sur sa tête alors qu'elle commençait vraiment à l'apprécier. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Tout cela parce qu'il lui avait fait assez confiance pour révéler une erreur qui avait changé sa vie ? C'était idiot. S'il répétait cela à qui que ce soit… elle ferma les yeux un instant. Puis elle les rouvrit et se tourna légèrement vers lui, rivant un regard neutre dans le sien.

─ Merci, lui sourit-il simplement.

Elle ne rendit pas la gentillesse et se retourna aussi sec pour filer vers le manoir, laissant près du lac un Shikamaru déstabilisé. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus de lui avoir menti, mais il chassa cela et la compassion qui l'étreignait pour chausser ses baskets d'anbu. Il récapitula ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et l'ajouta à tout ce qu'il avait récemment appris puis, allumant une cigarette en se mettant en tailleur sur l'herbe, il se mit à cogiter.

Hinata avait explicitement affirmé que ses fiançailles avec l'Uchiha avaient empêché son Chef de lui ôter la vie, et il n'avait aucun mal à déceler l'utilité que Hiashi voyait en elle. Néanmoins, il n'avait aucune idée de l'utilité de Fuki pour que son époux l'ait gardée sauve après un tel déshonneur ! Après tout, le Chef Hyûga n'avait aucune difficulté à déguiser un meurtre, il aurait donc été simple pour lui d'assassiner son épouse et de faire croire à un accident ou une maladie. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Il pensa d'ailleurs qu'il devait demander à Kakashi de décortiquer les morts survenues à Taiyô quinze ans plus tôt, afin d'avoir une identité du véritable père d'Hinata.

Il s'intéressa ensuite à ce fameux amant de Fuki. À ses yeux, cet homme était mort depuis longtemps car il n'imaginait pas Hiashi garder une personne qui aurait enfreint la quatrième loi commune aux clans saine et sauve. À moins bien sûr que cet homme soit utile au patriarche, mais il doutait de cela. De plus, Fuki avait une vie sociale presque identique à sa fille cadette : elle ne quittait le domaine Hyûga que très rarement et toujours accompagnée de son époux. Cela signifiait que l'épouse du Chef avait fauté avec un homme proche d'elle. Immédiatement, Shikamaru pensa à Kô.

Cela pouvait expliquer le lien très fort qui unissait le domestique à Hinata, mais pas la raison de sa survie à une telle trahison. D'ailleurs, est-ce que Kô avait les cheveux courts à cause d'un quelconque déshonneur ou parce qu'il n'était pas un sang noble ? Trop de chose lui échappait… _« N'oublie pas que ma pitié à des limites, pour elle et pour toi, comme pour lui »_ se remémora-t-il instinctivement. Se serait-il trompé dans ses premières déductions ? Si ce « toi » était inévitablement Kô, ce « elle », pouvait-il être Fuki ? Et qui serait ce « lui » ? Et quel serait son rapport avec Kô et Fuki ?

Il se passa une main sur le front, trouvant ce casse-tête bien compliqué. Il savait que cela lui était inutile de tenter de comprendre les choses sans avoir de plus amples informations, au risque de faire revenir ses migraines. Il décida donc de cesser là ses réflexions, écrasant sa cigarette et se relevant pour rejoindre le manoir secondaire. Il comptait envoyer un message crypté à Kakashi afin qu'il lui trouve des informations sur Kô et qu'il cherche un potentiel meurtre déguisé dans les morts de Taiyô.

* * *

…

* * *

Izumi était en sueur à cause de l'entraînement tardif qu'elle s'imposait depuis plus d'une heure. Elle tentait d'évacuer son mal-être. Comme le Kage le lui avait demandé, elle avait été interroger Itachi sur le compromis qu'il avait passé avec sa fiancée, apprenant que la Hyûga n'avait pas menti. Elle avait alors averti son Chef de leur récente découverte quant à cette porte dérobée, tout comme elle lui avait résumé les rapports du Nara concernant Hinata. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'Itachi soit en colère de savoir que sa fiancée continuait de lui cacher des choses alors qu'elle se montrait bien plus ouverte avec l'infiltré. Mais il n'avait pas eu cette réaction, il avait simplement souri à cette information !

Les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, elle enchaînait les frappes contre le mannequin d'entraînement dans la salle des tatamis. Ne pouvant en vouloir à Itachi, sa colère avait choisi pour cible la Hyûga qu'elle devrait bientôt respecter comme sa maîtresse de clan. Elle savait que c'était idiot, qu'elle avait tort d'en vouloir à Hinata, mais c'était tellement plus simple… Cela lui permettait de relayer au second plan les sentiments qu'elle vouait toujours à son cousin. Depuis qu'elle savait que rien n'empêcherait ces fiançailles, elle avait tout essayé pour cesser d'aimer Itachi, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Même les bras dans lesquels elle avait tenté de l'oublier n'avaient pas effacé ses sentiments, seule cette colère y parvenait. Alors parfois, elle lui laissait libre cours.

Adossé au mur près de la porte de la salle, les bras croisés sur le torse, Kakashi regardait l'Uchiha se défouler. À chaque fois qu'elle revenait de Honô, elle était soit morose, soit pleine de colère, et il fallait être un anbu débutant pour ne pas en tirer de conclusion ! Il était donc presque certain qu'elle souffrait d'une peine de cœur, le genre de peine qui n'a malheureusement aucun remède. Comme disait Anko : _« Il y a des blessures que seul le temps peut guérir »_. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il préférait se satisfaire d'une nuit avec une inconnue plutôt qu'une histoire sérieuse qui le ferait souffrir, sans compter que dans leur métier, la mort n'était jamais loin. Un raisonnement qu'Anko n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter…, quoi que ces derniers jours, elle lui fichait la paix avec son « coup de foudre » !

Quand l'Assassin s'appuya de fatigue contre le mannequin d'entraînement, Kakashi inspira profondément et se décolla du mur. Décroisant ses bras, il s'avança légèrement en appelant son binôme. Izumi se raidit une seconde avant de tourner la tête vers lui et recevoir une invitation à boire un café. Elle opina, suivit Kakashi des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la salle, puis prit un instant pour retrouver son souffle. Elle ressentait plus le besoin d'une douche que d'un café, mais passer du temps avec son binôme lui permettait de se focaliser sur les missions, ce qui était tout aussi bénéfique qu'une séance d'entraînement. Elle passa néanmoins dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée pour se rafraîchir le visage et la nuque.

. . .

Dans la salle de repos, Kakashi fit couler une première tasse quand Meï pénétra la pièce. Il la salua sobrement, prêtant plus d'attention à l'écoulement de l'arabica qu'à sa collègue. Il la sentit néanmoins se placer près de lui, et il se retint de soupirer. Il savait déjà qu'elle allait reparler de cette mission durant laquelle ils avaient couché ensemble et cela le fatiguait. Elle lui prouva rapidement qu'il ne s'était malheureusement pas trompé. Il l'ignora en mettant à couler une deuxième tasse, puis la rembarra sèchement, au moment où Izumi entrait.

Il vit Meï se vexer. Puis elle le fusilla du regard avant de quitter la salle de repos. Il soupira discrètement et invita son binôme en levant les deux tasses. Il constata son amusement au sourire taquin qu'elle lui offrait et s'installa à la table qu'il venait de choisir.

─ Anko a déjà pensé à t'ouvrir un fanclub ?

─ Ne lui met pas cette idée en tête s'il te plait, grogna-t-il, la faisant rire.

─ Pourquoi pas ! s'amusa-t-elle, bien contente de penser à autre chose. Elle en serait ravie et Terumi aussi… quoi que, pas sûr qu'elle apprécie d'avoir de la concurrence !

Kakashi esquissa un sourire sous son masque, satisfait de voir qu'elle gardait le sourire et qu'elle plaisantait, même si son amusement du moment était contre lui. Il la menaça néanmoins de représailles si jamais elle avait le malheur de mettre de telles idées dans la tête de la Mitarashi. Izumi en rit, pas le moins du monde inquiétée. Puis elle voulut savoir pourquoi il avait repoussé si brusquement sa collègue :

─ C'est une belle femme, tu devrais être flatté, argua-t-elle d'un sourire.

─ Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas !

─ Ça ne m'empêche pas de voir qu'elle a des qualités et que tu serais idiot de refuser de lui laisser une chance.

Kakashi rit mutinement, sans renchérir. Ce n'était pas un sujet qui l'intéressait et il espérait qu'elle laisse tomber l'idée pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus concret, comme les missions en cours. Mais Izumi ne sut lire dans ses pensées et insista, sincèrement curieuse. Comprenant qu'il ne lui échapperait pas, Kakashi soupira avant de s'expliquer :

─ Ce qu'elle cherche c'est une relation stable et c'est pas ce que j'ai à lui offrir.

─ Peut-être qu'elle veut juste une nuit ?!

─ Déjà fait, et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle insiste autant, soupira-t-il en baissant le regard sur sa tasse.

Izumi écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette réplique. À entendre Kakashi se plaindre d'Anko, elle avait préconisé à celle-ci de le laisser un peu tranquille avec l'héritière No Sabaku ─ ce qu'Anko avait fait. Elle avait alors appris que la Mitarashi l'embêtait parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son mentor avec une femme et qu'elle en était peinée, plus que lui à l'évidence. Ce fut donc avec une curiosité piquée au vif qu'elle zieutait son vis-à-vis. Se sentant épié, il accrocha son regard et haussa un sourcil de scepticisme.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

─ Pourquoi tu caches ton visage ?

Il sourit sous son masque, ne répondant pas à la question et nourrissant la curiosité de son binôme. Izumi vint alors poser ses avant-bras sur la table, entourant sa tasse, et lui offrit un regard amusé en ajoutant :

─ Tu sais que c'est inutile j'espère ? Parce que, je vois bien tes mimiques !

─ J'avais remarqué !

─ Alors, pourquoi ce masque ?

─ Allergies !

Au regard qu'elle lui lança par-dessus la porcelaine blanche qu'elle avait porté à ses lèvres, il sut que son mensonge n'avait pas fonctionné. Cela l'amusa plus qu'autre chose et puis, pour une fois où elle se montrait plus bavarde que ces derniers jours… Il était tenté de lui dire la vérité. Mais il garda le silence plus longtemps que nécessaire, faisant comprendre à Izumi qu'il ne répondrait pas aussi facilement. Elle grogna de frustration, l'amusant de nouveau, puis acéra son regard pour lui dire qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi vite qu'il l'espérait. Cependant, cela ne fit pas parler Kakashi alors elle s'adossa à la chaise et esquissa un rictus moqueur.

─ Anko sera ravie de te créer ton fanclub ! minauda-t-elle, le faisant lever les yeux au ciel. On y invitera Terumi et ton coup de foudre.

Il secoua la tête en négation, souriant faiblement. Alors Izumi tempéra son amusement pour finir par simplement sourire. Elle revint poser ses avant-bras sur la table et dit d'une voix plus sérieuse :

─ Vraiment, j'aimerais savoir.

─ Une cicatrice, finit-il par avouer, lui lançant un regard.

─ Celle de ton œil ? demanda-t-elle confirmation, recevant un hochement de tête. Elle descend jusqu'où ?

La taquinerie avait disparue du visage d'Izumi, remplacée par de l'intérêt. Levant la tête, Kakashi pointa la moitié de sa gorge opposée à son œil balafré, ce qui la laissa deviner que cette cicatrice parcourait son visage en une diagonale sûrement disgracieuse. Elle lui sourit tendrement lorsqu'il remit sa tête correctement.

─ Ça fait longtemps ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine douceur.

─ Première mission d'anbu, y a quatorze ans.

─ Et avec le métier que vous faites, l'ANBU ne peut pas vous payer les soins nécessaires ou la chirurgie esthétique ? s'indigna-t-elle, lui arrachant un fin sourire imperceptible.

─ Il aurait fallu que je le demande.

Izumi hocha de la tête, pensant que cette cicatrice avait probablement une histoire particulière pour qu'il veuille la garder. Pourtant, il la cachait. Elle était perplexe. La réaction qu'elle avait fit comprendre à Kakashi qu'elle se questionnait. Il s'adossa contre le dossier de la chaise.

─ J'aurais pu mourir ce jour-là, raconta-t-il de sa voix habituellement calme. Mon binôme m'a sauvé et il l'a payé de sa vie.

─ Alors tu ne la fait pas enlever pour… te punir ?

─ Peut-être bien, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ou peut-être pour ne pas oublier que la mort marche à nos côtés quand on est dans le métier.

Izumi acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement ce sentiment. Après tout, en tant qu'Assassin, elle savait très bien qu'elle pouvait ne jamais revenir de mission. C'était le genre de sujet tabou à Honô et elle imaginait parfaitement que c'était aussi le cas à l'ANBU. Repensant à ce qu'il avait dit concernant sa collègue, elle plissa les sourcils.

─ C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas offrir une relation stable à Terumi ? affirma-t-elle plus qu'elle ne questionna, le faisant sourire.

─ Non, c'est pour ça que je ne me pose avec personne, rectifia-t-il avec amusement.

Elle fit une moue qui lui indiqua clairement qu'elle désapprouvait sa façon de penser. Elle côtoyait pourtant la mort de la même façon que lui. Alors il pensa qu'elle ne l'avait sûrement jamais frôlé d'aussi près que lui, comme elle n'avait sûrement jamais dû annoncer à quelqu'un que sa moitié ou son enfant était décédé en mission. Un peu comme Anko. Cependant, il n'insista pas sur le sujet, préférant la briefer sur le rapport que Shikamaru avait envoyé dans la soirée.

Quittant sa mine boudeuse, Izumi devint immédiatement sérieuse, réintégrant son rôle d'Assassin. Elle se félicita silencieusement d'avoir vu juste pour la porte dérobée et s'amusa intérieurement de la tête que ferait Terumi quand elle l'apprendrait ! Puis elle écouta avec minutie les réflexions du Nara dont Kakashi se souvenait de tête. Elle savait déjà que le lendemain matin, le Shimura les convoquerait pour le bilan quotidien. Elle était d'ailleurs pressée d'avoir des nouvelles de Sasuke et l'Uzumaki, surtout avec l'arrivée matinale du Chef de Koyâ à Suna.

* * *

…

_20/12/2019_

_Prochain chapitre : « Le Dôjô Ouest de Taiyô »_

_Bonne fêtes de fins d'années à tous^^ À l'année prochaine ;) _


	5. Chapter 4

_Coucou tout le monde^^ Désolée pour le temps d'attente des publications, en ce moment, y a pas assez d'heures dans mes journées ! _

_Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4 où vous trouverez quelques infos^^ Bonne lecture, merci aux reviewers et je réponds aux anonymes en bas ;)_

_... _

**PARTIE II**

**Chapitre 4 : Le Dôjô Ouest de Taiyô**

─ Yôko ? appela précipitamment Pakura en entrant dans la pièce. On y va, tout de suite.

Elle avait attiré le regard verdoyant à son entrée brusque et le perdit la seconde suivante, ce qui la fit soupirer. Yôko restait attentive à la vieille dame alitée dans la chambre d'hôpital, ne prêtant pas attention à l'urgence de la situation. Pakura ne s'attarda pas à répéter son ordre, préférant saisir le bras de la gamine pour la tirer hors de la pièce. Elle se débattit quelque peu, lui faisant resserrer sa poigne.

─ Mais arrête ! s'indigna Yôko.

─ Le Chef No Sabaku sera ici d'un instant à l'autre, on doit foutre le camp.

─ J'en ai rien à faire de-

─ Ça suffit Yôko ! se stabilisa-t-elle, la fusillant du regard en lâchant sa prise. Si tu veux mourir, à ta guise, mais si tu tiens à la vie, suis-moi.

Pakura reprit son avancée à grand enjambée vers la sortie de secours de l'hôpital. Restée sur place, Yôko avait les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement quant aux mots qu'avait choisi sa patronne. Pourquoi le Chef No Sabaku en voudrait à sa vie ? Elle n'avait rien fait qui méritait un tel dessein ! Elle jeta un regard vers la porte qu'elle avait franchi quelques secondes auparavant, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec hésitation. Elle n'était pas certaine de revoir sa mère de sitôt…, mais elle tenait à la vie.

Se détournant avec amertume, elle se précipita dans le couloir pour rejoindre la sortie de secours qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Elle vit alors la voiture de Pakura stationnée juste devant elle. Sa patronne l'attendait au volant et le côté passager était prêt à l'accueillir. Elle soupira puis s'y dirigea pour s'engouffrer dans le véhicule. À peine eut-elle claqué la portière que Pakura prenait brusquement la route. Sourcils froncés, Yôko la fusilla du regard, bien décidée à savoir quelles rancœurs le Chef de Koyâ avaient contre elle.

─ Pourquoi il veut me tuer ? réclama-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

─ Ce n'est plus Rasa-sama le Chef, mais son plus jeune fils, Gaara-sama, l'informa l'aînée, attentive à la route. Et crois-moi, il ne ressemble pas à son père.

─ Et alors ? J'lui ai rien fait moi à ce Gaara, je l'connais même pas.

─ Lui non plus et c'est mieux ainsi, statua-t-elle en prenant un virage. Tu vas passer quelques jours à l'hôtel.

Yôko était d'autant plus perplexe, le témoignant en gardant un instant le silence. Elle ne comprenait pas bien la situation. S'ils ne se connaissaient pas, pour quelle raison ce nouveau Chef désirait-il lui ôter la vie ? Ce n'était pas logique. Et elle ne doutait pas une seconde du sérieux des révélations de sa patronne au vue des circonstances. Il lui avait toujours été interdit d'aller où que ce soit sans être chaperonnée par le Kage ou Pakura pourtant, cette dernière la conduisait pour quelques jours à l'hôtel ? Allait-elle y rester avec elle ?

─ Y a un truc qui m'échappe, proclama-t-elle, pensive. Il ne me connait pas et veut me tuer ?!

Elle réceptionna un coup d'œil qu'elle ne sut interpréter. Une appréhension désagréable vint l'envahir sans qu'elle ne puisse concrètement l'identifier. C'était lié à ce Chef, de cela elle en était certaine. Le silence s'égraina, laissant Pakura lui octroyer plusieurs regards en coin, tous aussi étranges que le premier.

─ Écoute, c'est compliqué.

─ Essaie toujours, qui sait ? J'pourrais peut-être comprendre ! rétorqua Yôko, acide.

Un autre regard lui fut accordé, plus explicite que les précédents. Elle y lisait de l'hésitation.

─ Machi n'est pas ta mère, commença Pakura, arrachant un ricanement à sa passagère.

─ Ah ouais ! Tu m'crois conne au point de ne pas l'avoir deviné plus tôt !

L'aînée des deux fut étonnée, et ne le cacha pas. Yôko ricana une nouvelle fois avant de révéler l'évidence qui lui avait fait conclure qu'elle n'était pas la fille de Machi Chikamatsu.

─ Maman a quatre-vingt-sept ans et j'en ai vingt et un, j'étais pas spécialement douée en sciences, mais je n'pense pas qu'une femme peut avoir un enfant à soixante-six ans !

─ Quand l'as-tu compris ?

─ Y a longtemps, révéla-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Quand j'étais au collège.

─ Mais tu l'appelles maman…, souffla Pakura plus comme un constat qu'autre chose.

Yôko laissa un sourire fendre ses lèvres. Oui, parce que cette vieille dame pouvait être pour elle sa grand-mère, une amie de sa génitrice ou une simple inconnue, elle l'avait élevée. Machi l'avait bordée le soir, lui avait lu des histoires, l'avait câlinée lors de cauchemars… Elle était sa mère plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

─ Qu'est-ce que ça lui fait à ce Gaara que je n'sois pas la vraie fille de Machi ? relança-t-elle, décidée à obtenir une explication.

─ Rien, répondit Pakura en la regardant brièvement. Il ne sait pas que tu existes et c'est impossible de prévoir comment il réagirait s'il… te rencontrait.

─ J'pige pas…, qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir avec lui ?

Pakura se gara sur cette question devant un hôtel piteux qu'aucun Chef de clan digne de ce rang n'irait fréquenter. Cependant, Yôko ne quitta pas la voiture, la forçant à se tourner vers elle.

─ Yôko…, dès fois, il est plus prudent d'ignorer certaine chose.

─ Toute vérité est bonne à entendre.

─ Mais certaine sont douloureuses, ou dangereuses.

Yôko ne cilla pas, attendant patiemment. Elle était très forte à ce petit jeu du regard, y jouant assez souvent d'ailleurs, surtout avec Baki, et récemment l'Uchiha ! Et elle savait que Pakura avait une certaine affection pour elle, pas comme le Kage. Elle eut raison, ce qui lui arracha un rictus au coin de la bouche quand sa patronne soupira sa défaite.

─ Tu es une No Sabaku, Yôko, il est ton frère.

Elle en tomba des nues, n'ayant pas un seul instant imaginé un truc pareil. Elle était une No Sabaku… ? Cela signifiait qu'elle était l'enfant de Rasa ? Elle cligna des yeux en les sentant picoter. Si elle était sa fille, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas grandi à Koyâ ? Pourquoi s'était-il montré si froid à chacune de leur rencontre ? Et… Gaara était son frère, comme Kankurô et Temari alors ? Elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés pourtant.

─ Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle, perdue. Pourquoi voudrait-il ma mort si je suis sa sœur ?

─ Ma chérie… Gaara-sama est…, hésita-t-elle un instant.

Pakura savait que ce qu'elle lui demandait de révéler pouvait devenir une bombe à retardement. Mais elle en avait déjà trop dit, le retour en arrière n'était plus possible. Alors le mieux qu'elle avait à faire était d'être à moitié honnête et faire en sorte que Yôko comprenne à quel point il était nécessaire qu'elle reste invisible aux yeux du Chef No Sabaku.

─ Gaara-sama est sadique et violent, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ressente la moindre compassion pour qui que ce soit, dressa-t-elle, franche et sérieuse. Dernièrement, il a battu une fille à mort, une ancienne prostituée à qui il était officieusement fiancé. Et il a fait accuser Kankurô-sama. Il y a aussi une rumeur qui coure sur la disparition suspecte de Temari-sama, ça se dit qu'il l'aurait assassinée avant de planquer le corps.

Yôko n'en croyait pas ses oreilles pourtant, elle ne doutait pas de la véracité des propos de sa patronne. Elle trouvait même un écho dans les quelques brides qu'elle avait entendue avec l'Uchiha et l'Uzumaki. Elle était persuadée que la Matsuri dont ils avaient chuchoté était cette fiancée battue à mort par…, son frère. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas certaine que la rumeur soit fondée, après tout, les deux habitants de Konoha en filature contre le réseau avaient dit être en contact avec _une_ No Sabaku ! Cependant, elle garda cela pour elle et continua d'écouter attentivement son aînée.

─ Rasa-sama t'a confiée à Machi pour t'éloigner de lui, pour qu'il ne te fasse aucun mal. Alors maintenant que tu sais pourquoi et ce qu'il a été capable de faire à son frère et sa sœur, tu peux comprendre ou pas ?

Yôko hocha la tête en gardant sa mine anxieuse. Autant elle avait adhéré au portrait de Gaara et ses actes répréhensibles, autant elle ne croyait pas un traitre mot de la raison énoncée. Elle avait des photos de Machi qui la tenait dans ses bras alors qu'elle était bébé et elle connaissait assez l'Histoire de son pays pour savoir qu'elle avait le même âge que ce foutu Chef sadique. Était-il notifié sur le front de bébé Gaara qu'il serait un sociopathe ? Elle en doutait fortement. Par contre, elle était d'accord sur le fait d'être prudente.

─ Bien, soupira l'aubergiste avec un certain soulagement. Je vais te conduire à la chambre.

Elle ouvrit la portière à ces mots, se faisant imiter par Yôko, et quitta le véhicule pour se rendre à la réception du piteux endroit. En chemin, elle lui expliqua qu'elle serait seule durant deux ou trois heures avant que le capitaine Satetsu vienne la surveiller. Immédiatement, Yôko répliqua. Ce n'était pas réellement parce qu'elle avait quelque chose contre le capitaine ─ bien qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ─, c'était parce qu'elle avait une idée en tête pour un autre chaperon. Elle insista donc pour qu'aucun agent de police à la botte du Kage ne soit missionné pour sa protection. Et quand sa patronne rétorqua qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre de disponible, Yôko joua la jeune fille amourachée :

─ J'ai quelqu'un moi. Il pourrait veiller sur moi et rester en contact avec toi.

─ Qui ? fit Pakura, suspicieuse et curieuse.

─ Il est à l'auberge depuis quelques jours, il s'appelle Naru, joua-t-elle la timide.

─ Le client qui n'arrête pas de te regarder ? s'étonna l'aînée, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Restant fidèle à son jeu de scène, Yôko acquiesça avant d'expliquer qu'elle appréciait le jeune homme et que cela semblait réciproque. Pakura voyait bien que sa petite protégée avait une attirance, voire des sentiments, pour le client nommé Naru. Cela l'attendrissait, malheureusement, elle ne pouvait la confier à un homme dont elle ignorait absolument tout et l'en avertit.

─ S'il te plait ? supplia Yôko. T'as qu'à lui parler, prendre son numéro de téléphone, lui coller un mouchard même si tu veux. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te-

─ Baki n'acceptera jamais, Yôko.

─ Cet enfoiré m'a vendue à l'Uchiha sans remords, mais je ne peux pas être confiée à un type qui me plait ? C'est franchement dégueulasse.

Elle quitta la réception à ces mots, cachant parfaitement son sourire naissant. Elle savait très bien que Pakura serait touchée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait entendu sa patronne sermonner le Kage quand il l'avait envoyée dans la chambre de l'Assassin, plaidant d'abord qu'elle n'était pas une marchandise pour ensuite rappeler qu'il lui avait promis qu'elle aurait le droit de tomber amoureuse. Yôko était donc certaine que sa fausse affection pour l'Uzumaki allait l'amener à ses fins.

Pakura quitta la réception quelques minutes plus tard, tenant les clés de la chambre dans une main, et trouva sa protégée à bouder, le dos appuyé au mur du bâtiment. Elle soupira en venant vers elle, lui montra le trousseau de clés et l'invita à la suivre en promettant qu'elle ferait le nécessaire pour lui envoyer le fameux client. La joie de Yôko ne fut pas jouée cette fois ni ses remerciements. Et Pakura sourit.

. . .

Baki était noué de remord. Il n'avait pas pu soustraire Gaara de ses pouvoirs de Chef concernant le réseau, ayant donc fourni les relevés financiers qu'il avait réclamés. Il avait pensé pouvoir protéger Yôko en plaidant que l'argent qu'il recevait du clan était dédié à l'hospitalisation de Machi, gardant ainsi sous silence l'existence de la gamine, comme le lui avait expressément ordonné Rasa. Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu que cela l'obligerait à conduire Gaara à l'hôpital ni que celui-ci réclamerait l'euthanasie de la pauvre femme. Certes, Machi était au dernier stade de la maladie d'Alzheimer, et en ayant toute sa mémoire, elle aurait volontiers donné sa vie pour Yôko, mais…

Il avait ressenti un bref soulagement quand il avait réussi à dissuader Gaara d'un tel acte, se servant de son statut de Kage et des lois du pays contre le meurtre. Le No Sabaku était peut-être le Chef d'un clan puissant, il était ici à Suna, non à Konoha. Ses actes étaient donc grandement limités. Mais ce ressenti n'avait pas duré : Gaara avait trouvé un moyen de parvenir à ses fins en transférant la patiente à l'Hôpital Central de la capitale, là où il aurait plus de pouvoirs. Et malheureusement, Baki n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre pour éviter cela. Il fixait le dos du Chef de Koyâ, qui était à signer les documents nécessaires, en cherchant une solution qui n'existait pas.

Quand le médecin en chef de l'hôpital précisa que le transfert aurait lieu dès le surlendemain, Baki retint une grimace. Il pensa un instant à Yôko. Il allait devoir cacher la mort précipitée de sa mère d'adoption pendant un temps, pour qu'elle ne fasse pas le lien avec le Chef No Sabaku. La gamine était maligne et il était certain qu'elle était déjà à harceler Pakura de questions après leur départ en urgence. Il priait pour que sa compagne ne se laisse pas attendrir ! S'ôtant cela de la tête, il pensa à faire durer le mensonge pendant trois ou quatre semaines avant d'annoncer la mort de Machi. Il n'aurait qu'à offrir un pot de vin au médecin en chef pour laisser croire que la maladie avait eu raison de la patiente plus tôt que cela n'avait été envisagé par le corps médical.

─ Interdisez la moindre visite jusqu'au transfert, ordonna fermement le No Sabaku.

Le docteur sans blouse blanche acquiesça, la peur lisible dans son regard noisette, puis s'inclina avant de repartir à son bureau. Gaara se permit alors un regard satisfait vers l'allié de son père. Il avait aisément perçu que sa réclame énervait le Kage et cela l'amusait. Non seulement il se débarrassait de la propriétaire légale de l'auberge Shakuton ─ entreprise qu'il avait déjà prévu de racheter, ayant fait effacer le testament qui l'offrait à Pakura ─, mais en prime, il privait Baki du moindre centime que lui versait son clan sous l'excuse des soins hospitaliers. Il n'était pas idiot et avait rapidement déduis que l'argent était pour la gamine.

Après tout, Rasa et le Kage n'avaient eu qu'une nuit pour cacher cette mystérieuse fille, leur plan ne pouvait pas être sans coquille. Et c'était justement ce qu'il avait prévu, récoltant ainsi des informations sans même les quémander. Il comptait à ce que, dès son départ de Suna, Baki rassure Rasa en certifiant qu'il ne se doutait pas de l'existence de la gamine. D'ailleurs, il avait déjà prévu de renforcer l'assurance de son père, ayant mentionné sa présence dans la demande de visite à Kankurô.

─ Voilà un souci de régler, affirma-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Le sourire de Baki fut crispé, ce qui l'amusait. Il décida de quitter l'hôpital pour aller vérifier les comptes des deux bordels ─ en plus du Shakuton ─ que détenait Suna, faisant soupirer Baki. À vrai dire, cela arrangeait le Kage de la ville, qui savait que ces deux échoppes étaient dénuées du moindre secret.

XXxxXXxxXX

Hanabi terminait de se préparer tout en réfléchissant activement. Depuis son rendez-vous avec Fujio, elle ne cessait de penser à l'amant de sa mère. Fuki n'était venue vivre au Domaine Hyûga qu'après son union avec le Chef, elle n'avait donc aucune idée du nombre d'hommes qui l'avait côtoyée à l'époque, en plus de Bunta et Kô. Elle savait qu'un lien unissait ces deux hommes à sa mère puisqu'ils se tutoyaient, mais cela ne suffisait pas à déterminer si l'un d'eux était l'amant inconnu. Elle avait donc fait quelques recherches sur eux. Et ce qu'elle avait découvert l'avait étonnée.

Grâce aux archives qu'elles avaient fouillées la veille de son départ pour Iwa, elle avait déniché les arbres généalogiques du clan Hyûga. Elle avait trouvé celui de sa mère, qui lui avait révélé que Fuki avait deux frères aînés : Bunta et Sangi, respectivement pères de Natsu et Tokuma, conseiller du Chef et décédé en mission. Elle s'était demandée pourquoi personne ne leur avait dit que Bunta était leur oncle. Néanmoins, cela lui avait permis de l'écarter des amants potentiels.

Quant à Kô, elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace de lui dans les archives, ni dans les arbres généalogiques des nobles de son clan ni dans les autres. C'était comme si Kô n'avait jamais existé. Cela l'avait sincèrement interloquée car tous les Hyûga étaient inscrits dans les archives, enfin presque tous : l'arbre généalogique de la famille héritière s'arrêtait à son grand-père. Il n'était mentionné nulle part qu'Heichô ─ précédent Chef de Taiyô ─ n'avait eu qu'un seul enfant. Tout comme il n'était inscrit nulle part que Hiashi en avait trois. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Elle s'était alors remémorée sa courte discussion avec Hoheto, qui lui avait dit avoir mis sa fratrie au monde. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait en apprendre davantage sur ce manque d'arbre généalogique en questionnant son père, et qu'il serait très risqué pour elle de quémander des réponses à Bunta, elle espérait pouvoir interroger Hoheto dès son retour à Konoha, en espérant qu'il pourrait lui apporter un éclaircissement quelconque. Après tout, le médecin de sa famille avait été formé par son prédécesseur et par logique, elle imaginait que ce prédécesseur avait sûrement mis Hiashi au monde !

Elle vérifia sa tenue en se regardant dans le miroir. Comme la veille, elle avait revêtu des vêtements civils, pour passer inaperçue…, enfin presque, pensa-t-elle en rivant ses yeux à leurs reflets. Eux ne pouvaient mentir sur son affiliation. Elle se munit prestement de son smartphone pour lancer une recherche sur Internet. Un sourire fendit son visage quand elle vit qu'une boutique en ville proposait des lentilles de couleur à la vente, et comptait y passer dès le lendemain. Elle verrouilla son écran en lâchant un bâillement, puis quitta sa chambre à l'hôtel d'Ônoki.

Sa première nuit à Iwa avait été tout aussi courte que celles au Domaine Hyûga. Bien qu'elle avait un compromis avec son fiancé, ses cauchemars n'avaient pas cessé. Mais elle n'avait vu son ami qu'une heure la veille, alors elle avait accepté son invitation pour ce soir. Elle sourit en l'apercevant de l'autre côté de la rue alors qu'elle traversait les portes vitrées, puis le rejoignit.

Sans perdre son air enjoué, Konohamaru détailla le visage de son amie au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Ses traits tirés et les cernes sous ses magnifiques yeux nacrés n'avaient pas disparu, nourrissant l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait depuis trop longtemps. Le long silence qu'elle lui avait imposé après leur sortie au salon de thé l'avait déjà tracassé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le contacte. Mais la retrouver aussi fatiguée avait réveillé ses craintes. Il était donc plus que satisfait qu'elle n'ait pas refusée son invitation, qu'il avait évidemment prévu avec attention.

─ Bonsoir, sourit-elle en se stabilisant devant lui.

─ Salut 'Bi, rendit-il, les mains dans les poches.

─ Où m'emmènes-tu ?

─ Suis-moi !

Hanabi s'accrocha à son bras, le faisant sourire de nouveau, avant de réclamer des détails sur la soirée. Mais Konohamaru préféra s'amuser en gardant la surprise, répondant négativement à toutes les idées qui lui venait à l'esprit. Et après insistance, elle soupira, de cette moue boudeuse qu'il aimait bien, avant de se terrer dans le silence.

─ T'as l'air fatiguée, constata-t-il après un instant.

─ Dis-moi où tu m'emmènes et je te dis pourquoi j'ai l'air fatiguée, proposa-t-elle platement, regardant droit devant elle.

─ Je rêve ou tu marchandes avec moi ! rit-il en se décalant pour mieux la voir.

Il reçut un regard en biais qui le fit froncer les sourcils, n'appréciant pas ce qu'il y lisait : du sérieux. Il cessa ses pas, la laissant s'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche son bras. Elle se retourna ensuite vers lui, apparemment gênée.

─ Désolée, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je n'aime pas trop les surprises.

─ On va sur le toit de la tour pour regarder les étoiles, sourit-il en revenant vers elle. Je les ai étudiées à Konoha ! J'ai aussi commandé un menu à emporter et je t'ai acheté des dangos !

Elle sourit en rougissant, le bras de nouveau accroché à celui de son ami. Cela la touchait qu'il se soit renseigné sur les astres et qu'il se soit souvenu qu'elle avait adoré ces sucreries. De son côté, Konohamaru notait qu'elle n'aimait pas les surprises, ayant retrouvé son sourire.

─ Alors, pourquoi t'es autant fatiguée ? relança-t-il, l'amusant en ne perdant pas le nord.

─ Je dors mal en ce moment, mais cela devrait bientôt aller mieux, affirma-t-elle autant pour lui que pour elle.

Tout en se rendant à destination, Konohamaru creusa pour en apprendre davantage, recevant des confidences timides sur les cauchemars qu'elle faisait. Il lui jetait quelques regards, ses poings se serrant dans ses poches. Qu'elle craigne son père ne le surprenait pas, elle était tout de même la fille de Hiashi Hyûga. Mais qu'elle soit effrayée au point d'imaginer son père la mettre de force dans le lit de son fiancée…, cela l'emplissait de rage contre ce Chef qu'il avait autrefois admiré.

Puis elle tenta de minimiser son appréhension et il ne put garder le silence plus longtemps. Montant les marches de la tour à sa suite, il lui attrapa la taille, la surprenant, et avala rapidement les deux marches les séparant. Remontant ses mains pour l'agripper aux épaules, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, ayant perdu son habituel sourire pour des traits parfaitement sérieux.

─ 'Bi, s'il t'arrive un truc comme ça-

─ Non, se précipita-t-elle, les sourcils plissés. Non, cela n'arrivera pas.

Konohamaru desserra sa prise sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle, sceptique. Comment pouvait-elle en être certaine ? Sa question dû se lire dans son regard car elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

─ Fujio ne veut pas plus que moi de ce mariage, alors nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente, confit-elle avec une certaine inquiétude. Même si je venais à être enfermée dans une chambre avec lui, il ne me ferait rien que je ne veuille pas.

Hanabi se sentait honteuse de révéler le compromis passé avec son fiancé alors qu'elle avait immédiatement pensé à partager son soulagement avec Konohamaru, et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève les yeux sur lui, réceptionnant son inquiétude visible. Pour la deuxième fois, elle avait brièvement imaginé que son ami l'embrassait et à l'instant, c'était affreusement gênant. Rougissante, elle admira leurs chaussures, ajoutant à voix basse :

─ Je te jure que je ne crains rien.

─ Alors garde tout le temps ton téléphone sur toi, réclama-t-il d'une voix ferme qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Et s'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'importe quoi, à n'importe quelle heure, tu m'appelles.

─ Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, fit-elle, émue, en relevant la tête.

─ Je suis ton ami, non ? sourit-il, montant une marche. Viens, ça va refroidir.

Konohamaru n'était pas rassuré pour autant, mais il avait décidé de lui faire confiance. De toute manière, avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il espérait seulement qu'elle l'appellerait en cas de besoin. Il déboucha sur le toit à cette pensée, suivi de près par Hanabi. Le sourire ravi qu'elle fit en voyant ce qu'il avait installé rendit le sien bien plus sincère. Une épaisse couverture habillait une partie du sol bétonné, jonché de deux larges coussins et de quatre bentos.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement et entamèrent leur repas sous les félicitations d'Hanabi, qui savait que son ami venait d'être promu bras droit de Saru. Konohamaru la remercia avant de détourner le sujet, ne voulant faire aucune gaffe quant à la seule passation manquante. Ce n'était jamais arrivé depuis la création des lois communes que tous les quartiers changent de Chef lors de la réunion annuelle. Si après les quatre précédentes passations, Hiashi avait gardé sa place, c'était clairement parce que son héritier ne la méritait pas. Comme avait dit Madara, cette réunion était à inscrire dans les annales, mais pas de la façon dont elle aurait pu, ou dû.

C'est donc en parlant du lien qu'elle créait avec sa sœur aînée, et les quelques bâillements qui échappèrent à la benjamine Hyûga, que le repas continua sur une note plus gaie. Puis leur conversation bifurqua sur le couple d'ami du Sarutobi avant que tous deux s'allongent, la tête sur les coussins.

─ Tu vois l'étoile qui brille, là ? chuchota Konohamaru en pointant du doigts le ciel parsemé.

─ Oui.

─ Elle s'appelle _Alpha Ursae Minoris_, c'est la plus brillante de la constellation de la Petite Ours, l'Étoile polaire.

─ Effectivement, tu les as étudiées, s'amusa-t-elle.

Il sourit avec elle et continua de lui nommer les constellations. Elle dû se rapprocher de lui pour mieux apercevoir celles qu'il pointait, écoutant attentivement le son de sa voix. Peu à peu, elle fut bercée par la chaleur qui émanait de son corps et la mélodie qu'il chuchotait. Ses paupières se firent lourdes, elle les ferma. Alors il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour sombrer dans le sommeil. Konohamaru ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, continuant de présenter les astres. Puis son manque d'onomatopée finit par l'avertir. Il sourit en la voyant endormie près de lui, la couvrit du plaid qu'il avait gardé et regarda de nouveau le ciel.

XXxxXXxxXX

Lee se figea en voyant l'héritier du clan pénétrer le Dôjô, ce n'était pourtant pas le jour des loyers ! Il se ressaisit rapidement et congédia ses élèves qui partirent fissa dans les vestiaires. Se raclant la gorge, il plaqua un sourire poli sur ses lèvres en se tournant pour faire face à l'homme devant qui il s'inclina sobrement.

─ Bonjour Neji Hyûga-sama, salua-t-il respectueusement.

─ Où est la professeure Ryû ?

─ E-elle a été mise à pied, répondit-il, étonné. Mon maître ne pouvait laisser passer l'irrespect dont elle a fait preuve devant vous.

─ Où est Gaï-_sensei_ ?

Incrédule, Lee dirigea son index vers le bureau de son maître et suivit l'héritier des yeux quand celui-ci s'y rendit sans ajouter le moindre mot. Puis il se précipita à l'étage du Dôjô pour rejoindre son appartement et prévenir Tenten, qui était avec Aiko, que l'Hyûga était dans les lieux.

Neji frappa un coup sec à la porte du bureau avant d'y entrer sans même attendre d'autorisation. Il fit alors face à une version plus âgée du professeur Lee, à en juger le style vestimentaire et capillaire. La surprise passée, Gaï se leva précipitamment pour saluer l'héritier avec tout le respect qu'il lui devait. Il se demandait la raison de sa présence, surtout que la récolte des loyers n'était pas pour ce jour. Se redressant, il lui proposa de s'asseoir. Puis il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil en même temps que l'Hyûga prenait place.

─ Je suis honoré de votre visite, Neji-sama, sourit Gaï avec réserve. Mais je vous avoue en ignorer la raison. Serait-ce à cause de l'irrespect de-

─ Aucunement, le coupa-t-il froidement. J'aimerais d'ailleurs que vous réhabilitiez votre professeure et que son manque de respect ne soit pas notifié.

Le visage de Gaï se peignit de stupéfaction et sa bouche resta entrouverte durant les quelques secondes silencieuses qui suivirent. Il n'avait évidemment pas notifié l'irrespect de Tenten, ne voulant pas qu'elle paye de sa vie une erreur qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Si le Chef Hyûga apprenait ce que la professeure avait dit à son fils aîné, un Soldat du Soleil aurait été missionné. Mais il l'avait mise à pied pour lui faire comprendre que sa rancœur était dangereuse. Incrédule, il s'humecta les lèvres, s'apprêtant à questionner son vis-à-vis, mais celui-ci le devança :

─ Pourquoi avoir recueilli Rock et Ryû ?

─ Euh…, fit-il, pris au dépourvu. Pour…, les former afin qu'ils prennent un jour la direction du Dôjô.

Neji inspira profondément pour ne pas beugler au maître d'arme qu'il voulait la stricte vérité. Se doutant que l'homme craignait une quelconque intervention de Hiashi, il décida de jouer franc jeu avec lui.

─ Votre Chef ignore l'altercation que j'ai eu avec Ryû, tout comme ma visite d'aujourd'hui. Et je tiens à ce que cette ignorance perdure. Donc, je repose ma question : pourquoi avez-vous recueilli Rock et Ryû ?

Gaï garda son regard ancré dans celui nacré, le visage parfaitement neutre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que désirait l'héritier et ce genre de confidences pouvaient avoir de lourdes répercussions sur lui, comme sur ses professeurs, ses élèves et le Dôjô en lui-même. Il tentait donc de jauger le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il ne lisait que froideur et détachement dans son regard, comme si aucune âme ne l'habitait. Cela le fit penser à tout ce que son cher père lui avait raconté sur la famille héritière.

─ Il y a longtemps de ça, ma famille était une proche amie de la vôtre, commença Gaï d'un ton calme, déviant les yeux. Mon grand-père est le dernier des miens à avoir pratiqué les arts martiaux avec un Hyûga. Ce Dôjô est l'unique lieu dans Taiyô qui n'appartient pas à votre famille, c'est mon héritage.

Neji plissa les sourcils, intéressé par ce que lui révélait le maître d'arme. Il apprit qu'avant l'ascension d'Heichô Hyûga au rang de Chef, les Soldats du Soleil et les héritiers étaient formés dans ce Dôjô. C'était en ce lieu qu'ils avaient puisé leur savoir et assimilé les valeurs du _bushido_*, ce que Gaï s'évertuait à continuer de transmettre aux enfants de Taiyô Ouest.

─ Pourquoi mon grand-père a mis fin à cette tradition ?

─ Je ne sais pas, Neji-sama, grimaça d'excuse l'aîné. Heichô-sama a été le disciple de mon grand-père, mon père m'en parlait souvent. Il m'a dit que lorsque votre aïeul a été investi, le mien ne le voyait plus beaucoup. Être Chef n'est pas de tout repos, je suppose.

Le sourire compatissant de Gaï ne trouva comme écho qu'un pâle rictus désapprouvant la déclaration. Il ne s'y attarda pas pour ne pas manquer de respect à l'héritier et poursuivit :

─ Nos aïeux se seraient disputés quelques mois après le mariage d'Heichô-sama à sa fiancée Kami. D'après mon père, la tradition a été rompue suite à cette dispute. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas ce qui la motivait, termina-t-il de la même grimace d'excuse que plus tôt.

─ Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi vous avez recueilli Rock et Ryû, insista Neji, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

─ L'amitié qui unissait nos familles a pris fin, mais elles restent liées par des années d'histoire. Mon père m'a inculqué ce que son père lui a appris et son père avant lui, ce que votre famille partageait, les préceptes d'Hamura-dono. Les samouraïs prennent soin des leurs et viennent en aide aux plus démunis.

Neji hocha lentement de la tête, réfléchissant. Bunta lui avait dit que Hiashi avait confié l'insolente au maître du Dôjô. Pourtant, celui-ci sous-entendait être simplement venu en aide à des enfants esseulés !

─ Est-ce sur ordre de mon père ?

─ Tenten m'a été confiée par mon Chef, j'ai recueilli Lee, indiqua Gaï, craignant la suite de la discussion.

De nouveau, Neji opina lentement. Il ne pouvait pas parler de l'affaire Ryû au maître d'arme. Pourtant il était certain que l'homme avait connaissance des faits, peut-être pas dans leur totalité, certes. Il respira profondément.

─ Le Dôjô enseigne à tous ?

─ Oui, valida-t-il, perplexe.

─ Bien, je veux deux entraînements par semaine avec le professeur Ryû, exigea-t-il, surprenant son vis-à-vis. Ce sera les jeudis et vendredis soir, à partir de vingt et une heures.

Neji se leva à ces mots, n'attendant ni acquiescement ni désapprobation. Il profita de l'effarement du maître d'arme pour rejoindre la porte qu'il ouvrit avant de se stabiliser. Se tournant légèrement vers Gaï Maïto, il ajouta :

─ Ne le notifiez pas.

Gaï était bien trop abasourdit pour prononcer le moindre mot. Il en oublia même de saluer l'Hyûga et ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois que celui-ci eut quitté son bureau. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, la seule information qui se répétait en boucle dans son esprit était qu'un héritier Hyûga allait de nouveau fouler ses tatamis. Un sourire vint doucement relever un coin de ses lèvres, continuant sa progression au fur et à mesure que l'euphorie le gagnait.

Après une bonne minute, Gaï sauta de son fauteuil en poussant un cri de guerre. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de son bureau et rejoignit la salle principale en hurlant le prénom de la professeure. Il la retrouva au milieu des tatamis, accompagnée de Lee et d'Aiko.

─ Tu reprends du service, annonça-t-il d'un sourire bienheureux.

─ Yes !

Tenten s'extasia tellement qu'elle sauta au cou de Gaï pour l'étreindre avec affection, les faisant tous rire. Cependant, elle déchanta rapidement quand son maître l'informa de la demande de Neji Hyûga. Elle s'éloigna de lui, silencieuse, une certaine incompréhension lisible dans son regard. L'héritier avait exigé qu'elle soit sa professeure ? Vraiment ? Il revenait vers elle ? Pourtant, elle lui avait rendu son wakizashi… Un rire bref échappa à ses lèvres. _« Finalement, t'as une conscience, Trou-du-cul »_ pensa-t-elle.

XXxxXXxxXX

*Bushido : littéralement « la voie du guerrier ». C'était comme une religion pour les samouraïs, une ligne de conduite.

26/01/2020

Prochain chapitre : _« La lettre »_

**Review anonyme :**

**Laure82 :** Coucou^^ Merci beaucoup *o* ta review m'a arraché un immense sourire ! Et pour être honnête, je l'ai relu 2 fois *o* Effectivement, tu l'as dévorée pour lire autant de chapitres en si peu de temps ;) Je suis super contente que les différences et ressemblances des persos entre ma fic et l'univers original te plaise^^ Ah ah, ce n'est pas encore terminé^^ J'espère que la Partie II te plaira tout autant ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ta review et pour me lire^^ A bientôt, bisous^^


	6. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec le cinquième chapitre^^ _

_Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours autant plaisant de vous lire ;)_

…

**PARTIE II**

**Chapitre 5 : La lettre**

Les mains salies, Fuki s'attelait à terminer le parterre de fleur qu'elle avait commencé avec sa benjamine. Elle avait passé son enfance à désespérer que le jardin de ses parents soit si aride, malgré ses tentatives pour y faire pousser des fleurs et même des légumes. Ses frères s'étaient attardés à construire un système d'irrigation qui n'avait donné aucun résultat. Alors cet immense jardin l'avait aidé à supporter son mariage forcé.

S'essuyant le front du revers du poignet, elle laissa son regard traîner sur les carrés floraux qui habillaient déjà la pelouse. Chacun d'eux avait été commencés lorsqu'elle avait eu besoin de s'évader de son quotidien, d'évacuer sa fatigue, son stress ou encore ses erreurs et sa lâcheté. Ses yeux nacrés se posèrent sur le massif de tulipes représentant l'emblème de son clan, elle se pinça les lèvres. Elle l'avait planté après la naissance de son fils et s'y était attelée avec minutie, et l'espoir fou de se laver de son pêcher.

Cette flamme rougeoyante personnifiait le soleil, se référant au nom que Hiashi bafouait, comme Heichô avant lui. Et malgré toute la rancœur qu'elle vouait à son époux, comme à feu son beau-père, elle était fière d'être une Hyûga. Une enfant du clan qui avait été honorable durant tant de siècles. Ceux qui avaient toujours suivi les préceptes du sage Hamura Ôtsutsuki. C'était grâce à cela qu'ils avaient amené la paix à Konoha et que les autres Chefs respectaient l'autorité du patriarche…, du moins, avant.

Pourtant, en fixant ces tulipes jaunes et rouges, elle se demanda si elle était toujours une vénérable Hyûga. N'avait-elle pas fait preuve d'égoïsme et de déshonneur depuis ses fiançailles avec Hiashi ? Elle avait l'horrible sensation de se cacher derrière de fausses excuses lorsqu'elle justifiait ses actes passés. Elle s'interrogeait souvent sur la manipulation d'Heichô, était-ce la seule raison à tout ce que sa famille vivait depuis ? Elle en doutait. Car malgré les dires de Kô et de Bunta, elle se savait coupable.

Elle avait appris la vérité bien avant son mariage cependant, elle n'avait pas hésité à tromper Hiashi. Par simple égoïsme. Tout aurait été différent si elle avait fait abstraction de ses sentiments pour faire preuve de fidélité et d'honneur, mais penser ainsi la faisait chaque fois grimacer. Car si elle n'avait pas consommé cet amour, son enfant n'aurait sans doute jamais vu le jour. Elle pouvait bien regretter ses fautes, s'auto-flageller autant qu'elle le pouvait et refaire l'Histoire avec des "si", cela ne changeait rien au présent.

Inspirant profondément, elle baissa les yeux sur le parterre qu'elle était à planter. Ses réflexions se figèrent alors sur ce moyen qu'elle avait de protéger ses enfants contre la tyrannie de Hiashi. Et comme à l'accoutumé, l'incertitude l'envahit. _« Est-ce le bon choix ? »_ se questionnait-elle sans cesse. Une part d'elle était persuadée que sa famille et Taiyô s'en porteraient mieux, mais une autre part d'elle le contestait. Néanmoins, cette guerre interne devait prendre fin en ce jour. Agenouillée dos au manoir principal, elle sortit discrètement de sa poche la lettre qu'elle avait écrite et l'étui individuel d'un cigare.

_« Et si Hiashi découvre mon stratagème ? »_ hésita-t-elle en caressant de la pulpe de ses doigts le papier blanc plié en quatre. Elle se concentra sur les raisons pour lesquelles il était essentiel, voire vital, qu'elle le fasse : le droit à la vérité pour ses enfants, ainsi que leur libération. Elle s'assura ensuite mentalement d'avoir bien calculé tous les aléas. Cette lettre allait tout changer, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'elle mettait sa vie en jeu, elle en était même terrifiée. Mais le bien-être de Neji, Hinata et Hanabi lui insufflait le courage nécessaire pour prendre ce risque.

De ses doigts tremblants, elle roula le pli sur lui-même jusqu'à en faire un petit cylindre. Elle le glissa ensuite dans l'étui à cigare et enfonça celui-ci dans la terre molle en se pinçant de nouveau les lèvres, les larmes humidifiant ses prunelles nacrées. L'esprit envahit par les rares sourires qu'elle voyait sur les visages de son fils et de ses filles, elle l'enterra et continua naturellement ses plantations de Sauge rouge. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et ses tremblements n'avaient pas cessé, elle se força au calme en prenant de longues inspirations.

XXxxXXxxXX

La réunion quotidienne de l'ANBU avait été retardée de quelques heures, se plaçant juste avant le déjeuner des agents spéciaux, du patron et du Kage. Shimura en expliqua la cause lorsque chacun fut correctement installé autour de la table rectangulaire, leur annonçant que Gaara No Sabaku avait transmis une demande de visite, où était mentionné Rasa, à la prison fédérale de Konoha. Temari fronça les sourcils, ce que Kakashi, Izumi et Minato ne ratèrent pas.

─ Le procès de Kankurô No Sabaku n'ayant pas encore eu lieu, nous sommes obligés d'accorder la requête, ajouta-t-il d'un sérieux palpable. La visite aura lieu samedi prochain. Hôzuki, vous y assisterez comme gardien de prison.

─ Entendu, acquiesça le jeune anbu aux cheveux blanchis.

─ Akasuna ne l'a pas mentionné lors d'un appel ? quémanda-t-il en rivant un regard suspicieux sur Temari.

─ Non. Gaara se méfie de lui, pourquoi l'informerait-il de ses plans ?

Elle ne cacha pas l'irritabilité qui la rongeait. Le Shimura semblait avoir oublié sa réclamation, qu'elle avait pourtant réitérée la veille. Et il se permettait d'accuser Sasori de leur cacher des informations ?! Elle serra les poings. Depuis qu'il était reparti à Koyâ, sa vie était grandement menacée, mais le patron de l'ANBU, comme ses subordonnés, paraissait se ficher du sort que Gaara lui réservait. Ils sous-estimaient le nouveau Chef de Koyâ, minimisaient les risques et accusaient à tort. Cela la révoltait.

─ N'avez-vous pas compris les deux premières fois ? s'injuria-t-elle en visant Danzô. Nous devons libérer Sasori et les filles du Sanctuaire. Qu'attendez-vous, bon sang ?!

Alors qu'Izumi la regardait avec compassion, Kakashi la fixait impassiblement, écoutant attentivement son plaidoyer plaintif et diffamateur. Pour lui, l'héritière se laissait submerger par ses émotions, ce qui l'aveuglait. Les larmes qui humidifiaient ses pupilles vertes le lui confirmaient. Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de faire abstraction des liens personnels, ce qui était néanmoins une qualité primordiale dans ce genre d'instant.

─ Il vous faut quoi de plus pour missionner vos agents ? cracha-t-elle, serrant les poings contre la table.

─ L'occasion de réussir cette mission avec le moins de dégâts collatéraux, précéda-t-il son patron, attirant le regard des deux femmes de clans. Nous savons comment entrer dans Koyâ, nous en avons les moyens, mais rien ne garantit qu'on en ressortira avec les colis, et vivant.

Izumi grimaça de compréhension en jetant une œillade à la No Sabaku, ne pouvant que partager l'avis de son binôme. Temari tint le regard de l'anbu gradé en tentant de calmer sa colère. Elle pouvait bien comprendre leur position, la peur qui broyait ses entrailles lui était insupportable. Elle n'eut pas à verbaliser ses sentiments pour que Kakashi les reçoive, et cela fit germer une idée dans son esprit. Lorsqu'elle détourna le regard en rageant muettement, il bifurqua le sien sur l'Assassin. Il lui demanderait son avis après la réunion.

─ Bien, statua Danzô pour reprendre le débriefing. Ceci étant dit, nous avons reçu-

─ Je peux infiltrer Koyâ durant leur absence, coupa promptement Temari.

─ Hors de question, clamèrent simultanément Minato et Danzô.

─ C'est inconscient, ajouta Kakashi, se faisant fusiller des yeux par la blonde.

─ Et vous laisseriez la jeune Sari entre les mains de votre frère, insista Izumi, récoltant l'attention.

Temari ne sut quoi répondre, ayant reçu la phrase telle une gifle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hatake avant de baisser le nez sur la table en se réprimandant intérieurement. Elle devait garder son sang-froid pour avoir les idées claires, ne pas perdre de vue tous les à-côtés qu'une telle mission engageait. Elle fronça les sourcils en pensant à un détail, puis releva brusquement la tête pour fixer le Namikaze.

─ Kankurô acceptera la succession, ainsi que l'alliance de Koyâ à votre gouvernement et aux clans s'y étant déjà joints, clama-t-elle avec sérieux. Je serai la représentante No Sabaku. J'en appelle donc à mes alliés, anbus, Assassins Uchiha, Lotus Sarutobi et Rasengans Senju-Uzumaki pour mener à bien cette mission de sauvetage.

Izumi écarquilla les yeux avant de laisser poindre un sourire appréciateur sur ses lèvres. Puis elle riva successivement son regard sur Kakashi, Shimura et le Kage, épiant leur réaction. Ils ignoraient sans doute que la requête de la blonde se référait au code d'honneur des clans.

─ Je donne mon accord, se décida Minato. Izumi-sama, vous irez recueillir la réponse de votre Chef. Hatake, tu contacteras Kurenaï et je me chargerai d'Hashirama-sama.

─ Merci, sourit Temari, sincèrement gratifiante.

Izumi opina simplement d'un mouvement de tête vers le Kage avant de dévier sur son binôme, offrant un sourire malicieux. Kakashi s'en amusa. Elle était visiblement satisfaite de la réponse de Minato.

─ Passons au rapport que nous avons reçu d'Uzumaki ce matin, poursuivit le Namikaze.

Danzô reprit le débriefing en partageant à la tablée les récentes informations : soit les dernières vingt-quatre heures à Suna. Ils apprirent donc que Yokô avait été mise en sécurité sous la garde de Naori Uchiha ─ infiltrée sous le nom de Chichi ─, que Baki avait passé la journée avec Gaara et que Pakura s'était fortement disputée avec le Kage de Suna.

─ Il demande l'autorisation de bichonner la fiancée, lors des prochaines absences du Chef, termina-t-il en rivant son regard sur Minato.

─ S'il me mentionne en révélant son identité, elle collaborera, intervint Temari, sérieuse, faisant hocher la tête aux deux supérieurs.

─ Des instructions pour la mettre à l'aise ? suggéra Kakashi.

─ Faut qu'il évite de la toucher, acquiesça-t-elle d'un sourire peiné. Gaara n'est pas quelqu'un de tendre, elle sera craintive.

Le Shimura prit note en pianotant sur son ordinateur sous le silence que gardèrent les attablés. Minato en profita pour s'armer d'un cliché, imprimé depuis le mail crypté qu'il avait reçu d'Itachi Uchiha, y posant ses saphirs. Il lui avait aussi fait parvenir le topo journalier de Naori. Certaines notes complétaient celles de son fils, affinant le profil de la gamine. Et cette photo…, elle ne présageait rien de bon.

─ Le Chef Uchiha m'a transmis le rapport de l'infiltré en garde de la jeune femme, révéla-t-il, récoltant l'attention.

Légèrement soucieux, Minato leur expliqua que la protégée de Baki s'était montrée coopérative lorsque l'Assassin s'était présenté sous sa véritable identité. Elle avait partagé son stratagème ─ tombé à l'eau ─ pour obtenir l'Uzumaki comme garde du corps, ainsi que les révélations que lui avait fait Pakura.

─ Et elle s'est laissée prendre en photo, termina-t-il en tendant le cliché à Temari. Il semblerait qu'elle soit bien votre sœur.

La visée se leva pour étendre le bras et se saisir du portrait qu'elle porta à son regard, avant même de se rasseoir d'un mouvement bien moins précipité. Des cheveux d'un roux aussi profond que celui de Gaara entouraient un visage rond aux traits efféminés. Deux grands yeux, d'un vert aussi épineux que le sien, surplombaient le même nez et la même bouche que son benjamin. C'était comme si elle regardait une version féminine de son frère et cela fit grandement accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

─ Sa jumelle, souffla-t-elle presque imperceptiblement.

Cependant, Izumi à sa droite l'avait entendue. Elle plissa les sourcils puis se pencha pour avoir un meilleur visu. Comprenant rapidement les pensées de la No Sabaku à la ressemblance flagrante entre ce portrait et l'actuel Chef de Koyâ, elle leva un regard inquiet sur son binôme.

XXxxXXxxXX

Avec l'absence d'Hanabi à Konoha, Shikamaru s'était attendu à ce que Neji le réquisitionne, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il avait donc passé les deux jours précédents dans la pièce attenante au bureau cheftaine pour exécuter les demandes de Hiashi. Bien que celui-ci l'ait réprimandé sur son chantage concernant la banque Mokuton, il ne lui avait pas ordonné de retirer son _Cheval de Troie_, s'en étant au contraire servi. Il lui avait d'ailleurs commandé de pirater les banques de Saru, de Koyâ et de Sentâ, de la même manière.

L'anbu commençait donc à avoir une idée plus définie des desseins du Chef Hyûga, sans pour autant avoir de preuves suffisantes. Obéissant aux ordres, il éternisait néanmoins ses manœuvres. Il avait envoyé le virus informatique dans les établissements financiers de Saru et de Koyâ, et faisait perdurer l'investigation de celle de Sentâ en prétextant une sécurité prononcée qui lui demanderait un travail plus minutieux. Il avait évidemment prévenu l'ANBU et le Kage grâce aux messages cryptés qu'il envoyait chaque soir.

Ce n'était encore qu'une supposition, mais Shikamaru en était presque certain : Hiashi comptait doucement prendre le contrôle de la capitale. Il possédait déjà plusieurs infrastructures de Konoha, comme les sièges sociaux d'une chaîne de télévision, d'une radio et d'un journal, tous réputés à travers le pays. Il avait également investi dans l'essor de la métropole, se montrant comme un atout financier depuis de nombreuses années. Et aux yeux du hacker, contrôler les médias et les finances pouvait s'avérer extrêmement dangereux.

Pour l'heure, l'emprise du Chef n'impactait que Konoha et ses habitants. Cependant, si Hiashi parvenait à ses fins en prenant le contrôle total de la capitale, ce ne serait qu'une question de mois avant que l'entièreté du pays suive le même asservissement. Il comprenait dorénavant en quoi il avait besoin d'une recrue comme lui. Il ne s'était pas trompé en pensant que son don de hacker serait un atout non négligeable, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que cela serait pour un tel objectif. L'ambition de Hiashi avait-elle des limites ?

La veille, il avait fait part de ses suppositions avec ses supérieurs, qui avaient avoué partager ses craintes. Il leur avait d'ailleurs conseillé de cacher ces présomptions aux Chefs Uchiha, Sarutobi et Senju-Uzumaki pour le moment, craignant que l'un d'eux prenne une décision radicale qui nuirait autant à son infiltration qu'à Konoha, ce que Minato avait validé.

Présentement, il était attablé dans la cuisine à boire un café noir. Il espérait croiser Kô avant le déjeuner dans le but de le « bichonner ». En l'attendant, il réfléchissait activement à ce que lui avait révélé Hinata quelques jours plus tôt, qu'il avait tut dans ses rapports quotidiens. Il appréhendait que l'annonce parvienne à Itachi Uchiha et que cela déclenche une guerre entre Honô et Taiyô pour haute trahison. Si, comme l'avait averti Hinata, avoir connaissance d'un tel fait pouvait lui coûter la vie, il n'ignorait pas que la divulguer à ses supérieurs aurait probablement un effet dévastateur.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit enfin, dévoilant la cadette Hyûga et attirant le regard amandé de l'anbu. Partiellement déçu que ce ne soit pas Kô, il lui offrit un sourire poli qu'elle rendit brièvement. Elle l'ignora ensuite pour se servir un verre d'eau et Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de la zieuter. Elle semblait préoccupée ces derniers jours et il était certain que cela avait un lien avec ses révélations risquées. Il n'avait pas totalement tort.

Hinata avait passé trop d'heures à cogiter, ne cessant de se demander pourquoi elle avait si facilement révélé son statut à Sarige alors qu'elle s'entêtait à le taire à Itachi. Elle s'était promis d'en parler à son meilleur ami avant quiconque ─ si elle omettait Kô ─ une fois le mariage signé. Et puis, si jamais Sarige venait à fuiter la révélation, sa mort autant que celle du hacker serait de son fait. Mais ce qui la terrifiait le plus était que cela parviennent aux oreilles d'Itachi. Elle serait alors responsable d'une guerre dans laquelle sa sœur et son frère seraient en ligne de mire. C'était pourquoi elle mentait à son fiancé.

Trois années de mutisme et de rancœur silencieuse dans le but de protéger de nombreuses vies avaient été réduites à néant à cause d'un simple instant de compassion. Et elle n'arrivait pas à se pardonner d'avoir été si ouverte envers un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine et en qui elle n'avait pas confiance. Bien que ses nombreuses différences avec les Hyûga, sa désinvolture et cette aisance avec laquelle il avait abandonné le vouvoiement et les politesses superflues lui plaisait, il était un étranger qui travaillait pour Hiashi.

Par-dessus son verre, elle porta un regard sur lui, interceptant le sien. Elle songea qu'il n'avait pas encore ébruité la vérité étant donné que personne n'était venu la chercher pour l'amener au Chef, qui lui couperait probablement la gorge comme une vulgaire scélérate. Était-il vraiment apte à garder un secret ou craignait-il simplement pour sa vie ? Malgré le nombre de fois où elle avait accepté de jouer aux devinettes avec lui, elle ne le connaissait que trop peu pour trouver une réponse sûre. Avalant sa dernière gorgée, elle posa le verre sur le plan de travail auquel elle appuya ses avant-bras.

─ Apprend-moi à me servir d'un ordinateur…, réclama-t-elle spontanément. S'il te plait !

L'ajout de politesse fit sobrement rire Shikamaru. Il se leva, lui demanda d'attendre un moment puis quitta la cuisine pour aller récupérer son jouet informatique. La requête ne le surprenait que peu. Bien qu'elle fut réservée ─ et lunatique ─, il affinait doucement son profil. Il la savait donc curieuse. Et depuis peu, il avait compris pourquoi elle appelait Hiashi par son prénom, pour quelles raisons elle avait cherché à le dissuader de travailler pour lui et l'animosité qu'elle détenait contre tous ceux lui obéissant aveuglément. À l'exception des membres de sa famille.

Il était persuadé que la jeune Hanabi trouvait grâce aux yeux de son aînée. Hinata parlait souvent d'elle et toujours avec un sourire emplit de bienveillance. Et puis, un soir tard dans la nuit, en s'octroyant une cigarette, il avait vu les deux sœurs discuter et rire ensemble sous le saule pleureur. Néanmoins, il peinait à discerner les sentiments de la Hyûga envers son frère. Elle ne lui témoignait que de la colère, des répliques sarcastiques et des moqueries pourtant, lorsqu'il n'était pas présent, elle se montrait beaucoup plus magnanime. Il ignorait si Neji connaissait la vérité sur leur lien fraternel, mais c'était actuellement le seul indice qu'il avait pour expliquer leur entente chaotique.

Quant à ce que Hinata pensait de sa mère, il était dans le flou total. Elle n'avait encore jamais mentionné Fuki, ayant fait référence à elle qu'une seule fois lors de sa confession, en la déclinant telle « l'épouse du patriarche des clans ». Il s'imaginait qu'elle avait une certaine rancœur contre elle, qui était tout de même responsable de son éloignement familial. Cependant, lors de la tentative de meurtre du nouveau Chef No Sabaku sur son ancienne fiancée, elle n'avait pas feint son inquiétude pour Hanabi comme Fuki. Alors il n'était sûr de rien.

Il réintégra la cuisine en songeant à cela, et accrochant le regard nacré, il se demanda soudainement s'il ne pouvait pas en faire une alliée. Mais comment réagirait-elle en apprenant qu'il était un anbu répondant aux ordres du Kage et que cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il la bernait ? Il grimaça furtivement en s'installant sur la chaise de bar à l'îlot central et alluma l'ordinateur alors qu'elle venait se placer à sa gauche.

Ne pouvant réfréner sa curiosité, Hinata jeta un œil au clavier lorsqu'il entra son mot de passe, découvrant « NARA ». Elle avait rapidement remarqué que la plupart des gens choisissait un code de verrouillage pour leurs appareils électroniques en se basant sur des chiffres ou des mots personnels, d'après l'enquête qu'elle avait mené quelques années plus tôt auprès des occupants du manoir parce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle sourit discrètement en se remémorant ce souvenir et le défi qu'elle s'était lancée par la suite. À l'époque, un rien occupait ses journées moroses et silencieuses. Alors tout naturellement, elle s'aventura dans l'idée qu'elle finirait par découvrir ce que signifiait « NARA » pour le hacker.

Durant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, et parfaitement attentive, elle écouta les explications qu'il lui offrait sur le fonctionnement basique d'un ordinateur et les logiciels qu'elle était susceptible d'utiliser. Elle avait toujours montré des aptitudes dans l'apprentissage, emmagasinant aisément les sujets qui l'intéressaient. Elle n'eut donc aucun mal à se familiariser avec l'appareil lorsqu'il lui proposa de tester. Les mains au-dessus du clavier, elle répéta ce dont elle venait de s'abreuver en imitant ses manipulations.

─ Je double-clic sur l'icône pour l'ouvrir ? hésita-t-elle, le pointeur visant un cercle coloré de vert, de rouge et de jaune autour d'un rond bleu.

─ Hm, confirma-t-il, la faisant s'exécuter dans la seconde.

─ Comment ça fonctionne exactement ?

Levant l'index vers l'écran, il lui expliqua comment lancer une recherche sur le Web. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle suivait ses directives, elle trouva drôlement facile de recueillir des informations sur ce qu'il nommait la toile d'araignée. Elle lança alors une nouvelle recherche, tapant le nom de son clan. Shikamaru lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il avait sans doute eu raison de penser qu'elle souhaitait s'informer, bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien découvrir qu'elle ne savait déjà. Elle fronça les sourcils au rythme de sa lecture de ce qu'en disait Wikipédia.

─ C'est tout ?! s'étonna-t-elle, se reculant de l'ordinateur. Ils mettent trois cent lignes pour raconter l'histoire des Hyûga depuis Ôtsutsuki-_dono_, mais trois phrases suffisent pour résumé du traité de paix à aujourd'hui ! C'est une blague ?

Elle riva un regard outré au sien en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il sourit d'amusement. À l'entendre, elle vouait un certain respect à son clan et son ancêtre.

─ _Google_ ne dit pas tout !

Elle ronchonna muettement, déviant son attention sur l'écran. Une part d'elle était révoltée de voir que le nom de son clan ne soit que perfection, mais une autre en était soulagée. Elle pouvait bien mépriser ce que Hiashi, et Heichô avant lui, avaient décidé comme avenir pour les Hyûga, ils ne représentaient pas ce noble nom que nombre de bonnes personnes portaient. Balayant la page internet des yeux, elle remarqua que le site était complété par des internautes.

─ Je peux ajouter des choses ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le hacker.

─ Ouais, mais faut prouver tes sources.

Shikamaru la vit se renfrogner de nouveau, affichant une grimace témoignant son agacement. Il sourit légèrement. Puis une idée sembla germer dans son esprit, la faisant lancer une nouvelle recherche, sur Konoha cette fois. Suivant sa démarche de son éternel regard blasé, il saisit le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'elle cliqua sur l'icône affichant « clan », puis sur le lien bleuté du sien, sur le site officiel de la capitale. Tout comme elle, il découvrit une photo du couple cheftaine, devant le manoir principal, accolée à un texte sommaire sur le Chef actuel et son épouse. Les identités de Neji et d'Hanabi y étaient mentionnées avec des liens, pas le sien. Il lui jeta un regard en biais.

Hinata lu la présentation du couple en diagonal avant de cliquer sur le nom bleuté de son frère, puis de sa sœur. Mais ce n'était que des pâles biographies qui la laissèrent indifférente, tout comme l'absence de son existence. Revenant à la page d'accueil, elle alla jeter un œil à celle d'Itachi, par simple comparaison. Ce fut le même constat : un bref résumé du parcours de vie du concerné. Elle soupira, faisant onduler sa frange, avant d'être attirée par le nom du Kage, allant donc y jeter un œil.

─ Minato Namikaze, lu lentement Shikamaru, attirant son attention.

─ Hm, opina-t-elle d'un rictus nerveux. Le Kage de Konoha.

─ Encore un qu'tu n'aimes pas ? s'amusa-t-il avec intérêt. Il t'a fait quoi, lui ?

─ Je n'le connais pas, répondit-elle en haussant des épaules, les pupilles braquées à l'écran. Mais je sais qu'il a ses propres agents spéciaux, comme nous : les anbus. Pourtant, il reste là, à laisser Hiashi foutre la merde…

Shikamaru garda le silence, l'écoutant attentivement. Qu'elle compare les intervenants du Kage à ceux des clans le fit penser à Kakashi. Puis l'once de rancœur qu'elle témoignait en critiquant sa vision du Namikaze démontrait de façon implicite son envie de voir les anbus investirent Taiyô. Il avait donc sa réponse : elle pouvait être une alliée.

─ Bref, soupira-t-elle en abaissant le claper de l'ordinateur. C'est sympa de m'avoir appris les bases. J'vais aller lire.

Elle descendit de la chaise de bar à ces mots et commença à quitter la cuisine quand Shikamaru la retint momentanément en lui suggérant d'utiliser son ordinateur quand bon lui semblerait, lui donnant son mot de passe au passage. Elle lui offrit un sourire de remerciement et passa la porte.

XXxxXXxxXX

Un quart de lune s'illuminait parmi les étoiles, offrant un spectacle féérique auquel Fuki ne prêtait guère attention. Debout près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle épiait tantôt le jardin en contrebas, tantôt l'horloge sur le chevet. D'après l'heure tardive affichée sur le radioréveil, Hiashi allait quitter son bureau dans moins de deux minutes pour la rejoindre. Une boule nouait sa gorge parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, le sort en était jeté.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux en refoulant cette peur somnolente d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision, puis se munit de sa brosse et se peignit lentement, pour meubler l'attente et les quelques tremblements qui l'assaillaient. Après un bref instant, ses yeux se firent happer par la silhouette qui traversait la frontière fleurie du jardin et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent. Elle resta néanmoins tout aussi détendue qu'elle le pouvait et s'en félicita en entendant la porte coulisser.

Continuant de brosser sa longue chevelure en gardant sa position, elle baissa la tête d'intimidation en croisant les pupilles froides de Hiashi. Elle la releva ensuite vers la voûte céleste, admirant le ciel scintillant qui la fit sobrement sourire, apaisant légèrement sa tension. Cependant, elle s'en détourna pour se délester de la brosse sur la coiffeuse et s'atteler à dévêtir son époux comme elle y était coutumière, sentant à peine le regard posé sur elle.

─ Rappelle-moi comment s'est déroulé l'essayage chez les Uchiha, réclama posément Hiashi.

Elle releva les yeux sur les siens, haussant subtilement les sourcils. Elle paraissait ne pas comprendre la raison de sa requête, ce qui était un bon point. Il l'écouta minutieusement répéter ce qu'elle lui avait précédemment raconté, constatant que la version n'avait pas changé. Si durant leurs sept premières années de mariage, elle avait excellé dans l'art de la tromperie, depuis, elle en était incapable. Il fut donc rassuré et garda le silence le temps qu'elle termine sa tâche, la suivant des yeux.

─ Mikoto insiste pour que sa couturière confectionne vos kimonos cérémonieux, l'informa-t-il ensuite, la fixant.

─ Je t'assure Hiashi que je n'ai rien-

─ Tais-toi, somma-t-il calmement.

Fuki se tut, appréhendant la suite. Elle déglutit péniblement quand il lui tendit son papier à lettre confisqué quelques semaines plus tôt accompagné d'un stylo. Elle les prit de ses mains fébriles et le suivit du regard lorsqu'il passa près d'elle pour rejoindre la fenêtre en lui ordonnant de s'installer pour la rédaction.

─ Que dois-je écrire ? demanda-t-elle timidement en exécutant l'ordre.

─ Annonce à Mikoto qu'Hanabi et toi porterez un kimono de confection Hyûga. Elle peut faire celui de ta bâtarde, ajouta-t-il d'un sourire en coin.

Alors que son épouse lui obéissait, Hiashi laissa couler un regard sur sa silhouette gracile. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique qu'auparavant, quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Du moins, quand son visage se parait d'un sourire. Elle ne lui en avait jamais adressé un d'aussi sincère qu'à _lui_. Il n'avait le droit qu'à ceux respirant la politesse. Et elle ne s'était offerte qu'à _lui_. Cela le révulsait. _« Elle est ma femme »_ ragea-t-il intérieurement en se détournant sur le lac. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle termine pour la relire.

XXxxXXxxXX

22/02/2020

Prochain chapitre : _« Premier entraînement »_


	7. Chapter 6

_Coucou Tout le monde^^_

_Merci pour vos review, c'est un régale^^ Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture ;) _

* * *

**PARTIE II**

**Chapitre 6 : Premier entraînement**

Assis dans le fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux pour poser son menton sur ses mains jointes, Sasuke était plongé dans ses réflexions, calculant à peine l'Uzumaki qui faisait les cent pas dans la chambre louée à l'auberge. Il n'avait pas fait attention lors de la réunion des clans ─ sa première rencontre avec Gaara No Sabaku ─, mais après lecture du rapport de Naori, le lien fraternel du jeune Chef avec Yôko lui semblait évident. Il avait même accueilli les soupçons de l'aînée de Koyâ ─ transmis par Shimura dans la matinée ─ sans réelle surprise. Leur ressemblance était tellement frappante, comparé aux aînés No Sabaku, qu'ils devaient avoir partagé le même utérus. Et cette hypothèse apportait son lot de complication concernant la mission.

En plus de l'infiltration en cours, ils allaient devoir enquêter sur la famille héritière, et plus précisément, sur l'enfant confié au Kage de Suna. La piste que Yokô soit née hors mariage restait plausible, leur âge et leurs similitudes ne suffisaient pas à avérer leur jumelage. Et si ce lien présumé était attesté, alors ils s'orienteraient sur ce qui expliquerait l'éloignement de Yokô. Mais tout cela ne harcelait pas l'esprit de Sasuke, qui était concentré sur un détail lui paraissant important : le Chef n'avait pas demandé à le rencontrer. Il ne pouvait déterminer si c'était dû au fait que Gaara ignorait qu'il était un client ─ profitable de surcroît ─, ou si c'était calculé.

D'après l'héritière déchue, le No Sabaku n'avait pas connaissance des secrets gardés à Suna. Cependant, un doute persistait en lui. Il ne cessait de supposer que son invitation à la table des Chefs lui avait permis une certaine transparence sur les actions de son paternel. Et en tenant compte du profil ayant été dressé par la coalition, il jugeait Gaara assez fourbe pour prétendre ignorer la transaction qu'il avait passée avec Baki.

─ Naori a envoyé l'échantillon de sang, clama joyeusement Naruto.

─ Hm.

─ J'préviens l'Patron.

─ Hm.

─ Faut trois heures pour rejoindre Konoha et huit heures pour des analyses, donc on aura les résultats demain matin, s'enthousiasma-t-il, fixant l'Assassin.

─ Hm.

Naruto fronça un sourcil sur deux en grimaçant une réprimande qu'il s'efforça de retenir. Il ne pouvait encadrer son actuel binôme, le trouvant hautain, trop personnel, autoritaire et dénué de la moindre définition du mot « équipe ». Et ses réponses monosyllabiques devenaient imbuvables. Savait-il exprimer autre chose que des ordres ou des « hm » ? En prime, son air pensif prédisait qu'il élaborait un nouveau plan en solo, ce qui épuisa sa faible réserve de patience.

─ Tu peux m'mettre au parfum cette fois ? réclama-t-il tel un ordre, ses bras se croisant sur son torse.

Il obtint le regard fraîchement habité de l'Uchiha.

─ Je vais demander audience à Gaara No Sabaku.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant de lâché un rire nerveux, retenant son envie de meurtre.

─ Le savon de Madara-sama ne t'a pas suffi, tu veux réitérer ta connerie ! se moqua-t-il, recevant de l'indifférence. T'es pas croyable… Le grand Sasuke Uchiha est au-dessus de t-

─ Ferme-la et écoute, stoppa le visé d'un calme fébrile. C'est en tant que Sasuke Uchiha que je suis venu voir Baki, si je m'annonce à la cible, je renforce ma crédibilité.

Une veine palpita sur la tempe du faux brun, qui rêvait d'enserrer la gorge de ce foutu Uchiha. Le silence d'abdication laissa Sasuke exposer son idée. Encore une fois, la direction qu'il choisissait était une pente glissante qui pourrait coûter cher à de nombreuses personnes. Cependant, Naruto devait admettre que ce plan le tentait. Il le sentait et était persuadé que si son mentor Kakashi était présent, il aurait eu la même intuition : suivre l'initiative.

─ Okay, j'adhère, accepta-t-il, de nouveau sérieux. Essaie de faire languir votre tête à tête, j'en profiterai pour bichonner Sari.

─ « Bichonner » ? arqua-t-il un sourcil.

L'Uzumaki émit un léger rire avant de l'informer de la signification réclamée. Sasuke opina brièvement du chef, puis se leva du fauteuil placé dans un coin de la chambre. Tout en se rendant à la porte, dont il saisit la poignée, il proclama :

─ Je devrais pouvoir te donner une heure, ne la gaspille pas.

─ Eh ! s'injuria-t-il.

Mais il refermait déjà le battant derrière lui. Jurant entre ses dents, Naruto marmonna qu'il n'était pas un débutant, n'ayant donc pas besoin d'ordres venant d'un Assassin prétentieux.

XXxxXXxxXX

Assise en tailleur sur les tatamis, Tenten attendait son nouvel élève. Les bras ballants et les poignets posés négligemment sur ses genoux, elle gardait les paupières closes, tentant de vider son esprit comme son maître le lui avait enseigné. Elle avait ainsi médité chaque jour depuis l'annonce de Gaï, espérant mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Sa mise à pied et ses récents déboires avec l'héritier Hyûga lui avaient fait comprendre qu'elle devait tempérer sa rancune agressive.

Elle ne pouvait réfuter que les nombreuses discussions qu'elle avait partagé avec Aiko ces temps-ci l'avait aussi amenée à cette conclusion ─ surtout que sa dernière entrevue avec l'Hyûga lui avait prouvé que lorsqu'elle se montrait calme, il était capable de l'écouter. Si à cause d'elle, son amie avait longtemps évité d'aborder sa relation amoureuse, dorénavant l'inverse se produisait. Comme disait Gaï : _« Connaître son ennemi est déjà une victoire »_. Et bien qu'ayant été dupée, Aiko était une source d'informations non négligeable.

Elle s'était évertuée à démêler le vrai du faux dans tout ce que lui racontait l'ancienne espionne, cherchant les moments paraissant sincères à travers ceux joués. Se fiant à son instinct, elle jugeait la tendresse qu'il avait témoignée comme de la manipulation, autant que les paroles réconfortantes et les promesses. Elle trouvait une raison possiblement profitable aux rendez-vous qu'il avait fixés, ne pouvant cependant s'empêcher de douter de certains. Et elle accueillait chaque fois les qualités dont l'affublait Aiko d'une grimace. Rien de ce qu'elle entendait de lui ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

Pourtant, qu'il soit venu vers elle de son plein gré l'encombrait d'hésitation. Elle cherchait constamment une raison malveillante à ces cours qu'il avait exigés d'elle autant que de Gaï. Puis elle se mettait à espérer l'avoir fait entamer une remise en question, avant de rire avec moquerie de cette possibilité : par quel miracle aurait-elle réussi cet exploit ? Et cela se répétait en boucle dans son esprit, ne la laissant en paix que lorsqu'elle méditait. Cela l'avait suscitée à vouloir tirer profit de ce professorat imposé. Elle allait lui laisser une chance de prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi pourri jusqu'à la moelle qu'elle le croyait.

Le cliquetis distinctif de l'ouverture des doubles portes en bois ciselé lui fit ouvrir les yeux, dévoilant des pupilles noisette qu'elle riva sur l'arrivant. Un coin de ses lèvres se courba discrètement en constatant la tenue de l'héritier, celle des sous-fifres du Chef que le clan nommait Soldat du Soleil ─ et qu'elle surnommait mesquinement « Éclipse ». La longue tunique blanche à manches évasées tombait négligemment sur le pantalon en toile noire resserré aux chevilles, et des cordelettes tressées ceinturaient la taille. Un habit qui était à l'évidence conçu pour la liberté de mouvement, mais certainement pas pour passer inaperçu comme celui des Assassins, sans même parler de l'emblème brodé à l'épaule gauche.

Un bref coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au pilier central de la salle du Dôjô la fit noter qu'il était à l'heure. Elle ne quitta pas sa position, le laissant venir à elle d'un pas assuré. Elle leva la tête à mesure qu'il s'approcha, l'observant en ayant figé le rictus moqueur qu'elle lui réservait. _« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait revenir exactement ? »_ se questionna-t-elle intérieurement, _« Qu'est-ce qui a éveillé ta conscience ? »_.

─ Ponctuel, Trou-du-cul ! le salua-t-elle en mimant une félicitation lorsqu'il se stabilisa devant elle.

Debout, les jambes écartés et les bras dans le dos, Neji fut impassible. Désapprouver d'une quelconque façon le surnom qu'elle s'entêtait à lui octroyer ne lui donnerait que plus de raisons de l'utiliser, il préférait donc s'y montrer indifférent. Il se garda de lui rendre ce qui lui traversa l'esprit : _« Bonsoir, Insolente ! »_, adoptant le mutisme.

─ Assis, commanda-t-elle en tapotant le tatami.

Il arqua un sourcil, verbalisant muettement qu'elle était folle de croire qu'il obéirait à ses ordres. Ils se lancèrent alors dans un défi visuel dont il crut être victorieux, car après une petite minute, Tenten soupira de reproche en se levant. Il ne cacha pas être satisfait de la voir céder, mais perdit cette mine supérieure lorsqu'elle répliqua fermement :

─ Tu as exigé que je sois ta prof, mais retiens une chose : j'ai _accepté_ de t'enseigner. Quand tu passes ces portes, tu n'es rien de plus que mon élève. Si ça ne te convient pas, tu peux quitter le Dôjô.

Il inspira en serrant les poings. Il était déjà à regretter d'avoir eu cette idée loufoque. Il tint l'agression visuelle gorgée de colère. Elle l'énervait pourtant, il devait en apprendre plus sur les Ryû, l'entendre raconter son histoire. Et puis, il ressentait le besoin de lui faire face. Il devait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle se figurait. Alors il abdiqua. D'un mouvement fluide, il s'installa en tailleur sur le tatami, et avec droiture, attendit qu'elle reprenne sa position.

Tenten fut surprise, haussant les sourcils en conséquent et restant stoïque une bonne minute. Voilà qu'il obéissait maintenant ! Était-il lunatique ? Avec lenteur, elle reprit sa place, gardant le mètre de distance qu'il avait instauré. Abandonnant son faciès faussement enjoué, ses sourcils se plissèrent sans craindre d'afficher sa perplexité.

─ Avant toute chose, explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as réclamée ? Et pourquoi veux-tu t'entraîner ici et non avec tes semblables ? questionna-t-elle platement.

─ Cela ne te regarde pas, répliqua-t-il du même ton.

─ Que tu crois ! Tu peux me dire ce qui se passerait si ton papounet venait à apprendre qu'une lambda de son quartier égratigne le trou-du-cul qu'tu es ?

Il inspira profondément, ne pouvant nier que Hiashi y verrait trahison et déshonneur. N'étant pas influençable, aucune explication de la situation ne l'empêcherait de missionner un Soldat du Soleil pour éliminer la gênante et insolente professeure Ryû. Néanmoins, avouer ses raisons n'était pas dans ses objectifs.

─ Tu es un bon adversaire, consentit-il à révéler, inflexible.

─ Tu ne m'auras pas avec des compliments.

─ C'en n'était pas un.

Tenten ne retint pas son sourire moqueur au ton parfaitement neutre qu'il venait d'utiliser. Il pouvait bien le nier, il venait tout de même de lui faire un éloge. Cependant, elle n'insista pas et se releva en lui ordonnant d'en faire autant. Réticent, il soupira discrètement, puis obéit. Elle annonça un combat au corps à corps qu'elle débuta dans la foulée, ne lui donnant pas le temps de se préparer. Il ne protesta pas. D'instinct, il se mit en position défensive et ne rata aucune occasion offensive.

Bien que ce fut un entraînement et non un règlement de compte, Neji eut une sensation de déjà vu, le ramenant à leur altercation dans l'appartement d'Aiko. Mais elle ne démontrait aucune colère, seulement les talents d'une excellente combattante. Elle mesurait sa force et le dirigeait selon ce qu'elle souhaitait de ce combat factice, soit jauger sa technique, comme il le faisait avec la sienne. Inconsciemment, il la compara à sa benjamine et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait fait un excellent Soldat du Soleil.

Quarante minutes s'écoulèrent au rythme d'une danse de _Taïjutsu*_ que Tenten menait. Elle analysait ses mouvements, faisant connaissance avec son adversaire. Découvrir qu'il était bien meilleur combattant que ce qu'il lui avait montré la première fois la réjouissait tout autant que cela l'intriguait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été aussi doué à l'appartement d'Aiko ? Accordant un bref coup d'œil à son faciès, elle constata sa parfaitement concentration, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas la première fois.

Leur respiration se saccadait, la sueur collait leurs vêtements à leur peau, les enchainements vifs et rythmés volaient lentement leur énergie. Lorsque la professeure mit fin à la démonstration de force, Neji peina à garder sa position droite. Son rythme cardiaque battait des records. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas exercé de la sorte. Elle n'eut pas autant de retenue que lui. Dans le même état physique, elle s'autorisa à soupirer fortement, ayant agrippé ses genoux de ses mains sans craindre témoigner sa fatigue.

─ Assis, finit-elle par souffler en se laissant tomber en tailleur sur le tatami.

Cette fois, il obtempéra sans réticence, voire avec satisfaction, et imita sa position en gardant néanmoins le dos droit. Quelques mèches de cheveux avaient échappé à l'élastique qui les maintenait dans son dos, tout comme la queue de cheval de celle qui lui faisait face s'était desserrée. Reprenant calmement leur souffle, le silence les accompagna. Puis Tenten se leva pour aller se saisir de deux petites bouteilles d'eau, se faisant suivre du regard, puis revint en lui en jetant une. Il l'attrapa de justesse et s'en abreuva alors qu'elle se réinstallait.

─ T'as quel grade chez les Éclipses ? l'interrogea-t-elle en portant le goulot à ses lèvres.

─ « Les Éclipses » ?

─ Les sous-fifres de ton cher papa !

Neji retint un rictus déridé. Que ce soit le nom de leur quartier ou celui de leur clan, le soleil était le noyau de l'emblème des Hyûga, la flamme rouge représentant celles qui caressaient l'astre de vie. Alors le surnom qu'elle octroyait à ceux sous les ordres de Hiashi était clairement péjoratif. Pourtant cela l'amusa sous cape, ne montrant rien de plus que l'ébauche d'une risette.

─ Je suis le bras droit du Chef, consentit-il à répondre avec évidence.

─ Ta sœur est réputée pour être la plus douée d'entre vous, et d'après ce qu'on dit, elle sera ton bras droit un jour. Tu te situes où par rapport à elle ?

Il tourna brièvement la tête en s'humectant les lèvres. S'il n'avait jamais eu honte d'affirmer que sa benjamine était nettement plus talentueuse que lui, à l'instant cela le dérangeait. Néanmoins, il ne put que faire preuve de franchise :

─ En-dessous.

─ Donc on peut dire que ta sœur est numéro un des Éclipses et toi numéro deux ?

─ Hm, approuva-t-il à contrecœur.

─ Je suppose qu'être les enfants du Chef vous donne un avantage, se moqua-t-elle mesquinement, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

─ Nous avons gagné notre grade sans aucun privilège dû à notre naissance, contredit-il sèchement, la fusillant du regard.

Il aurait pu lui expliquer que l'entraînement intensif que sa benjamine et lui avaient reçu dès leur sixième année n'était en rien une faveur, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se leva à ces mots et entama de quitter le Dôjô. L'idée qu'elle se faisait de la famille héritière l'énervait au plus haut point. Qu'elle haïsse le clan Hyûga, il pouvait le concevoir. Mais qu'elle s'imagine qu'il ait eu une enfance privilégiée de par sa naissance lui était intolérable. S'il avait bénéficié de six années d'avance sur la formation des Soldats du Soleil, cela lui avait aussi retiré le droit à une enfance normale que tout autre Hyûga avait vécu.

N'ayant pas bougée de sa place, Tenten le suivit de ses yeux écarquillés jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les portes du Dôjô. Avait-elle blessé son égo en le comparant à sa sœur ou était-ce un de ses sautes d'humeur ? Peut-être un peu des deux, pensa-t-elle en souriant. Elle se laissa ensuite tomber en arrière, adoptant la position de l'étoile dans l'espoir de reposer ses muscles. _« Hanabi-sama est la seule femme chez les Soldats du Soleil, Neji en est fier »_ entendit-elle la voix d'Aiko, se remémorant son sourire. Elle soupira en abaissant ses paupières. Encore une information qu'elle classait dans les mensonges de l'héritier.

XXxxXXxxXX

Les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, Konohamaru errait dans les rues d'Iwa. Il n'avait pas de destination précise, faisant machinalement le même tour de pâté d'immeuble, ressentant juste le besoin de marcher calmement. Il lui restait quelques minutes avant de retrouver Hanabi et le silence qu'elle lui avait de nouveau imposé ces deux derniers jours n'avait eu de cesse de le harceler. Elle s'était endormie contre lui, mais il s'était réveillé seul au sommet de la tour. Elle n'avait pris aucun de ses appels, pas plus qu'elle n'avait renvoyé de messages. Jusqu'à ce début de soirée.

Il était passé par toutes les possibilités pour expliquer ce mutisme : la gêne, la honte, le remord, la peur… Lorsque ces hypothèses le laissaient en paix, c'était le prénommé Fujio et tous les cauchemars d'Hanabi qui l'assaillaient. Il avait bien de la peine à ne pas penser à elle. Alors il s'octroyait une promenade pour tenter de focaliser son esprit sur n'importe quoi d'autre que la benjamine Hyûga. Cependant, c'était guère concluant. Car bien qu'il ne fût pas perturbé par le fiancé indésiré ou ses présomptions concernant le silence imposé, il songeait à la proposition d'alliance qu'il avait partagée à Asuma.

Occultant l'association liant les clans Uchiha, Senju-Uzumaki et Sarutobi avec le Kage, pour ne pas prendre en compte les changements éventuels que la réussite de la coalition engendrerait, il envisageait un accord de Hiashi sur l'union de leurs deux clans autant que son mariage avec Hanabi. Il savait que cela permettrait à l'héritière de vivre à Saru avec lui, dans un environnement où elle jouirait d'une liberté certaine en plus de toute l'affection qu'il souhaitait lui donner. Mais il n'était pas convaincu que cela suffise à la sortir de sa prison dorée.

Elle ne cachait pas l'estime qu'elle portait à sa fratrie et sa mère, parlant souvent d'eux et lui avouant son inquiétude. Elle les aimait profondément, il en était persuadé. Alors elle ne serait jamais réellement heureuse si eux restaient prisonniers des chaînes que leur avait fabriquées le patriarche des clans. Cela lui fit comprendre une des raisons pour lesquelles son oncle n'avait pas adhéré à sa requête. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser tomber l'idée. _« Et essaie de savoir si tu serais un fiancé désiré ! »_ entendit-il la voix d'Asuma, visualisant son petit sourire en coin qu'il lui servait lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient au shôgi. Comment était-il censé s'en informer si elle le fuyait ?

Revenu à moins de cent mètres du bar où il avait rendez-vous, il soupira en jetant la tête en arrière. Il était supposé se vider l'esprit, et y était toujours parvenu grâce à la marche. À l'évidence, cela ne fonctionnait pas lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Hanabi. Peu importait qu'elle soit près de lui ou pas, elle était le point central de toutes ses pensées.

─ Bonsoir, entendit-il une voix familière.

Relevant promptement la tête, il riva son regard à l'objet de ses tourments. Le sourire inconscient qui avait fleuri sur ses lèvres se fana dans la seconde. Les deux pupilles noires qui le fixaient le déstabilisèrent. C'était pourtant bien la benjamine Hyûga qui se tenait devant lui. Elle baissa la tête en se pinçant les lèvres, laissant percevoir sa gêne.

─ Salut, se reprit-il d'un sourire crispé.

Hanabi était mal à l'aise. Elle s'était pourtant préparée et encouragée à l'affronter, à lui fournir une explication. Et maintenant qu'il était près d'elle, elle ne savait plus comment s'exprimer. La déception qu'elle avait pu lire dans ses billes noisette l'apeurait. _« M'en veut-il ? »_ se questionna-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le seul ami qu'elle avait. Alors elle s'accrocha à son bras, le surprenant, et lui offrit un sourire hésitant.

─ On peut marcher un peu ? proposa-t-elle timidement.

Konohamaru se laissa embarquer, la dirigeant néanmoins pour atteindre le parc central d'Iwa, jugeant le sommet de la tour inadéquat pour le moment. Le bruit de la ville accompagna leur marche durant un temps, puis Hanabi y ajouta sa voix.

─ Je suis désolée.

Il quitta ses pensées ─ toutes tournées vers les lentilles noires qu'elle portait ─ et lui accorda son attention. Elle balayait des yeux tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle, l'évitant soigneusement.

─ J'ai paniqué, avoua-t-elle avec embarras. Alors, je suis partie. Et… et je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Je me suis sentie…

_« Honteuse »_ termina sa voix interne. Mais ses lèvres se scellèrent et son regard se baissa sur le chemin de terre qui remplaça le goudron des rues. S'être réveillée contre Konohamaru la travaillait. Elle revoyait son visage au teint hâlé être totalement apaisé à seulement quelques centimètre du sien, le regard appuyé qu'elle avait offert à sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et l'envie soudaine d'y sceller la sienne. Elle abaissa brièvement les paupières. Était-elle perturbée par tout ce qu'engageaient ses fiançailles ou désirait-elle vraiment son seul ami ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Elle ignorait tout autant que son soudain mutisme avait laissé Konohamaru pendu à ses lèvres. Il décida de s'arrêter au milieu des arbres après quelques pas, la retenant par la même occasion.

─ Bi ? appela-t-il, accrochant son regard. Pourquoi t'as paniqué ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors que ses pommettes trahissaient la gêne qui s'emparait d'elle. Pourtant, elle ne baissa pas les yeux, les gardant ancrés à ceux de Konohamaru. Bien qu'elle ignorait ce qu'elle ressentait exactement pour lui, une part d'elle souhaitait qu'il soit celui avec qui elle connaîtrait tout ce qu'engageait une relation amoureuse. Elle se sentait en sécurité près de lui, n'avait pas besoin d'être la parfaite héritière Hyûga, souriait et riait avec sincérité chaque fois…, et ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de l'imaginer l'embrasser.

Néanmoins, malgré le nombre de fois où elle avait scénarisé ses révélations durant les derniers jours, être face à lui remettait sa résolution en question. Elle avait peur. Elle angoissait à la simple idée que ses aveux le fassent fuir, ou qu'il se moque d'elle. Et comment était-elle censée lui dire qu'elle aimerait qu'il lui offre son premier baiser ?

─ Bi ? insista-t-il.

─ J'ai…

Konohamaru remarquait bien qu'elle n'osait pas lui dire ce qui lui traversait l'esprit et cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Il espérait fortement ne pas s'être introduit dans les cauchemars qu'elle lui avait confié, ou seulement en jouant le rôle du sauveur et non celui du protagoniste abusif. Si Hanabi était réputée pour sa force, sa bravoure et sa froideur digne d'une Hyûga, il savait que tout cela n'était qu'un masque, que la vraie Hanabi pouvait aussi être fragile, apeurée, tout comme chaleureuse.

─ J'ai paniqué parce que…, parce que…, hésita-t-elle en reprenant ses pas. Parce que ce n'est pas correct…

Il la suivi, la zieutant alors qu'elle tentait d'expliquer sa fuite avec les vieux principes que perpétuaient les Hyûga. Il avait préalablement supposé cette possibilité, mais à l'écouter, il peinait à la croire sincère. Bien qu'elle défendait continuellement son clan, les propos authentiques qu'elle avait tenu au salon de thé à Sentâ lui permettaient d'être certain qu'elle éprouvait des difficultés à respecter les mœurs dont elle se servait à l'instant. Elle lui mentait ouvertement. Alors il se figea en continuant de la fixer, accrochant ses yeux déguisés quand elle s'en rendit compte quelques pas plus tard.

─ Il n'y a que toi et moi qui le savons, rappela-t-il, lui faisant baisser la tête.

─ Je sais, murmura-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

─ Alors ne me dit pas que c'est incorrect. Dis-moi pourquoi t'as paniqué.

Il la vit brièvement grimacer, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses craintes. C'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait si confuse. Il l'appela en laissant paraître son anxiété. Elle leva la tête pour la rabaisser aussitôt avant de franchir lentement la courte distance qui les séparait.

─ Ferme les yeux, s'il te plait, réclama-t-elle doucement une fois devant lui.

Elle fuyait son regard pendant qu'il restait à l'observer, la faisant répéter. Il abaissa alors ses paupières, recevant l'ordre de ne les soulever sous aucun prétexte. Il sourit en le lui promettant, se laissant séduire par la petite voix qui chantait en lui qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle fit. Elle aborda son fiancé et le certificat qu'avait exigé son père, anéantissant l'excitation qui était apparue pour faire revenir l'appréhension. Puis elle hésita un instant, le rendant nerveux, avant d'évoquer le compromis qu'elle avait mentionné trois soirs plus tôt.

Elle lui résuma la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa sœur, puis le tête-à-tête en compagnie de Fujio. Laissant planer quelques secondes de silence, elle l'impatienta. Il voulut l'inciter à continuer, mais elle reprit en confiant ses émotions. Muet et parfaitement attentif, il sentit son pouls s'affoler au fur et à mesure de ses aveux. Venait-elle vraiment de dire qu'elle s'était enfuie de la tour parce qu'elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser ? Ses paupières frémirent et elle le remarqua.

─ N'ouvre pas les yeux.

Hanabi s'était statufiée et garda cet air inquiet durant un instant. Elle s'assura qu'il ne romprait pas sa promesse avant de se reprendre, mettant un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. _« Est-ce que je l'ai vraiment dit ? »_ songea-t-elle avant de se racler la gorge.

─ Je ne sais pas si ce que je veux te demander est correct, poursuivit-elle, frileuse. Tu es le seul ami que j'ai et je ne veux pas me retrouver seule. Mais tu es aussi le seul en qui j'ai confiance et…, et je n'ai pas peur avec toi. Hinata dit que je dois désirer mes premières fois alors…, alors je voudrais que tu sois mon premier baiser.

Préméditant la réaction spontanée de son ami, elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il ouvrait les siens. Elle craignait ce qu'elle pourrait lire dans ses pupilles noisette si expressives. Une vague de questionnement et de honte vint l'assaillir, ignorant que face à elle, Konohamaru arborait un sourire attendri. Il était rassuré parce qu'elle n'avait clairement pas cauchemardé à cause de lui. Touché par ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer et heureux de sa requête. Il ignora les pensées qui tentaient de lui faire garder les pieds sur Terre, ne voulant songer ni au fiancé indésiré ni au fait qu'elle n'attendait rien de plus qu'un baiser sans lendemain, et se rapprocha d'elle.

Au moment où Hanabi sentit les mains chaudes de son ami envelopper ses joues, elle ouvrit les yeux.

─ Tu ne me fuiras pas après ? s'assura-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

─ Non.

─ Promis ?

Il sourit et se pencha sur elle, lui faisant clore ses paupières. Doucement, il pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, souhaitant lui offrir un baiser qu'elle ne pourrait oublier. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle y répondit, le faisant approfondir cet échange dont il rêvait depuis leur première rencontre. Une petite voix chantait dans son esprit, clamant joyeusement qu'elle le désirait beaucoup plus que le prénommé Fujio. Et bien qu'il aurait voulu faire perdurer l'instant, il y mit fin et s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, la regardant rouvrir les yeux.

─ Merci, chuchota-t-elle, gênée et troublée.

De nouveau, il lui répondit d'un sourire. Et pour ne pas éterniser l'embarras qu'il constatait à ses pommettes colorées ni celui qui l'étreignait, il lui tendit son bras et réamorça leur marche. Refreinant son envie de lui partager ses sentiments, il la questionna sur les lentilles noires dont elle s'était affublée, se montrant le plus naturel possible. Il fallut quelques secondes à Hanabi pour balayer l'émotion étrange qui venait de l'emplir. Puis, avec détachement, elle lui en donna la raison.

Intérieurement, elle se trouvait soudainement bien naïve d'avoir cru que le baiser qu'elle lui avait demandé ne changerait rien à leur amitié. Elle ignorait ce que Konohamaru avait pu ressentir, mais elle était certaine que dorénavant, à chaque fois qu'elle le verrait, elle y penserait. Où se trouvait la limite exacte entre l'amitié et l'amour ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et regrettait d'être aussi inexpérimentée. Elle songea que même une adolescente de quatorze ans, vivant en dehors du Domaine Hyûga, aurait une vision précise des sentiments qu'elle portait au Sarutobi, alors qu'elle nageait en plein brouillard.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Konohamaru en terminant ses explications. Elle avait aimé son baiser et aurait même voulu qu'il dure plus longtemps. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il était plus qu'un ami pour elle ? Aurait-elle ressentie les mêmes émotions si cela avait été Fujio ? Cette question-ci trouva immédiatement sa réponse : non. Pourtant, depuis que son fiancé lui avait parlé de sa copine, elle le considérait presque comme un ami, ou du moins, souhaitait qu'il le devienne. _« Alors…, je suis amoureuse de Kono' ? »_ se demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il lui rendit son coup d'œil, lui faisant baisser la tête.

─ Je te trouve bien plus jolie avec ta propre couleur d'yeux, avoua-t-il spontanément. Et puis, tu devrais être fière d'avoir des pupilles aussi unique.

─ Je le serais si elles n'indiquaient pas que je suis une Hyûga.

─ Tu peux en vouloir à ceux qui te font ressentir ça, mais est-ce qu'ils représentent vraiment ton nom ? insista-t-il, récoltant son attention. Reste toi-même avec moi, je te préfère comme ça.

Il termina sa phrase de son habituel sourire rayonnant, lui arrachant un rire. Elle resserra son emprise sur son bras et pensa à son retour à Konoha. Hinata aurait forcément une meilleure idée qu'elle sur ce qui lui traversait l'esprit ! Et puis, qu'elle fut amoureuse ou qu'elle ne l'estime que comme un ami, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde perdre Konohamaru.

XXxxXXxxXX

*Taijutsu : appellation donnée aux techniques de combat à mains-nues (ouais, je sais que vous le savez, mais je dois le préciser quand même^^).

18/03/2020

Prochain chapitre : « Visite au parloir »

Prenez soin de vous _*envoie des bisous*_


	8. Chapter 7

_Coucou tout le monde^^_

_Le confinement ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais j'ai quand même réussi à avancer ! Donc voici le chapitre 7^^ _

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**PARTIE II**

**Chapitre 7 : Visite au parloir**

Le monitoring bipait à un rythme régulier, dessinant un cardiogramme sur une feuille qui glissait lentement jusqu'à se poser au sol en accordéon. Un câble serpentait vers le lit où reposait Matsuri, se reliant à un boitier enveloppant son index gauche. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Kankurô ne l'avait pas vu autrement qu'immobile, dénuée de la moindre parcelle de vie. Il bénissait le son discontinu de la machine, son rythme cardiaque était devenu une mélodie à ses oreilles.

Assis sur le fauteuil près du chevet, il fixait son visage inexpressif en tenant fermement sa main droite entre les siennes. Depuis deux jours, la doctoresse aux cheveux roux réduisait les sédatifs et augmentait progressivement sa température corporelle. Elle allait bientôt sortir du coma artificiel, elle allait se réveiller. D'après le médecin Uzumaki, elle guérissait comme une véritable battante, ce dont il ne doutait pas, elle en était une.

Il aurait donc dû se réjouir, être confiant, persuadé que Matsuri allait ouvrir les yeux dans peu de temps… Mais il entendait en boucle les mots de Karin : _« Après, ça ne tiendra qu'à elle de vouloir se réveiller »_. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait, mais toutes ses réflexions revenaient en un point central : et si elle ne le voulait pas ? Elle ignorait ce qui s'était produit ces vingt derniers jours, inconsciente qu'un nouveau départ s'offrait à elle. Elle s'était endormie en étant battue à mort par celui qu'elle devait épouser, pourquoi voudrait-elle revenir en Enfer ?

Il resserra sa prise en soupirant d'appréhension. La sœur du Chef Sarutobi lui avait dit qu'il pouvait parler à Matsuri, qu'elle l'entendait, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il n'y croyait pas. Pourtant, à l'instant, il avait envie d'y croire. Alors d'un murmure, il la supplia de se réveiller. Ce fut le moment que choisi Atari pour arriver.

Entrouvrant doucement la porte de la chambre, elle se stabilisa devant la scène. Elle entendit malgré elle les propos du No Sabaku, qui assurait à la patiente que son tortionnaire ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il chuchota les sentiments qu'il lui vouait. Préférant lui offrir quelques minutes d'intimité, elle voulut rebrousser chemin, mais Kankurô entendit le couinement de la porte et y jeta un coup d'œil. Légèrement gêné, il se leva du fauteuil et offrit un sourire à la mère de Konohamaru.

─ Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, s'empressa-t-elle de s'excuser.

─ Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

─ Kurenaï vous attend.

Il acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête et entama de rejoindre l'épouse du Chef, qui devait le conduire à l'ANBU, où un agent l'emmènerait à la prison fédérale de Konoha. Lorsqu'il passa près d'Atari, elle posa amicalement une main sur son épaule, lui offrit un regard plein de compassion et lui promis de veiller sur Matsuri durant son absence. Il la remercia silencieusement et quitta définitivement la pièce.

. . .

Kurenaï avait suggéré à son époux de laisser le No Sabaku tranquille avec l'enquête en cours, prétextant que la sœur de celui-ci pouvait gérer en attendant. Elle avait aisément perçu que leur invité était déphasé, et au vue de son comportement avec la jeune Matsuri, elle avait saisis pourquoi. D'ailleurs, sa belle-sœur et Karin s'en étaient aussi aperçues. Elles avaient toutes les trois tentées de le rassurer au mieux. Et même si Asuma avait soupiré, puis plaidé qu'il devra être mis dans la confidence tôt ou tard, il lui avait donné son accord.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis, et elle devait maintenant se ranger à l'avis de son mari. Elle profita donc du trajet afin de se rendre à la Tour du Kage pour révéler les derniers détails en date récoltés par la coalition. Elle lui apprit que leurs soupçons concernant la gamine avaient été avérés, précisant que les tests ADN, que le conseiller Sannin avait effectués le matin même, attestaient le jumelage de Gaara et Yokô. Lui octroyant ensuite un bref coup d'œil, elle perçut son froncement de sourcils et devina son effarement.

─ Nous cherchons pourquoi votre père l'a exilée à Suna, ajouta-t-elle, concentrée sur la route.

Le silence lui succéda, car Kankurô ne savait quoi penser. Il était choqué, voire scandalisé. Il avait tellement envisagé que la gamine soit une enfant adultérine qu'apprendre qu'elle fut sa sœur ne pouvait le surprendre. Une part de lui considérait déjà cette Yokô comme telle. Mais que son éloignement ne s'explique pas avec l'infidélité de Rasa l'ébranlait. Pourquoi avait-il caché une enfant légitime ? La jumelle de Gaara ?

Plonger dans ses réflexions, il ne prêta pas attention aux mots de la représentante Sarutobi, qui continuait son briefing. Ses raisonnements tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, le faisant continuellement revenir au même point : il n'avait aucune réponse. Il serra les poings sur ses cuisses et cessa de cogiter inutilement. Il entendit alors Kurenaï lui rapporter les propos de Temari l'avant-veille. Cette fois, il ne put rester muet de stupeur.

─ Moi, Chef de Koyâ ?

─ Minato-sama, Nagato-sama, Itachi-sama et mon époux ont déjà répondu à l'appel de votre sœur, ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant une œillade. On est arrivé.

Kankurô remarqua alors la pénombre du souterrain où sa conductrice venait de se garer. Se résignant à la suivre lorsqu'elle quitta le véhicule, il fut soudainement pressé de revoir son aînée. Elle lui devait quelques explications concernant son annonce, il n'avait jamais témoigné le moindre intérêt pour la place de Chef. Et puis, il espérait être rassuré pour son meilleur ami, ayant trop souvent imaginé avec quelle joie morbide son frère allait faire vivre un enfer à Sasori.

XXxxXXxxXX

Passant machinalement le chiffon sur la vitre parfaitement propre, Kô n'était pas du tout attentif à sa tâche. Il avait terminé sa journée, mais éternisait sciemment son temps de travail dans le seul but de croiser Bunta, en réunion avec le Chef depuis plus d'une heure. Muettement, il suppliait le conseiller de faire vite. L'héritier pouvait apparaître dans la pièce de vie à tout moment, et lui ordonner de cesser sa besogne pour déguerpir au plus tôt. Quelque part, cela l'obligerait à accomplir sa mission après une plus mûre réflexion.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, une angoisse sourde qui ne le quittait plus depuis que Fuki lui avait révéler son stratagème. Il tentait de refouler cette émotion, car depuis des années, il attendait ce moment. Cet instant où quelqu'un aurait le courage qu'il n'avait pas. Il était même comblé de jouer un petit rôle pour donner un élan à cet espoir de voir le Chef Hyûga être détrôné. Mais la peur qui grondait dans ses entrailles méritait peut-être d'y réfléchir à deux fois ? Ce trouble lui faisait envier l'arrivée de Neji presqu'autant que celle de Bunta.

Son paradoxe interne prit fin quand, balayant la pièce de ses billes nacrées, il tomba sur les deux hommes auxquels il pensait. Il cessa son mouvement répétitif et plongea sa main libre dans la poche de son pantalon. Caressant nerveusement l'objet cylindrique, sentant le métal froid sur la pulpe de son pouce, il baissa les yeux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent vers lui.

─ Neji-sama ? interpella-t-il doucement, les stoppant.

Levant brièvement la tête sur l'héritier, il constata qu'il avait obtenu leur attention. Il profita des quelques secondes de flottement pour improviser une raison à sa prise de parole. Le hasard déterminerait la fin de son dilemme.

─ Hi-Hinata-sama demande à vous voir, fit-il, mal assuré.

Le silence lui répondit. Il hésita un instant avant de relever les yeux, réceptionnant un regard qu'il n'avait pas prémédité. Il s'était attendu à la colère de l'héritier, mais il ne vit qu'un étonnement mal contenu. Puis brusquement, Neji reprit sa marche pour rejoindre l'entrée, le laissant seul avec le conseiller. Alors Kô jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier en s'encourageant mentalement. Son cœur palpita davantage lorsque son aîné s'approcha de lui en le sermonnant :

─ Vous devriez rester à votre place, Kô. Qui croyez-vous être pour manquer de respect à votre héritier ?

Alors que Bunta plaquait une main ferme sur son épaule, il retira l'étui à cigare de sa poche pour la glisser imperceptiblement dans celle de son vis-à-vis. Si jamais Hiashi les épiait depuis le couloir, il ne pourrait voir que le dos de son conseiller.

─ Je vous présente mes excuses, s'inclina-t-il ensuite, le faisant reculer.

─ Je les transmettrai. Que votre impudence ne se reproduise pas.

Kô se courba de nouveau et garda la position jusqu'à ce que Bunta disparaisse derrière le mur du hall. Ses mains tremblaient, parce que son mauvais pressentiment venait de chasser toute autre pensée. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que Neji le reprenne sur son impolitesse ? Ou peut-être que le sort avait raison ? À présent, tout était entre les mains du nouveau détenteur de la lettre.

XXxxXXxxXX

Le vert kaki souillé de la combinaison informe que portait Kankurô donnait tout son sens au maquillage qu'il avait subi quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Une anbu du nom de Terumi lui avait dessiné des cernes et avait sali son visage autant que ses mains. Celles-ci étaient d'ailleurs menottées, à l'image de ses chevilles, étant reliés entre elles par une épaisse chaîne. Le miroir lui avait renvoyé l'image d'un prisonnier enfermé depuis plusieurs jours dans une cellule insalubre. Son allure allait très certainement plaire à son cher petit frère.

Le dos appuyé contre le mur délavé d'un des couloirs de la prison fédérale, il soupira en espérant chasser de son esprit sa récente discussion avec Temari, en vain. _« Tu en as les épaules »_ entendit-il sa voix, visualisant son regard assuré. Comment pouvait-elle être si confiante ? Être Chef signifiait posséder la vie de nombreuses personnes entre ses mains ! Elle pouvait clamer qu'il serait bien meilleur que leur père et leur frère, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de supporter une telle charge. Il soupira de nouveau en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Les rouvrant, il riva son regard sur l'anbu revêtant l'uniforme des gardiens, un certain Hôzuki s'il se souvenait bien. Temari lui avait avoué accorder sa confiance en l'agent Hatake et l'officieuse représentante Uchiha, tout comme il en avait envers la famille héritière Sarutobi. Il y réfléchissait souvent ces derniers temps, à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à chasser Matsuri de ses pensées. La coalition créée entre les clans et le Kage insufflait de l'espoir. Alors, tout en zieutant le jeune agent spécial à la tignasse décolorée, il s'y attarda d'un nouvel œil.

Hashirama Senju avait été le premier à rallier le gouvernement mit en place par Namikaze, et de ce qu'il savait de lui, il était certain qu'il fut le plus sage des Chefs de sa table. Hiruzen Sarutobi avait suivi l'initiative quelques mois plus tard, collaborant avec le Kage depuis peu. Il le côtoyait souvent dans le manoir et avait fait connaissance avec cet homme bienveillant et d'un caractère naturellement paternel. Puis Madara Uchiha s'était récemment joint à la coalition, une surprise. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela possible avant que sa sœur le lui annonce, et se dit que, peut-être, le patriarche de Honô n'était pas que cette imposante arrogance qui le caractérisait.

Et à présent, Temari avait rallié l'hypothétique futur clan No Sabaku à ces Chefs, l'ANBU et le Kage. Elle s'était autoproclamée représentante et lui avait légué le rôle de ces hommes, qui avaient sans conteste une expérience et un vécu dépassant largement le sien. Sous cet angle, s'il devait suivre sa sœur, il voulait apprendre de ses aînés, recevoir la formation que son père lui avait refusé. S'imprégner de leur savoir et devenir le Chef qui allait devoir redresser un clan et un quartier.

─ C'est l'heure.

Il sursauta légèrement, reprenant contact avec l'instant. Il fit face à deux prunelles violacées et reçu une frappe amicale sur l'épaule. Silencieusement, il se décolla du mur et suivit l'anbu-gardien à pas restreints. Une certaine détermination se lisait dans son regard alors qu'ils se rendaient au parloir, sous le claquettement de son enclave en ferraille. Et elle ne le quitta pas lorsqu'il se fit asseoir de force à la chaise s'ajustant à la table qui le séparait de ses visiteurs. Il porta toute son attention sur son cadet, serrant la mâchoire de rage. Matsuri emplissait son esprit et il eut envie de lui sauter à la gorge pour lui ôter son sourire satisfait.

Se plaçant dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés dans le dos, Suigetsu Hôzuki ne prêta pas attention aux No Sabaku, du moins, visuellement. Le magnétophone planqué dans sa veste d'un bleu nuit allait enregistrer la conversation tout autant qu'il allait l'entendre. Cet espionnage auditif commença par un lourd silence, qui s'éternisa durant une poignée de secondes. Puis le Chef de Koyâ le brisa :

─ Tu as bonne mine, _oniisan_ ? sourit-il, condescendant. Tu as l'air bien traité, chambre individuelle et bain quotidien. Un criminel V.I.P !

Les lèvres de Kankurô restèrent scellées alors qu'il le fusillait avec amertume. Ses provocations le laissaient cependant indifférent. Premièrement parce qu'il n'était pas ce genre de coupable, et deuxièmement parce qu'il avait abandonné toute affection pour Gaara depuis ce soir-là. L'image de Matsuri étalée sur le parquet de l'entrée du Sanctuaire ne quittait pas son esprit. Il pencha légèrement la tête, comme pour détendre sa nuque, lorsque son vis-à-vis perdit son sourire supérieur. Puis il accorda une œillade à son père qui, tête baissée, semblait malaisé d'être dans ce parloir.

─ Tu joue la carte du mutisme, comme avec les flics, se moqua Gaara.

Kankurô dévia de nouveau vers son benjamin, gardant le silence. Il devinait sans mal que son vis-à-vis était conscient des caméras de sécurité installées dans la pièce. D'après la loi, les enregistrements effectués dans les parloirs ne détenaient pas de son, seulement l'image, par respect envers les droits citoyens. Rares étaient les visites familiales dans la prison fédérale, la majorité du temps, ce privilège était réservé aux avocats, qui étaient tenus au secret professionnel. Et Kankurô se doutait que s'il le savait, son frère en était tout autant averti.

─ Tu n'as fait aucune déclaration à la police ? intervint posément Rasa, attirant le regard de ses fils.

Kankurô souleva un coin de ses lèvres.

─ J'aurais dû ? demanda-t-il, cynique, avant de dévier sur son cadet. Tu veux mon statut de V.I.P ?

Le regard de Gaara s'aiguisa et son sérieux se lut sur son visage.

─ C'est une menace ? siffla-t-il, les mâchoires serrées.

─ Tu te sens menacé ? ricana-t-il, le dos toujours voûté au dossier de la chaise. Pourquoi, _Otôto*_ ? Tes mains sont encore souillées du sang de Matsuri ?

Gaara se retint de justesse de faire voler sa chaise pour agripper le col de son aîné et lui décocher un coup de poing gorgé de toute la rage qu'il lui inspirait. Comment osait-il se foutre ouvertement de lui ? Lui qui n'avait fait que fuir la queue entre les pattes, voilà qu'il se permettait d'aboyer !

─ Tu crois que ces murs te protègent, cracha-t-il à voix mesurée. Ils ne sont que ton dernier toit avant que le tribunal t'envoie te faire pendre, Kankurô.

─ Gaara, réprimanda calmement Rasa.

─ Peu importe ce que tu diras, tu-

─ Gaara ! réitéra-t-il, sèchement.

L'interpellé s'arrêta net et dévia lentement la tête vers lui. Rasa maintint son air imperturbable en réceptionnant ce regard meurtrier. _« Il n'est décidemment pas prêt pour le rôle qu'il endosse »_ pensa-t-il. Il espérait être assez clair en offrant un bref coup d'œil au gardien posté dans un coin de la pièce, avant de revenir sur son benjamin. Il en douta un instant, jusqu'à ce que Gaara se détourne. Continuant de le zieuter, il le vit inspirer profondément, plaqué un sourire de politesse sur ses traits et braqué son regard sur le maton.

─ Veuillez nous laisser, ordonna-t-il avec contenance.

Suigetsu fit mine de ne pas avoir compris que le Chef s'adressait à lui, gardant sa position droite et le regard fixe.

─ Gardien, veuillez nous laisser, répéta-t-il avec déplaisance.

─ Excusez-moi, hocha l'anbu en lui accordant son attention. C'est impossibl-

─ Pardon ?

─ J'ai reçu l'ordre de coller au prisonnier, No Sabaku-sama, je vais nulle part sans lui, et lui nulle part sans moi.

Il ne cilla pas en percutant le regard aliéné que lui décerna le jeune Chef, mais sentit une goutte de transpiration descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il remercia mentalement l'ancien patriarche de Koyâ lorsque celui-ci se leva en déclarant :

─ Nous allons prendre congé.

─ Je n'ai pas terminé, siffla Gaara, les mâchoires serrées.

─ Nous ferons une demande pour une autre visite, insista Rasa, ignorant le collimateur pointé sur lui. Namikaze-sama nous accordera un prochain instant familial. N'es-tu pas de cet avis, mon fils ?

Gaara tiqua aux mots employés pour la question, y reconnaissant les siens la veille de son départ pour Suna. Néanmoins, il abdiqua aux recommandations de son paternel et se leva de sa chaise. Accordant un sourire carnassier à Kankurô, il rejoignit la porte du parloir en clamant :

─ On se revoit vite, _oniisan_.

─ Père ? interpella celui-ci en ignorant la réplique. J'ai une dernière faveur à vous demander.

Gaara serra des poings tandis que Rasa se tournait vers son fils aîné, lui donnant son accord par ce biais.

─ Avant d'être pendu, j'aimerais savoir qui est la gamine.

Le regard de l'ancien patriarche s'écarquilla d'effroi, avant qu'il ne quitte brusquement la pièce. Kankurô observa alors son frère, qui souriait finement. Aucun mot supplémentaire ne fut prononcé et le jeune Chef finit par suivre son père d'un pas moins précipité. Durant un instant, le silence succéda à ces départs, avant que l'anbu le rompe d'une calme réprimande.

─ Ce n'était pas prévu, ça !

─ Il savait pour la gamine, affirma le No Sabaku en se levant. Tout ? Je ne sais pas, mais je suis prêt à parier qu'il est allé à Suna pour Yokô.

XXxxXXxxXX

Délaissé par sa propriétaire, un bloc-note était posé sur l'herbe, accueillant sur sa couverture cartonnée un crayon à papier. Près de lui, les genoux pliés et enlacés de ses bras, la tempe gauche posée sur leur jointure, Hinata observait distraitement le reflet de la lune sur la surface du lac artificiel. _« NARA »_ se répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois, cherchant ce que ce mot, ces quatre lettres, signifiait pour Sarige. Était-ce un prénom, une ville, un acronyme, le titre de son film fétiche ou le nom de son premier chien ? Qu'en savait-elle ? Le hacker n'était pas plus loquace qu'elle, même lors de leur petit jeu devenu rituel.

Elle sourit en y songeant. Si elle omettait le fait qu'il travaillait volontairement pour Hiashi, elle appréciait sa compagnie. _« Disons que j'ai entendu quelque chose qui me perturbe »_ se remémora-t-elle ses propos lorsqu'ils avaient joué aux devinettes pour la première fois. Elle revit son regard choqué quand elle lui avait conseiller de ne pas se formaliser du certificat de virginité imposé à Hanabi. _« Je trouve ça humiliant »_, avait-il dit. Son sourire s'agrandit. Oui, elle l'aimait bien, cette recrue.

Les quatre lettres formant le mot de passe du protagoniste de ses pensées se rappela à elle dans un flash, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras et se lamenta sur son déplorable incapacité à trouver une piste. N'avoir vu qu'en coup de vent l'auteur de ce petit mot qui la harcelait depuis ces deux derniers jours ne l'aidait pas plus… Et qu'il soit en ce moment même à quelques dizaines de mètres, probablement endormi, l'énervait. Elle venait de passer une soirée supplémentaire seule sous le saule pleureur !

─ Tu fais chier, Sarige, grogna-t-elle, appuyant son front à ses bras.

─ J'n'ai encore rien dit !

Elle leva promptement la tête, affichant une surprise mêlée de satisfaction qui fit sourire Shikamaru. Il était amusé de son regard expressif et prémédita aisément qu'elle allait engager leur jeu habituel. Il retira le paquet de cigarette et le briquet de sa poche avant de s'installer en tailleur devant elle. Il lui en proposa une, qu'elle accepta sans mot dire, laissant planer un silence simple le temps qu'il allume leur bâton cancérigène.

─ J'me serais presque inquiétée, engagea-t-elle en recrachant la fumée.

─ Mes insomnies te manquaient ?

─ Ce serait juste alarmant que tu réussisses à dormir sur tes deux oreilles en passant tes journées avec Hiashi. J'avais peur pour ton âme, fit-elle avec taquinerie, lui arrachant un rire bref.

Shikamaru nota qu'elle avait l'air bien plus enjouée que les jours précédent. S'il y ajoutait le contentement dans ses billes nacrées lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé quelques secondes plus tôt, il déduisait que la révélation qu'elle lui avait faite ne l'inquiétait plus autant. Enfin…, il l'espérait.

─ Mon âme se porte bien, sourit-il. Je ne suis pas corrompu !

─ Tu ignores la force de persuasion de Hiashi, argua-t-elle d'un regard appuyé.

Elle espérait qu'il percevrait le sous-entendu, car elle craignait vraiment que les heures qu'il passait avec le Chef Hyûga ou Neji finissent par lui embrouiller l'esprit. Il pouvait bien se montrer outré des exigences que Hiashi commandait à Hanabi ou elle, il ne serait pas le premier qu'elle verrait se rallier aux vieux principes Hyûga après s'être fait lobotomiser le cerveau à coup de peur des représailles ! Néanmoins, elle n'insista pas dans ce sens, préférant profiter de sa présence pour enquêter sur le mot de passe.

─ Comment s'appellent tes parents ? lança-t-elle leur jeu, l'amusant.

─ Shikaku et Yoshino, répondit-il franchement.

Shikamaru était ravi qu'elle engage les choses, bien décidé à faire d'elle une alliée. Ne pouvant lui révéler clairement son infiltration, il espérait qu'elle devinerait par elle-même qu'il était un anbu du Kage. Il avait passé les deux jours précédents à y songer, cherchant la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet. Les devinettes lui avaient paru une évidence.

─ Des frères et sœurs ?

─ Non.

─ Un chien, un chat ou un poisson rouge ?

─ Non plus, rit-il sobrement. Ça fait trois questions, là, c'est à mon tour !

Hinata fit une moue témoignant sa frustration. Il lui restait de nombreuses possibilités pour expliquer le mot de passe du hacker, même en ayant retiré le prénom d'un être cher de sa liste. Mais elle garda le silence en attendant qu'il pose ses questions.

─ Okay, alors…, comment tu accueillerais l'idée que le Kage décide d'empêcher Hiashi d'agir à sa guise ?

Cette fois, ce fut la surprise qui dessina le visage d'Hinata. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'attarde sur ce qu'elle avait soulevé lorsqu'il lui avait appris les bases d'un ordinateur ! Néanmoins, elle joua le jeu en répondant :

─ Utopiste comme idée, mais soit ! J'en serais ravie, évidemment, mais effrayée aussi.

─ Pourquoi effrayée ?

─ Parce que si c'était réellement possible, ça voudrait dire que mon frère et ma sœur seraient des cibles au même titre que Hiashi !

Elle marquait un point selon lui. Et puis, il notait qu'elle avait inclus Neji dans ses craintes, ce qui le poussait à comprendre davantage la relation chaotique qui régnait entre les deux.

─ Tu aiderais le Kage si tu l'pouvais ?

─ J'irais lui bouger le cul tout de suite si je le pouvais, alors, oui, évidemment, rétorqua-t-elle sans hésitation. Ça te perturbe à ce point ce que je pense du Kage ?

─ Ça m'intéresse, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

─ Vraiment ? fit-elle avec surprise. Très bien…, je pense que le Kage devrait prendre son rôle plus à cœur, faire valoir ses droits de dirigeant de Konoha au lieu d'accepter l'emprise des clans. Actuellement, si on y réfléchit bien, à part le quartier Sentâ, qu'est-ce qu'il dirige exactement ?

Shikamaru l'écoutait attentivement, esquissant un sourire en coin. Elle imaginait utopique que Minato puisse vouloir changer les choses à Konoha, et au vu du discours qu'elle tenait, elle ignorait à quel point le Kage s'engageait pour la ville et ses habitants. Il pensa qu'elle devait même ignorer l'alliance officielle entre le gouvernement et les clans Senju-Uzumaki et Sarutobi. Ce n'était pas très étonnant si l'on considérait sa mise à l'écart.

─ Mais je sais aussi que ce serait du suicide pour lui de s'immiscer dans les affaires de clans, continua-t-elle, sérieuse. Kô m'a dit qu'un agent de l'ANBU avait tenté d'infiltrer Taiyô une année et le type s'est fait assassiner, alors-

─ Alors ça contredit ce que tu penses, saisit-il l'occasion. Finalement, il a essayé d'intervenir !

Hinata garda un instant le silence, essayant de se remémorer les dates liées à ce fait et l'investigation du Kage. Elle se rendit alors compte que Minato Namikaze était à la tête de Konoha lors de l'assassinat de l'agent dont lui avait parlé Kô, et grimaça. Elle avait peut-être jugé trop rapidement l'inaction du blond. Mais très vite, elle revint sur ses précédentes pensées, considérant que le Namikaze avait abandonné trop vite.

─ Il devrait essayer à nouveau, ou essayer autrement, argumenta-t-elle en le fixant.

─ Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il fait ! Peut-être qu'il a réessayé, qu'un autre de ses agents de l'ANBU infiltre Taiyô, mais que tu ne l'sais pas !

Elle rit ouvertement, ne croyant pas une minute que cette hypothèse soit plausible.

─ Ça, ça m'étonnerait !

─ Ce n'est pas impossible.

─ De berner Hiashi ? Si, ça l'est, assura-t-elle avec certitude. Il ne fait confiance à personne. Il va même jusqu'à faire espionner les Soldats du Soleil, alors qu'ils sont des Hyûga ! S'il se méfie des siens, il se méfierait d'autant plus d'un étranger.

─ Pourtant, il m'a embauché.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour le contrer, mais aucun son n'en sortit dans l'immédiat. Sarige était l'exception qui confirmait la règle à ses yeux et elle ne pouvait ignorer que son recrutement n'était dû qu'à la volonté de Hiashi. S'il n'avait été qu'un simple étranger, sans faculté pour l'informatique, elle aurait mis sa main à couper que jamais le clan ne l'aurait recruté.

─ Alors dit-toi qu'il se méfie de toi, bien plus que de quiconque.

─ Je sais, sourit-il.

─ Okay, à mon tour, poursuivit-elle, considérant le précédent sujet clos. C'est quoi ton film préféré ?

─ Hm…, Fight club, répondit-il, la voyant grimacer.

─ Une chanson ou un chanteur préféré ?

─ Pas spécialement, haussa-t-il des épaules.

─ Un meilleur ami ?

─ C'est quoi tes questions ?

Elle le défia du regard de ne pas répondre, ne donnant aucune explication à ses questions visées. Après un nouveau rire bref, il consentit à nommer son meilleur ami, et malheureusement, cela n'aida pas Hinata qui ne voyait aucun rapport entre le mot NARA et le prénommé Choji !

─ Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu découvrais que quelqu'un de ton entourage travail pour le Kage ?

Hinata fronça les sourcils. Il s'acharnait avec le Namikaze et cette idée que quelqu'un puisse réellement berner Hiashi, et cela la rendait perplexe. Pourquoi semblait-il autant intéressé par cette hypothèse ? Les seules personnes de son entourage étaient les domestiques, tous des Hyûga. Si elle connaissait lesquels d'entre eux rêveraient de voir Taiyô changer, elle savait aussi qu'aucun n'avait les moyens de prendre contact avec le Kage. À partir du moment où ils mettaient un pied sur le Domaine Hyûga, ils n'en ressortaient pas, ou seulement couvert d'un drap blanc. Hiashi le saurait immédiatement si un des domestiques avait décidé de le trahir !

─ C'est impossible, répliqua-t-elle enfin. Je connais chacun de mes colocataires, aucun n'a assez de liberté pour ça.

─ Les domestiques sont les seules personnes de ton entourage ?

─ Non…, y a Itachi, mais il ne compte pas, ce n'est pas un Hyûga.

─ Et moi, je compte ?

─ Tu es…, se stoppa-t-elle en accrochant son regard.

Elle ne pouvait pas le compter comme un Hyûga, mais en même temps, il était sous le joug de Hiashi comme chacun des domestiques, contrairement à Itachi. Et puis, elle avait cette sensation étrange qu'il cherchait à lui dire quelque chose. Elle le lisait dans ses yeux amendés. Ajouter les questions visées qu'il lui posait à sa perplexité, elle se demandait si… Non, ce n'était pas possible, personne n'était capable de berner Hiashi… Si ? Pourquoi cette idée loufoque lui semblait tout d'un coup plus plausible ? C'était insensé !

─ Admettons que ce soit possible, supposa-t-elle pour jouer le jeu. La seule personne qui aurait pu avoir un contact avec le Kage dans mon entourage actuel, c'est toi. Sauf que tu as séjourné chez Bunta, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec 'niisan, tu travailles souvent avec Hiashi et comme chacun d'entre nous, tu ne peux pas quitter le Domaine sans escorte ! T'as un pouvoir magique qui te permet de bluffer autant de personne ? Et comment ferais-tu pour tenir le Kage informé ?

Shikamaru baissa la tête en souriant. Décidemment, elle avait bien du mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse infiltrer son clan ! À vrai dire, cela ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup. Shimura et Namikaze avaient eux-mêmes douté que son infiltration puisse être viable. Et il savait pertinemment que sans ses facultés en informatique, jamais le clan ne lui aurait donné sa chance. Cela était tout aussi rassurant, car, de son point de vue, Hinata était la seule Hyûga rêvant de voir l'ANBU infiltré son clan. Si elle trouvait la démarche impossible, cela était sûrement tout autant le cas pour le Chef et ses subordonnés.

─ D'accord, admettons, clama-t-il en relevant la tête. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique, mais si je suis l'anbu qui travaille pour le Kage, alors j'ai reçu une formation, comme les Soldats du Soleil. Je suis donc capable de jouer un rôle ! Et comment je fais pour tenir Namikaze informé ? Tu oublies pourquoi Hiashi m'a recruté.

Le silence suivit ces mots, le regard nacré figé à celui amendé. Hinata l'analysait d'un nouvel œil, prenant sa réponse comme une affirmation à ses soupçons improbables. Il avait réussi à passer le scanne de Bunta, à se faire recruter par Hiashi, à être le binôme de Neji et à recevoir l'entraînement de Hanabi sans même être percé à jour ? Cela lui semblait tellement impossible… Pourtant, quelque chose en elle lui assurait qu'il en était capable. Si elle se fiait à ses propos, il avait reçu la formation des anbus, il était apte à jouer un rôle, et il était un pirate informatique. Un élément dont Hiashi avait visiblement besoin.

Et il n'était pas Shika Sarige.

─ Qui es-tu ? réclama-t-elle sans quitter son froncement de sourcils.

─ Shika Sarige.

Hinata grimaça à cette réponse. Le ton qu'il venait d'utiliser ne faisait que lui prouver qu'il ne se nommait pas ainsi. Elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer si le fait qu'il soit vraisemblablement un anbu la ravissait ou l'énervait. Quand avait-il été honnête avec elle exactement ? Il s'était joué d'elle comme il le faisait avec les autres, alors qu'elle s'était sincèrement confiée à lui. Elle lâcha un rictus nerveux.

─ J'ai une question à te poser, déclara-t-elle enfin, d'un ton ferme.

─ Je t'écoute.

─ Pourquoi t'as quitté tes parents ?

Shikamaru sourit en baissant les yeux sur le paquet de cigarette et le Zippo. Il s'y était attendu, à ce qu'elle se montre de nouveau méfiante envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui révéler son identité, il ne pouvait pas lui donner d'informations personnelles susceptibles de mettre sa couverture en danger. Cependant, il pouvait maintenant faire preuve d'une totale franchise.

─ Je n'les aie jamais quitté. Mais ça peut t'coûter la vie de savoir ça, alors garde ta langue dans ta poche.

XXxxXXxxXX

*Otôto : petit frère en japonais

29/03/2020

Prochain chapitre : « Colis suspect »


	9. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde^^_

_Avant de vous laisser avec Hinata, les Uchiha, puis un binôme électrique, je vous remercie pour vos reviews ;)_

* * *

**PARTIE II**

**Chapitre 8 : Colis suspect**

Un léger vent faisait danser les petites fleurs roses du sakura offrant de l'ombre à l'assise en pierre qu'il surplombait. Les yeux cernés de fatigue dû à une nuit blanche, Hinata fixait les branches colorées, allongée sur le banc, les jambes pendant de chaque côté et les bras repliés pour lui servir d'appui-tête. Les devinettes de la veille l'avaient empêchée de dormir et continuaient d'envahir ses pensées. Elle tentait d'y mettre de l'ordre dans l'espoir de trouver enfin le sommeil.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux bruits provoqués par les domestiques qui entamaient leur journée, comme elle avait à peine pris conscience que le soleil était levé depuis deux bonnes heures. Toute son attention était accaparée par le hacker, celui qu'il disait être, celui qu'il était, ce qu'il lui avait dit… Leur jeu habituel s'était transformé en interrogatoire, mais elle n'avait pas obtenu toutes les réponses à ses questions. La plupart d'entre elles n'avaient reçu qu'un simple « _confidentiel »_, accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules.

Elle faisait donc le point. Il disait être un anbu ─ même s'il ne l'avait pas clairement verbalisé. Un anbu fichtrement doué si elle se fiait aux barrières qu'il avait sauté jusqu'ici. Elle admirait le simple fait qu'il ait réussi à bluffer Bunta. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré le conseiller de Hiashi, mais Kô, entre autres, lui en avait souvent parlé. Durant sa jeunesse, il avait été un Soldat du Soleil réputé pour son intuition. D'après Tokuma, rares étaient les personnes qu'il ne déchiffrait pas en quelques paroles échangées. Être passé sous son détecteur et en être sortit vivant lui avait très certainement facilité son entrée au manoir secondaire.

D'après elle, son don et sa victoire face à Bunta étaient les seuls éléments qui avaient décidé Hiashi à le recruter. Et en tentant de penser comme l'aurait fait le Chef Hyûga ─ selon ce qu'elle se figurait de lui ─, elle imaginait qu'il l'avait confié à Neji et à Hanabi pour le garder sous bonne surveillance, ce qui se confirmait avec le bureau qu'il lui avait installé à côté du sien. Elle était donc certaine qu'il se méfiait de Sarige, mais qu'il ne se doutait pas de sa double identité. Et maintenant qu'elle en avait connaissance, elle se demandait comment le Chef pouvait l'ignorer ? Elle ne trouva d'autres réponses à cette question que la confiance aveugle que Hiashi avait en Bunta.

Alors elle en vint à se questionner sur ce qui avait permis à Sarige de berner ainsi le conseiller du Chef. En y incorporant les brides d'informations qu'il lui avait partagé la veille, elle se disait qu'il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de différence entre sa véritable identité et celle qu'il utilisait. _« Comment je dois t'appeler ? »_ s'entendit-elle le questionner. _« Shika, juste Shika »_ avait-il répondu d'un sourire. Elle plissa les sourcils. Était-ce son nom de code chez les anbus ? Un surnom ? Ou s'était-il tout simplement habitué à cette identité, à Shika Sarige ? Elle soupira, vide de la moindre certitude.

Et pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait élu domicile sur le banc, elle se remémora le regard parfaitement sérieux qu'il lui avait servi lorsqu'elle l'avait questionné sur son aveu. Il lui avait assuré ne pas avoir fuité la révélation, mais comment pouvait-elle le croire sur parole ? Si elle était convaincue qu'il n'avait rien dit à Neji ou à n'importe quel autre Hyûga, elle doutait qu'il ait caché une telle information au Namikaze. Pour quelles raisons tairait-il qu'elle n'était pas la fille de Hiashi ? Ce simple fait permettrait au Kage de signer une alliance avec le clan Uchiha, qui attaquerait le patriarche des clans pour haute trahison. Ce simple fait suffirait à détrôner le Chef Hyûga !

─ Tu as demandé à me voir ?

Elle sursauta et se redressa vivement, remarquant alors la présence de son frère. Elle détourna rapidement le regard, se leva et entreprit de rentrer à l'intérieur du manoir en tentant de l'ignorer. Ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'elle l'affronte, il lui manquait trop d'heures de sommeil et son esprit était déjà assez assailli comme cela ! Cependant, il la suivit en se répétant. Cette fois, elle entendit distinctement la question, fronçant les sourcils en s'interrogeant sur la réclame incongrue. Qui avait eu l'idée loufoque ─ et erronée ─ de lui dire qu'elle voulait le voir ? Après un silence lourd de réflexion, elle consentit à lui répondre :

─ Oui, j'voulais savoir comment va Hanabi, inventa-t-elle à la volée.

─ Elle est en mission. Elle rentrera demain soir et-

Il stoppa ses mots quand elle se tourna vers lui en affichant son choc. Venait-il vraiment de lui répondre ? Et sans cette intonation froide qu'il utilisait habituellement ? _« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »_ s'interrogea-t-elle. Il sembla tout aussi surpris qu'elle de sa réponse immédiate. Elle s'apprêta à renchérir, mais il la devança, sans pour autant s'adresser à elle :

─ Je t'attendais.

Hinata se tourna vers le destinataire de ce commentaire, croisant le regard du hacker. Elle était tellement abasourdie par la réaction inhabituelle de son aîné, qu'elle ne put que regarder le duo quitter le manoir par la porte avant, les bras ballants et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Ce n'était désormais plus une intuition, son frère avait visiblement changé. D'ordinaire, il lui aurait répondu d'un ton autoritaire en lui disant que cela ne la regardait pas.

Elle se massa les tempes et soupira longuement en abaissant les paupières. Après avoir passé la nuit à cogiter sur le hacker, voilà que l'attitude de plus en plus étrange de son frère venait la harceler ! Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser temporairement de tout cela, le temps d'une sieste. Un léger froissement de tissu vint briser le silence alentour. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant Kô se faufiler discrètement vers la porte d'entrée.

─ Kô ?

Il se figea à son appel et bifurqua lentement vers elle, lui offrant un sourire crispé alors qu'il lâchait la poignée de la porte.

─ Hi-Hinata, répliqua-t-il d'un rire nerveux. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

─ C'est toi qui a dit à 'niisan que je voulais lui parler ?

Le regard fuyant, Kô hésita un instant avant de s'approcher d'elle pour lui chuchoter ses explications.

─ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, plaida-t-il, embarrassé de lui mentir. J'ai interpellé Neji-sama sans faire attention. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me remette à ma place, mais il est resté silencieux.

Hinata resta stoïque. Pourquoi diable Kô avait-il interpellé Neji ? C'était illogique. Tout autant que le manque de réprimande à l'irrespect du domestique… Elle écouta à peine les remerciements qu'il lui offrit pour avoir instinctivement joué le jeu, préoccupée par l'agissement de Kô, les réactions changeantes de Neji et les révélations sous-entendues de Sarige. Elle ne fit pas non plus attention au départ précipité de celui qu'elle considérait comme un père, plongée dans un tourbillon de questions. Il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de remarquer qu'elle était de nouveau seule dans la pièce de vie.

─ C'est quoi ce délire ? souffla-t-elle, perdue.

Elle ne savait plus à quoi penser en premier lieu. Devait-elle s'inquiéter de la nervosité de Kô, du changement brusque de son frère ou des semi-révélations du hacker ? Peut-être devait-elle dormir quelques heures avant de s'embarquer dans des réflexions hasardeuses, songea-t-elle. Sur cette pensée intelligente, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et se pelotonna sous sa couette. Les paupières closes, un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Cependant, il disparut en un claquement de doigts lorsque la voix de Sarige vint résonner dans son esprit : _« Est-ce que tu serais mon alliée ? »_.

Après une profonde inspiration, elle se mit sur le dos, posa ses mains sur son ventre et garda les yeux fermés. Elle n'avait fourni aucune réponse à cette question, et le hacker ne s'en était pas formalisé. Il en avait même souri avant de l'abandonner près du lac en lui clamant qu'il la laissait y réfléchir. Et elle ne faisait que cela depuis. Sans prendre en compte tout ce qu'une réponse positive engagerait, elle aurait spontanément accepté, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils tendaient tous les deux vers le même but : détrôner Hiashi. Mais il lui était impossible de faire simplement abstraction de ce que son accord provoquerait.

Si elle s'alliait à lui, c'était comme si elle collaborait avec le Kage… Et si jamais le Kage prenait la décision d'attaquer Taiyô ? S'il venait à considérer Neji et Hanabi comme ses ennemis ? Elle aurait alors joué un rôle dans tout cela, et ceci lui était inenvisageable. Elle gardait le secret sur son statut d'enfant illégitime uniquement dans le but d'éviter ce genre de drame, ce n'était pas pour tout ruiner maintenant ! Elle n'était pas idiote, elle devinait sans peine que la seule aide qu'elle pouvait fournir au hacker était des informations. Il lui demandait clairement d'être parfaitement transparente avec lui, or elle doutait qu'il le serait avec elle ! Les _« confidentiels »_ qu'il lui avait servi le prouvait.

Toujours les yeux fermés, son front se plissa. Peut-être qu'en étant parfaitement transparente, elle pourrait faire comprendre au Kage et son agence secrète que son frère et sa sœur n'avaient d'autres choix qu'obéir aux ordres du patriarche ? Peut-être pouvait-elle réclamer un retour à cette aide pour mettre certaines personnes en sécurité ? Peut-être pouvait-elle même poser ses conditions ? Elle souleva prestement ses paupières en y songeant, puis se leva de son lit pour se saisir de son bloc-note. Elle nota alors ses exigences sur une page vierge, espérant pouvoir en discuter avec Sarige dans la soirée.

Une fois ceci fait, elle relu sa liste de souhait en souriant, bien contente d'avoir trouvé comment se débarrasser de cette torture psychologique. Si Shika Sarige acceptait ses conditions, alors elle l'aiderait dans sa mission. Satisfaite, elle se recoucha et tenta de s'endormir. Malheureusement pour elle, son frère prit la relève. Son caractère changeant vint l'accaparer, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif. Elle voulait juste dormir un peu !

XXxxXXxxXX

Dans le champs à l'arrière du manoir héritier, pianotant les doigts de sa main gauche sur son coude droit, Itachi avait les yeux braqués sur le colis ramené par son coursier quinze minutes plus tôt. Ses prunelles noires fixaient le sceau scellant le petit carton rectangulaire, déviant de temps à autre sur l'identité du destinataire : Mikoto Uchiha. Il se retenait de l'ouvrir. D'après Yashiro, son coursier, un certain Tokuma Hyûga lui aurait remis le paquet à la frontière nord de Honô. Ce n'était donc pas une livraison officielle, car Hiashi n'avait pas envoyé son messager habituel, comme trois jours plus tôt ─ pour une lettre de la maîtresse de Taiyô à l'intention de la même personne.

Le prénom de cet Hyûga lui était pourtant familier, il avait déjà entendu parler de lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir si c'était Hinata qui l'avait mentionné ou son grand-père lors de leurs innombrables discussions. Alors avant même d'avertir sa mère, il avait contacté Shisui et Madara afin qu'ils l'éclairent. Le premier arrivant dans le champ fut le plus jeune, le tirant de son observation distraite.

─ Le recruteur du clan, annonça Shisui en s'avançant vers lui. Vingt-deux ans, fils de Sangi Hyûga, famille noble mais cheveux courts.

─ Trahison ?

─ Impossible de savoir, haussa-t-il des épaules. Alors c'est ça, le colis ?

Itachi répondit en inspirant profondément, baissant le regard sur le sceau rouge où une flamme apparaissait en relief. Il se souvenait maintenant du prénommé et fouilla sa mémoire jusqu'à pouvoir le visualiser lors d'une poignée de main. Ce fut le moment que choisit Madara pour arriver. Il attira ainsi l'attention de ses petits-enfants.

─ Shisui, le CV du coursier, réclama-t-il en s'approchant.

─ Recruteur, vingt-deux ans, fils de Sangi Hy-

─ Sangi Hyûga, un excellent Soldat du Soleil, mort en mission, coupa instinctivement l'ancien. Un sang noble.

─ Il a les cheveux courts.

Madara braqua son regard sur Shisui, qui s'empressa d'ajouter qu'il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Il le tourna ensuite sur Itachi, espérant qu'il puisse lui en dire davantage, car si sa fiancée savait quelque chose, elle aurait pu le lui confier. C'était une information qu'il jugeait importante, car lorsqu'un noble Hyûga était déshonoré, c'était soit parce qu'il avait enfreint les lois communes, soit pour avoir trahit la famille héritière.

─ Je l'ai rencontré il y a quatre ans, quand il faisait sa confirmation au manoir secondaire, partagea le Chef de son calme habituel. Hinata l'aimait bien, et c'est rare qu'elle apprécie les futurs confirmés de Hiashi. Cela signifie forcément que ce Tokuma obéit à son Chef par obligation et non par conviction.

─ Il est probablement fidèle à quelqu'un de plus digne selon son point de vue, argumenta Shisui en hochant de la tête.

─ Et livre ce paquet pour lui, termina Madara, faisant opiner les deux autres. Je préviens Atomi d'un colis suspect.

Il les quitta sur ses mots, laissant l'informaticien et le Chef échanger un regard. Puis celui de Shisui dériva sur le petit carton posé au sol et entouré d'herbes sèches, et plus précisément, sur le prénom et le nom écrit en noir. Le clan Hyûga sollicitait beaucoup Mikoto, selon lui. Connaissant sa tante, il était prêt à parier que cela la réjouissait. D'un sourire, il informa son cousin qu'il allait chercher la destinataire.

Itachi l'observa s'éloigner, puis soupira. Il doutait que ce colis soit à caractère dangereux. Bien que, d'après ses souvenirs, Tokuma n'avait pas été très amical avec lui lors de ses visites à Hinata. À l'époque, il était déjà assez observateur pour juger cette inimitié comme une jalousie mal refoulée. Et de ce qu'il se rappelait des propos de sa fiancée, Tokuma renfermait une certaine rancœur contre son Chef et l'héritier. Alors si Shisui avait raison le concernant, il était certain que ce colis provenait de quelqu'un qu'il pouvait considérer comme un allié, mais qui ?

. . .

Mikoto fixait la silhouette d'Atomi accroupie au loin, écoutant distraitement les quelques chuchotements qu'échangeaient son fils et son neveu. Ce colis l'intriguait. La mention de Tokuma Hyûga par Itachi, dès son arrivée au champ, l'orientait dans l'hypothèse qu'il provenait de la maîtresse Hyûga. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de leur plus récente conversation, où elle avait pu la questionner sur sa famille après avoir révélé que Uruchi avait été sa nourrice. Elle se remémorait sans mal la mention de deux frères, ainsi que d'une nièce, Natsu, et d'un neveu, Tokuma. Et à en croire Shisui, le jeune recruteur était possiblement fidèle non pas à son Chef, mais à quelqu'un de plus intègre, qu'elle imaginait être Fuki.

D'après ses observations, la maîtresse de Taiyô aimait profondément son époux, renfermait une lourde culpabilité envers sa cadette et cachait difficilement une certaine crainte envers son propre clan, sans que Mikoto ne soit parvenue à en déceler la cause exacte. Alors si ce paquet provenait bien d'elle et qu'il avait été envoyé en-dehors des procédés officiels qu'utilisait Hiashi, cela signifiait que ce qu'il contenait l'éclairerait sur le profil qu'elle dressait de l'épouse Hyûga. Elle l'espérait en tout cas. Et si cette hypothèse se révélait exacte, ce colis détenait possiblement une information cruciale.

Elle s'impatienta en voyant Atomi se redresser avant de venir vers eux, le petit carton entre les mains. Que ce soit Madara, Itachi, Shisui ou elle, personne ne fut surpris de constater que le paquet n'avait aucun caractère dangereux. Elle offrit un sourire au démineur Uchiha avant de plonger son regard à l'intérieur du colis, découvrant un étui à cigare dont elle se saisit. L'ouverture cylindrique était recouverte de cire rouge, la même que celle du sceau qui avait scellé le paquet. Mikoto jeta un coup d'œil à son père avant de forcer l'ouverture. Elle en extirpa ensuite le contenu, qui s'avéra être une lettre.

─ C'est l'écriture de Fuki-sama, souffla-t-elle en levant brièvement les yeux sur son fils.

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cet émetteur ni à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Hinata ne lui parlait pas assez des siens pour qu'il ait un avis sur eux. Les rares Hyûga qu'il se permettait de profiler étaient ceux qu'il avait pu observer ou ceux ayant été ou étant proches d'Hinata, ce qui ne se résumait qu'à quelques personnes : Hiashi, Fuki, Neji, Hanabi, Tokuma et certains domestiques comme Kô ou Kilari. Et s'il faisait le point sur ce qu'il avait appris de la mère de sa fiancée durant les deux repas avec les Hyûga, il ne l'imaginait pas être une potentielle alliée.

─ Que dit cette lettre ? réclama-t-il.

─ Vois par toi-même, répondit Mikoto en lui tendant la feuille.

Il s'en saisit immédiatement et se fit rejoindre par Madara et Shisui, qui regardèrent par-dessus ses épaules pour lire les quelques mots écrits :

_« Mikoto-sama, _

_Cela parait quelque peu déplacé de vous faire ainsi parvenir une lettre officieuse cependant, je n'ai d'autre choix. Vous êtes la seule vers qui je peux me tourner, car vous êtes une mère, vous pouvez me comprendre. Je sais que Hinata sera en sécurité près de vous. Ce n'est pas le cas pour Neji et Hanabi, je crains pour leur vie. _

_Je me dois de vous avertir que Hiashi ne considère pas le clan Uchiha comme nos alliés. Il vous trahira dès qu'il le pourra. Le mariage de nos enfants lui importe peu, la vie de Hinata lui importe peu. Je crains qu'il attaque Honô. Je ne sais rien de ses desseins, mais je peux vous assurer que ses intentions ne sont pas louables, ni envers vous ni envers Konoha. _

_Le clan Uchiha est le seul qui puisse nous venir en aide, protéger Taiyô et mes enfants. Je vous en supplie, Mikoto-sama, il faut arrêter Hiashi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_

Itachi replia lentement la lettre, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Grâce à la coalition, il connaissait en partie les desseins du Chef Hyûga, il s'attendait déjà à la trahison mentionnée et craignait pour la sécurité d'Hinata. Pourtant, les mots de l'épouse du patriarche envenimaient son appréhension, lui donnant l'impression que le danger était imminent.

─ Que faisons-nous ? s'inquiéta Mikoto, les yeux rivés à ceux de son père.

─ Discuter, dans un premier temps.

Itachi hocha affirmativement la tête à la réplique spontanée de Madara, imité par Shisui. Le calme apparent de l'informaticien témoignait sa concentration. En effet, il cogitait sur une phrase en particulier : _« Le mariage de nos enfants lui importe peu, la vie de Hinata lui importe peu »_. Cela le perturbait, car quelques lignes plus tôt, elle affirmait être rassurée que sa cadette devienne une Uchiha. Il subtilisa la lettre aux mains d'Itachi quand Madara les invita à retourner au manoir, attirant un coup d'œil de son cousin. Celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque, continuant simplement de cheminer à ses côtés en laissant le père et la fille les précéder.

Shisui lut une deuxième fois le message de la maîtresse Hyûga, cette femme qu'il avait trouvée extrêmement introvertie lors de leur rencontre. Fuki avait certes souri à ses blagues, mais ne lui avait pas une seule fois adressé volontairement la parole, pas plus qu'avec les autres. De plus, elle n'avait rien démontré qui puisse prévoir qu'elle n'était pas fidèle à son clan et son époux, ce qui rendait cette lettre d'autant plus surprenante.

─ Itachi ? appela-t-il soudainement. Nous devons absolument savoir pourquoi ta fiancée a si peu de valeur.

─ Elle ne me diras rien, soupira-t-il d'agacement. Tu ne la connais pas, elle est bornée.

La grimace agacée qui accompagna la réplique arracha un sourire amusé à Shisui, qui tourna la tête vers leurs aînés.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? enchaîna le Chef.

─ Elle dit craindre pour la vie de l'héritier et la benjamine, mais pas pour Hinata, parce qu'elle va devenir l'une des nôtres. Pourtant elle clame que Hiashi-sama se fout de votre union, comme de ta fiancée.

─ C'est contradictoire.

─ Ou informatif. Il est probable qu'elle sache qu'il n'attaquera Honô qu'après votre mariage, supposa-t-il.

─ Nous devons agir avant.

─ Hm.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu pendant lequel Shisui lui rendit la lettre, lui arrachant un sourire discret. Itachi s'attarda à la lire de nouveau. Il se concentra ensuite sur le dos de son grand-père, apercevant l'emblème Uchiha à travers les longues mèches blanches. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur cette lettre, sur l'avertissement et l'appel à l'aide qui y étaient transcrit. Puis il songea à Hinata, et après une poignée de secondes, il partagea ses réflexions avec son conseiller.

─ Elle appelle ses parents par leur prénom…, elle aime sa mère, mais son père…, soupira-t-il, ne trouvant pas l'émotion adéquate. Elle ne m'en parle pas assez. Elle s'est bien gardée de me dire que son frère la battait… ! Elle est difficile à déchiffrer, et elle me connait, elle ne tombe pas dans mes pièges.

─ J'ai hâte qu'elle vive à Honô, glissa Shisui avec amusement.

─ Elle te plaira, affirma-t-il sans hésitation.

Shisui lui octroya un coup d'œil, sentant un pincement désagréable au sourire qu'il affichait. Cependant, il ne perdit pas son faciès enjoué.

─ Je suis heureux pour toi, mon cousin, sourit-il faussement, bien que sincère. Je te souhaite tous mes vœux d-

─ Hinata est ma meilleure amie Shisui, juste ma meilleure amie.

Il fut surpris de la réplique comme du ton ferme d'Itachi, qui ne semblait pas vouloir le regarder. Il ne sut comment l'interpréter. Pourquoi semblait-il gêné d'avoir des sentiments pour Hinata ? C'était une bonne chose, surtout en prenant en compte qu'ils avaient été fiancés très jeunes.

─ Mon père disait que s'unir à sa meilleure amie assure un mariage heureux, tenta-t-il, lui accordant une œillade taquine.

Itachi ne répliqua pas, lui offrant seulement un sourire pour valider l'affirmation. Il avait longtemps cru qu'en réussissant à tomber amoureux d'Hinata, il serait enfin libéré de ses entraves invisibles, il serait enfin heureux. Mais le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à leur dernière entrevue lui avait prouver que peu importe ce qu'il ferait, ce qu'il souhaitait, il ne pourrait jamais changer celui qu'il était. Pourtant, il avait toujours foi en les mots de Kagami. Shisui était son meilleur ami.

XXxxXXxxXX

La circulation était fluide à cette heure tardive. Au volant, phares allumés, Naruto conduisait à bonne allure, ignorant royalement son Uchiha de passager. Celui-ci avait un coude appuyé sur son genou relevé, pouvant ainsi poser son menton sur sa paume tout en fixant le marquage dessinant l'asphalte de la voie express. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils avaient quitté Suna, dans un silence pesant. Naruto l'avait brisé après une centaine de kilomètres en activant la radio. Cependant, la musique n'était qu'un simple fond sonore.

Ils avaient tous deux reçu l'ordre de revenir à Konoha, mais pour des raisons différentes. L'Uzumaki avait été réquisitionné par son Chef pour la mission de sauvetage organisée par la coalition au quartier Koyâ. Cette affectation temporaire lui convenait, ce que témoignait son air déridé, et avait chassé sa déception à son manque de réussite concernant la fiancée Sari. Quant à Sasuke, il avait été dans l'obligation d'obéir au Chef No Sabaku, qui avait conditionné leur rencontre à ce qu'elle se déroule à la Tour du Sable. Il va sans dire que cela lui déplaisait fortement, ce que son expression fermée attestait.

Le simple fait de répondre à l'exigence du nouveau Chef lui donnait la désagréable impression de lui être inférieur. Certes, hiérarchiquement, ils n'étaient pas au même niveau, mais Sasuke n'accordait aucune valeur à une personne comme Gaara, qu'il soit Chef ou un simple exécutant. Sans le rôle dont il s'était lui-même incombé pour cette mission, il n'aurait jamais offert le moindre intérêt à cet homme autre que dans la manière la plus efficace de lui ôter la vie. Il jalousait d'ailleurs son binôme actuel, car infiltré Koyâ avait été son objectif premier sous les ordres de Madara.

Cependant, Itachi avait refusé de l'inclure dans les agents confiés à la coalition sous les ordres du Kage. D'ailleurs, la raison que lui avait fourni son frère ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Il était conscient de son impulsivité, mais cette excuse était de piètre qualité pour amener à un refus. Il était tout de même le troisième meilleur Assassin de Honô, il savait prendre en considération les risques qu'engendraient ses décisions ! Si durant la mission, l'assassinat du Chef mettait les autres agents de la coalition en danger, il aurait su se retenir. Sauf qu'Itachi ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle et préférait confier les Assassins sélectionnés à Izumi.

Il respectait l'ordre de son aîné, malgré qu'il ne fût pas du même avis que lui. Premièrement parce qu'Itachi était son supérieur hiérarchique. Et deuxièmement parce que sa cousine possédait la même aversion que lui envers le père et le fils cheftaines de ce clan de proxénètes. Il savait pertinemment que si l'occasion se présentait, Izumi n'hésiterait pas à la saisir. Et au vu de son niveau sur le tableau des records accroché dans la salle des tatamis du manoir héritier, elle offrirait une mort nette et sans bavure à l'ordure qu'était le Chef de Koyâ. Cela le rassurait assez pour ne pas trop songer à sa mise à l'écart. Malheureusement pour lui, cela revenait à cogiter plus que nécessaire sur l'exigence outrageante dudit Chef.

Pour chasser son irritabilité, il décida de ressasser la mission No Sabaku depuis l'alliance officieuse entre son clan et le gouvernement du Namikaze. Madara l'avait réquisitionné pour cette mission bien avant la coalition. Avec l'aide d'Izumi, il avait pris en charge les Assassins infiltrés à Suna et était assez fier d'avoir sauvé dix-neuf filles d'un esclavagisme sexuel, malgré l'indignation qu'avec témoigné son binôme lors de leurs partages d'informations. Il avait néanmoins échoué dans son objectif d'infiltré Koyâ. Comme il l'avait précisé à son grand-père, les frontières murées de ce quartier étaient vraiment bien protégées, que ce soit par les gardes ou par l'héritière en personne.

Son clan avait donc une avance considérable lors de l'alliance officieuse pourtant, il ne pouvait nier que l'ANBU du Kage fournissait une aide précieuse. Contrairement à lui, un de leur agent ─ Hatake s'il se souvenait bien ─ avait réussi à se mettre en contact avec Temari No Sabaku, ce qui avait permis une évolution conséquente dans leurs actions. Preuve en était que dans quelques jours tout au plus, une unité exceptionnelle, formée par des agents venant de chaque branche de la coalition, s'introduirait dans Koyâ. Même si c'était pour un sauvetage, le Kage avait autorisé l'assassinat de Rasa et Gaara No Sabaku si leur capture s'avérait impossible.

Apercevant un panneau routier qui indiquait leur approche de Konoha, Sasuke quitta sa position pour jeter un regard au faux brun qui conduisait. L'Uzumaki était silencieux, ce qui était bien rare. Son actuel binôme n'était pas un mauvais agent, mais son hyperactivité et son sourire d'idiot fini ne rendaient pas cette constatation évidente. Il le trouvait épuisant, mais d'une certaine manière, cela l'amusait. Car Naruto se vexait tout aussi vite qu'il se déridait, il était donc une cible parfaite pour ses taquineries. Et avec ces quelques jours passés à Suna, il pouvait affirmer qu'il n'était peut-être pas un anbu de terrain, mais il en avait les qualités. Il se réjouissait d'ailleurs que malgré leur entente en dents de scie, ils aient réussi à s'accorder.

Il songea soudainement au fait que Naruto parvenait plutôt aisément à le comprendre. Il réussissait à suivre le fil de ses pensées avec peu de mots échangés, il décryptait facilement ses réactions ou ses intentions, et contre toute attente, il l'avait suivi dans chacune de ses directives, même s'il avait râlé en amont. Rares étaient les Assassins avec lesquels il faisait un bon duo, alors il avait douté pouvoir y parvenir avec un Uzumaki. Pourtant, leur binôme fonctionnait plutôt bien, surtout lorsque l'on prenait en compte qu'ils venaient de clans autrefois ennemis.

─ Namikaze-sama t'a dit dans quelle équipe tu seras pour la mission ?

Cette réclame inattendue attira un bref coup d'œil de Naruto. Se recentrant sur la route en sortant de la voie express, il répondit :

─ Oui, l'équipe 2, celle qui sera aux portes du quartier.

─ Hm, tu ne pénètreras pas Koyâ, constata-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

─ Non, et même si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de tes ordres, Uchiha.

La réplique défensive arracha un sourire à l'Assassin, ce que Naruto vit grâce à une œillade. Qu'il s'inquiète pour cette mission alors qu'il ne faisait pas partie de l'unité réquisitionnée l'irrita. Il s'imaginait donc que son prétentieux binôme allait encore faire des plans sur la comète pour imposer son point de vue. Sauf que cette fois, il ne pouvait décider de quoi que ce soit. Cette constatation le fit récupérer son sourire apaisé.

─ As-tu une quelconque influence sur ton père ?

Naruto fut surpris de cette question, ne prenant pas la peine de le cacher. Il bifurqua sur Sasuke, puis revint sur la route.

─ Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

─ Si tu as une influence sur Namikaze-sama, alors peut-être pourrait-on faire d'une pierre deux coups avec cette mission.

Naruto fronça les sourcils tout en gardant le silence, incitant implicitement l'Uchiha à s'expliquer. Celui-ci le fit dans la seconde, de ce ton habituellement autoritaire et supérieur que l'Uzumaki n'appréciait pas. Cependant, il resta attentif et fini par esquisser un sourire carnassier qui plut à Sasuke.

─ J'en toucherai un mot à mon père, déclara-t-il à la fin des explications.

─ Fait en sorte d'être convainquant.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. L'Assassin ne pouvait-il pas simplement se réjouir qu'il le suive, encore une fois, dans ses idées de plans ? Non, bien sûr, il fallait qu'il rajoute son petit commentaire hautain !

XXxxXXxxXX

09/03/2020

Prochain chapitre : _« Dangereuse répartie »_


	10. Chapter 9

_Coucou Tout le monde^^_

_Voilà le chapitre 9, qui est principalement centré sur Neji, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Savourez-le parce que le prochain n'est pas pour tout de suite, il me file des migraines tellement il est compliqué à écrire… mais il arrivera, promis ;)_

* * *

**PARTIE II**

**Chapitre 9 : Dangereuse répartie**

La voiture noire aux vitres teintées de l'héritier Hyûga sillonnait les rues de Konoha en direction de Koyâ. Au volant, Neji affichait une mine impénétrable, les traits plissés de concentration et le regard aussi froid qu'à l'accoutumée. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller à son rendez-vous, mais son père ne lui avait pas laisser le choix : il devait discuter d'une alliance officieuse avec Gaara No Sabaku. Il avait reçu cet ordre le soir-même de la réunion des clans, mais il n'avait effectué aucune démarche pour y obéir. Cela lui avait valu une réprimande de son Chef, qui avait lui-même convenu de ce rendez-vous. Pourquoi Hiashi voulait absolument un accord avec ce foutu No Sabaku ? Il n'y voyait aucun profit pour Taiyô, c'était même l'inverse. Cette alliance officieuse entacherait la renommée des Hyûga…

_« Tu crois toujours que c'est vraiment ce que fait ta famille ? »_ entendit-il la voix de l'insolente. _« Ouvre tes yeux Neji, il te manipule »_ suivit celle d'Hinata. Il inspira avec force, puis relâcha doucement l'air contenue dans ses poumons. Plus les jours coulaient, et plus il prenait conscience que sa sœur disait vrai, tout autant que la professeure. C'était comme s'il avait eu un voile opaque sur les yeux, qui s'effritait petit à petit, lui donnant une nouvelle vision de tout ce qui l'entourait, à commencer par son père. Pourquoi Hiashi voulait s'allier aux No Sabaku n'était qu'une question parmi tant d'autres. Il s'interrogeait tout autant sur l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait vivre lors de la réunion des clans, sur l'affaire Ryû dont il s'était servi pour l'initier, sur la mise à l'écart d'Hinata qu'il avait ordonné et même sur l'accord qu'il avait donné pour ne pas ôter la vie à Natsu…

Ces derniers temps, chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, Neji ne faisait que cogiter sur tout cela et plus encore. Doucement, mais sûrement, il percevait les évènements d'un œil nouveau, se détachant de l'obéissance aveugle qu'il vouait à son père. Il réalisait peu à peu que sa cadette avait une vision nettement plus juste que lui, car oui, il la sentait dorénavant, la manipulation. Il ne pouvait nier que l'accusation de l'insolente ait été l'élément déclencheur de sa prise de conscience, et même de plusieurs heures d'introspection. _« T'es le pire salopard de tous »_, ces petits mots ne faisaient que le hanter. Il refusait de croire qu'il était cette ordure qu'elle voyait en lui, et chercher à s'en persuader l'avait fait faire une rétrospective des dernières années.

Il s'était alors rendu compte que le Neji d'autrefois, celui qu'il était avant la traitrise de Natsu, n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il était devenu par la suite. À l'époque, il était complice avec Hinata et s'était même amusé à l'entraîner contre l'avis de Hiashi, cachés dans le manoir secondaire. Il avait été doux et attentionné avec sa fiancée, voulant même la garder à l'écart des restrictions qu'imposait le patriarche, pour qu'elle s'amuse un peu avant d'être enfermée au Domaine. Il avait été un véritable ami pour Tokuma et Fujio, s'intéressant à eux autant qu'ils le faisaient pour lui… Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il réalisait une chose : ce n'était pas seulement la traitrise de Natsu qui l'avait fait changer du tout au tout.

L'insistance de son père à lui montrer l'attachement comme une faiblesse l'avait fait s'éloigner de toute forme d'affection. Il s'était refusé le droit d'aimer sa cadette et ne s'était pas une seule fois intéressé à sa benjamine, pourtant elles comptaient énormément pour lui, autant que sa mère. Il s'était interdit le moindre sentiment amoureux, mais il avait protégé Natsu d'une mort certaine et s'était réellement attaché à Aiko, sans jamais se l'avouer. Et il s'était écarté de l'amitié qu'il portait à ses cousins alors qu'aujourd'hui, cela lui manquait. Blessé que celle qu'il aimait ne lui rende pas ses sentiments, il avait cru son père sur parole, sans même réfléchir par lui-même, pour ne plus jamais souffrir de la sorte. Et il était devenu cet homme froid et autoritaire, refusant la compassion, l'attachement et même la vérité. Il était devenu le salopard que voyait l'insolente en lui. Mais il ne voulait plus l'être. Il ne pouvait plus l'être, pas après avoir ouvert les yeux.

Alors il s'était lancé dans une enquête secrète. Il espérait non seulement prouver à Tenten Ryû qu'il n'était plus le même, mais en prime, il comptait découvrir tout ce sur quoi il avait fermé les yeux. Pour le moment, seule Hinata semblait s'être aperçue de sa prise de conscience, enfin, c'était ce qu'il se figurait au vu de leur dernière entrevue. Il l'avait choquée en répondant spontanément à sa requête, et à vrai dire, il s'était surpris lui-même. Il faut dire qu'en temps normal, il l'aurait rembarrée…, rabaissée serait plus exacte. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il l'ait ainsi déstabilisée. Il aurait voulu discuter clairement avec elle, pour qu'elle lui partage sa vision de leur clan, pour avoir une alliée dans sa remise en question. Mais cela lui était infaisable. Il lui avait fait beaucoup trop de mal.

Et alors qu'il se garait près des containers proches des portes du quartier Koyâ, il se demanda ce que sa sœur penserait de l'accord dont il devait discuter. Il imaginait sans mal qu'en ayant les informations qu'il possédait sur Gaara, elle trouverait cette alliance outrageante. Mais ce qui l'intéressait, c'était ce qu'elle dirait de la démarche de leur père. Éluciderait-elle la raison concrète à cet ordre ? Trouverait-elle ce que manigançait Hiashi ? Et comment faisait-elle pour réussir à le lire alors qu'elle n'avait aucun contact avec lui ? Comment avait-elle su qu'il le manipulait alors que ni lui ni Hanabi en étaient conscients ? Cette question-ci le fit froncer les sourcils, car il n'était pas certain que sa benjamine soit aussi aveugle que lui. Toutes ces interrogations ne le menaient nulle part pour le moment, restant sans réponses…

Il ne pouvait tenter d'en discuter avec Hinata, elle le rejetterait sans conteste, c'était donc peine perdue. Peut-être devait-il commencer par parler avec Hanabi, pour connaître sa vision des choses ? Mais sa benjamine ne lui avouerait jamais si elle doutait de leur père. Et cela le torturait parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'un avis extérieur. Il ne pouvait aborder le sujet avec ses cousins, cela faisait trop longtemps que leur amitié était devenue une façade. En toucher un mot à Sarige lui semblait possible, mais le hacker ne connaissait pas le fonctionnement de son clan depuis aussi longtemps que Tokuma ou Fujio. _« Hey, Trou-du-cul »_ entendit-il, lui arrachant un bref sourire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait à l'insolente de cette façon, mais il se résignait à ne pas discuter de tout cela avec elle pour plusieurs raisons. En tête de liste, il y avait le fait que Tenten haïssait les Hyûga, elle avait donc un point de vue totalement négatif de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la famille héritière, or il en voulait un objectif. Deuxièmement, il n'avait aucune envie de lui révéler qu'elle l'avait assez chamboulé pour qu'il se remette en question. _« Elle en serait bien trop contente »_ pensa-t-il. Et troisièmement, même s'il venait à être parfaitement sincère avec elle, il doutait qu'elle puisse le croire sur parole. Elle était intègre, amicale et protectrice d'après son analyse, mais certainement pas envers lui. Lui, elle le détestait, il l'avait bien compris.

Pourtant, elle était actuellement la seule ─ avec Hinata ─ qui n'aurait aucun remord à lui dire clairement ce qu'elle pensait. Elle connaissait le fonctionnement de Taiyô, contrairement à Sarige, et avec une vision à l'évidence plus approfondie que la sienne. Et puis elle n'était pas une Hyûga et ne semblait pas craindre la colère du Chef. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à l'attaquer, quand bien même cette simple imprudence aurait pu lui coûter la vie ! Et contrairement à sa sœur, Tenten avait accès aux journaux, elle était donc informée de la mort de la jeune Matsuri. Il aurait trouvé intéressant qu'elle lui donne son avis sur cette affaire, juste pour voir si elle avait une vision des No Sabaku aussi noire que celle qu'elle offrait à son clan.

D'un autre côté, s'il allait lui révéler l'alliance qu'il devait contracter, elle s'empresserait sûrement de lui dire que les ordures s'assemblent. Cette pensée le fit grimacer. Il avait été un salaud, il ne le niait plus, mais de là à le comparer à un homme tel que le nouveau Chef de Koyâ…, non. Même en imaginant que le No Sabaku ait pu vivre une enfance encore plus solitaire et stricte que la sienne, cela n'excuserait pas ce qu'il avait fait à la jeune Matsuri. Ni ce qu'il faisait à son frère aîné d'ailleurs. Seule la police de Konoha semblait assez stupide pour ignorer que le véritable meurtrier fut Gaara et non Kankurô !

Il posa l'arrière de son crâne contre l'appuie-tête de son siège et ferma un instant les yeux. Gaara No Sabaku le révulsait, l'ordre de son père le révulsait et malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de quitter son véhicule et aller discuter avec le benjamin de la fratrie de Koyâ. Il se devait d'être courtois et amical avec un homme infâme. Il devait surtout contenir son impulsivité, ce qui lui serait compliqué. Mais d'un autre côté, respecter les volontés de son paternel était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait pour finir par connaître ses desseins. Il était l'héritier après tout, Hiashi devait lui dire clairement quelle direction il comptait prendre…, enfin, s'il avait vraiment l'intention de lui laisser les rênes de Taiyô. Vu le peu de confidences qu'il obtenait, il doutait devenir le Chef Hyûga avant la mort de Hiashi ! Et au regard de la santé de celui-ci, il allait subir d'autres humiliations avant d'être investi…

Ce fut sur cette pensée négative qu'il décida de sortir de sa voiture. Cogiter inlassablement ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, au contraire, cela avait tendance à lui donner mal à la tête. De plus, il devait rester l'ancien Neji aux yeux de son père et cela lui demandait de gérer la discussion qu'il allait engager. Il attendait de voir comment se dérouleraient les choses avant de se décider à parler de tout cela avec quelqu'un. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que dans deux jours, il serait de nouveau sur les tatamis du Dôjô Ouest, à l'abri du moindre regard et face à l'une de celles dont il enviait l'avis.

. . .

Gaara ne cachait pas son contentement, observant les grandes portes de son quartier se refermer sur l'héritier Hyûga. Ce début d'accord qu'il venait d'obtenir avec le clan le plus imposant de Konoha lui ôtait une épine du pied. Il émit un léger rire amusé, puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre la Tour du Sable. Foulant la place où une mosaïque dessinait l'emblème de son clan, il songea à la renommée glorieuse et respectée que détenaient ses futurs alliés. _« Une belle blague »_ pensa-t-il en souriant. La bienséance pointerait du doigt un Chef qui venait d'accepter des prostituées pour divertir ses Soldats du Soleil quand celui-ci prônait des valeurs adverses ! Mais cela lui était bien égal. Il était même ravi de constater que le très respecté Hiashi Hyûga n'était pas si pur qu'il le laissait croire.

Et en y réfléchissant bien, avoir un accord officieux avec les Hyûga était pour lui nettement plus profitable qu'une alliance avec les Uchiha, ou les autres. Ce n'était pas uniquement parce que la force militaire de Taiyô dépassait toutes les autres, c'était surtout parce qu'il allait apprendre à être un parfait petit Chef rangé et respecté. Qui mieux que Hiashi et Neji Hyûga pouvaient l'instruire sur l'art et la manière de façonner une image ? S'il était réputé dans Konoha pour être un homme dépourvu d'honneur et de compassion, il était persuadé que d'ici quelques mois, cela changerait. Après tout, Hiashi lui-même avait pris l'initiative de cette rencontre secrète, il avait accepté ses offrandes et allait réfléchir sur ses conditions. Et cela le faisait se sentir puissant.

Cheminant à travers les rues marchandes de Koyâ Ouest, il se félicita muettement en souriant distraitement aux quelques passants qui venaient dépenser leur argent dans les bordels. Depuis sa prise de pouvoirs, tout allait pour le mieux et ne pouvait qu'aller en s'améliorant. La mort de Matsuri, l'incarcération de Kankurô, l'euthanasie de la vieille Machi, l'achat de l'auberge Shakuton, les informations récoltées, son emprise sur Sasori et les filles… Que de bonnes choses ! La disparition de Temari faisait tache dans tout cela, et à cause de son père, il n'avait pas pu tirer les vers du nez à son frère, mais ce détail s'avérait insignifiant, justement grâce à son aîné ! Il fallait qu'il pense à le remercier d'une quelconque façon avant sa pendaison, d'ailleurs…

Le retour à Koyâ après cette visite au parloir avait été jouissif. Il avait pu interroger son père sur la gamine, et bien qu'il n'ait pas obtenu toutes les réponses qu'il souhaitait, prendre Rasa pour son mannequin d'entraînement avait été réconfortant. Il avait tout de même fait attention à ne pas trop l'abimer ! Sa vie avait encore de la valeur pour l'instant…, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne toutes les informations sur cette petite Yokô. Son père n'était pas idiot, c'était sûrement pourquoi il n'avait pas tout dit. Cependant, Rasa oubliait que Baki n'était pas aussi fiable que lui et qu'en le secouant un peu, il pourrait lui faire cracher quelques vérités. Néanmoins, sa prochaine visite à Suna n'était pas pour tout de suite, il devait d'abord honorer le rendez-vous qu'il avait offert à l'Uchiha. Une entrevue qu'il imaginait amusante.

En entrant dans la Tour du Sable, sa bonne humeur du moment le dirigea vers ses appartements. Sa jeune fiancée devait le récompenser d'être un Chef aussi efficace…, du moins, ce fut sa pensée avant qu'un détail se rappelle désagréablement à lui : Sari était enceinte. S'il laissait libre cours à sa joie, il risquait d'apprécier plus que nécessaire la hargne de sa fiancée. Et elle serait capable de s'en servir pour se débarrasser du bébé, ce qui serait contraignant. Il avait bien retenu la leçon de son père : une femme est facilement manipulable lorsqu'elle est mère. Ce bébé devait vivre pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il rendrait Sari maniable. D'ici huit mois, elle n'oserait plus lui désobéir sans craindre pour le sort de son enfant. Il pourrait alors faire d'elle une maîtresse de clan capable de gérer Koyâ en son absence et une catin toujours aussi hargneuse dans l'intimité.

Il rebroussa chemin, décidant de ne pas aller libérer Sari de ses entraves pour le moment. Il avait eu raison de la choisir à Matsuri. Non seulement elle avait bien plus de rage ─ l'obligeant à l'attacher quand il partait, sans quoi elle tentait de mettre fin à ses jours ─, mais de plus, il avait réussi à l'engrosser, ce qui c'était révélé infructueux avec la morte.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du hall de la Tour, se tâtant. Devait-il aller dans les cachots rendre visite à son père ? Ou aller se divertir avec Yumi et Rina ─ en profitant pour taquiner Sasori ? Ou peut-être devait-il chercher une fille dans un des bordels de la ville pour cette nuit, histoire de changer un peu ? La dernière option lui parut intéressante, mais il décida d'aller d'abord avertir son père de la proposition d'alliance qu'il venait d'obtenir. Il traversa donc le hall pour prendre l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux cachots du sous-sol.

XXxxXXxxXX

Debout entre son père et sa mère, Hanabi se tenait droite, les mains jointes, et affichait une mine des plus sérieuse. Pourtant, une boule nouait douloureusement sa gorge, ses mains tremblaient et son esprit ne cessait de ressasser autant les mots de Konohamaru que ceux que Hiashi lui avait servi la veille, à son retour d'Iwa. Son cauchemar allait prendre vie, car Fujio avait été invité par son Chef pour partager sa couche. Ayant perdu confiance en se laissant gagner par la peur, elle oblitérait complètement le compromis qu'ils avaient fixé ensemble. Elle ne voulait pas obéir à son père.

À l'écart, les bras croisés sur le torse, Neji évitait soigneusement de porter attention à son Chef. L'invitation annoncée l'enrageait. Comment osait-il offrir sa fille sans même l'once d'un remords ? Hiashi avait toujours considéré Hanabi comme l'enfant parfait, celle qui illustrait leur clan. Alors pourquoi la traiter avec si peu de respect ? Pourquoi lui imposer cela ? Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il réclamait ? Hanabi était encore une ingénue, elle n'avait aucune vie sociale, aucun ami et encore moins l'expérience nécessaire pour savoir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle avait appris ses fiançailles un mois plus tôt et il l'obligeait à être déflorée ? C'était clairement un viol, à ses yeux. Cela lui était insupportable.

Il serra les poings, retenant coûte que coûte la rage qui l'envahissait. S'il venait à lui laisser libre cours…, il ne savait jusqu'où il irait. Instinctivement, son regard dévia vers sa mère, remarquant les larmes aux bords de ses yeux, ses coups d'œil à Hanabi et ses mains qu'elle avait jointes pour se les frotter. Il eut soudainement envie de lui hurler dessus. Elle lui paraissait toute aussi ignoble que Hiashi à rester là, à attendre que le fiancé de sa benjamine vienne lui voler ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Pour la première fois, sa mère le dégoûtait. Il accorda alors son attention à sa petite sœur, juste un instant, avant de revenir sur le parquet lustré s'étalant sous leurs pieds.

─ C'est prématuré, ne put-il s'empêcher de clamer froidement.

─ Ton avis n'est pas requis, Neji, réprimanda Hiashi sans lui accorder d'œillade.

─ Ils ne se connaissent pas et sont fiancés que depuis peu, Hanabi mérite plus de temps, insista-t-il en le fusillant des yeux.

─ Tout ira bien, 'niisan, intervint la concernée.

Elle offrit un sourire à son frère, touchée qu'il tienne tête à leur père en prenant sa défense. Son inquiétude était inhabituelle et risquait de lui valoir une lourde réprimande, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait aucunement. Alors clamer qu'elle le vivait bien lui avait paru nécessaire, même si tout son être aimerait hurler le contraire.

─ Ta sœur semble plus raisonnable que toi, agrémenta Hiashi en regardant son héritier.

Neji serra plus fortement les poings, tentant de retenir la colère qui s'envenimait en lui pour ne pas offenser sa benjamine. Il avait pu lire dans ses yeux qu'elle ne se sentait pas aussi bien qu'elle voulait lui faire croire, et il aurait voulu avoir une once du courage dont elle faisait preuve.

─ Je me retire dans mes appartements, je ne veux pas-

─ Tu restes à ta place.

─ Hiashi, intervint fébrilement Fuki. Il est sûrement difficile pour Neji d'accepter que sa sœur devienne une femme. Peut-être devrions-nous lui laisser le temps de-

─ Avant d'être sa sœur, elle est l'héritière du clan, un devoir l'incombe, coupa froidement le patriarche, tenant le regard haineux de son fils. Tu es trop émotif, Neji, cela ne joue pas en ta faveur.

Dès qu'il termina son reproche gorgé de déception, il dévia sur l'entrée du manoir, laissant Neji grimacer de rage en bifurquant son attention sur Hanabi. Elle le lui rendit en lui souriant, ayant porté une main à sa poitrine. Il déglutit, comprenant la supplique muette de sa benjamine. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, à attendre l'arrivée de Fujio. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cette situation. Hanabi lui demandait implicitement de se calmer, de ne pas insister, comment faisait-elle ? Elle allait souffrir et pourtant, elle se montrait bien plus digne que lui.

─ Fujio-sama est arrivé, Hiashi-sama, s'inclina Kilari.

─ Bien, hocha-t-il avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Accueille ton fiancé, Hanabi.

─ Oui, père.

Neji la suivit des yeux, sentant son rythme cardiaque accélérer d'inquiétude et d'impuissance. Il ignora sciemment l'œil autoritaire pesant sur lui, et ne put saluer Fujio autrement qu'avec un regard assassin, dans lequel se lisait une menace parfaitement explicite. Il ne le lâcha pas, écoutant à peine les salutations polies des uns et des autres, se réjouissant nullement de voir son ami se liquéfier sur place en le fuyant par à coup. Lorsqu'il entendit son père envoyer Hanabi avec leur mère dans la chambre, avant d'inviter Fujio à boire un saké dans le petit salon, il décroisa ses bras et entama de quitter le manoir.

─ Neji, le stoppa son Chef, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui. Je t'ai surestimé, il semble que tu n'aies pas les épaules pour passer outre le regard de tes pairs.

Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que son père faisait référence à l'humiliation qu'il avait subi, soudant ses mâchoires entre elles. Il garda le silence en l'écoutant clamer qu'il avait eu raison de ne pas l'investir, exposant froidement son plaidoyer. Dans un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires mêlant rage et honte, il se sentit aussi minable que son vis-à-vis le pensait, mais pour différentes raisons. La morale qu'il recevait ne le touchait plus de la même manière. Si Hiashi le jugeait indigne de son rang, lui se trouvait infâme de n'avoir d'autre choix que laisser sa sœur entre les mains de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait plus, qu'il doutait d'avoir vraiment connu avant. Il espérait que Fujio avait compris sa menace et qu'il ne toucherait pas à Hanabi.

Comme il s'était fait la réflexion la veille, il devait impérativement rester l'héritier que son Chef attendait, il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'il pourrait comprendre ce qu'il préparait. Alors il baissa les yeux, souhaitant se concentrer sur quelque chose capable de le calmer. Ce désir amena promptement l'image de l'insolente dans son esprit, se tenant négligemment les hanches, la tête penchée, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. _« Ponctuel, Trou-du-cul ! »_ l'entendit-il clamer cette salutation qu'elle lui décernait lorsqu'il entrait dans le Dôjô. Il dut retenir un sourire. Et lorsque Hiashi termina son sermon, il releva brièvement les yeux, avant de se racler la gorge.

─ Je vous présente mes excuses, père, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre en s'inclinant une seconde. Vous avez raison, je suis actuellement indigne de vous succéder. J'ai encore besoin de votre enseignement.

Hiashi observa son fils en silence. Bunta l'avait prévenu que l'humiliation allait ébranler Neji, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il proteste. Cependant, il dépassait les bornes. C'était sa deuxième réprimande, et pas des moindres. Déroger à un ordre direct puis faire preuve d'une insolence éhontée n'était pas tolérable.

─ Tu me déçois, Neji, finit-il par énoncé calmement, le faisant baisser la tête. Je conçois qu'il ait été difficile pour toi de voir tes pairs être investis, sans que tu ne le soi-

─ J'ai commis une erreur en me laissant guider par la colère.

─ Tires-en une leçon maintenant, conseilla-t-il du même ton. Tu es mon fils, je saurai te laisser une chance de te ressaisir. Je formerai Fujio en attendant.

Il se détourna aussi sec, laissant Neji contracter ses poings, ses mâchoires et ses muscles en fusillant ce dos dont les longs cheveux bruns cachaient la flamme rouge, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les portes coulissantes du salon. Des larmes d'impuissance faisait briller les nacres surmontées de sourcils froncés. C'était affreusement douloureux. N'avait-il pas obéi à chacun de ses ordres, sans même remettre son autorité en question ? N'avait-il pas été un bon fils, sa plus grande fierté ? Avait-il si peu de valeur pour être ainsi résilié ?

Sa respiration s'accéléra au fur et à mesure que l'envie d'aller déverser sa fureur sur Hiashi l'étreignit. Tout son corps le brûlait, la haine irriguant ses veines. Lentement, il tourna la tête en direction du couloir qu'avaient emprunté sa mère et sa sœur quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses ongles ras marquèrent davantage ses paumes. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, il ne pouvait pas aggraver les choses, pourtant… Inconsciemment, son pied gauche s'avança en synchronisation avec ses yeux, qui revinrent sur les portes du salon.

─ Neji-sama ? appela une voix apeurée.

Il se statufia, reprenant contact avec ce qui l'entourait. Virant brusquement sur la droite, il fit face à Kilari. En retrait, elle le fixait avec crainte…, et perdition. Elle semblait ne pas le reconnaître.

─ J-je suis désolée, s'inclina-t-elle, les mains sur la poitrine. J-je…, vous avez…

─ Parle, la pressa-t-il froidement, la faisant sursauter.

─ Je-voulais-savoir-si-vous-alliez-bien, enchaîna-t-elle d'une traite.

Surpris, Neji décontracta légèrement les traits de son visage, et la pression exercée par ses poings serrés. Droite devant lui, elle gardait la tête baissée, cachant mal son appréhension. Il pensa au fait qu'elle avait entendu Hiashi le rabaisser avant de clairement le mettre sur la touche. Et il avait dû l'effrayer en restant planté sur le parquet, à laisser la colère le contrôler… Il devait se ressaisir, alors comme plus tôt, il se concentra sur Tenten, les yeux perdus sur la dame de compagnie de sa benjamine.

─ Je vais bien, finit-il par assurer, sans émotions distinctes.

Elle affronta très brièvement son regard, à peine deux secondes, mais cela lui suffit pour qu'il y lise sa perplexité. Il n'ajouta rien, en ayant déjà trop dit, et préféra quitter le manoir avant que la colère récidive, laissant derrière lui une femme complètement incrédule. Il devait s'éloigner rapidement, avant que l'insolente ne soit plus capable de l'apaiser en assaillant son esprit de reproches. Entrant dans sa voiture, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait cette sale manie de lui faire un effet contradictoire. Cela lui arracha un rire sarcastique en passant le portail avant même qu'il ne soit entièrement ouvert.

. . .

Hanabi était assise sur son lit, les mains jointes sur ses cuisses et les prunelles nacrées braquées sur elles. La voix de sa mère, installée près d'elle, ne lui parvenait qu'en murmures incompréhensibles, ses pensées focalisées sur les mots et l'expression de son frère. Cela l'emplissait d'une confusion assez étrange, mélangeant soulagement et crainte. Que Neji se montre irrespectueux envers leur père était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé possible, mais que cela se produise parce qu'il n'acceptait pas sa situation à elle…, cela l'ébranlait.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui témoignait une telle…, importance ? Affection ? Elle ne savait pas exactement comment le définir. Il devait forcément tenir à elle pour se révolter de la sorte, clamer de pareils propos et se mettre ainsi en porte-à-faux devant le patriarche, et contre son ami. Pourtant, il n'avait jusque-là jamais fait ou dit quoi que ce soit qui tendait en ce sens, au contraire. Elle avait toujours cru que son frère était un reflet de leur père, un homme dénué de la moindre sensibilité et gouverné par cette froideur colérique qui animait continuellement son regard.

Elle repensa alors aux réactions inhabituelles qu'il avait eues ces derniers temps, cette détresse qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé ne pas se battre honnêtement contre lui, ce regard perdu qu'il offrait à la silhouette d'Hinata quand elle était dans les parages, cette hésitation qu'elle avait sentie quand il l'avait interpellée après un entraînement avec Sarige… Et maintenant, cette réaction virulente contre la décision abusive de leur père. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle en fit une déduction simple : son frère l'aimait. C'était déroutant, mais bel et bien réel.

Elle se rappela de ce que Fuki lui avait confié avant son départ pour Iwa, comme quoi l'humiliation subie à la réunion des clans l'inquiétait pour Neji. Elle avait partagé les craintes de sa mère, et cela aurait bien pu expliquer le changement de son aîné. Mais il n'en était rien, ou du moins, ce ne pouvait pas être l'unique raison de son caractère muable, à ses yeux. Elle se revoyait pleurer devant lui, s'excusant de lui avoir menti pour le protéger des jugements dévalorisant de Hiashi. Il s'était montré tellement colérique, l'attaquant avec une hargne dépassant la force qu'il utilisait dans leurs duels d'entraînement. Il l'avait volontairement blessée et elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle s'était alors montrée honnête, révélant son subterfuge et sa crainte de voir Hiashi le dénigrer. La réunion des clans n'avait pas encore eu lieu lors de ce début de soirée.

Était-ce alors cette faiblesse qu'elle avait témoigné qui l'avait ainsi fait changer ? Elle trouvait cela improbable, quand bien même il venait de lui prouver qu'il était capable de la protéger autant qu'elle l'avait fait. Avait-il lui aussi douté qu'elle puisse sincèrement l'aimer ? Après tout, elle ne lui offrait rien de bien affectueux si ce n'est le respect qu'elle lui devait. Elle se rendit alors compte que peu importe ce qu'elle se figurait, son frère, comme sa sœur, vivaient la même chose qu'elle et devaient, tout comme elle, paraître comme Hiashi les souhaitait : obéissant, respectueux et dépourvu de sentiments. Il lui avait été facile de constater cela chez Hinata, mais il avait fallu qu'elle soit offerte à Fujio sans préavis pour qu'il en soit de même pour Neji.

Elle songea alors à trouver un moyen de discuter de ces évènements avec son frère, comme elle avait pris contact avec sa sœur. Hiashi n'était pas éternel, un jour ou l'autre, il paierait pour ses actes immoraux, et alors Taiyô serait sous la direction de Neji. Si elle parvenait à unir sa fratrie, alors leur clan ne s'en porterait que mieux, leur mère serait libérée d'un époux violent et abusif, Hinata récupèrerait sa place d'héritière et elle pourrait peut-être même être exonérée de ces fiançailles qu'elle ne désirait pas… ? Oui, cela lui semblait être une possibilité maintenant. Neji ne serait pas le même Chef que Hiashi, elle en était certaine, dorénavant. Et cette simple déduction apaisa grandement sa tension.

─ …fuser, ce n'est pas à t-

─ Mère, la coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas de ce mariage, je ne veux pas être comme vous.

Levant les yeux sur la femme qui l'avait mise au monde, elle perçu une pointe de douleur à travers un soulagement notoire dans son regard larmoyant. Elle lui offrit un sourire en venant recouvrir la main posée sur sa cuisse.

─ Je ne veux pas vous blesser, je-

─ Tu ne me blesses pas, Hanabi, tu me réconfortes, sourit la maîtresse de clan. Aucune mère ne souhaite voir son enfant soumis à de telles obligations, c'est la raison pour laquelle je te dis que tu as le droit de refuser l'ordre de ton père. Que tu lui sois promise ne change rien, ton fiancé n'a pas à t'imposer quoi que ce soit.

─ Il vous a été imposé la même chose, et vous n'avez pas pu vous en défaire.

─ Non, pas de cette façon. Je n'ai pas été dans l'obligation de m'offrir à ton père avant notre mariage, j'ai eu trois ans pour me faire à l'idée.

Fuki offrit un sourire maternel à sa benjamine, tout en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux. Elle était persuadée que l'ordre de Hiashi résultait de ses fautes à elle, ce qui la faisait d'autant plus culpabiliser. En permettant à Fujio d'investir la chambre d'Hanabi, il empêchait sa fille de choisir l'homme qui lui prendrait sa virginité, il l'empêchait de reproduire l'infidélité qu'elle avait dû lui révéler quinze ans plus tôt.

─ Est-ce que…, vous avez eu mal, la première fois ? demanda Hanabi d'une voix hésitante.

─ Je n'étais plus vierge lors de ma nuit de noce, rappela-t-elle d'un sourire encourageant.

─ Et la toute première fois ?

─ Un peu.

─ Comment avez-vous fait pour que rien ne paraisse à votre nuit de noce ?

Fuki esquissa une grimace souriante à la curiosité de sa fille. Se montrant néanmoins franche, elle lui expliqua que sa crainte du moment additionnée à son manque de désir pour son jeune époux avaient rendu l'acte difficile, ce qui avait suffi pour qu'il n'y voie rien de plus qu'une preuve de sa virginité.

─ Vous ne l'aimiez pas, mais vous vous êtes offerte à lui, réfléchit Hanabi à haute voix, plissant les sourcils de réflexion. Vous y a-t-il obligé ?

─ Non, sourit-elle, caressant toujours ses cheveux. Ton père s'est montré affectueux.

─ Affectueux ?

Hanabi ne cacha pas que ce qualificatif ne convenait pas à l'image qu'elle se faisait de son père, faisant baisser les yeux à sa mère. D'une voix basse et coupable, Fuki lui assura que Hiashi était capable de tendresse, qu'il l'avait aimé fut un temps, qu'il avait été un père attentionné et qu'il avait de nombreuses fois témoigné son affection à ses enfants, mais qu'elle était trop jeune à l'époque pour s'en souvenir. Hanabi avait du mal à s'imaginer cela possible, pourtant sa mère semblait parfaitement sincère.

─ Il est si froid, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

─ Un jour, je t'expliquerais pourquoi…, si je le peux.

Un nouveau sourire maternel se dessina sur les lèvres de la maîtresse de clan, mais Hanabi perçu les larmes qui humidifiaient ses pupilles nacrées. Une des phrases de Fuki résonnait en elle :_ « Tu n'avais que deux ans, tu étais trop jeune pour t'en souvenir »_. C'était étrange, parce que cela correspondait aussi à l'éloignement de sa sœur.

XXxxXXxxXX

18/04/2020

Prochain chapitre : _« Mission de sauvetage »_


	11. Chapter 10

_Coucou tout le monde^^ Voilà enfin la suite !_

_Je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite, mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira ah ah^^ Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir ;)_

* * *

**PARTIE II**

**Chapitre 10 : Mission de sauvetage**

Fujio avait parfaitement entendu les répliques dévalorisantes du Chef envers Neji, cela l'avait mis mal à l'aise lorsqu'il avait refait face à Hiashi pour partager une coupelle de saké. Il s'était senti tout aussi malaisé lorsqu'il dut quitter le petit salon pour être escorté jusqu'à sa fiancée par la dame de compagnie de celle-ci. Et seul avec elle dans sa chambre, ce fut un sentiment de culpabilité qui l'assaillit. Aucun futon n'avait été prévu, faisait désagréablement apparaître Izami dans ses pensées. Pour chasser leur dispute liée à cette soirée exigée par le Chef, il s'attarda sur Hanabi, qui lui rendit un regard méfiant.

S'approchant d'elle, il s'empressa de la rassurer à mi-voix, lui rappelant leur compromis et assurant que passer la nuit sur le parquet ne le dérangeait pas. Cela eu le mérite d'apaiser sa fiancée, qui lui sourit. Elle l'invita à s'installer sur le lit en s'y rendant, et il la rejoignit en s'attardant brièvement sur la décoration fade. Prenant place au pied du lit alors qu'elle s'était mise à la tête, blottissant un coussin contre elle, il sourit en remarquant une touche personnelle : une peluche d'un lapin magicien. Hanabi attira son attention en rompant le silence :

─ Ne prenez pas compte de l'accueil de 'niisan, ce n'était pas contre vous, assura-t-elle, le faisant sourire de désapprobation.

─ Je connais votre frère, Hanabi-sama.

─ Moi aussi, je croyais le connaître, chuchota-t-elle, pensive. Mais ce soir…

Fujio la fixait avec concentration en l'écoutant raconter ce qui s'était produit avant son arrivée. Qu'elle s'ouvre à lui en partageant ses sentiments le fit tristement sourire. Il était content qu'elle se confie ainsi, parce qu'il était dorénavant certain qu'elle était son amie, mais cela le désolait qu'elle soit si déroutée par l'affection que lui portait son aîné.

─ Il vous admire beaucoup, la coupa-t-il instinctivement.

─ Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle, le faisant opiner.

─ Il nous parlait souvent de vous, et de Hinata-sama. Neji-sama tient beaucoup à sa famille, mais il ne le dit pas.

Il sourit en voyant l'émotion dans les pupilles de sa fiancée.

─ Son accueil était une menace, reprit-il, la faisant récupérer son sérieux. J'ai l'ordre de ne pas vous toucher.

─ Vous êtes son ami, pourquoi douterait-il de vous ? acéra-t-elle son regard, suspicieuse.

─ Cela fait quelques années que notre amitié s'est…, dissipée. Et depuis l'annonce de nos fiançailles, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Je pense qu'il devait ignor-

─ C'est idiot ! le coupa-t-elle. Il y a environ cinq mois, 'niisan vous a choisi comme conseiller, et donc, comme mon futur époux.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas ce qui lui permettait d'affirmer cela. L'union des sangs noble était réglementée, certes, mais pas à ce point-là. Assurée, Hanabi lui fit part de sa certitude en comparant leur mariage arrangé avec celui de ses parents. Depuis sa fouille dans les archives, elle avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle avait fini par calquer ce qu'elle savait du fonctionnent cheftaine de la génération précédente, à la leur. Hiashi avait grandi avec Bunta, tout comme Neji avec Fujio et Tokuma. La benjamine de Bunta avait été choisi pour future maîtresse de clan, reliant le conseiller par alliance, tout comme elle allait être l'épouse du futur conseiller. Fujio écarquilla les yeux.

─ Hanabi-sam-

─ Hanabi, juste Hanabi, sourit-elle.

─ Hanabi, le rendit-il brièvement. Je pense sincèrement que Neji-sama ignorait cela. Je l'ignorais ! Cela parait pourtant tellement flagrant…

Cet ajout soufflé amusa l'héritière, qui s'était fait la même réflexion. Elle pensa, à juste titre, que Fujio n'était pas surpris d'apprendre que Bunta était le frère de Fuki, mais en y réfléchissant bien, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Son frère devait lui aussi le savoir puisqu'il était fiancé à la fille de celui-ci. Alors pourquoi elle, était-elle censée ne pas le savoir ? Hinata était-elle au courant ? Elle abaissa un instant ses paupières, chassant ces questions. C'était inutile de s'y attarder si elles ne pouvaient avoir de réponses dans l'immédiat ! Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il lui fallait aborder ses fiançailles avec son aîné. Si son amitié avec leur cousin s'était dissipée, elle devait néanmoins clarifier sa relation avec Fujio pour qu'il ne mette pas sa menace à exécution.

─ Avec cela, je comprends mieux pourquoi Neji-sama s'est fait réprimander, souffla Fujio.

─ Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Après un soupir, il lui rapporta ce qu'il avait entendu du Chef et de l'héritier lorsqu'il fut envoyé au petit salon. Hanabi écarquilla les yeux, incapable de cacher son inquiétude. Puis elle baissa la tête et il respecta le silence qu'elle imposa par ce biais. Elle sentait quelque chose serrer son cœur, ne pouvant croire que son père irait jusqu'à remplacer Neji par Fujio. Elle entendit sa mère, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, lui assurer que Hiashi aimait ses enfants. Mais elle ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était impossible. Comment pouvait-elle affirmer cela alors qu'il venait de déshériter verbalement son fils aîné, qu'il avait exilé Hinata de leur famille et qu'il l'utilisait elle ?

Elle recouvrit son visage de ses mains en soufflant doucement, ne voulant pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions devant Fujio. Cela lui prit une poignée de secondes, puis elle releva la tête, ayant revêtu son masque habituel sans qu'il ne soit empreint de froideur, et sourit à son fiancé en le questionnant sur sa petite amie. D'abord hésitant, il finit par lui avouer qu'ils s'étaient disputés à cause de cette soirée. Elle l'écouta attentivement pour ne plus penser à son père et son frère, sentant la culpabilité l'étreindre en songeant à la demoiselle.

─ Lui avez-vous parlé de notre compromis ?

─ Oui, assura-t-il d'un hochement de tête. Mais elle sait aussi bien que nous que cela ne changera pas le fait que l'on attend un enfant de notre union.

Hanabi grimaça, autant parce qu'elle ne voulait pas penser à ce détail fortement désagréable que par compréhension. Et bien malgré elle, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Konohamaru. Elle se demandait comment il réagirait à la place d'Izami.

─ Fujio ? appela-t-elle, l'air pensif. Comment avez-vous su que vous l'aimiez elle, et pas une autre ?

─ Parce que je pensais continuellement à elle, sourit-il, trouvant la curiosité de sa fiancée amusante. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, elle faisait déjà partie de ma vie, de mes plans, de mes idées et de n'importe quoi d'autre.

Elle acquiesça d'un lent hochement de tête. N'ayant pas pu aller discuter avec sa sœur depuis son retour d'Iwa, elle se disait que connaître l'avis d'un homme était tout aussi instructif. Et puis, Fujio était son ami, non ?

─ Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui occupe vos pensées ? s'intéressa-t-il d'un sourire amical.

Elle se mit à rougir, baissant les yeux. Elle devait admettre qu'elle pensait souvent à Konohamaru, mais elle songeait aussi à sa famille, ou encore à Fujio et sa copine. C'était néanmoins différent. Lorsqu'elle pensait à Konohamaru, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui ou son avenir, mais parce qu'elle voulait lui partager tout ce qu'elle vivait, ses joies comme ses peines. C'était pire depuis qu'il lui avait offert son premier baiser, il n'avait de cesse d'envahir son esprit en réitérant ce moment. Alors d'une voix basse et fébrile, elle se confia à son fiancé, sans jamais mentionner Konohamaru ni ce baiser.

─ Je ne sais pas si je l'estime comme un ami ou s'il est plus que cela, avoua-t-elle avec embarras.

─ Vous êtes amoureuse, sourit Fujio avec tendresse.

─ Peut-être…, rougit-elle en fuyant son regard. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi.

Laissant planer quelques secondes de silence, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à se confier davantage. Cependant, c'était elle qui avait exigé de l'honnêteté entre eux, ainsi qu'aucun secret sur leur vie intime. Fujio respectait cet accord, alors elle se devait d'être aussi franche qu'il l'était. Elle se racla la gorge.

─ Il…, sur ma demande, il m'a embrassée. Est-ce que…, est-ce que c'est important pour un homme ? Je veux dire, est-ce que cela signifie quelque chose ou est-ce un simple geste amical ?

─ Je ne peux pas vous le dire, Hanabi, je ne le connais pas.

─ Vous, m'auriez-vous embrassée si je vous l'avais demandé ?

Fujio pris un instant pour y réfléchir. Spontanément, il aurait répondu négativement. Mais il se doutait qu'elle posait cette question vis-à-vis de ce jeune homme dont elle lui parlait. Alors il se montra franc en révélant que pour lui, un baiser pouvait signifier beaucoup, comme ne rien dire du tout.

─ Alors oui, je vous aurais embrassée, mais cela n'aurait rien représenté à mes yeux. Par contre, j'aurais refusé si je vous considérais comme une amie, parce que cela peut changer beaucoup de chose.

─ Je suis son amie, précisa-t-elle avec conviction, le faisant sourire.

─ Alors je pense que ce baiser représente quelque chose pour lui aussi.

Hanabi sourit en détournant le regard, satisfaite d'entendre cette déduction. Elle comptait néanmoins en discuter avec sa sœur dès que cela lui serait possible, pour avoir un avis féminin sur la question et surtout, se sentir plus à l'aise dans ses révélations. De son côté, Fujio venait de songer à un détail qui le gorgeait d'espoir :

─ Hanabi, cet homme dont vous me parlez, il pourrait être le père de l'enfant que l'on nous impose, suggéra-t-il d'un sourire encouragé. Nous n'aurions plus à nous obliger quoi que ce soit et-

─ Il n'est pas un Hyûga, le coupa-t-elle, anéantissant son euphorie.

Ce fut à lui de baisser la tête, déçu. Ses fiançailles avec l'héritière mettaient son couple en péril, et il avait beau cogiter, aucune solution ne venait le soulager de cette crainte d'être quitté par Izami. Hanabi venait même de réduire à néant la seule solution plausible. À moins que…

─ Je pourrais me renseigner sur ce point, savoir si les enfants des couples mixtes héritent de nos pupilles.

─ Vous connaissez des Hyûga mariés à des étrangers au clan ? s'étonna-t-elle.

─ Mariés, non, mais en couple et ayant fondés une famille, oui. Les déshérités surtout, ils ne sont plus considérés comme étant des nôtres, alors votre père tolère la mixité, seul leur mariage est refusé.

Elle fut surprise, mais acquiesça. Elle s'amusa de voir son fiancé retrouver son entrain, lui souriant au passage. Elle espérait qu'il lui rapporterait de bonnes nouvelles au vu de cette recherche, car si les enfants nés d'un couple mixte héritaient de leurs yeux, alors Fujio ne serait pas dans l'obligation d'être le père de l'enfant qu'elle devra porter. Cela ne lui assurait pas pour autant que Konohamaru le serait, elle n'était même pas certaine de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle. Mais elle avait espoir en ce sens, ce qui lui prouva que ses sentiments pour lui allaient au-delà de l'amitié.

XXxxXXxxXX

À plusieurs kilomètres des jeunes fiancés Hyûga, près des containers proches du quartier Koyâ, vingt personnes étaient regroupées de façon méthodique. Elles formaient deux unités, l'une étant positionnée au sud de l'alignement des containers perpendiculaires à l'enceinte murale, l'autre patientant à l'opposé nord. Elles revêtaient toutes l'uniforme des anbus : pantalon noir resserré aux chevilles, tunique assortie renforcée d'un élastique à la taille et l'extrémité des manches longues, chaussures aussi sombres conçues pour l'adhérence et le maintien, le tout sans qu'aucun emblème ne dessine l'épaule gauche de chacun. Pourtant, seuls quatre d'entre eux étaient des agents de l'ANBU. Les autres étaient des enfants de clans, cinq de chaque allié du Kage et une No Sabaku.

Les Chefs de la coalition avaient confié des agents de qualité au Namikaze, afin d'assurer le moins de blessés et de morts possible. Asuma avait choisi Konohamaru, Udon, Mahito et Waku sous les ordres de son épouse, des Lotus confirmés et expérimentés qui avaient, à maintes occasions, travaillé ensemble. Nagato avait sélectionné Kagi, Tayuya, Memna ─ en remplacement de Naruto ─ et Aoru sous les ordres de son bras droit Toka, des Rasengans doués au combat qui avaient déjà collaboré avec des anbus. Quant à Itachi, il avait missionné Obito, Yakumi, Yûki et Chihiro sous le commandement d'Izumi, tous étant des Assassins hors pair. Minato et Danzô avaient simplement réquisitionné les agents en charge de la mission No Sabaku, soit Kakashi, Yamato, Anko et Suigetsu, qui complétaient l'unité avec Temari.

Séparés sur deux fronts, seuls les chefs d'unité Uchiha et de l'ANBU intégraient l'équipe 1, reléguant leur commandement à Obito et Yamato de l'équipe 2 pour épauler Kurenaï et Toka.

Son masque habituel cachant le bas de son visage, et un supplémentaire recouvrant sa tignasse argenté, Kakashi scrutait un endroit bien précis du mur. La rivière Naka traversait Konoha, serpentant Honô, sillonnant Sentâ pour finalement s'infiltrer dans Koyâ, afin d'atteindre l'océan quelques centaines de kilomètres plus loin. Elle avait obligé le prédécesseur de Rasa à agrémenter son enceinte murale d'un arc assez large pour ne pas couper Naka. Et paranoïaque comme était ce Chef ─ selon la petite-fille de celui-ci : Temari ─, il avait protégé cette ouverture d'une lourde grille en fer forgé qui se poursuivait en sous-marine sur plus de trois cents mètres. C'était la seule entrée possible, que l'ANBU n'avait pas pu envisager avant que l'héritière No Sabaku s'allie à eux.

Ils avaient tout le matériel nécessaire pour passer cet obstacle sans se noyer, ce n'était pas cette traversée qui les retenait. C'était sur quoi cela débouchait. Par-delà l'enceinte, la surface de la rivière était murée en arc sur une centaine de mètres avant de s'ouvrir tel un bassin sur le quartier général des Tornades. Les drones nautique d'Anko étaient restés immergés pour continuer la traversée. Malheureusement, la même lourde barricade d'acier filtrait Naka en quittant le QG, s'ancrant jusque dans son fond. C'était une impasse.

C'est pourquoi tout reposait sur l'équipe 2, à laquelle il jeta un regard. À ses côtés, Izumi était déjà axée dans cette direction, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses billes noires fixaient prioritairement son père, au loin, qui discutait avec les chefs d'unité. Elle était contente de le savoir dans la mission. Lui qui n'avait cessé de s'entraîner durant des années dans le but de reprendre un jour sa place d'Assassin, elle l'imaginait satisfait qu'Itachi l'aie réquisitionné. Accroupie devant elle, Anko terminait de vérifier le matériel avec l'aide d'une agente de Mokuzaï : Tayuya Uzumaki. Toutes deux avaient l'attention du Lotus de l'équipe, Mahito Sarutobi, qui attendait patiemment, le dos appuyé contre la ferraille du container.

Anko distribua les masques à oxygène aux membres de son équipe avant de refermer son sac étanche sur les quatre restant. Kakashi avait de nouveau son regard rivé sur l'embouchure arquée où passait la rivière pendant qu'Izumi ajustait son oreillette pour ensuite se recouvrir la tête du même couvre-chef que son binôme, à l'image des trois autres. Mahito surveillait la ronde des gardes sur les hauteurs, calculant le moment propice. Et lorsque celui-ci arriva, il fit un simple signe de la main à ses coéquipiers. Anko fut la première à se faufiler jusqu'à l'enceinte pour plonger directement dans Naka, suivie de près par Tayuya, Mahito, Izumi et enfin, Kakashi.

Seule la Mitarashi, ouvrant la nage, possédait une lampe torche, éclairant le lit de la rivière au fur et à mesure de leur descente. Il leur fallut plus de dix minutes pour atteindre la limite de la lourde grille en fer et la contourner. Neuf minutes supplémentaires furent nécessaires pour que la totalité de l'équipe 1 reviennent à la surface de Naka, se retrouvant de l'autre côté de l'enceinte, sous le dôme muré. Kakashi attendit que chacun ait confirmé n'avoir aucun souci avant de les guider le long du tunnel.

. . .

Restée cachée derrière les containers, l'équipe 2 attendait le signal pour passer à l'action. Leur rôle était primordial à la réussite de la mission. Ils devaient permettre à l'équipe 1 d'infiltrer Koyâ sans trop de risques et maintenir cet état de fait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte du quartier avec les colis. _« Barrage passé. Direction QG »_, furent les mots qui retentirent dans l'oreillette des chefs d'unité. Ils échangèrent alors un regard entendu. L'équipe 1 se positionnait, il leur fallait maintenant attendre l'équipe 3, composée de deux agents, pour déclencher les opérations. Ce duo s'était rajouté aux effectifs deux jours plus tôt, un ordre émanant directement du Kage, avec l'appui des Chefs Uchiha et Senju-Uzumaki, et avait avancé la mission à cette soirée.

En effet, Naruto était parvenu à convaincre son père dès son retour de Suna, vendant les arguments de Sasuke et appuyant fortement la demande. Minato en avait discuté avec Itachi et Nagato, avant de convenir d'un accord. Cela avait évidemment ravi le binôme électrique.

Celui-ci arriva vers les containers au moment où Kurenaï, Obito, Toka et Yamato reçurent la voix de Kakashi dans leur oreille, attirant le regard des quinze personnes présentes, mais ne le rendant nullement. Marchant au-devant, Sasuke portait un costume bleu marine assorti à une chemise blanche. La mine impassible, il se concentrait sur le rendez-vous qu'il allait honorer avec bien moins de réticence qu'auparavant. Deux pas en retrait, Naruto le suivait, revêtant l'habit des Assassins ─ identique à celui des anbus, mais doté d'un éventail rouge et bleu sur l'épaule gauche ─, et imitant l'hermétique faciès hautain commun aux enfants Uchiha.

Les chefs d'unité les suivirent des yeux, jusqu'à distinguer l'ouverture des doubles portes de Koyâ.

À l'écart, Temari avait le regard rivé sur la pointe arrondie de ses chaussures, entendant néanmoins le bruit distinctif de la manœuvre, par deux fois. Huit minutes, c'était le temps qu'allaient prendre l'équipe 3 pour rejoindre la Tour du Sable sous escorte après une fouille, l'équipe 1 serait normalement en sous-marine du QG. Deux minutes de plus pour que le binôme soit présenté à Gaara. Elle abaissa ses paupières. Se repassant en boucle le roulement des gardes, elle patienta. C'était jouable, cela _devait_ fonctionner. Elle avait prévenu Sasori la veille, pour que lui et les filles se tiennent prêts. Elle avait passé la semaine à réviser le plan de son quartier avec Hatake et la représentante Uchiha, tout comme le fonctionnement des Tornades avec Namikaze et les agents choisis. Ils ne pouvaient pas échouer.

Elle entendit à peine les archers de clan quitter leur emplacement pour aller se positionner sur les hauteurs de l'enceinte, comme convenu. Elle sentit néanmoins l'agent Hôzuki la rejoindre pour l'encadrer avec Yamato. Elle inspira profondément et souleva ses paupières pour refaire face à ses chaussures. Elle leva la tête. Il se passa une minute silencieuse, tous parfaitement concentrés, avant que Temari mette ses bras dans son dos. Suigetsu lui attacha mollement les poignets ─ pour qu'elle puisse s'en défaire le moment venu ─ tandis que Yamato la bâillonnait. Elle opina d'un bref mouvement de tête une fois ceci fait, alors la mission commença réellement.

Elle était l'appât, le moyen d'amener un maximum de Tornades aux portes. Kakashi avait prévu que sa capture pouvait jouer dans leur sens, ce qu'elle avait appuyé. Gaara la voulait, elle en était persuadée. _« N'aie pas peur, grande sœur. Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Pas avant de faire de toi ma nouvelle réservée. »_ se remémora-t-elle pour la énième fois. Oui, elle était certaine que ce plan fonctionnerait.

Tenue par les deux agents du Kage, elle commença à se débattre en voyant l'enceinte de chez elle s'élever, consciente que ses anciens subordonnés y verraient l'attaque d'une dizaine d'anbus la maintenant prisonnière. Malgré le bâillon, un sourire carnassier dessina ses lèvres lorsque l'alarme de Koyâ retentit, et avec conviction, elle cria de toutes ses forces, sa voix restant étouffée par le tissu entravant sa bouche. Elle s'époumona jusqu'à recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Les portes s'ouvrirent.

. . .

Sasuke pénétra le bureau cheftaine du No Sabaku en premier, se faisant suivre de peu par celui qu'il avait présenté comme étant son garde personnel. L'héritière déchue les avait prévenus qu'ils seraient fouillés avant même de rejoindre la Tour du Sable, c'est pourquoi ils n'avaient aucune oreillette ni radio pour communiquer avec les deux autres équipes. Tout comme ils avaient dû confier leur wakizashi au garde les ayant escortés jusqu'au bureau. L'Assassin avait néanmoins une aiguille collée à ses dents, pour mener à bien sa mission. Et en bon Rasengan, Naruto avait dénombré les ennemis présents sur leur chemin, comme il nota la présence du bras droit du Chef et de leur escorte dans son dos.

Sasuke salua respectueusement le rouquin, qui venait de se lever de son fauteuil en affichant un sourire satisfait. Intérieurement, il se moqua de son vis-à-vis. De toute évidence, le jeune Chef ne maîtrisait pas bien les rudiments d'un clan. Si leur rôle avait été inversé, il ne l'aurait jamais reçu dans le bureau cheftaine, afin de protéger son clan, les informations détenues et les archives…, ce manque de connaissance du No Sabaku était cependant appréciable. Il se montra réceptif aux politesses de Gaara et s'installa nonchalamment sur le fauteuil que celui-ci lui offrit, ne jetant aucun regard à son binôme, dont il sentait la présence à ses arrières.

Au moment où Gaara allait entamer cette entrevue, il fut coupé par l'alarme retentissante de Koyâ, presque instantanément suivis par trois coups infligés à la porte de son bureau. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son approbation que le battant s'ouvrit sur un Tornade essoufflé. Celui-ci jeta un regard inquiet à l'Assassin assis et à l'autre debout en retrait, avant de s'avancer rapidement vers son Chef. Sasuke et Naruto restèrent tout aussi immuables qu'à leur arrivée. Ils savaient pertinemment ce que le sous-fifre partageait à l'instant : la mission venait de débuter.

. . .

Se maintenant sous la surface par des mouvements lents et répétés, Kakashi entendit grésiller dans son oreille droite avant que la voix de Kurenaï résonne : _« Appât flairé »_. Il fit quelques signes à son unité pour les déployer. Chacun remonta lentement vers la surface, voyant peu à peu l'agitation se manifester dans le quartier général. Ils attendirent que le nombre de Tornades diminue avant d'immerger discrètement, puis de quitter la rivière en grimpant sur les grilles entourant le bassin que formait l'ouverture du QG sur Naka, distinguant plus clairement l'alarme du quartier. Ils retirèrent prestement leur masque à oxygène et sortirent silencieusement les katanas qui reposaient dans le fourreau imbriqué à leur uniforme.

La sirène stridente s'arrêta nette au moment où Kakashi ordonnait muettement à son équipe d'avancer. Il connaissait le plan du bâtiment sur le bout des doigts, conscient qu'ils étaient au deuxième sous-sol et qu'il leur fallait monter au premier étage pour le quitter afin de sillonner une partie du quartier et rejoindre le Sanctuaire. En prenant en compte le nombre de Tornades qu'avait partagé Temari, il préméditait que même avec la réussite de l'appât, ils allaient faire face à plusieurs ennemis. Heureusement, ses coéquipiers actuels étaient de bons agents, tous doués au maniement du katana.

Tayuya vint se placer à ses côtés pendant que Anko et Izumi se positionnaient à leurs arrières, elles-mêmes suivies par Mahito. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, ils avancèrent dans cette formation jusqu'à l'escalier en ferraille menant au premier sous-sol, qu'ils grimpèrent avec précaution. Presque en haut des marches, Kakashi et Tayuya se stoppèrent, l'anbu ayant relevé ses index et majeur gauche pour stabiliser son équipe. Il posa un pied sur la marche supérieure afin de jeter un œil à la pièce. De forme circulaire et s'ouvrant sur trois portes, celle-ci était occupée par une dizaine de gardes, tous armés et faisant face aux écrans d'ordinateur où apparaissaient les portes ouvertes de Koyâ et ce qui s'y jouait. De quelques signes de la main, il partagea la situation et ses directives aux quatre agents sous ses ordres.

Izumi et Anko se faufilèrent en première. Discrètes, elles foulèrent le sol bétonné pour se cacher derrière de hauts casiers métalliques, profitant que les gardes soient occupés à visionner les écrans de surveillance. Tayuya et Kakashi les imitèrent quelques secondes plus tard, se plaçant chacun dans le léger renfoncement de deux des portes closes. À son tour, Mahito monta les marches restantes pour pénétrer complètement la pièce. Cependant, il ne prit pas la peine de se cacher, se maintenant debout à quelques mètres des Tornades, le dos de la lame de son katana reposant sur son épaule et un sourire aux lèvres.

─ _Yo_ ! clama-t-il, attirant l'attention. Quelqu'un pour m'indiquer la sortie ?

Cela eut l'effet escompté. L'ennemi se précipita pour s'armer tout en beuglant sur l'intrus. Et dès qu'ils s'avancèrent en bloc vers Mahito, qui gardait sa position et son sourire, Kakashi et Tayuya surgirent, puis Anko et Izumi. Profitant de la surprise provoquée, l'équipe 1 arriva à bout des Tornades sans trop de difficultés. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de tuer uniquement si cela était indispensable, car Namikaze désirait causer le moins de mort possible. Néanmoins, à choisir, les membres de l'équipe 1 préféraient prendre la vie de l'ennemi que donner la leur. Alors après les quelques minutes que dura l'affrontement, seuls deux Tornades échappèrent au trépas, se faisant ligoter et bâillonner par les deux hommes de l'équipe.

Tayuya et Anko s'attardèrent ensuite sur les écrans, Kakashi activa sa radio étanche pour prévenir les chefs d'unité de l'équipe 2 qu'ils avaient pénétré le QG et Mahito rassembla les corps dans un coin de la pièce pendant qu'Izumi libérait la bouche de l'un des capturés, voulant l'interroger sur le nombre d'agents envoyés aux portes.

. . .

Gaara avait ordonné à son bras droit, Isago Sanshôuo, et deux autres Tornades, de surveiller ses invités avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce. Et une minute après, Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient empressés d'attaquer les trois agents No Sabaku. Les Tornades se firent rapidement désarmés, puis assassinés, laissant Isago défendre seul le bureau cheftaine. Il ne put malheureusement pas faire grand-chose contre l'Assassin et le Rasengan, qui étaient bien plus entraînés et vifs que lui. Contrairement aux deux autres subordonnés, il ne perdit pas la vie, se retrouvant à genoux, la gorge menacée par son propre katana que le garde personnel de l'héritier Uchiha lui avait subtilisé. Il jura entre ses dents.

Sasuke essuya le sang souillant la lame qu'il avait réquisitionné sur l'habit d'un des morts, un sourire aux lèvres. Muettement, il critiquait le Chef de Koyâ. En quittant le salon de thé de Taiyô après la réunion des clans, Madara avait déclaré que Rasa était un abruti de laisser les rênes de son quartier à son benjamin, qu'il venait ainsi de mettre Koyâ en péril. Son grand-père lui avait répété maintes fois qu'un homme arrogant et trop sûr de lui oublie qu'il n'est pas infaillible, ce que venait de confirmer Gaara. Il avait réagi exactement comme l'avait prémédité sa sœur aînée : sans réfléchir, sans mesurer les risques, persuadé que deux Assassins désarmés n'étaient pas une menace… De toute évidence, le clan No Sabaku avait plus d'une lacune dans son fonctionnement, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

─ On fait quoi de lui ? résonna la voix de Naruto, attirant son attention.

Sasuke s'avança vers eux pour pointer son katana sur l'abdomen du bras droit, un sourire mesquin étirant ses lèvres.

─ T'as deux options, déclara-t-il en fixant l'agenouillé. La première est de rester fidèle à ton Chef, ce qui te vaudra une mort lente et douloureuse. La deuxième est de coopérer avec nous, ce qui pourrait te sauver la vie. Que choisis-tu ?

Isago serra la mâchoire en tenant le regard du noble Assassin. Trahir Koyâ était pour lui inenvisageable. Il avait toujours été loyal à la famille héritière. Mais loin d'être idiot, il avait une idée assez précise de ce qui se passait actuellement. Les Assassins avaient apparemment profité de l'intervention des agents du Kage pour prendre d'assaut le bureau cheftaine, donc par extension, son actuel Chef. Jusque-là, il avait respecté Gaara, par allégeance envers Rasa. Mais l'enfermement au cachot de ce dernier effritait ses convictions.

─ En quoi ma vie sera sauvée si je coopère ? grinça-t-il des dents. Mourir est plus alléchant que la prison à vie.

─ La cible est ton Chef, pas toi, intervint Naruto.

─ Vous êtes de mèche avec le Kage ?! ragea-t-il en levant les yeux sur lui.

─ Autant que ton héritière, cracha le faux brun, désappointé par l'irritabilité explicite dans la question.

Souhaitant écourter cet échange, Sasuke appuya la pointe du katana sur sa cible, perforant l'habit crème du bras droit.

─ T'as deux secondes pour choisir ton option.

Isago souffla de mécontentement, réfléchissant activement. Savoir son héritière disparue et les Assassins lui faisant face avec les agents du Kage ne lui laissaient pas beaucoup le choix. Il abdiqua en prenant la deuxième option. Satisfait, Naruto retira la lame du cou d'Isago et le releva promptement. Il exigea de savoir où se trouvait la fiancée du Chef avant de le laisser aux mains de son binôme pour quitter précipitamment le bureau. Il devait faire vite tout en étant le plus discret possible. Ils avaient réussi à rivaliser sans mal contre trois Tornades, mais ce ne serait pas la même chose s'il rameutait plus de gardes.

Resté dans la pièce, Sasuke fut tenté de mettre fin aux jours du bras droit No Sabaku, mais il se retint. Et il fit bien, car après un court silence, Isago l'avertit que Rasa était enfermé dans un cachot au sous-sol de la Tour du Sable. Il le remercia d'un bref hochement de tête avant de lui ordonner de rester à sa place pendant qu'il se positionnait derrière la porte, prêt à accueillir le jeune Chef à son retour. Sa capture ne le ravissait pas, mais il obéirait aux ordres, ne serait-ce que pour prouver à son frère qu'il n'était aussi impulsif qu'il le croyait.

. . .

Les Tornades affluaient aux portes du quartier, triplant aisément les agents de la coalition. Kurenaï en était satisfaite, cela signifiait que l'équipe 1 aurait plus de facilité à rejoindre le Sanctuaire. Malheureusement, cela mettait grandement son équipe en danger. Bien que les sous-fifres de Koyâ n'étaient pas des agents de qualité, leur surnombre restait alarmant et risquait de nuire à la survie des membres de l'équipe 2. _« QG neutralisé. Direction Sanctuaire »_ entendit-elle la voix de Kakashi dans son oreille, au moment-même où un Tornade menaçait de l'empaler. Une légère vibration perça l'air avant que le regard du garde se vide et que son corps s'écroule sur le bitume. _« Merci Waku »_ pensa-t-elle en parant l'autre lame qui l'attaquait.

Sur les hauteurs du mur d'enceinte, la dénommée Waku avait immédiatement réarmé son arbalète, visant les Tornades encerclant sa maîtresse de clan et ceux l'accompagnant. À ses côtés, les autres archers, Yûki Uchiha et Aoru Senju ─ tous deux possédant une carabine ─, l'imitaient, visant chacun un groupe de la coalition et tirant sans demi-mesure. Ils avaient réussi à amoindrir le nombre d'assaillants avant même qu'ils ne franchissent les portes de Koyâ et devaient maintenant assurer la survie des membres de l'équipe. Ce fut pourquoi le visage des trois archers reflétait la concentration, l'œil acéré, décochant des flèches ou des balles mortelles contre les tuniques beiges.

Entre l'unique entrée du quartier et les containers de Sentâ, des blessures plus ou moins graves affaiblissaient néanmoins les agents de la coalition. En duo parfaitement synchronisé, Konohamaru et Udon s'étaient placés au plus proche des portes, décimant les ennemis à leur portée. Près d'eux, Yamato et Suigetsu esquissaient le même résultat, s'accordant comme ils l'avaient souvent fait lors de la formation du cadet par son aîné. Toutefois, ils s'épuisaient de plus en plus, trois d'entre eux subissaient même des blessures sanguinolentes. Par radio, Yamato réclama de l'aide.

. . .

L'alarme aurait dû alerter les habitants et les faires rentrer chez eux, malheureusement, certains squattaient encore les rues ou les bordels restés ouverts. Izumi n'était même plus étonnée du dysfonctionnement de Koyâ, en ayant longuement discuté avec Temari ─ qu'elle apprenait à estimer comme une amie ─ durant les précédentes semaines. Ne descendant pas d'un clan de samouraïs, les No Sabaku n'avaient hériter d'aucune éducation militaire capable de protéger leur quartier, cela se ressentait aisément, créditant la réussite de la mission. Elle fut soulagée d'apercevoir enfin la Tour du Sable, le Sanctuaire se trouvant à quelques mètres dans la même grande rue.

À la suite de Kakashi, elle plaqua son épaule contre le mur à l'angle, invitant les trois suivants à l'imiter. Comme chacun d'eux, elle était quelque peu essoufflée et profita donc de cette pause pour reprendre son souffle. Le chuchotement de son binôme l'informa que quatre Tornades gardaient les portes de la Tour du Sable, deux à celles du Sanctuaire. Ils devaient passé par l'autre voie pour éviter les quatre premiers. Un « roger » synchronisé répondit à l'ordre et Mahito ouvrit la marche pour rejoindre la ruelle, faisant un détour de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Quittant rapidement la rue, aucun des cinq membres de l'équipe 1 ne vit le Chef No Sabaku revenir à la Tour du Sable d'un pas colérique.

À bonne allure, il leur fallut deux minutes pour se retrouver l'épaule de nouveau collée au mur formant l'angle d'une intersection. Après vérification du Lotus, ils rejoignirent silencieusement les portes, la Uchiha et l'anbu se mettant en tête de peloton. Prenant de la vitesse, Kakashi leva son katana à hauteur d'épaules. Il croisa à peine le regard de sa cible qu'il lui enfonçât sa lame dans la jugulaire, alors qu'Izumi le dépassait. Le deuxième garde n'eut pas le temps de crier ce pourquoi il avait ouvert la bouche qu'elle perçait son thorax jusqu'au cœur. L'un et l'autre retinrent leur victime de s'écrouler pour ne pas alerter les gardes à trois cents mètres. Entre eux, Anko ouvrit la double porte du manoir. Tayuya, Mahito et elle firent face aux sourires délivrés des deux jeunes filles et au regard inquiet du recruteur.

─ Faites vite, ordonna Kakashi en se relevant, ayant désarmé l'homme à ses pieds.

Izumi prit l'initiative de les guider, les invitant à la suivre en courant d'un bref mouvement de sa main libre. Yumi et Rina obéirent dans la seconde, suivit par Sasori et l'équipe, Kakashi fermant la lignée. Ce n'est qu'une fois revenue à l'intersection que la Uchiha déguisée en anbu commanda aux colis de s'arrêter. Selon le plan, il leur fallait maintenant faire le chemin inverse pour retourner au QG, et ce, dans les plus brefs délais. Lorsque Kakashi les rejoignit, son oreillette grésilla avant que la voix de son collègue appelle à l'aide. Il braqua son regard à celui de son binôme.

. . .

Le dos contre le mur beige près de la porte, un wakizashi dans la main gauche prêt à l'emploi, Sasuke regardait fixement Isago Sanshôuo. Attendant le retour du Chef, il pensait à son binôme ─ aspirant qu'il ait trouvé la fiancée farouche ─, à sa cousine ─ imaginant qu'elle avait atteint le Sanctuaire du quartier ─ et à Obito ─ espérant qu'il s'en sortait sans trop de blessures. Un coup d'œil sur la montre à son poignet l'avertit que cela faisait presque vingt minutes que les portes de Koyâ subissaient l'assaut du Kage. Il songea alors au fait que la coalition n'avait pas prévu assez d'agents. Les Tornades étaient certes mal entraînés, mais d'un effectif conséquent qui devait, selon lui, mettre à mal l'équipe 2. Son regard sur le bras droit s'aiguisa.

Et deux secondes après, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Sasuke réagit dans la foulée. Il profita de l'étonnement de Gaara pour se précipiter dans son dos, lui faire une clé de bras en le plaquant face au bureau en merisier, menaçant sa gorge du wakizashi. Isago eut un mouvement instinctif qu'il retint instantanément, laissant l'Assassin maîtriser son Chef et regardant la scène d'un œil neutre. D'un mouvement de la langue, Sasuke récupéra l'aiguille qu'il avait cachée, pour la planter avec ses dents dans la nuque du rouquin hurleur, qui se figea.

Gaara sentit comme un sillon froid traverser sa colonne vertébrale en continue. Il ne parvenait plus à bouger. La peur l'envahit pour la première fois depuis des années, depuis qu'il avait mis fin aux jours de son oncle. Il cracha à son bras droit de lui venir en aide, ne pouvant dissimuler l'angoisse dans sa voix. Mais le subordonné n'eut aucune réaction. Ceci arracha un sourire mauvais à Sasuke, qui dicta sèchement :

─ Ordonne à tes Tornades de capituler.

─ Jamais, ragea-t-il d'une colère noire.

Le tranchant du wakizashi s'éloigna de la gorge cheftaine pour se planter violemment dans la main plaquée contre le bois du bureau, le faisant hurler de douleur. Sasuke retira immédiatement la lame pour la remettre contre la jugulaire ennemie.

─ Ordonne à t-

─ Repli immédiat, coupa la voix d'Isago.

Levant les yeux sur lui sans faire attention aux protestations du Chef, Sasuke vit le bras droit accéder à sa requête via la radio qu'il avait à portée de lèvres, commandant aux Tornades de capituler face aux agents du Kage et dénonçant la capture du Chef.

XXxxXXxxXX

09/05/2020

Prochain chapitre : « Conséquences »


	12. Chapter 11

_Coucou les p'tits loups^^ J'espère que vous allez tous bien ? _

_Voilà la suite^^ Merci pour vos reviews, c'est un plaisir de vous lire *o*_

* * *

**PARTIE II**

**Chapitre 11 : Conséquences **

La salle d'entraînement de l'ANBU avait temporairement été convertie en hôpital. Une unité médicale avait été appelée par Minato pour prendre en charge les blessures résultants de la mission de sauvetage. Les agents Konohamaru, Udon, Yakumi, Yamato et Suigetsu avaient été les premiers à recevoir des soins, étant les plus touchés. Et malgré l'insistance de l'infirmière Haruno et du médecin Uzumaki, l'Assassin et un anbu succombèrent à leurs blessures. Yakumi Uchiha et Yamato furent néanmoins les seuls agents à perdre la vie.

Ayant changé le plan à la dernière minute, l'équipe 1 avait gagné les portes avec les colis, et y étaient parvenues à peine deux minutes après l'ordre de repli du bras droit Isago. Ils avaient retrouvé l'équipe 2 en piteuse état. Puis l'équipe 3, accompagnée du Chef capturé, du bras droit de celui-ci, et de la jeune Sari ─ qui n'avait pas voulu lâcher le bras de Naruto ─, les avait rejoints. Les secours réclamés par Yamato étaient arrivés cinq minutes plus tard, accompagnés par le corps médical réquisitionné.

La plupart avait regagné les locaux de l'ANBU, accueillis par le Kage, Shimura et les Chefs de la coalition. Comme prévu, Temari resta à Koyâ avec Izumi et Kakashi ─ trio auquel Sasori s'était additionné sans attendre d'autorisation ─, ainsi qu'une poignée d'anbus qui avait pour mission de prendre la sécurité du quartier en charge. Et pendant que les soins étaient prodigués aux blessés et que les jeunes filles de Koyâ se retrouvaient devant le psychiatre Kabuto Yakushi, une réunion exceptionnelle se tenait dans le bureau du patron de l'ANBU.

Itachi, Nagato et Asuma étaient installés sur les fauteuils faisant face à celui de Danzô, Minato ayant préféré un coin du bureau de son conseiller comme assise. L'aiguille de l'horloge accrochée au mur au-dessus de la porte indiquait minuit passé, mais aucun ne semblait victime de bâillement, étant tous concentrés sur le déroulement de la mission que Shimura relatait étape par étape. À la fin de ce résumé, ils s'accordèrent tous pour dire que l'ajout de l'équipe 3 à la mission était la clé de la réussite, ayant sauvé la vie de dix-huit des agents de la mission. Bien qu'impénétrable, Itachi était fier de son cadet, tout comme Nagato était satisfait de son neveu Naruto.

─ Qu'en est-il de la capture des No Sabaku ? s'intéressa ensuite Asuma.

─ Gaara No Sabaku a été conduit directement à la prison fédérale par Sasuke Uchiha, où il reçoit actuellement des soins. Sa détention est prise en charge par l'ANBU. Les interrogatoires prévus vous seront transmis.

─ Vous pourrez y participer, évidemment, ajouta Minato, recevant des hochements de tête gratifiants.

─ Quant à Rasa No Sabaku, son corps a été emmené à la morgue de l'Hôpital Central, où Monsieur Sannin procèdera à son autopsie, reprit le conseiller. Les premières conclusions amènent à croire qu'il serait mort la veille. Nous supposons qu'il s'agit de l'œuvre de son benjamin. Un de nos agents interroge actuellement Isago Sanshôuo, nous en saurons plus d'ici quelques heures.

─ Ce Sanshôuo a apporté son aide à nos équipes, intervint posément Nagato. Quelles seront les répercutions pour lui ?

─ Je suscite votre avis sur la question, réagit Minato, les sourcils plissés.

─ Sa collaboration est tout à son honneur, déclara Itachi de son calme habituel. Néanmoins, je suis d'avis de ne prendre aucune décision le concernant sans l'avoir préalablement interrogé à plusieurs reprises.

─ Peut-être serait-ce aussi pertinent d'avoir l'opinion du futur Chef No Sabaku et de sa sœur, ajouta Asuma.

Tous adhérèrent aux propos des Chefs Uchiha et Sarutobi, mettant donc le devenir du bras droit Sanshôuo en attente de plus amples informations. Le Kage s'apprêtait à aborder la reconstruction du quartier Koyâ lorsque quelques coups à la porte du bureau attirèrent l'attention de chacun. Il donna l'autorisation d'entrer, voyant les médecins Yokaze et Uzumaki pénétrer la pièce. La fatigue se lisait sur leur visage et des taches de sang souillaient leur blouse. Minato les invita à refermer derrière eux. Puis, habituée au fonctionnement des clans, Karin s'inclina devant les Chefs avant de prendre la parole :

─ Notre travail ici est terminé, chaque blessure a été soignée comme il se doit. Certains agents ont été transférés à l'hôpital.

─ Lesquels ? réclama Nagato.

─ Suigetsu Hôzuki, Konohamaru Sarutobi et Udon Sara.

L'époux de Kurenaï fronça les sourcils, inquiet pour son neveu et son Lotus. Il écouta donc le docteur Yokaze répondre à la demande du Kage, qui souhaitait en savoir plus sur l'état des agents mentionnés. Tous apprirent que l'anbu avait perdu beaucoup de sang à cause de sa blessure à l'abdomen. Bien qu'aucun organe vital ne fût touché, il avait frôlé l'hémorragie aggravée et devait recevoir une transfusion. Udon souffrait surtout d'une épaule fraîchement réarticulée et d'une plaie au même endroit qui nécessitait plusieurs points de suture. Impatient et de plus en plus anxieux, Asuma intervint :

─ Pour ce qui est de Konohamaru ?

─ Sa vie n'est pas en danger. Sa plus lourde blessure est un coup de wakizashi reçu à l'avant-bras droit, le rassura Yokaze avant que Karin prenne la relève.

─ Malheureusement, les tendons fléchisseurs et le nerf médian ont été sectionnés. Je préconise une intervention chirurgicale pour tenter de réparer les dommages. Ça ne lui rendra pas ses facultés, mais ça peut améliorer sa mobilité.

─ Attendez, s'inquiéta de nouveau Asuma. Comment cela « ça ne lui rendra pas ses facultés » ?

Karin eut un regard compatissant envers le Chef Sarutobi. Avoir la charge de la jeune Matsuri lui avait fait passer de nombreuses heures dans le manoir de Saru, créant une certaine amitié envers la famille héritière. Alors devoir annoncer au Chef que son bras droit avait perdu l'agilité de sa main dominante n'était pas réjouissant. Elle employa des mots simples, afin d'être bien comprise, pour expliquer que le wakizashi avait transpercé un muscle important de l'avant-bras, endommageant les tendons et le nerf permettant les mouvements basiques et complexes d'une main, comme serrer le poing ou le détendre complètement. Puis elle signifia qu'avec une chirurgie réparatrice suivie d'une rééducation, Konohamaru récupérerait une certaine mobilité, mais qu'il ne pourrait plus utiliser sa main droite comme avant, ce qui incluait le maniement du katana.

Asuma accusa muettement le coup. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir accédé à la requête de son neveu lors de son retour d'Iwa. Un autre Lotus avait été prévu, mais en apprenant la réquisition d'Udon sur cette mission, Konohamaru avait plaidé pour en faire partie. Il avait accepté pour la réussite de la coalition, assuré que le manque de rigueur et d'entraînements des Tornades jouerait en leur faveur. Mais apprendre que son neveu venait de subir une attaque qui allait mettre fin à sa carrière de Lotus le fit culpabiliser.

Sur ces dernières nouvelles, Minato préféra reporter la réunion au lendemain, afin qu'ils voient ensemble la reconstruction de Koyâ à tête reposée et que les Chefs puissent prendre soin de leurs agents respectifs. Asuma quitta le bureau rapidement après avoir salué brièvement les autres hommes. Nagato et Itachi l'imitèrent plus calmement. Lorsque le Kage se retrouva seul avec son conseiller dans le bureau de celui-ci, il expira longuement, passa une main lasse sur son visage puis accorda son attention à Danzô.

─ Nous avons été négligents, accusa ce dernier avec amertume. Il aurait fallu doubler nos effectifs…

─ En effet, soupira-t-il en s'installant dans un des fauteuils. Les pertes sont minimes d'un point de vue global, mais il n'en reste pas moins que deux agents sont décédés et que le bras droit Sarutobi voit sa carrière prendre fin.

Minato songea à Yamato. Certes, l'anbu n'avait pas de famille à laquelle il devait annoncer le décès, mais tous à l'ANBU le connaissaient et l'appréciait, certain plus que d'autres. Il eut une pensée pour Anko et Kakashi, que feu son agent considérait comme des amis très proches. Il n'ignorait pas que l'Hatake relativiserait lorsqu'il l'informerait, ce qui ne serait probablement pas le cas de la Mitarashi. Il inspira profondément puis expira de la même manière avant de se lever, avertissant son conseiller qu'il allait voir Anko et qu'il prévenait Kakashi.

. . .

Avec lassitude, Temari se laissa choir dans le fauteuil cheftaine de la Tour du Sable et se passa une main sur le front. Ces dernières heures avaient été éprouvantes, que ce soit lors de la mission ou de tout ce qui avait suivi. Présentement, elle s'octroyait sa première pause, étant enfin assurée que les Tornades furent tous pris en charge par les anbus que lui avait confié le Kage. Elle avait offert une chambre à Hatake et la Uchiha, puis s'était réfugiée dans le bureau de son clan, pour jeter un œil aux dossiers des archives. Mais à presque deux heures du matin et la tension retombée, la fatigue la rattrapait. Elle ne jeta pas même un regard à la tache de sang sur le bois ni aux feuilles empilées sur un coin du bureau, préférant fermer les yeux une minute et profiter du calme enfin acquis.

Avachie, elle sentit le sommeil abreuver son corps, détendant doucement ses muscles et la débarrassant des pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit depuis plusieurs heures. Cependant, cet apaisement la ramena irrémédiablement au regard haineux que lui avait servi son benjamin aux portes de Koyâ et à la découverte du corps de son père dans les cachots. Elle fronça les sourcils puis souleva ses paupières. Elle eut un sursaut en voyant son cousin de l'autre côté du bureau, tenant dans ses mains la boîte à pharmacie qui résidait continuellement dans l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire.

─ Tu m'as fait peur, crut-elle bon de préciser malgré qu'il arbore un rictus dû à sa réaction. Il est tard, tu devrais aller te reposer. Une longue journée nous attend demain.

─ Je pourrais te retourner l'ordre. Et puis, je savais que tu négligerais tes blessures pour t'occuper de tout, sauf de toi.

Il avait déclaré cela en ouvrant la grosse boîte métallique pour s'armer de désinfectant et de compresses, puis vint se placer entre le meuble en merisier et le fauteuil en cuir où logeait sa cousine. D'un œil sérieux, il examina son visage, puis son corps, avant de l'interroger sur ses plaies et son état général. Après qu'elle ait répondu, il commença par tamponner l'ouverture à sa lèvre, retirant délicatement le sang séché. Le silence les entoura, seulement rompu par leur respiration et les quelques cliquetis que provoquaient les outils médicaux contre les parois de la boîte. Ses blessures étaient pour la plupart superficielles, et uniquement dû à ses combats au corps à corps. À part l'entaille à sa lèvre inférieure, Temari souffrait de contusions au visage et aux mains, ainsi que de nombreuses douleurs musculaires, qui se manifestaient maintenant qu'elle n'était plus en prise à l'effort.

Si Sasori était attentif aux soins qu'il lui prodiguait, elle l'était à lui. La mine concentrée qu'il arborait la laissa contemplative. Il lui avait manqué. Lui, son calme, sa bienveillance, et cette délicatesse avec laquelle il s'occupait d'elle. Bien que son visage fût encore maquillé d'hématomes plus violacés que bleutés, qu'elle identifia comme l'œuvre de son benjamin, elle le trouvait bien plus séduisant qu'auparavant, ayant l'impression de le regarder réellement pour la première fois. Cela la chamboulait. Le souvenir de leur dernière entrevue vint l'envahir. Elle avait eu le temps d'y songer durant son séjour à l'ANBU, elle était dorénavant certaine de ses sentiments.

─ Comment ça va se passer, maintenant ? questionna-t-il pour rompre le silence.

Surprise, elle accrocha brièvement ses pupilles ambrées, qu'il détourna en changeant de compresses. Elle reprit ses esprits en l'entendant préciser qu'il voulait se tenir informé du devenir de Koyâ, puis sourit légèrement.

─ Maintenant, nous avons le choix, résuma-t-elle, recevant une œillade enjouée. Et j'ai choisi de travailler avec la coalition et de redresser notre clan. Kankurô sera investi dès demain, je représente déjà notre nom à la tour du Kage…, et je te vois bien conseiller.

Elle lui arracha un rire discret à son ton taquin.

─ Kank' n'a sûrement pas apprécié que tu lui délègues la charge d'un Chef, songea-t-il sans relever ses derniers mots.

─ En effet, mais ce rôle lui convient. Il est humble, tolérant et soucieux du bien-être des autres. Il fera un excellent Chef.

─ Tu l'aurais été, toi aussi.

Elle sourit tristement à cet ajout et baissa la tête. Se faisant la réflexion silencieuse qu'il voyait toujours le meilleur en elle en oubliant ses fautes, elle le contredit. À ses yeux, il lui manquait quelques qualités pour remplir convenablement le rôle que son cadet allait prendre. Elle se jugeait trop prompte à nier certaines vérités, se voilant la face par crainte. Cet aveu amusa de nouveau Sasori alors qu'il refermait le couvercle métallique de la pharmacie portable, ayant terminé les soins rudimentaires.

─ Tout le monde a ce genre de défauts, Tema, souligna-t-il en s'appuyant contre le bureau.

─ Arrête, tu sais comme moi que je serais capable de négliger le bien-être du quartier juste parce que je ne veux pas entendre raison.

─ Mais si on utilise les bons mots, tu te remets en question, donc ce-

─ Combien de fois m'as-tu répété que tu n'étais pas le salaud que je voyais en toi ? contra-t-elle en accrochant son regard. Combien de fois m'as-tu assuré que tu n'aimais pas ton rôle de formateur sans que je ne te croie ? Combien de fois as-tu essayé d'utiliser les bons mots pour me faire entendre raison ?

Sasori resta muet de réponse, ne pouvant contester ses propos. Il baissa les yeux en soupirant. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était extrêmement bornée et que cela pouvait être très compliqué de la faire changer d'avis. Comme très souvent ces dernières semaines, le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné avant de déserter infiltra ses pensées.

─ Pourquoi t'as fini par changer d'avis sur moi ? s'interrogea-t-il alors, relevant les yeux.

─ Quand tu t'es énervé contre moi dans l'infirmerie, révéla-t-elle d'un sourire. Ça m'a surprise parce que tu ne t'étais jamais mis en colère contre moi, même quand je le méritais.

Un rire mutin traversa ses lèvres et elle se leva du fauteuil. Faisant quelques pas pour camoufler sa gêne, elle reprit leur discussion en cours et affirma préférer obéir à une personne en laquelle elle avait pleinement confiance, plutôt que prendre le risque de faire souffrir Koyâ à cause de ses entêtements.

─ Tu es la preuve que je suis capable de me mentir à moi-même, Sasori, ajouta-t-elle en affrontant ses pupilles ambrées. Je t'ai fait du mal à cause de ça, je ne veux-

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Instinctivement, il vint saisir sa nuque d'une main douce et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Elle y répondit, enlaçant sa taille et se blottissant dans ses bras. Le siège cheftaine disparut de leur esprit, autant que le devenir de Koyâ ou même la pièce où ils se tenaient.

XXxxXXxxXX

La nuit avait été longue pour Neji. Après avoir quitté le Domaine Hyûga, il avait simplement roulé en voiture durant de longues heures, jusqu'à se retrouver à une centaine de kilomètres de la capitale. Il s'était stationné près d'un terrain vague et avait mis de l'ordre dans ses pensées. De façon méthodique, il avait songé à chacune de ses sœurs, à son père, sa mère, Natsu, Tenten, ses cousins… Et il avait fini par en tirer quelques conclusions. Une des phrases de Hiashi avait pris une place dominante dans ses réflexions : sache que ton plus redoutable ennemi est ton ami. Il en avait parfaitement saisi le sens et comptait se servir de son éducation pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Ce fut donc l'esprit plus serein et un objectif bien précis en tête qu'il avait repris la route en sens inverse. Le soleil s'était levé depuis un moment lorsqu'il revint à Konoha, se dirigeant directement à Taiyô. Ses résolutions fraîchement prises le guidèrent à trouver sa benjamine, avec laquelle il espérait pouvoir discuter clairement. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il fut arrivé à bon port, il dû faire face à Fujio, qui attendait devant la porte du manoir principal. Il sentit son estomac se tordre, mais il calma sa colère en respirant profondément, et s'extirpa de son véhicule. Il n'eut besoin d'aucun mot pour que son ancien ami vienne vers lui, affichant une mine neutre.

─ Ton père m'a convié à le suivre à une réunion d'urgence à la Tour du Kage, déclara Fujio en s'approchant.

─ Félicitation pour cette promotion, réagit-il avec sarcasme. J'espère ne pas avoir besoin de mettre fin à tes jours.

Fujio eut un discret sourire. Il connaissait assez l'héritier pour comprendre qu'il évoquait sa menace muette de la veille. Il voulut aborder sa relation avec Hanabi dans le but de mettre les choses au clair, mais Bunta et Hiashi sortirent du manoir au même moment. Il se contenta alors de murmurer :

─ Tu devrais parler avec ta sœur, Neji-sama.

Aussitôt son conseil donné, il s'inclina puis se détourna pour rejoindre le Chef du clan. Les poings serrés, Neji le fusilla du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la voiture du patriarche, ne portant aucune attention au conseiller qui s'avançait vers lui. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le comportement de Fujio, mais s'en détacha après une poignée de seconde. Il prit alors conscience de la présence de Bunta à ses côtés, et le salua poliment avant de l'inviter à prendre place dans la voiture. Comme à l'accoutumée, l'aîné lui offrit un remerciement jovial.

Neji imita alors le précédent véhicule en passant le grand portail, et bifurqua à gauche afin de rejoindre la maison. Le silence accompagna les deux hommes durant les premières centaines de mètres, puis le conseiller le rompit en l'informant de la situation. Neji apprit donc que le Kage avait lancé une attaque sur le quartier Koyâ la veille et la capture du Chef No Sabaku, ce qui lui arracha un discret rictus de satisfaction. Au moins, il n'aurait plus à jouer les lèches-bottes devant l'énergumène. Cependant, il perdit rapidement son contentement.

─ J'ai averti ton père de ce que m'ont rapporté mes _oreilles_, continua Bunta de sa voix douce. Il paraîtrait que l'héritière disparue ait réapparue. Et il me semble pertinent qu'en dépit de la récente décision du Chef, tu sois informé que Temari No Sabaku pourrait être choisie pour devenir ton épouse.

─ C'est impossible, se braqua-t-il spontanément en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil. Je suis l'héritier, je dois m'unir à une sang-noble de la famille et engendrer un fils. C'est la première chose que père m'a inculqué !

─ Depuis l'investiture de ton grand-père, la naissance des enfants héritiers est confiée au médecin de la famille et se déroule dans le manoir principal, tu n'es pas sans le savoir, Neji-sama. Si ton union avec la No Sabaku a lieu, tu devras faire en sorte d'enfanter avec ta nouvelle épouse et Natsu dans un laps de temps similaire. Ton bâtard sera désigné comme héritier et l'enfant né de la No Sabaku sera confié à Koyâ.

Une onomatopée d'agacement lui échappa. Il trouvait cette manière de penser ignoble, conscient que quelques mois auparavant, il y aurait adhéré. Et puis, un détail le dérangeait. Bunta avait clairement affirmé que Natsu porterait l'enfant qui serait voué à lui succéder, et l'hypothèse que ce fut la véritable raison pour laquelle Hiashi avait accepté de lui laisser la vie emplissait son esprit. Son père pouvait-il être aussi calculateur ? se questionna-t-il en plissant les sourcils. _« Ouvre tes yeux Neji, il te manipule »_, résonna la voix d'Hinata. Il les avait ouverts.

Et il voyait à quel point son paternel était fourbe. Cela lui sautait aux yeux, à présent. Il se demandait même comment n'avait-il pas réussi à le comprendre plus tôt ? Hiashi n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire assassiner Natsu, car elle était la seule Hyûga de sang-noble de son âge, les autres étaient soit mariées et mères de famille, soit trop vieilles ou au contraire, trop jeunes. La plaidoirie qu'il lui avait servie pour sauver sa fiancée du sort réservé aux traîtres n'avait été que superflue. Mais lorsqu'il y réfléchit en pensant à sa cadette, il eut le sentiment qu'à cet instant précis, Hiashi avait su lire en lui, voir sa colère et sa rancœur. Il avait su discerner le vrai sens de sa défense offensive. Parce qu'il s'en était servi pour le faire devenir l'ordure que voyait l'insolente.

Ignorant le regard paternel posé sur lui, Neji serra les doigts sur le volant. Il se concentra sur sa professeure ─ et le cours qu'il aurait dans la soirée ─ pour se canaliser. Il ne devait plus être impulsif, il devait reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Et après une petite minute, sa prise se desserra. Côté passager, Bunta esquissa un sourire. S'il se fiait à son instinct, ce qui lui avait toujours réussi, il pouvait affirmer que son neveu commençait à couper ses ficèles. Fuki s'inquiétait trop, son fils n'était pas un copier-coller de Hiashi.

─ Bunta ? l'interpella-t-il soudainement. Pour quelle raison père t'as choisi pour être son conseiller ?

─ Hiashi…, Gin, Sangi et moi avons grandi ensemble, comme toi avec nos enfants respectifs, sourit-il avec nostalgie. Je m'entendais très bien avec ton père, nous aimons tous les deux le calme et l'apprentissage. Naturellement, nous nous sommes liés d'amitié.

Regardant le conseiller par à coup pour ne pas dévier de la route, Neji l'écoutait attentivement.

─ Hiashi m'a choisi parce que j'étais son ami le plus proche.

─ Alors tu es son allié, conclu-t-il, presque neutre. Tu le suis dans chacune de ses décisions et-

─ Sais-tu ce qu'est un ami, Neji-sama ? le coupa-t-il avec rhétorique. C'est une personne qui sera à tes côtés même dans les plus sombres instants, qui te dira lorsque tu te trompes et te félicitera lorsque tu réussis, ce qu'on attend d'un conseiller. J'ai été promu à cette place parce que j'étais son ami. Cela ne signifie pas que je suis toujours d'accord avec lui.

Neji hocha imperceptiblement la tête alors qu'il se garait devant la maison. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Bunta ne bougea pas de sa place, n'ouvrant nullement la portière. Et après avoir éteint le moteur, le cadet vira un regard perplexe sur lui.

─ Quand est-il de Natsu ? interrogea-t-il calmement.

─ Neji-sama…, réfléchit-il une seconde. Ma fille a fait une faute, une faute d'adolescente qui lui a coûté un déshonneur. Je comprends qu'elle ait été punie, mais je désapprouve le paiement de sa dette.

─ Et malgré cela, tu es son ami.

Bunta sourit d'amusement, posant son regard nacré sur la maison dans laquelle il vivait depuis sa naissance.

─ Tout ce que ton père t'a appris, son père le lui a enseigné, et j'ai reçu cette éducation. La définition que je t'ai donné d'un ami n'est pas universelle, et j'ai appris que l'amitié pouvait aussi être une arme destructrice. Ton grand-père nous disait souvent que notre plus redoutable ennemi est notre ami. Peut-être as-tu déjà entendu cela !

Neji hocha simplement de la tête lorsque Bunta lui octroya une œillade, commençant à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Et son aîné sembla le remarquer, car il reçut un de ces sourires habituels.

─ Il y a presque seize ans, j'ai décidé de mettre le conseil de Heicho en application, ajouta-t-il doucement. Et je vois dans ton regard que tu es prêt à le suivre à ton tour.

Neji courba un coin de ses lèvres, se sentant soudainement plus léger. Il avait cette sensation étrange d'avoir trouvé son allié. Puis une part de lui reprit du poids lorsqu'il songea à Natsu. Il baissa le regard.

. . .

Inspirant profondément, Hanabi jeta un énième coup d'œil à son smartphone. Elle grimaça en constatant que l'écran tactile restait dépourvu de la moindre notification. Contrairement à elle, Konohamaru n'avait jamais manqué l'occasion de répondre à ses messages, alors ce silence soudain la rendait anxieuse, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son humeur depuis le petit déjeuner. Bien que son père ait semblé croire au scénario qu'elle avait construit avec Fujio pour raconter leur nuit, et qu'il n'ait pas insisté sur le sujet au vu des événements récents requérant son attention, elle était persuadée qu'il allait réitérer l'invitation. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remplisse son devoir. Elle craignait même qu'il ordonne à Hoheto de l'ausculter si jamais ils orientaient leur scénario pour obéir à la volonté du patriarche.

Cette crainte l'avait amenée à contacter son ami. Malgré qu'elle n'ait rien écrit concernant ce sujet, lui demandant simplement des nouvelles, elle espérait qu'ils se verraient rapidement au salon de thé poisseux, afin de s'assurer des sentiments du Sarutobi à son égard. Elle angoissait à l'idée de lui réclamer ce qui lui traversait l'esprit si jamais il venait à lui avouer son affection, mais elle préférait grandement se sentir gênée devant lui que d'être dans l'obligation de s'offrir à Fujio. Cependant, elle avait envoyé son message deux heures plus tôt et Konohamaru ne lui répondait toujours pas. Et cette anxiété lui avait fait oblitérer tout le reste de la conversation qui avait animé le repas du matin-même.

Néanmoins, cela revint dans son esprit lorsque son frère entra dans le petit salon où elle se trouvait. Elle délaissa promptement son téléphone portable pour accorder toute son attention à Neji, qui s'installa gracieusement dans le fauteuil face au sien. La convocation des Chefs de clans par Namikaze aurait dû inciter Hiashi à se rendre à la Tour du Kage avec son héritier, mais il avait ouvertement invité Fujio à l'y accompagner. Et que Neji en soit informé l'inquiétait, faisant résonner en elle ses propos virulents et protecteurs de la veille. Elle était effrayée par la simple idée que le patriarche puisse réellement déshériter son fils.

─ 'Niisan, l'interpella-t-elle doucement, récoltant son regard.

Elle aurait voulu lui demander comment il se portait, ce qu'il avait fait après la remontrance de leur père, pourquoi avait-il si peu confiance en Fujio et pour quelles raisons leur amitié avait pris fin…, mais elle resta muette, ne sachant comment s'y prendre, par où commencer. Après un instant, elle baissa les yeux, avant de les relever dans la seconde à la prise de parole de son aîné :

─ Tu as bien dormi ?

─ Oui, sourit-elle à la question insolite. Je ne crains rien de mon fiancé.

Elle priait intérieurement pour qu'il saisisse le sous-entendu de cet ajout. L'absence de leur père dans le manoir ne lui permettait pas pour autant de se montrer parfaitement claire dans ses propos. Elle se méfiait des domestiques, car Hiashi était capable de les contraindre à les espionner. Le discret sourire de Neji la réconforta, et l'incita à reprendre la parole :

─ Aurais-tu quelques heures à m'accorder ? Père a annulé l'entraînement de Sarige et j'aimerais te transmettre quelques-unes de mes techniques, pour que tu m'aides à les perfectionner.

─ Ce sera avec plaisir.

Même s'il se montra neutre dans son intonation de voix, Hanabi était persuadée qu'il avait compris qu'elle réclamait une discussion de façon déguisée. Après tout, elle n'était jamais celle qui proposait, se contentant habituellement d'obéir aux ordres. Et puis, le terrain d'entraînement du jardin arrière était interdit d'accès aux domestiques. Elle se leva à sa suite et acquiesça lorsqu'il la prévint qu'il allait se changer, l'imitant en quittant le petit salon. Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre pour revêtir ses habits de combat, elle vérifia encore une fois son smartphone, et grimaça de nouveau.

. . .

Installée sur un transat à l'arrière du manoir secondaire, Hinata avait délaissé son livre du moment pour observer le terrain d'entraînement. Son frère et sa sœur y étaient depuis une dizaine de minutes, et elle aimait toujours autant les épier lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient. Elle avait remarqué qu'ils se comportaient différemment, comme s'ils avaient une technique à parfaire et qu'ils en discutaient tout en se mouvant. Et contrairement à leur habitude, Hanabi revêtait l'uniforme classique des Soldats du Soleil, soit celui avec la tunique blanche, alors que Neji utilisait celui des missions, soit entièrement noir.

Elle s'attarda plus spécifiquement sur son aîné. Elle avait longuement cogité sur son attitude changeante après sa nuit blanche d'il y avait quelques jours. La réponse franche et spontanée qu'il avait offert à sa question n'avait cessé de la turlupiner. Et ce qu'elle avait entendu de Kilari le matin-même avait fini de la convaincre : Neji avait enfin pris conscience de certaines choses. Elle ne savait pas exactement sur quoi il avait ouvert les yeux ni depuis quand, mais apprendre qu'il avait tenu tête à Hiashi en défendant Hanabi lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Peut-être avait-elle bousculé ses convictions en se montrant agressive après sa remontrance et sa gifle, pensa-t-elle.

Le bruit distinctif d'un Zippo que l'on allume attira son regard, qui se posa sur le hacker. Celui-ci venait visiblement de sortir du manoir secondaire, s'étant appuyé contre l'ouverture de la double porte-fenêtre. Elle haussa les sourcils en le voyant zieuter le terrain d'entraînement, puis de lui rendre son attention. Depuis qu'elle avait écrit sa liste de conditions, ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls, alors elle avait fini par mettre la feuille sous les couvertures du lit de l'anbu. Elle espérait donc aborder le sujet étant donné que les domestiques étaient tous au manoir principal. Silencieuse, elle l'observa prendre place sur la transat près du sien.

Shikamaru hésitait à donner son accord à la liste d'exigences qu'elle lui avait soumise. Qu'elle demande à recevoir une formation de combat de sa part l'avait amusé. Qu'elle réclame une protection pour sa fratrie, sa mère et certains domestiques, il le concevait et y adhérait sans trop de problème. Mais qu'elle exige de la transparence sur les intentions de Minato et son véritable profil…, il y était plus réticent. Il taisait déjà une information cruciale à ses supérieurs et s'était montré trop bavard avec elle. Une faute grave qui pouvait lui valoir sa place.

─ Ils n'accepteront jamais d'être transparents, révéla-t-il avec sérieux.

─ Et toi ? fronça-t-elle des sourcils.

─ Je ne peux pas garantir à moi seul la protection que tu réclames.

Hinata aiguisa son regard.

─ Alors ma réponse est non, je ne serais pas ton alliée.

Elle se leva à ces mots, irritée, et rentra dans le manoir sans même jeter une œillade au terrain d'entraînement. Shikamaru la suivit des yeux avant de soupirer. Il se frotta nerveusement le front en les déviant jusqu'aux héritiers qui combattaient à quelques mètres. Elle le mettait dans une situation délicate avec son refus, comme avec sa condition de transparence. Au vu de l'interrogatoire qu'elle lui avait imposé lors de ses révélations masquées, il savait qu'elle appréhendait d'avertir Namikaze de son statut d'enfant né hors mariage. Elle craignait que cela parvienne aux oreilles du nouveau Chefs Uchiha, que cela déclenche une guerre pour haute trahison. Et il comprenait sa peur, la partageant, à moindre mesure.

Le code de l'ANBU stipulait qu'aucun agent en mission ne devait mentionner sa mission ni révéler son identité, même sous la torture. Et il les avait enfreints, sans aucune contrainte extérieure. Seulement parce que quelque chose qu'il ne savait définir le poussait à avoir confiance en Hinata. Il se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant, puis se frotta le visage. _« Première règle : ne jamais oublier qui tu es vraiment »_, entendit-il la voix de Kakashi lorsqu'il lui avait enseigné les bases de survie en infiltration. _« Deuxième règle : ne jamais t'attacher à personne »_… Celle-là, il l'avait visiblement loupée.

Tout comme cela avait été le cas avec Bunta, il appréciait sa compagnie, mais pour différentes raisons. Avec le conseiller, il avait pris plaisir à converser. Et il admirait ses facultés de profileur, s'étant senti percé à jour à l'instant où il lui avait demandé la permission de fréquenter Natsu. Et malgré son invitation au manoir secondaire, cette sensation ne le quittait pas. Avec Hinata, c'était différent. Elle n'était pas comme ceux de sa famille, elle s'exprimait, elle vivait ses émotions. Elle était intelligente, drôle, forte. Un sourire lui échappa, bref, le temps d'une seconde, avant qu'il ne soupire. Il se frictionna de nouveau le visage et releva tête pour laisser son regard tomber sur le terrain d'entraînement, où s'exerçaient toujours les héritiers.

Devait-il transgresser encore un peu les règles de survie et le code de l'ANBU ? Pourquoi ? Quel motif valable plaiderait-il devant le Kage pour justifier ses fautes ?

XXxxXXxxXX

26/05/2020

Prochain chapitre : _« Une longue journée »_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hello ! _

_Oui, je sais, ça fait des siècles que je n'ai rien posté, mais j'ai encore moins de temps pour écrire que durant le confinement…_

_Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours aussi agréable d'avoir vos retours ;) __D'ailleurs, cette fanfic est vouée à être adaptée en roman, donc n'hésitez surtout pas à critiquer ce qui est critiquables, ça me sera forcément bénéfique ^^_

_Bonne lecture, à très vite pour la suite… enfin, j'espère !_

* * *

**PARTIE II – Chapitre 12**

**Une longue journée**

La salle de réunion de la Tour du Kage accueillait les Chefs de clans à sa table depuis une vingtaine de minutes, à l'exception du No Sabaku, qui était le sujet des discussions en cours. En arrière du fauteuil qu'occupait Hiashi, Fujio tenait la position adoptée par les bras droits, soit les jambes légèrement écartées et les mains jointes dans le dos. N'importe quel Hyûga se serait senti honoré d'accompagner le Patriarche, mais ce n'était pas le sentiment qui l'avait empli lorsqu'il en avait reçu l'ordre.

Durant le trajet silencieux, il s'était remémoré la remontrance de la veille. Entendre Hiashi affirmer qu'il le formerait en attendant que Neji se reprenne faisait écho à sa présence à cette réunion, et cela ne lui convenait pas. Il espérait fortement que l'héritier ait suivi son conseil et discuté avec sa benjamine. Il avait aussi cogité sur ce que lui avait révélé sa fiancée. Si elle avait été étonnée de la défense de son aîné, lui n'en avait pas été aussi surpris. Neji avait changé suite au déshonneur de Natsu, mais il continuait d'espérer que derrière la carapace qu'il s'était forgé, son ami existait encore. Et à ses yeux, sa rébellion envers son père en était la preuve.

Il avait donc pénétré la salle de réunion avec pour ambition de retenir les échanges qui auraient lieux, et priait pour croiser Neji à son retour au Domaine. Il avait commis une erreur en hésitant à lui parler de l'ordre de fiançailles qu'il avait reçu, il devait maintenant racheter sa faute en témoignant sa loyauté. Il lui rapporterait donc chaque mot prononcé, et jusque-là, seul son Chef se montrait taciturne.

L'attitude froide et muette du Hyûga contrastait avec ce qu'avait imaginé Minato ; il s'était préparé à un rappel à l'ordre, pas à ce mutisme. Malgré le gouvernement en place, malgré son statut de Kage, le Patriarche restait le véritable souverain de Konoha. Ses pairs lui vouaient obéissance et respect, et il avait signé la Charte l'obligeant à lui rendre des comptes… il aurait dû le prévenir de l'attaque sur Koyâ ! Alors qu'il ne dise rien n'était pas de bon augure, selon lui. Et il présageait le pire.

Ce mauvais pressentiment se vérifia lorsqu'il mit fin au rassemblement. Tandis que tous se levaient, les Hyûga restèrent immobiles, l'un debout derrière celui assis. Minato jeta un regard à Shiho, qui s'empressa de quitter les lieux, puis salua respectueusement chacune des paires Uchiha, Sarutobi et Senju-Uzumaki. Il referma ensuite en retenant un soupir, et s'évertua de garder un air amical en regagnant sa place.

─ Je ne serais pas aussi magnanime que mes homologues, Namikaze… sama, entama Hiashi en appuyant le respect avec réticence.

─ L'urgence était de mise, Hy…

─ Quelle urgence ? le coupa-t-il en plantant son regard froid dans le sien.

─ Le clan No Sabaku enlève des jeunes filles pour…

─ Les prostituer, coupa-t-il de nouveau, sec. C'est un outrage sur lequel j'avais engagé mon meilleur soldat : mon héritier. Comment vous montreriez-vous devant moi aujourd'hui si votre attaque avait mis sa vie en danger ?

Fujio déglutit au ton ferme de son Chef, y décelant de la colère. Il n'osa lever les yeux sur le Kage, mais il n'en eut pas besoin : le silence qui suivit la question fut éloquent.

─ Je vous présente mes excuses, Hyûga-sama, perça enfin la voix neutre du blond. Je n'ai pas pen…

─ Je suis le Patriarche des clans, coupa-t-il encore, plus brute. Les miens veillent sur Konoha depuis des siècles, croyez-vous vraiment que je laisserais un tel crime se perpétuer impunément ? Qui croyez-vous être pour imaginer cette ville sous votre responsabilité ?

Hiashi se leva à ces mots abrupts, ne quittant pas le regard bleuté fixé au sien.

─ Ne faites pas deux fois la même erreur, ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de punir vos actes rebelles, reprit-il. N'oubliez pas que je peux vous limoger.

Minato ne dévoila aucune émotion à la menace, s'inclinant simplement lorsque Hiashi se détourna. Il attendit que la porte se referme sur le Soldat du Soleil pour expirer son irritation. Devoir courber l'échine était affreusement humiliant cependant, il n'avait d'autre choix. Nara n'avait pas amassé assez de preuves pour accuser Hiashi de traîtrise, et sans cela, il ne pouvait le faire tomber. Une fois destitué de son pouvoir immérité, il n'aura plus aucun moyen d'échapper à ses crimes ni de les couvrir ; il sera jugé par un tribunal citoyen, et non par la table des Chefs ; il passera le reste de sa vie en prison, dans une cellule insalubre et coupée du monde.

Penser ainsi calma son humeur et fit fleurir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. La minute qui suivit, il regagna son bureau pour s'y installer et se munir du dossier de l'affaire Ryû. En le feuilletant avec mécanisme ─ pour l'avoir fait chaque jour depuis que Kakashi le lui avait remis ─ il pensa à son anbu infiltré à Taiyô. Cela faisait plus de deux mois que Shikamaru y séjournait et la moitié de ce temps, il l'avait passé au manoir des domestiques, ce qui leur avait permis des échanges d'information. Y songer le fit quitter le dossier des yeux pour s'attarder plus minutieusement sur les messages cryptés envoyés par son subordonné.

Après s'être armé d'une feuille et d'un crayon, il nota tout ce qui l'interpella : la porte dérobée dans la bibliothèque du bureau du Chef ; l'affaire Ryû et ses dessous encore flous ; la mise à l'écart de la cadette de la fratrie ; l'alliance avec les Uchiha, et ces derniers préméditant une trahison… puis il cessa tout mouvement. Les pupilles figées sur l'écran de son ordinateur, il relut plusieurs fois un détail qui le laissait perplexe. Shikamaru leur demandait d'enquêter sur des morts suspectes survenues à Taiyô quinze ans auparavant, mais la justification était confuse. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment un probable déshonneur sur le domestique Ko y était lié. Il fronça les sourcils puis vérifia l'heure affichée sur son écran. Promptement, il se saisit de son téléphone pour contacter Kakashi.

XXxxXXxxXX

Au parking souterrain de la Tour du Kage, quatre anbus ouvrirent les portes arrière du fourgon qui les avait reconduits à Konoha pour en sortir les deux personnes qu'ils avaient arrêté quelques heures plus tôt, sur ordre de Namikaze. L'un d'eux aida Pakura à descendre du véhicule en attrapant la chaîne qui reliait les menottes enserrant ses poignets d'une main et en lui agrippant le bras de l'autre. Ses collègues se contentèrent de le regarder faire, laissant Baki sans assistance. Lorsque les deux prisonniers eurent les pieds sur l'asphalte, les portes arrière claquèrent.

De la place de parking faisant face au fourgon, Yôko attendit qu'ils disparaissent du souterrain pour quitter la voiture banalisée. Naruto s'empressa de venir près d'elle pour l'inviter à gagner le bureau dans lequel elle était attendue. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil réprobateur à son binôme hautain en entamant leur avancée vers l'ascenseur, recevant de l'indifférence. Il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié le manque de tact de l'Assassin, qui avait expliqué la situation à la jeune No Sabaku sans témoigner la moindre chaleur humaine. De justesse, il s'était retenu d'insulter l'Uchiha lorsqu'il avait révélé naturellement le décès de Machi, se contentant d'un regard fusilleur avant de changer de sujet.

Et depuis, Yôko était devenue affreusement silencieuse. Son mutisme semblait avoir été apprécié par Sasuke, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Yôko n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche habituellement, n'ayant aucune peine à dévoiler le fond de sa pensée. Grâce à cela, il savait qu'elle considérait Machi comme sa mère, l'imaginant donc chamboulée. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent le bureau du Kage, où se trouvaient Kankurô et Temari No Sabaku. Puis, sur un simple hochement de tête de son père, il la lâcha pour attendre à l'extérieur. Imperturbable, son binôme le suivit, se positionnant près de la porte, les bras croisés sur le torse.

Sasuke percevait aisément l'humeur irritable de l'Uzumaki, et en imaginait la cause.

─ Elle l'aurait su tôt ou tard, et mieux valait tôt, se justifia-t-il avec détachement.

─ Ouais, bah y a une façon de dire certaine chose ! réprimanda Naruto, sourcils froncés. Tu lui annonces la mort de sa mère comme si tu débitais un rapport de mission à ton Chef, t'es sérieux ?

Sasuke garda le silence, tenant son agression visuelle sans sourciller. Il avait toujours respecté à la lettre l'enseignement de son oncle Kagami, et s'était entraîné à séparer sa vie privée de son statut d'Assassin. La compassion et l'altruisme était des qualités proscrites dans le métier, ce qui débordait pourtant de son binôme. Celui-ci ricana de façon sarcastique.

─ Yôko n'est pas un anbu, un Rasengan ou un Assassin, c'est une serveuse, une citoyenne sans formation militaire, souleva-t-il l'évidence avec sérieux. Un peu de compréhension, c'est trop compliqué pour toi ?

De nouveau, il resta muet, détestant l'idée que Naruto n'ait pas totalement tort. Après une poignée de secondes, le blond imita sa position en collant son dos au mur lui faisant face, ne déviant pas ses pupilles des siennes, et croisant ses bras sur son torse. Alors il tourna la tête pour admirer le ciel bleuté à travers la fenêtre et l'Uzumaki soupira avec défaitisme. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence entrecoupé par les piétinements et les soupirs du faux brun. Puis, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Minato, qui congédiait les No Sabaku. Sasuke leur prêta attention. La fratrie salua le Kage avant de rejoindre l'ascenseur, mais Yôko revint sur ses pas pour se planter devant lui :

─ Vous êtes un sale con, mais je vous souhaite de garder votre mère près de vous aussi longtemps que possible.

Naruto esquissa un sourire satisfait tandis que l'Assassin fronçait les sourcils en observant l'ancienne serveuse faire volte-face.

XXxxXXxxXX

Après l'entraînement fictif qu'il eût partagé avec sa benjamine, Neji avait voulu s'octroyer une sieste afin de récupérer ses heures de sommeil manquantes. Cependant, il lui avait été impossible de s'endormir avec tout ce qui envahissait son esprit. Par la suite, Hiashi était revenu de la réunion que le Kage avait réclamé en urgence. Il s'était attendu à ce que son père le briefe sur la situation, mais il n'en fit rien, l'ignorant totalement. Alors il fit abstraction de sa fatigue et quitta le Domaine à la suite de Fujio. Il se réjouit que son ancien ami ait remarqué qu'il le suivait, car après un court trajet, ils se stationnèrent tous les deux à une rue de Taiyô Sud, non loin d'un salon de thé.

Taciturne, il suivit Fujio jusqu'à pénétrer l'échoppe, découvrant un endroit cosy et feutré tenu par des lambda du quartier. Après s'être brièvement intéressé à la décoration, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son cousin, puis le rejoignit à une table entourée de paravents. S'installant avec grâce sur le coussin pourpre, il garda ses yeux river aux gestes de son vis-à-vis. Il lui paraissait calme, ce qui était étrange au vu de ces derniers temps. Il n'avait eu de cesse de l'éviter, et voilà qu'il l'affrontait… après avoir passé la nuit avec sa sœur, de surcroît. Le compromis dont lui avait parlé Hanabi n'ôtait rien à sa rancœur : Fujio aurait dû lui annoncer l'ordre de Hiashi.

─ As-tu pu discuter avec…

─ L'as-tu touchée sans son consentement ? coupa-t-il froidement.

─ Non, sourit brièvement Fujio en détournant le regard. Alors, tu ne lui as pas parlé…

Neji l'observa se pincer les lèvres d'hésitation durant un instant, puis l'affronter de nouveau. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, la patronne du salon s'avança vers eux pour prendre leur commande. Comme à l'accoutumée, ils prirent un cappuccino et un thé à la menthe. Gardant son mutisme, Neji fit régner un silence qui s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que la quarantenaire les serve. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'éloigna que Fujio le brisa, n'ayant pas prêté attention à la mousse de sa boisson lactée :

─ Nous avons passé un accord elle et moi.

─ Un accord peut être rompu.

─ Neji, soupira-t-il, désabusé. Hanabi-sama est ta sœur, et tu es mon… mon ami ! Me crois-tu si peu digne de confiance ?

Il ne répliqua pas, maintenant son air froid. Son cousin comprit aisément l'affirmation éloquente autant dans son regard que dans son silence, ce qui le fit se pincer de nouveau les lèvres, ajoutant une pointe de colère à son hésitation. Neji eut le temps de boire une gorgée de son thé avant qu'il se reprenne.

─ Izami Kotoyo, c'est le nom de celle que j'aimerai épouser, révéla-t-il avec sérieux. Hanabi-sama le sait, maintenant toi aussi. Et ce serait bien que cela reste ainsi…

Cet ajout fit soulever un sourcil sceptique à l'héritier : venait-il de sous-entendre qu'il espérait Hiashi dans l'ignorance ?

─ Je ne romprais pas l'accord que j'ai avec Hanabi-sama.

Neji resta immobile durant de longues secondes en l'observant durement. Sa sœur avait omis de révéler ce détail, ce qui confirmait qu'elle le considérait comme un ami. Et il ne pouvait nier que la mention de cette Izami appelait à lui faire confiance, car si Hiashi venait à avoir connaissance de cette femme, il l'égorgerait sous ses yeux. Malgré cette évidence, il ne parvenait pas à décolérer. Il accepta néanmoins de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

─ Je veillerais à ce que tu ne le rompes pas, finit-il par déclarer en se levant.

─ Notre conversation n'est pas terminée.

─ Elle l'est pour moi.

─ Ne veux-tu pas savoir ce qui s'est dit à la réunion ?

À ces mots, il se stoppa dans son départ. Déviant légèrement, il lui accorda son attention, songeant à sa vantardise du matin. Il avait pris sa réplique pour de la fierté mal placée, mais peut-être était-ce juste une façon de le prévenir qu'il lui rapporterait les faits ? Espérant que ce soit le cas, il revint s'asseoir sur le coussin pourpre, arrachant un sourire à son vis-à-vis, et attendit d'être briefé. Avec patience, il écouta Fujio lui relater le déroulement de la réunion, puis le tête-à-tête qui avait suivi entre Hiashi et Namikaze.

La menace de son père lui paraissait mesquine. Il se servait de lui pour réprimander le Kage alors que la veille, il le déshéritait verbalement ! Néanmoins, il ne pouvait nier son intelligence, car il avait trouvé une raison valable de sermonner Namikaze alors que ses intentions n'avaient rien à voir avec le démantèlement du réseau de prostitution. Et avec ce que lui avait dit Bunta plus tôt, il était persuadé que son père avait déjà trouvé un moyen de parvenir à ses fins, même après l'intervention non prévue du Kage. _« Père ne peut pas te déshériter 'niisan »_ se remémora-t-il la plainte de sa benjamine, _« Tu es son seul fils ! »_. Elle avait raison. Comme avait dit Bunta : _« Il te met à l'épreuve. À toi de savoir si tu seras le fils qu'il veut que tu sois, ou pas. »_

Et sa décision était prise ; sa discussion avec le conseiller, celle avec Hanabi et celle-ci ne faisaient que renforcer son objectif. Il jouerait sur le même plateau de shôgi que son père, avec les mêmes pièces. Il se laisserait manipuler, il redeviendrait ce fils obéissant qu'il attendait, il profiterait de cette chance de se ressaisir comme il le lui avait suggéré… tout en prenant un coup d'avance sur lui. Il savait déjà que Bunta et Hanabi pouvaient être ses alliés, mais ils portaient le nom Hyûga, ce qui signifiait que Hiashi pouvait avoir un point de pression sur eux. Il lui fallait donc s'allier à l'une des seules personnes que Hiashi ne pourrait influencer.

Ayant été informé de tous les détails de la réunion, il se leva pour définitivement quitter son cousin. Et au moment où il entama son départ, Fujio l'imita d'un bond en clamant :

─ Je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

─ Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, rétorqua-t-il en continuant d'avancer.

─ Je suis toujours ton ami, et Tokuma aussi.

─ Vous avez une façon étrange de me le prouver.

Il passa le seuil de la porte du salon en prononçant ces mots, laissant Fujio debout devant la table qui les avait accueillis. Celui-ci lâcha une onomatopée d'agacement.

. . .

À deux kilomètres du salon de thé, Shikamaru était allongé sur son lit, les bras pliés pour lui servir d'appuie-tête et le regard fixé sur le plafond immaculé. _« Alors ma réponse est non, je ne serai pas ton alliée »_ répétait la voix de Hinata dans son esprit, le faisant cogiter depuis un moment. Il avait complètement occulté la réunion d'urgence qu'avait réclamé son Kage, et son inquiétude concernant les résultants de la mission. Il n'était focalisé que sur ce refus, et celle qui l'avait exprimé.

Il se trouvait face à un dilemme. Devait-il continuer d'enfreindre le code de l'ANBU et de cacher une information cruciale à ses supérieurs, pour aider Hinata ? Ou devait-il révéler ses fautes et tout révéler, au risque de la mettre en danger ? L'anbu en lui optait pour son devoir. En tant qu'agent intègre, il devrait assumer ses fautes, se fier uniquement aux ordres de ses supérieurs et ne voir Hinata que comme un possible dommage collatéral… mais cela lui était inconcevable, car l'homme en lui donnait plus d'importance à ce qu'il ressentait.

Il avait tenté de chasser ses émotions pour garder la tête froide, sans succès. Le sort de l'héritière cadette le préoccupait et il lui était dorénavant impossible de le nier. Il aurait voulu continuer de se voiler la face, ne pas prendre conscience de son affection pour Hinata. Il ferma les yeux et lâcha un long soupir dépréciateur en pensant au fait qu'il avait menti dans ses rapports, pour elle. Kakashi avait raison, s'attacher aux autres durant une mission était une erreur… bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Et malgré cela, il ne songeait qu'à une seule chose : continuer de cacher le secret de Hinata à ses supérieurs.

Ne voulant pas s'y attarder, il secoua la tête en rouvrant les yeux. Figé sur le plafond d'un blanc pur, il se focalisa sur son mentor et par extension, sur la réunion du matin. Il n'était pas dans les confidences de l'affaire No Sabaku ; il avait connaissance de la mission de la veille, mais ignorait les détails la concernant, afin qu'il garde l'esprit alerte sur ses objectifs… il soupira. Au même moment, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur la Hyûga, qui le toisa une seconde avant d'entrer dans la pièce pour refermer le battant. Il se releva lentement jusqu'à être assis, l'observant avec interrogation.

─ Tu n'diras rien ?

─ Rien, répondit-il spontanément.

Un silence suivit l'affirmation qui lui avait échappé. Cependant, Shikamaru ne regretta qu'un court instant, car le léger sourire qu'esquissât Hinata le rassurait : elle lui accordait peut-être un peu de confiance, finalement ! Malheureusement, elle le perdit rapidement, affichant à présent une mine curieuse.

─ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu encore rien dit ? Et qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu ne diras rien ?

Le regret revint en force : comment allait-il répondre à cette question ? Inspirant profondément pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il s'installa plus confortablement à la tête du lit, l'invitant d'un mouvement de menton à s'asseoir au pied. Il profita qu'elle accepte l'assise, se mettant en tailleur, pour répondre d'une franchise partielle :

─ Le Chef de Honô est ton fiancé et je devine facilement votre lien, alors je pense éviter le pire en cachant cette information. Une guerre ne m'enchante pas plus que toi !

─ Et lorsque sa révélation sera profitable, qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

─ Je ne dirai rien, Hinata, même à ce moment-là.

─ Ta parole me le garantit ! fit-elle, sarcastique.

Il gonfla ses poumons, pour soupirer sa réplique :

─ Shikamaru Nara.

Surprise, Hinata papillonna ; elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Il lui fallut une poignée de secondes pour réaliser qu'il venait de lui confier sa réelle identité. Ceci fait, la banalité du mot de passe qui l'avait torturée l'anima d'un sursaut amusé, ce qui l'incita à le chambrer.

─ Un peu simplet le mot de passe de ton ordi ! taquina-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Elle lui arracha un bref rire, puis de nouveau, un silence s'égraina.

─ Pour ce qui est de mes proches ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

─ J'ai besoin de mes collègues pour assurer leur protection, réitéra-t-il, la faisant grimacer. Dis-toi que c'est avec moi que tu as un accord, je modifierais mes rapports si besoin. Mais tu dois coopérer avec eux aussi.

─ Tu seras aussi transparent que moi ?

─ Hm, affirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

Elle soupira en baissant la tête, et Shikamaru fit preuve de patience. Elle devait lui faire confiance. Après un moment, elle se redressa et ancra ses pupilles nacrées aux siennes, l'air inexpressif. Alors il crut bon de préciser que divulguer son identité lui coûterait son accréditation, mais elle garda son mutisme et s'y montra indifférente. Il finit par détourner le regard en soupirant.

─ Pourquoi Hiashi a été convoqué à la Tour du Kage ce matin ? le surprit-elle ; il releva la tête.

─ La nuit dernière, Namikaze a attaqué Koyâ, révéla-t-il, ayant saisi qu'elle le testait. Il devait en tenir compte aux Chefs.

Elle fronça les sourcils et l'invita muettement en entrer dans les détails, mais il refusa d'un sourire presque amusé, avant de répliquer :

─ Tu veux que je te fasse confiance, mais tu ne m'accorde pas la tienne, souligna-t-il, la faisant regarder à sa gauche pour l'éviter. Hinata, je t'assure que je suis de ton côté et que personne n'attaquera les tiens, ni le clan Uchiha, ni l'ANBU. Si tu veux que je sois transparent avec toi, je dois savoir si…

─ _Okay_, je serai ton alliée, le coupa-t-elle.

XXxxXXxxXX

La nuit venait de tomber sur Koyâ et Kakashi quittait enfin le bureau du Chef de la Tour du Sable. La journée avait été intense. Après s'être accordé une courte sieste, du milieu de la nuit jusqu'au lever du soleil, il avait repris ses fonctions ordonnées par Minato. Accompagné d'Izumi, il s'était de nouveau rendu au quartier général des Tornades, afin de continuer les interrogatoires. Grâce aux détecteurs de mensonges prêtés par Namikaze, ils avaient réussi à s'assurer de l'intégrité de plusieurs agents. Ceux qui s'avéraient fidèles envers Koyâ, et non Rasa ou Gaara, avaient été conduit devant la fratrie du sable, qui restaient seuls juges de leur devenir. Les autres se faisaient directement enfermés, soit dans les cachots de Koyâ, soit à la prison fédérale de Konoha.

Cette tâche avait occupé leur longue matinée. Puis, après avoir englouti un léger déjeuner, ils s'étaient chargés de vérifier la fermeture définitive de tous les bordels du quartier. Cela leur avait permis de procéder à l'arrestation de quelques patrons réticents et de libérer les femmes encore soumises à ceux-là. Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'ils avaient pu faire une pause. Ils avaient donc rejoint les autres anbus du Kage à la Tour du Sable, fait la rencontre de la jeune Yôko au dîner, discuter de quelques détails avec le nouveau Chef tout juste investi… puis Kakashi s'était porté volontaire pour accompagner Kankurô, afin de commencer le tri les archives.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se sépara d'Izumi, celle-ci s'étant fait embarquer par Temari, qui comptait apprendre de l'Uchiha ce qui manquait à son clan, soit les bases que possédaient les descendants de samouraïs. Brièvement, il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il faudrait plusieurs semaines à son binôme pour aider l'héritière de Koyâ à reprendre son quartier en main. De son côté, le tri des archives avait continué de l'accaparer, l'éloignant de ses pensées maussades. La mort de Yamato l'affligeait, tout autant que le coup de fil larmoyant qu'il avait reçu de Anko, alors en s'occupant, il relativisait en se focalisant sur la réussite de la mission. Mais parfois, comme en cet instant où il traversait les couloirs pour rejoindre sa chambre, les mains dans les poches, la perte de son collègue le travaillait, tout comme celle de l'Assassin, à moindre mesure.

C'est en pensant à Yakumi Uchiha qu'il se stabilisa devant la porte de la chambre offerte à son binôme. Il inspira profondément, imaginant sans mal dans quel état d'esprit était Izumi. Se remémorant une de leurs discussions, lors de laquelle il s'était fait la réflexion silencieuse que la Uchiha n'avait sûrement jamais côtoyé la mort d'aussi près que lui, il constata s'être trompé. Elle n'avait pas eu la réaction qu'il avait prémédité lorsque Minato l'avait appelé pour l'avertir des pertes. Elle était restée impassible durant un long moment, puis lui avait faiblement sourit avant de lui annoncer qu'elle allait dormir un peu. Et durant cette journée active, à part être plus taciturne qu'à l'accoutumée, elle n'avait montré aucun signe de tristesse. Cependant, il était persuadé que ce n'était là qu'une façade.

Retirant une main de ses poches, il frappa doucement sur le battant en bois, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il s'inquiéta malgré lui, et prit l'initiative d'entrer sans autorisation. Il découvrit Izumi assise sur la méridienne près du balcon, à observer la naissance des étoiles sur la voûte sombre. Elle n'avait apparemment pas senti son intrusion, et il ne chercha pas à s'annoncer pour autant. Il referma délicatement la porte puis remis sa main dans sa poche pour s'avancer dans la pièce. Il croisa brièvement le regard rougis de son binôme avant d'appuyer son épaule contre la baie vitrée. Un silence s'égraina durant une poignée de secondes, alors qu'ils admiraient distraitement le ciel, tous deux pensifs.

─ Tu as le programme de demain ? le brisa-t-elle d'une voix presque chuchotée, sans quitter les astres.

─ Pas entièrement, répondit-il avec détachement, avant de l'observer. Ton Chef a contacté Kankurô-sama, ils auront un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi.

─ Hm, fit-elle, pressant ses jambes contre sa poitrine en les entourant de ses bras. Les No Sabaku veulent apprendre des miens apparemment… C'est bien.

Un nouveau silence s'immisça. La position recroquevillée qu'elle avait adoptée était limpide pour Kakashi, qui identifiait cela comme une protection psychologique. Il devina donc qu'elle songeait à son cousin, et qu'elle percevait sa présence comme une attaque potentielle. Craignait-elle qu'il aborde le sujet ? pensa-t-il en plissant les sourcils. Il y réfléchit en détaillant ses traits tirés et les cernes prononcées qui maquillaient les pupilles abyssales fixant toujours l'extérieur. Inspirant profondément, il chercha un moyen de la rassurer sur cette idée. Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les autres, encore moins lorsque cela concernait ce genre de situation. La mort d'un collègue était un sujet garder sous silence à l'ANBU ; Anko était l'exception. Considérant qu'éveiller son intérêt était le meilleur moyen de l'éloigner de sa morosité presque correctement camouflée, il s'apprêtait à mentionner son avis sur les souhaits d'apprentissage de Temari, lorsqu'elle le devança :

─ Je ne suis pas chez moi, et cette mission est différente des autres, dit-elle en ne déviant pas du ciel parsemé. Je ne sais pas comment penser à autre chose… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, dans ces moments-là ?

Un court flottement permis à Kakashi d'admirer la même vue qu'elle, l'épaule toujours appuyée à la vitre et les mains dans les poches. Il s'était visiblement trompé, encore : elle ne considérait pas sa présence comme offensive.

─ Quand c'est oppressant, je sors pour me changer les idées, avoua-t-il nonchalamment.

─ Où veux-tu que l'on sorte à Koyâ ? souleva-t-elle avec dépit. Et pour faire quoi ?

─ D'après toi ?

Izumi laissa échapper un rire amusé. Cela lui rappela une de leurs conversations, durant laquelle ils avaient parlé du béguin de l'agent Terumi. Elle imaginait parfaitement dans quel but il sortait, le même que le sien : trouver du réconfort et le sommeil dans les bras d'une aventure d'un soir. C'était ce qu'elle aurait fait en étant à Honô ou dans n'importe quel endroit autre que professionnel.

─ Je ne serais pas là, si cette solution était envisageable ! Je ne t'apprends pas grand-chose en précisant que sexe et travail ne sont pas compatibles, précisa-t-elle en lui jetant une œillade.

─ Un jeu de société ? proposa-t-il d'un sourire en lui rendant son regard.

─ Il n'y en a pas, j'ai cherché ! rit-elle de façon mutine. Mais il y a du saké dans le placard !

Kakashi hésita un instant. Ils étaient en fonction, ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne devaient pas s'enivrer et rester alerte. Mais il devait avouer que lui aussi avait besoin d'un verre, à défaut de pouvoir sortir se changer les esprits. Abdiquant, il soupira et se décolla de la baie vitrée pour aller fouiller la commode qu'elle lui avait désigné. Il revint vers la méridienne en tenant une bouteille et deux petites coupelles. S'installant à même le tapis, il les servit, puis lui tendit un des récipients. Elle le remercia d'un sourire, s'assied à son image et avala l'alcool d'une gorgée.

Après la troisième coupelle, Izumi ne se sentait pas mieux. La discussion qu'avait lancé son binôme sur l'apprentissage que lui demandait l'héritière No Sabaku ne parvenait pas à la distraire. Et avec l'alcool qui commençait à lui faire tourner la tête, elle effritait inconsciemment ses barrières protectrices. Alors lorsqu'il remplit leur coupelle pour la quatrième fois, son regard se perdit sur les gestes de Kakashi et son subconscient l'amena à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait dû surmonter la perte d'un être cher. Elle ne fit pas attention au liquide transparent posé devant elle, et d'un sourire effacé, elle se mit à penser à haute voix.

─ La première fois que je suis sortie pour me vider la tête, c'était il y a six ans. On venait d'apprendre la mort de Kagami… Shisui m'a embarquée avec lui, il m'a emmenée dans un bar dansant de Honô et m'a dit de me défouler. Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas être seul, ce soir-là. J'ai bu, j'ai dansé, et je me suis laissé séduire par un homme…

Elle inspira profondément, sous l'attention silencieuse de Kakashi, puis continua :

─ Toutes les suivantes, chaque fois que je suis sortie, c'était pour oublier que celui que j'aimais ne m'aimera jamais.

─ Ton Chef, devina-t-il, attirant son regard.

Elle répondit d'un sourire tout aussi effacé que le précédent.

─ Et toi ? Quelle femme t'a donné envie de n'avoir rien d'autre que des aventures sans lendemain ?

─ Aucune… Là, c'était Yamato et Yakumi, mais ça aurait très bien pu être moi, ou toi. S'attacher à une personne quand on est un agent d'élite, c'est risqué, et compliqué. Je ne veux pas obliger quelqu'un à m'attendre avec angoisse chaque fois que je pars en mission.

─ Tu as sans doute raison, mais… Que ce soit une femme ou un ami, de la famille, un collègue, tes supérieurs… il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui pensera à toi et qui attendra ton retour de mission.

Kakashi ne répliqua pas, ne pouvant contredire cette vérité. Et après un léger rire fatigué, elle lâcha un grognement sourd.

─ L'alcool n'aide pas, là ! clama-t-elle, lui arrachant un sourire masqué. Un combat !

Izumi se leva à cette proposition, tituba légèrement, puis le défia de l'imiter. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas de son assise, elle le bouscula un peu, le forçant à se battre amicalement contre elle, dans le but que son esprit se focalise sur autre chose que ce qui la peinait. Et après un instant d'hésitation, il céda. Debout l'un en face de l'autre, dans un périmètre restreint à cause de la commode, du lit et de la méridienne, elle attaqua la première, incitant Kakashi à réagir. Cependant, celui-ci se contenta d'éviter ses assauts fébriles sans chercher à renchérir.

Le manque d'offensive de l'anbu irrita Izumi. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la prenne au sérieux, qu'il combatte contre elle et lui permette d'oublier ce qui la harcelait. Alors elle redoubla d'agressivité tandis que ses yeux se gorgeaient de larmes colériques. Kakashi évita de justesse le coup de poing qu'elle comptait lui décocher, et remarquant son état d'esprit, il s'empressa de mettre fin à cette mascarade en la bloquant contre lui, maintenant fermement ses bras. Elle se débattit avec force, lui cracha l'ordre de la lâcher, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Et au bout d'un instant, elle cessa ses secousses brusques, cacha son visage contre son épaule et laissa sa tristesse s'évacuer silencieusement. Peu à peu, Kakashi desserra ses prises pour simplement la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit l'étreinte pendant qu'il fixait de nouveau les constellations qui brillaient dans le ciel, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

XXxxXXxxXX

29/07/2020

Prochain chapitre : _« Alliance improbable »_


	14. Chapter 13

_Coucou tout le monde^^_

_Oui, je sais, ça fait trois mois que je n'ai rien publié, shame on me ! En fait, la réécriture du Tome 1 de Infiltré m'accapare beaucoup, tout comme les synopsis de la version originale ! Mais je ne vous abandonne pas, cette fic me tient à cœur (d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle aura sa version originale^^__), donc vous aurez obligatoirement la suite, puis la fin^^ _

_D'ailleurs, vos avis peuvent m'être extrêmement profitables, donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me les partager, que ce soit en positif comme en négatif ! _

_Merci pour les précédentes reviews, bonne lecture _

* * *

**PARTIE II – Chapitre 13**

**Alliance improbable **

Garé à une centaine de mètres des portes du Dôjô Ouest, Neji n'avait pas quitté son véhicule, focalisé sur la définition de l'amitié que lui avait servi Bunta, et qui envahissait son esprit pendant qu'il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen dont il disposait pour faire de l'insolente, son alliée. Il voulait près de lui une personne qui n'hésiterait pas à lui dire qu'il se trompe et qui resterait même dans les instants les plus compliqués. Un véritable ami, pas seulement un choisis par son père. Si Fujio et Tokuma avaient partagé son enfance, ils ne lui avaient jamais fait part de ses torts et n'avaient pas été d'un grand soutien lors de la trahison de Natsu. En quoi étaient-ils ses amis ?

Cela lui paraissait stupide d'imaginer Tenten Ryû prendre cette place, pourtant ce sentiment l'habitait. Certes, elle ne faisait aucun détour pour lui dire clairement ses erreurs, pour incriminer le clan Hyûga ou pour lui faire la morale ! Mais il était persuadé qu'elle serait bien la dernière personne vers laquelle il se tournerait s'il devait vivre une autre période sombre comme cinq ans plus tôt. Réalisant un détail énervant, il ferma les yeux en soupirant, posant l'arrière de son crâne contre l'appuie-tête. La veille, il avait gardé son sang-froid en pensant à elle, tout comme, d'un simple jugement colérique, elle avait déclenché sa remise en question. Et à l'instant, il s'apprêtait à en faire son associé dans l'optique de contrer son paternel. Comment pouvait-il être certain qu'il ne ressentirait pas le besoin d'aller la voir en cas de coup dur ?

Préférant ne pas épiloguer mentalement sur ce détail, il reprit ses esprits et quitta promptement sa voiture, la verrouillant en se rendant au Dôjô d'un pas déterminé. Une fois de plus, il poussa l'une des deux grandes portes d'un bois ciselé, trouvant la professeure à faire des étirements au centre des tatamis d'un gris bleuté. Lorsqu'elle se releva d'avoir posé ses mains à plat près de ses pieds joints, elle jeta un coup d'œil au pilier de la salle. Il referma derrière lui, se débarrassa de ses chaussures, puis s'approcha pendant qu'elle agrippait ses hanches en penchant légèrement la tête.

─ T'es en retard, Trou-du-cul ! l'accueillit-elle d'une réprimande.

─ Bonsoir, Insolente.

Cette réplique étonna Tenten. De toutes les fois où elle s'était retrouvée seule en la désagréable compagnie de l'héritier, il ne l'avait jamais saluée. Et qu'il lui octroie un surnom comme elle le faisait était pour le moins surprenant. Elle garda donc ses pupilles écarquillées ancrées sur lui, et lorsqu'il se stabilisa devant elle et qu'il mit ses bras dans son dos, elle plissa les sourcils.

─ Insolente ?

─ C'est ce que tu es, souligna-t-il, hautain.

─ De ton point de vue !

─ Comme je suis un… trou-du-cul du tien.

Tenten fit une moue renfrognée avant de lui ordonner de s'échauffer. Il s'exécuta sans rechigner, assouplissant ses poignets et faisant quelques mouvements rotatifs avec ses bras, sous son observation minutieuse. Il était cerné, ce qui témoignait de la fatigue. _« Intéressant »_ nota-t-elle intérieurement. L'abandonnant à ses étirements, elle alla chercher deux sabres en bois sur le présentoir collé au mur, puis revint vers lui au moment où il se déclarait prêt. Elle lui en lança un, qu'il rattrapa de justesse.

─ Je veux voir ce que tu vaux en escrime, se justifia-t-elle avec sérieux.

Elle constata son sourire arrogant, puis ajouta d'un air taquin :

─ À ce jour, je suis invaincue sur mes tatamis, donc ne crie pas victoire trop vite !

─ Il faut une première fois à tout.

Tenten ne se retint pas d'afficher son mécontentement à son ton supérieur. Elle le préférait silencieux… ou inexistant, au mieux ! Cependant, sa mine contrariée s'effaça bien vite au profit d'un rictus moqueur.

─ Tu crois avoir une chance ? Je te défie de me vaincre sur mon territoire.

─ Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? réclama-t-il, la faisant rire.

─ Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ?

─ Je suis la Première Lame des Soldats du Soleil.

Elle haussa des sourcils, imaginant que c'était là un titre gagné pour ses prouesses en escrime. Après cette brève admiration, ce fut le contentement qui la traversa : enfin un adversaire à sa mesure, pensa-t-elle. Elle moulina son poignet droit, remuant le tranchant fictif, tout en se positionnant à l'offensive.

─ Qu'est-ce tu veux ? requit-elle, sérieuse.

─ Que tu m'écoutes.

─ _Okay_, accepta-t-elle d'un bref étonnement. Tu me devras une réponse honnête quand je t'aurais fait abdiquer.

Acceptant, Neji se cambra en avant et pointa l'arme factice vers elle, et en une fraction de seconde, elle engagea le combat. Alerte, il para sa lame de la sienne et répliqua instantanément. Attentif à ses faits et gestes, il comptait lui démontrer sa maîtrise souple autant que ferme et vive. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours eu une affinité avec le maniement du katana. Et grâce à son professeur, il avait rapidement appris à tirer profit d'être gaucher. Il avait reçu l'enseignement d'un grand maître Hyûga avant de suivre la formation des Soldats du Soleil. Dès l'âge de six ans, il apprit l'art du combat, la voie des samouraïs, formant son corps comme son esprit. Il s'était habitué à feindre être droitier, pour désarçonner ses ennemis.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il fût stupéfait qu'elle ne soit nullement ébranlée. La semaine précédente, lors des deux entraînements honorés, elle l'avait analysé, et visiblement, elle avait réussi à distinguer quelle était sa main dominante. Qu'elle l'ait perçu le déstabilisa, ajoutant une faiblesse supplémentaire à sa fatigue actuelle. S'épuisant, il fit en sorte d'assurer sa défense en se remémorant les propos du Maître du Dôjô. Avant l'investiture de son grand-père, les héritiers Hyûga apprenaient le _bushido_ sur ces tatamis. Tenten avait donc été formée au même titre que les siens à une époque. Cela ne jouait pas en sa faveur : il allait perdre.

Un léger soupir perça son apparente concentration, tandis qu'elle le forçait toujours à reculer. Quinze minutes de combat avaient suffi à lui voler ses réserves d'énergie. Son dos percuta le pilier central et ses bras tremblèrent alors qu'il se servait de son sabre pour parer le tranchant factice du sien. Elle affirma son appuie, visiblement satisfaite de le voir faiblir. Ses forces l'abandonnant, Neji grogna de frustration. La seconde suivante, elle le libéra en reculant. Il en profita pour se remettre droit, en restant appuyé contre le lambris, et tenta de calmer sa respiration.

─ Toujours invaincue sur mes tatamis ! railla-t-elle en rejoignant le présentoir.

─ J'aurais ma revanche, souffla-t-il.

Tenten eut un rire bref, n'ayant pas prémédité cette réplique. Après avoir rangé son arme d'entraînement à sa place, elle alla s'installer en tailleur au centre des tatamis et l'observa l'imiter. Elle était assez curieuse de savoir pourquoi il souhaitait qu'elle l'écoute. Cela l'intriguait, car le Hyûga était du genre peu ouvert à la conversation. _« Qu'as-tu à me dire ? »_, se questionna-t-elle tandis qu'il la rejoignait, s'étant délesté du sabre de bois. Elle s'amusa secrètement de la posture parfaitement droite qu'il adopta alors que sa fatigue était lisible. _« Ce n'était pas un combat équitable »_, remarqua-t-elle en perdant son sourire moqueur.

─ Pose ta question, l'invita-t-il platement.

─ Pourquoi tu m'as réclamée comme prof ?

Neji resta silencieux un instant, tenant son regard sans sourciller. Lors de leur premier entraînement, elle n'avait visiblement eu aucun mal à déterminer que sa réponse à cette même question n'était qu'une manière détourner de ne pas révéler la vérité. Or, il était aussi loyal que l'exigeait son nom, il se devait d'accepter sa défaite et de lui donner une réponse intègre. Il tourna la tête vers le pilier en expirant, puis revint sur elle. En étant sincère, il gagnait aussi ce duel, d'une certaine façon. Elle lui poserait des questions et l'écouterait y répondre.

─ Pour te prouver que je ne suis pas le pire salopard de tous, avoua-t-il sans émotion autre que la fatigue.

─ Vraiment ?

Il se contenta d'un hochement de tête affirmatif, n'ayant aucune envie de préciser qu'elle l'avait inconsciemment forcé à se remettre en question. Il préférait attendre qu'elle l'interroge pour révéler certaines choses, mais ce ne fut pas l'intention de la professeure.

─ Mettons que ce soit la vérité, accepta-t-elle avec une réticence à peine voilée. Vu que je ne peux pas me vanter d'une victoire sur un adversaire fatigué, je t'écoute : qu'est-ce que t'as à me dire ?

Surpris, Neji finit par esquisser un sourire en coin. Puis il inspira profondément en rassemblant ses idées. Il y avait longuement réfléchi la professeure avait tellement de haine envers lui, qu'il lui fallait prouver son honnêteté pour espérer la rallier. Il savait que cela ne lui serait pas aisé, mais il avait pris sa décision, il avait un objectif précis à accomplir et il avait besoin d'elle pour y parvenir. En gardant un air impassible saupoudré d'épuisement physique, il se lança :

─ « Tu accepteras le droit à la parole de ton ennemi et honoreras ses dernières volontés », est la première loi commune que j'ai enfreinte. « Tu n'offenseras pas les citoyens de Konoha et veilleras à leur sécurité », est la deuxième. Je ne compte déroger à aucune autre, hormis la deuxième et la cinquième*.

Tenten plissa les sourcils. Elle n'était pas surprise qu'il est dérogé aux lois communes, bien qu'étonnée qu'il le lui avoue, mais qu'il déclare vouloir transgresser les dernières nommées la rendait perplexe. Ces deux lois étaient en lien directe avec le Chef du clan… son père ! Était-il en train de lui affirmer qu'il ne comptait plus offrir obéissance, respect et loyauté à son Chef ? se demanda-t-elle. _« Compte-t-il trahir Hiashi Hyûga ? »_. Cela lui paraissait tellement impossible qu'elle eut du mal à y croire.

─ Je ne suis pas manipulable, l'avertit-elle, sérieuse. Tu n'me feras pas croire que…

─ Ton père est toujours en vie, la coupa-t-il calmement, la faisant écarquiller les yeux.

Tenten fixait les nacres qui l'observaient, sentant son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Ne voulant pas connaître le sort de ses parents, elle n'avait fait aucun esclandre, mais avait visiter chaque jour le sanatorium, dans l'espoir de trouver un indice. Elle était tant persuadée que sa mère n'avait pas déliré avant de mourir, qu'elle avait raison de croire que son époux ne les avait pas abandonnées, mais avait été séquestré dans le sanatorium par le clan Hyûga… Gaï et Lee étaient parvenus à lui faire oublier son enquête infructueuse deux ans plus tôt, à lui faire accepter qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son père. Alors entendre l'héritier prononcer ces mots la bouleversa.

─ Si tu m'aides, je pourrai le libérer et te le ramener, reprit-il face au silence qu'elle opéra.

─ Du chantage, chuchota-t-elle en reprenant contenance. Pourquoi je t'aiderai ? Qui me dit que tu dis vrai ? Et de quel droit joues-tu avec mes nerfs ?

Laissant la colère prendre le contrôle de ses actes, Tenten se leva en crachant ses questions. Il lâcha un soupir agacé, levant la tête pour garder le contact visuel.

─ Tu crois que j'suis comme Aiko ? Qu'en utilisant les sentiments tu vas m'plier à ta volonté ?

─ Arrête, ordonna-t-il en se relevant à son tour, sentant l'irritabilité le saisir.

─ J'ai été naïve de vouloir te laisser le bénéfice du doute, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un Hyûga ! Tu portes bien ce nom : menteur, manipulateur, vio…

─ Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, réitéra-t-il avec force, la faisant rire de façon sarcastique.

─ Oh ! Excusez-moi, votre Altesse Trou-du-cul, mais je n'ai aucune envie de m'arrêter, encore moins pour obéir à un violeur !

Blessé, Neji lui attrapa le poignet et la tira brusquement vers lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire. Instinctivement, il lâcha sa prise et recula de deux pas, avant de faire revenir un regard assassin sur celle qui le dévisageait avec colère, prête à bondir sur lui. Un silence gorgé de tension s'effila, laissant Neji tenter de calmer son envie de la gifler. Il serra et desserra les poings avec nervosité, tenant son agression muette. Elle n'aurait pu trouver meilleure incrimination pour le mettre hors de lui pourtant, il réussit à tempérer son impulsivité. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit son alliée.

─ Quel bénéfice du doute m'as-tu accordé si c'est ainsi que tu me voies ? questionna-t-il avec rhétorique en dénouant difficilement sa mâchoire. Je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à Aiko.

─ Tu ne l'aurais jamais violée, tu veux dire, parce que du mal, tu lui en as fait, crois-moi ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je sais ce qui s'est passé, et que tu n'sois pas allé au bout de ton acte n'excuse pas les larmes qu'elle a versée à cause de toi…

Neji ne bougea pas d'un cil, encaissant une vérité qu'il lisait dans son regard noisette. Il l'écouta l'accuser des nuits blanches, des angoisses et du dégoût d'elle-même dont Aiko souffrait par sa faute, et baissa progressivement la tête, sa gorge se nouant de culpabilité au fur et à mesure où il prit conscience que son agression, bien qu'inachevée, avait eu un impact violent. Puis la voix acerbe de la professeure cessa de résonner, laissant place à un autre silence malaisant. Essoufflée, Tenten le détailla avec mépris. Malgré la rage encore présente, elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir exprimé le fond de sa pensée. Elle agrippa ses hanches en reprenant son souffle, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le retrouva qu'il intervint, évitant son regard :

─ J'ai commis des erreurs, celle-ci en fait partie. Je rachèterai chacune d'elles.

Elle intercepta brièvement ses pupilles nacrées avant qu'il ne s'incline sobrement. La seconde d'après, elle le suivit des yeux pendant qu'il regagnait les portes du Dôjô et l'épia tandis qu'il se rechaussait. Une seconde et un coup d'œil avaient suffi à éveiller son empathie, ayant eu la sensation d'avoir vu une fêlure dans son regard. Elle lâcha un râle d'agacement lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision, détestant l'idée d'être compatissante envers Neji Hyûga. Alors elle tenta de chasser cette émotion en se concentrant sur n'importe quoi d'autre que l'agression de Aiko.

_« Si tu m'aides, je pourrai le libérer et te le ramener »_, entendit-elle, lui arrachant un grognement rageur. Elle frappa du pied dans le vide et s'apprêtait à réitérer, quand elle se figea : _« L'aider à quoi ? »_, se demanda-t-elle soudainement. Se remémorant leur altercation, elle ne trouva aucune réponse venant de lui, seulement sa supposition abracadabrante qu'il envisage de trahir Hiashi Hyûga. _« Pour te prouver que je ne suis pas le pire salopard de tous »_, résonna l'habituel ton neutre de l'héritier, _« hormis la deuxième et la cinquième »_. Était-ce vraiment possible ? Aiko avait-elle raison de lui seriner qu'elle se trompait sur l'héritier Hyûga ? Une petite part d'elle commença à mesurer cette éventualité. _« Ton père est toujours en vie »_… disait-il vrai ?

XXxxXXxxXX

Kankurô ne parvenait pas à trouver le fauteuil du Chef confortable, ne s'y sentant pas à sa place. Il avait pourtant eu le temps de se faire au choix de sa sœur, en ayant longuement discuté avec Hiruzen et Asuma Sarutobi. Il avait reçu de précieux conseils et savait que la coalition le soutiendrait. Mais il se considérait toujours illégitime dans ce bureau. Il avait d'abord cru que cela provenait des vieux souvenirs qui s'y couplait alors, avec l'aide de Sasori, il avait modifié l'emplacement du mobilier et changé la décoration, ajoutant un peu de couleur. Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. À chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce, il entendait les mots de son père : _« Tu n'en as pas l'étoffe, Kankurô, car la compassion est une faiblesse pour un Chef »_. Il soupira discrètement.

Il s'efforça de chasser cette sensation, ce qui amena Matsuri dans ses pensées. Deux heures plus tôt, le médecin Uzumaki l'avait contacté pour lui annoncer que sa patiente s'était réveillée, et il se rendait compte à l'instant qu'il lui avait raccroché au nez dans l'urgence, envahi par le besoin d'aller la voir. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque les yeux grands ouverts de l'ancienne courtisane se matérialisèrent dans son esprit. _« C'est vrai ? Gaara est vraiment en prison ? »_, avait-elle péniblement articulé lorsque Karin les avait laissés seuls. En le lui confirmant, il l'avait vu pleurer pour la deuxième fois. Ce n'était rien de moins que des larmes de soulagement pourtant, elles lui rappelèrent cette soirée où il lui avait prêté son épaule, derrière le fauteuil du salon du Sanctuaire. Il abaissa ses paupières et vint se passer une main sur le visage.

Il aurait souhaité la ramener avec lui, mais avait été incapable de le lui dire. L'Uzumaki lui avait précisé que Matsuri devait faire de la rééducation et qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour se remettre de son agression, alors il préférait qu'elle reste à Saru, qu'elle choisisse la route qu'elle comptait prendre une fois rétablie. Il n'avait aucun droit de la rapatrier à Koyâ. Il s'imaginait lui faire subir un traumatisme supplémentaire en lui avouant ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux, d'autant plus en étant le nouveau Chef du clan. Comment pourrait-elle accepter d'épouser le frère de son tortionnaire ? De garder la place de Matriarche qu'il avait désormais à lui offrir ? Ou même de lui pardonner sa lâcheté ?

Rouvrant les yeux, il inspira profondément. Il préférait encore se sentir illégitime à être assis dans ce fauteuil plutôt que de songer à Matsuri. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure affichée sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, il se racla la gorge et se leva du fauteuil. Le Chef Uchiha n'allait pas tarder, il devait donc prévenir l'anbu et l'Assassin de se tenir prêts à l'accueillir. Cela le fit penser aux funérailles de Yakumi Uchiha et de l'agent Yamato, qui auraient lieux le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Il préméditait que Itachi Uchiha réclamerait la présence de son Assassin, exactement comme Namikaze avait ordonné le rapatriement à Sentâ de Hatake. Il lui faudrait voir avec sa sœur pour que chacun se rende à ces funérailles, ne serait-ce que par gratitude et respect envers leurs alliés. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à quérir Izumi et Kakashi, le téléphone posé sur le merisier se mit à sonner.

. . .

Itachi n'aurait pas prédit que la rencontre secrète entre Madara, Hashirama et Minato débouche sur une coalition dans laquelle même les No Sabaku s'étaient embarqués. Il réalisait avec difficulté que son rêve, qualifié d'utopique par les siens, prenait vie depuis plusieurs semaines. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose : que le clan Hyûga se rallie à la coalition. Malheureusement, il savait que c'était inenvisageable, que ce soit sous le règne de Hiashi, ou lorsque Neji lui succèderait. Néanmoins, s'il omettait ce détail, il était pleinement satisfait de l'avenir prometteur que les alliances offraient à Konoha, d'autant plus pendant qu'il discutait avec son homologue officieusement investi.

N'étant pas voué à prendre la succession de Rasa et n'ayant pas été nommé bras droit de son père, Kankurô n'avait jamais été convié à la Table des Chefs. La première fois que Itachi l'avait rencontré datait de la veille, juste avant la réunion d'urgence réclamée par le Kage. Cependant, il n'avait pas réellement eu l'occasion de discuter posément avec lui, ce qu'il rectifiait en ce moment même. L'observant avec minutie depuis plus d'une trentaine de minutes, l'Assassin en lui profilait le jeune Chef. Il avait perçu son manque de confiance en lui-même, ce qui l'avait incité à le rassurer, lui partageant ses doutes quant à sa propre investiture.

Suite à cet aveu, Itachi avait vu son homologue être soulagé, ce qui l'avait discrètement amusé. Ses contacts fréquents avec Asuma lui assuraient que Kankurô serait un bon dirigeant, car à ses yeux, un Chef ne devait en aucun cas se sentir supérieur à ses subordonnés, mais bien attentif à leurs besoins et capable de se remettre en question. Il fit donc preuve de franchise envers son vis-à-vis, lui signifiant qu'il s'était officieusement allié aux Sarutobi et au Kage afin de détrôner le Chef Hyûga. À ces mots, le No Sabaku s'appuya de ses avant-bras sur le bois du bureau et afficha une mine des plus sérieuses.

─ Dans ce cas, vous devez savoir que j'ai reçu un appel de Hiashi-sama juste avant votre arrivée.

Intrigué, Itachi pencha la tête en plissant les sourcils, et l'écouta attentivement. Ainsi, le jeune Chef lui partagea une révélation de l'ancien bras droit Isago, comme quoi l'héritier Neji Hyûga aurait honoré un rendez-vous officieux avec Gaara sur demande verbale du Patriarche. Kankurô insista en précisant qu'il avait fouillé les affaires de son benjamin, dans lesquelles cette information était confirmée et même détaillée. L'ancien Chef No Sabaku avait noté sur son calepin que Hiashi l'avait contacté pour lui envoyer son fils, afin de conclure d'une alliance. Itachi haussa des sourcils, surpris. Il connaissait assez le Patriarche pour être certain que cette initiative cachait quelque chose.

─ Hiashi-sama ne m'en a pas parlé lors de son coup de fil, continua Kankurô. Il m'a dit souhaiter valider mon investiture et qu'il m'enverrait Neji-sama pour ça. Je vous avoue que ça ne me rassure pas, mais… étant donné que je suis allié au clan Sarutobi et au Kage au même titre que vous, peut-être que…

─ Cela fait de nous des alliés, Kankurô-sama, le coupa-t-il d'un sourire poli. Que Hiashi-sama ait validé votre investiture ou pas, vous êtes l'actuel Chef de Koyâ, ainsi qu'un allié de la coalition.

─ Je vous remercie, sourit-il avec gratitude. Auriez-vous des conseils à me faire profiter ?

Itachi esquissa un sourire satisfait : il avait en effet quelques conseils à donner. Suite à la réception de la lettre de Fuki, une longue discussion avait eu lieu entre Madara, Mikoto, Shisui et lui. Sa mère voulait impérativement répondre à l'appel à l'aide de la Matriarche, son cousin l'avait suivi et son grand-père y avait adhéré autant que lui. Malheureusement, la solution qu'ils avaient trouvée ne lui convenait pas vraiment, mais ayant fait l'unanimité des trois autres, il l'avait acceptée. Alors il espérait encore pouvoir modifier les évènements à venir grâce à son jeune homologue et ce rendez-vous que le Hyûga lui avait réclamé.

XXxxXXxxXX

Durant son entraînement matinal avec Hanabi, Shikamaru était resté dans ses pensées, accomplissant les ordres de sa professeure avec automatisme. La veille, après qu'il ait enfin reçu l'accord de Hinata pour être son alliée, il avait pu se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait négligé, soit la réunion d'urgence du Kage et les résultants de la mission de sauvetage. Et depuis, cela ne cessait d'envahir son esprit. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu être auprès de ses collègues lors de l'attaque, comme il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir venir dire adieu à Yamato le lendemain. Il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas culpabiliser, et cherchait même à occulter ce sentiment, mais il revenait en force à chaque fois.

En étant formé par Kakashi, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Anko et Yamato. Ce dernier avait parfait son instruction et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait fait rire en taquinant Anko. Ces trois agents étaient un peu comme de sa famille, des personnes qu'il connaissait et qu'il côtoyait au quotidien depuis quatre années, alors apprendre le décès de Yamato l'avait profondément touché, bien qu'il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître. Il tentait de se concentrer sur la réussite de la mission de sauvetage et sur l'accord de Hinata, mais Yamato restait en toile de fond, tout comme la peine de Anko, qu'il imaginait encore plus envahissante que la sienne, et celle de Kakashi qu'il savait éprouvante, mais camouflée.

Toutes ces pensées s'évaporèrent en un claquement de doigts lorsqu'il pénétra le manoir principal et que le Patriarche lui fit face dans le hall. Soudainement stressé, mais gardant sa nonchalance habituelle, Shikamaru le salua en s'inclinant légèrement, puis évita son regard en se remettant droit, pour faire preuve de respect. Travailler dans le bureau attenant à celui du Patriarche ne lui avait pas ôté la sensation désagréable d'être passé sous rayon X par son observation méfiante. Au contraire. Il ne parvenait pas à s'accoutumer aux nacres suspicieuses, pas plus qu'à sa froideur inhumaine. S'il trouvait Neji de moins en moins intimidant, Hiashi était à l'inverse de plus en plus inquiétant, lui donnant l'impression qu'aucune émotion ne l'animait.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, Hiashi se contenta de se détourner de lui, l'incitant par ce biais à le suivre. Shikamaru releva les yeux, qui se posèrent sur le dos dont les longs cheveux cachaient la flamme rouge, et obéit à l'ordre implicite en s'interrogeant intérieurement. Il trouvait étrange que le Chef l'ait attendu au pas de la porte et sentit que quelque chose d'étrange se passait lorsque Hiashi le conduisit dans une aile lui étant interdite. Cependant, à part l'accélération de son pouls, il le suivit en gardant le silence.

Contrairement au manoir secondaire, il ne connaissait de celui-là que le hall, la pièce de vie sur laquelle il débouchait, le couloir de gauche, les escaliers menant au bureau et cette dernière pièce, rien de plus. Chaque fois, il était escorté de l'entrée jusqu'à Hiashi par un domestique, ou s'y rendait avec Neji. Celui-ci l'avait averti qu'il ne méritait pas l'accès aux lieux et que s'il lui prenait l'envie de jouer les curieux, sa vie ne serait pas épargnée. Ce jour-là, il avait confirmé que seuls quelques rares personnes étaient autorisées à pénétrer le manoir du Chef, et que seulement quatre étaient habilitées à entrer dans le bureau. L'héritier n'avait pas épilogué, mais Shikamaru avait une idée précise de ces quatre chanceux : Bunta, Neji, Hanabi et Kô.

Il profita donc que Hiashi le précède pour observer le couloir qu'ils empruntaient, inquiet quant à la destination et la raison qui la motivait. Les murs restaient tout aussi immaculés que les autres, vide de couleurs, de souvenirs ou de vie. Quelques portes coulissantes en toile de riz venaient égailler cette froideur alentour. La résonnance de leurs talons sur le parquet ciré remplissait l'atmosphère d'angoisse pour lui, car jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à une porte battante en bois possédant une serrure, Shikamaru ne croisa aucun domestique à laver le sol ou dépoussiérer les lustres. Il déglutit en scrutant la clé que le Patriarche utilisa pour ouvrir le battant en bois sur un escalier descendant, dont il remarqua immédiatement les pierres brutes et cimentées formant les murs.

─ Par ici, perça la voix placide de Hiashi, le faisant légèrement sursauter de surprise.

Se reprenant d'un raclement de gorge, il obéit à l'invitation de la main de passer devant. Il se concentra sur sa respiration pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'appréhension, refusant de penser qu'un homme qu'il jugeait fourbe à souhait se tenait dans son dos. Implacablement, il cogita sur toutes les erreurs qu'il avait probablement commises et qui allaient vraisemblablement lui coûter chères. Il s'interdit de frotter ses mains moites contre son jean en atterrissant sur un long couloir menant à une porte similaire à la précédente, et déglutit de nouveau. Il n'ignorait pas que derrière lui, le Patriarche percevait son anxiété et s'en réjouissait.

Stabilisé devant le battant en bois au bout du corridor éclairé par des flambeaux muraux, Shikamaru fut accaparé par les clés que le Hyûga, à présent à côté de lui, pinça entre ses doigts, n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention d'actionner la serrure dans l'immédiat.

─ Avez-vous enfin réussi à installer votre virus dans le système de la banque du Kage ?

La question cachait à peine l'impatience de celui qui venait de la poser, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus Shikamaru.

─ J'y suis presque, Hyûga-sama, déclara-t-il, nerveux.

─ On m'avait vanté vos mérites, mais je constate avec déception que vous n'êtes pas si doué que cela.

─ Le Kage doit avoir des informaticiens qui travaillent pour…

─ Vos excuses ne m'intéressent pas, coupa durement Hiashi. Si vos compétences ne surpassent pas celles des subordonnés du Kage, mon clan n'a nullement besoin de vous.

─ Je suis plus doué qu'eux, Hyûga-sama, je vous l'assure, affirma-t-il avec plus d'assurance, sans pour autant le regarder. Ça m'a pris du temps parce que j'fais en sorte que personne puisse me repérer, pour protéger le clan, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, vous aurez le contrôle de la banque de Sentâ.

Un silence suivit l'affirmation, angoissant un peu plus Shikamaru à chaque seconde écoulée. Il ignorait totalement ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte close à laquelle ils faisaient face, mais avait l'imposante sensation qu'elle renfermait une salle de torture qu'il allait tester pour avoir joué avec le feu. Il avait donné les codes de contrôle à distance de son virus au Chef et avait déjà pirater les banques des quatre autres Pères de clans, il était donc possible que Hiashi n'ait plus besoin de lui. Il tenta de se rassurer en se remémorant qu'aucun Hyûga n'avaient de réelles facultés en informatique, et que le Patriarche n'avait à l'évidence aucune envie que Shisui prenne la place qui lui était actuellement attribuée. Malheureusement, cela ne retirait pas l'angoisse dont il était imprégné.

─ Vingt-quatre heures, pas une minute de plus, consentit enfin à répondre le Hyûga.

L'instant suivant, il glissa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. La tension que Shikamaru venait d'accumuler s'évapora presque instantanément lorsqu'il découvrit la pièce. Une dizaine d'écran large habillait le mur en pierre du fond et trois paires d'yeux nacrés se braquèrent sur lui. Un poste de surveillance, voilà ce qu'il identifia, et ce qui apaisa son inquiétude. En entrant à l'incitation verbale de Hiashi, il se fit la réflexion silencieuse qu'il devenait aussi paranoïaque que lui. Cependant, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, bien au contraire. Comme le lui avait enseigné Kakashi : _« Si ta vie a de la valeur à tes yeux, elle ne vaut rien aux leurs. Alors n'oublie jamais qu'elle est en jeu, à chacun de tes actes et de tes mots »_. Le Chef referma la porte derrière lui, incitant visiblement l'un de ses subordonnés à se lever.

─ Ôgaï Hyûga, responsable de la sécurité, se présenta sobrement celui-ci. Taiyô est muni de cent soixante-treize caméras qui filment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre les lieux à risques du quartier. Notre rôle ne se résume pas à la surveillance, il nous revient aussi la responsabilité d'envoyer une équipe en cas de besoin, et dans les plus brefs délais.

Le Hyûga aux longs cheveux noués en catogan se lança dans un discours que Shikamaru imaginait avoir été pensé par Hiashi. Le prénommé Ôgaï énuméra quelques délits qui les avaient amenés à charger une équipe de Soldats du Soleil, pour ensuite évoquer le pourcentage de malfrats qui réussissaient à échapper à la justice ─ que Shikamaru savait ne pas être celle des civils, mais la leur. Il ne fut donc pas vraiment surpris de l'entendre en venir à la création d'un logiciel pouvant exécuter une reconnaissance faciale. Et si ce nouvel ordre le ravissait intérieurement, il n'en montra rien, haussant simplement les épaules.

─ Faisable, assura-t-il de son désintérêt habituel. J'peux faire ça en quelques heures, mais il vous faudra une base de données pour vous en servir.

─ Bien, statua Hiashi, les mains dans le dos. Ôgaï, préviens-moi lorsque l'apprenti aura accompli sa tâche, j'enverrai quelqu'un pour le reconduire.

─ Oui, Hiashi-sama, s'inclina le nommé, imité par ses collègues et Shikamaru.

Le Patriarche les quitta sans plus de cérémonie, puis Ôgaï se fit un devoir de présenter les lieux à la recrue. De tous les Hyûga, il était celui qui avait le plus de connaissances en informatique, ce qui l'avait conduit, en plus de son ascendance noble, à être nommé responsable de la sécurité de Taiyô par son Chef. Cependant, ses facultés avaient leurs limites, et il était loin de rivaliser avec n'importe quel hacker de sa connaissance. L'inconfort d'une humiliation l'avait saisi lorsque Shisui Uchiha les avait aidés à installer un système de vidéo-surveillance dans le quartier, exactement comme il se sentait dégradé par l'ordre actuel de Hiashi. Néanmoins, il se résigna. La tâche confiée à Sarige était hors de sa portée, mais il restait celui qui en tirerait les louanges par la suite.

Shikamaru écouta attentivement le Hyûga tout en prenant connaissance des machines sur lesquelles il allait travailler. Apprendre que l'informaticien Uchiha était en partie la source de ces installations le fit sourire intérieurement. Les ordinateurs dont le poste de surveillance disposait étaient peu puissants, ce qui le fit songer que Shisui avait probablement fait en sorte de brider les Hyûga dans leur démarche, comme il le soupçonnait d'avoir piraté le système. Il n'en dit mot, et une fois que Ôgaï lui donna un poste de travail, il s'activa à remplir sa tâche. Créer et installer un programme de reconnaissance faciale était un jeu d'enfant pour lui quatre ans plus tôt, en devenant agent spécial, il avait perfectionné celui de l'ANBU, puis celui de la police de Konoha. Ce qui l'intéressait était la base de données que les Hyûga allaient devoir établir, ainsi que les informations qu'il allait récolter.

Pour obtenir des points de confiance de la part de Hiashi Hyûga, il s'attarda à améliorer la performance des ordinateurs, précisant à son actuel supérieur qu'il lui faudrait des pièces pour augmenter la puissance et la rapidité du système. Il précisa ensuite qu'il allait les protéger en formatant tout ce que l'Uchiha avait fait pour réinstaller un réseau plus sûr, afin de détruire un éventuel piratage de Shisui. Et enfin, après un court déjeuné pris sur le pouce, il créa le programme requit, introduisant les trois Hyûga présents à ses démarches afin de garantir sa bonne foi, et pour qu'ils puissent utiliser le logiciel sans difficultés. Ayant pris son temps, il mit cinq heures pour tout effectuer, ce qui permit aux Hyûga de la surveillance d'entamer le rassemblement de données dont ils auraient besoin.

Il était presque seize heures lorsque Neji vint le chercher, et Shikamaru fut satisfait d'entendre Ôgaï réclamer à l'héritier de l'avoir sous ses ordres jusqu'à la finalisation du procédé.

Neji assura qu'il en toucherait un mot à son père, puis incita sa recrue à le suivre. La réaction de Ryû la veille l'avait fait réfléchir. Il s'était attendu à ce que la professeure ne soit pas facile à convaincre cependant, il était certain d'y parvenir à un moment donné ou à un autre, cela lui était primordial. En attendant, il devait rallier une autre personne : le hacker. Néanmoins, il ne comptait pas le mettre dans la confidence, restant encore méfiant, car contrairement à l'Insolente, Sarige était en contact avec Hiashi. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, après qu'ils aient quitté le manoir principal, Neji l'invita à boire un thé comme ils l'avaient fait durant la récolte des loyers.

XXxxXXxxXX

*Petit rappel des lois que Neji déclare ne plus vouloir respecter ─ La numéro 2 : « Tu serviras ton clan et ton Chef, lui promettant obéissance, respect et loyauté » ; la numéro 5 : « Tu offriras ta vie à ton Chef et ton silence à ses desseins ».

30/09/2020

Prochain chapitre : « Affinité »


End file.
